


Knight of Cups

by talesofwhales



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caning, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, F/M, Falling In Love, Flogging, Grumpy merlin, Guardian Harry Hart, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Light BDSM, M/M, Orphan Eggsy, Past Child Abuse, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, but still sweet, in the end everything will be ok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: Эггси, в силу возраста, никогда не задумывался о глубоких чувствах вроде любви, но он совершенно точно уверен в том, что да, он любит Гарри – это знание буквально на уровне инстинкта, потому что – ну что может наверняка знать тринадцатилетний мальчишка о любви?Только то, что она определённо есть.В конце концов получается, что Гарри не заменил ему родителей, и даже никак не умалил тоски по ним – но Гарри стал кем-то даже более важным для него. Гарри был тем, кто привел его на начало совершенно иного пути, чем тот, по которому Эггси шел с начала своей жизни.И Эггси давно уже понял, что ещё и его он потерять совершенно не готов.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. О трудностях воспитания: Эггси

История начинается с тесной квартирки на восточной окраине Лондона.  
-Мерлин?  
-Ещё нет, Галахад. Рано, - тут же раздаётся в ответ из наушника. Это «рано» длится уже пятнадцать минут и начинает порядком нервировать. Харт никогда не отличался безграничным терпением, поэтому он тяжко вздыхает, а Мерлин в наушнике хмыкает понимающе – он знает, что у Галахада шило в заднице. Ему ли не знать.  
В квартире семь человек, двое из которых, предположительно, не имеют никакого отношения к планирующейся сделке – просто господа, за которыми пришел Галахад, всегда устраивают сделки на нейтральной территории. Всё бы ничего, но метод поиска таких территорий у них весьма оригинален – они просто вламываются в чужие квартиры. Из-за этого выследить их было не самой простой задачей, но, естественно, не невыполнимой.  
И вот, от цели Харта отделяет хлипкая дверь, за которой договариваются о продаже просто неприлично большой партии кокаина, а ему, видите ли, надо ждать.  
Когда начинается пальба, он вздыхает почти что с облегчением.  
-Теперь-то можно?  
-Самое время, Галахад. Один нужен живым.  
-Как скажешь, - отзывает Харт и вышибает дверь.  
Он обожает свою работу.  
Всё проходит гладко, за исключением того, что те двое, что стали невольными сообщниками, оказываются недостаточно везучими для того, чтобы не поймать пулю от сцепившихся между собой горе-бизнесменов, которые не только никак не могут договориться без стрельбы, но и имеют обыкновение палить куда попало, но только не противнику между глаз.  
Гарри со вздохом оглядывает тесную комнатку, которая была бы весьма милой, если бы не приобретённый антураж в виде мёртвых людей и кровавых разводов, останавливается взглядом на самом везучем типе из всей этой шайки, который отделался всего-то простреленным плечом и сейчас крайне бесталанно пытался прикинуться мёртвым, со вздохом интересуется:  
-Мне что, тащить его с собой?  
-Нет нужды. Ваше задание окончено. Со всем остальным разберутся.  
-Всего-то и нужно было, что всех перестрелять? Зачем тогда было столько ждать? - хмыкает Харт, задерживаясь взглядом на семейной паре, ставшей совершенно случайной и довольно бесполезной жертвой. Не то, чтобы это всё особенно его беспокоило. Его уже даже перестало беспокоить то, что это его не беспокоит. Привычка – страшное дело. Особенно если это привычка убивать плохих парней и не чувствовать вины за сопутствующий ущерб. Но – его обо всём предупреждали. И он пошел на это сам.  
-Для протокола – вы подстрелили только одного. И то не насмерть, - уточняет Мерлин внутри его головы. Воплощение галахадовой совести внутри маленького наушника.  
-Вместо того, чтобы войти на пятнадцать минут раньше и предотвратить вот это.  
-Мне нужна была запись.  
-Кто бы сомневался, - тянет Харт, защелкивая браслеты наручников на руках у выжившего типа с простреленным плечом, который в ужасе смотрит на парня в дорогущем костюме, который разговаривает сам с собой.  
Гарри, в общем-то, не переживает.  
Два месяца назад в Пакистане он застрелил мальчика лет десяти, на котором был пояс смертника, и отделался всего-то парой кошмаров. Так что – Гарри совсем-совсем не переживает.  
Харт аккуратно переступает через тела, подхватывает зонт, что оставил в углу комнаты и направляется уже было в сторону задней двери, когда улавливает тихий шорох. Останавливается, прислушивается – не может быть, чтобы был кто-то ещё – Мерлин бы точно не обсчитался – но на всякий случай он держит ладонь на рукоятке пистолета, когда заходит в кухню.  
В углу, почти что у черного входа, стоит мальчишка. Смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами – то на Гарри, то на подставку с ножами – Харт хмыкает даже, не сдержавшись – мелкий, но боевой.  
Впрочем, он, возможно, только что видел смерть своих родителей.  
Сколько ему лет? Пять? Семь? Харт совсем не разбирается в этом. Как и в том, как нужно говорить с детьми. Мальчишка, тем временем, продолжает прожигать его взглядом.  
-Галахад. С этим разберутся, - звучит в голове голос Мерлина. Харт, полагающий, что тот давно отключился, вздрагивает даже. Мальчишка дёргается тоже.  
-Тшшш, - успешно игнорируя Мерлина, тихо шикает Харт, - я, вроде бы, из хороший парней.  
Мальчишка сводит брови к переносице, смотрит подозрительно, делает небольшой шаг в сторону двери, ведущей на задний двор.  
-Точно?  
-Точно.  
-Но у вас пистолет.  
-У полицейских тоже пистолеты.  
-Полицейские не хорошие, - фыркает мальчишка. - Эти тоже говорили, что они полицейские.  
-Хм. Справедливо. Могу отдать пистолет тебе. Так будет лучше?  
-Галахад, - вмешивается в их диалог Мерлин, - вы в своём уме?  
Мальчишка кивает. Харт вновь игнорирует Мерлина, отстёгивает кобуру и протягивает мальчишке. Тот, всё ещё посматривая в сторону ножей, подходит медленно, берёт пистолет за рукоятку, смотрит исподлобья на Харта, пока тот не разжимает пальцы.  
-Так лучше? – интересуется Харт и получает утвердительные кивок. - Кто-то из тех, что приходили, знал, что ты здесь?  
-Нет. Мама велела спрятаться, - отвечает, спотыкаясь на слове «мама» и отчаянно хлопая глазами.  
«Ну вот», - думает Харт, - «сейчас разревётся».  
Что делать с плачущими детьми – он не знает тем более.  
Но мальчишка держится – прикусывает губу, трёт глаза отчаянно – и поднимает на Харта взгляд, в котором уже никаких слёз – а только одно упрямство.  
У дома тем временем тормозят несколько машин. Хлопают двери. Шуршат тяжелые шаги поднимающихся по ступеням людей в амуниции.  
-Не отдавайте меня им, - почему-то просит мальчишка.  
Харт, не задумываясь почти, кивает на дверь заднего входа и выходит следом за мальчишкой.  
В наушнике, прежде чем Харт вырубает трансляцию, Мерлин говорит что-то о поразительном отсутствии мозгов.  
-Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Харт, когда они садятся на заднее сиденье служебного кэба.  
-Эггси. А вас?  
-Гарри.  
-Куда мы поедем?  
-Боюсь, что ко мне домой, - хмыкает Харт и думает о том, что, возможно, Мерлин не так уж и ошибся в оценке его умственных способностей.  
***  
-Сколько тебе? Лет семь?  
Они сидят на кухне в доме Харта, Эггси ест жуткого вида цветные кукурузные хлопья, залитые шоколадным молоком. За этим добром, кстати, пришлось идти в магазин – потому что подобного пищевого безобразия в доме у Харта никогда не водилось. Но мелкий уплетает это с таким аппетитом, что Харту даже любопытно становится – что, и вправду настолько вкусно?  
-Десять, вообще-то, - отзывается Эггси, - вы не слишком-то разбираетесь в детях, да? – хмыкает.  
-Тощий ты какой-то, - задумчиво тянет Харт. И правда, видимо, совсем паршиво разбирается.  
Эггси на комментарий о своём телосложении лишь плечами пожимает коротко, мол, какой есть и жизнерадостно хрустит хлопьями.  
-У тебя есть родственники кроме матери и отца? – спрашивает Харт значительное время спустя, когда Эггси, расправившись с хлопьями и помыв за собой тарелку и снова садится напротив Харта, подпирает щёку рукой и смотрит на него внимательным взглядом.  
-Нет. И этот выродок не был моим отцом.  
Грубое слово слетает с губ ребёнка удивительно легко – до того, что ни на долю секунды не кажется неуместным, хотя, безусловно, таким является.  
-Хорошо, что он мертв, - добавляет Эггси, зло пиная ножку стола.  
-Ты не слишком-то с ним ладил? – хмыкает Харт. Ответ очевиден и так – он в подживающем, совсем бледном уже синяке на скуле у мальчишки и в свежих ещё синяках на руке, чуть ниже локтя.  
-Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что эти уроды пришли к нам по наводке кого-то, кому этот идиот по отсутствию мозгов успел насолить.  
-Эггси. Для десятилетнего ты слишком много ругаешься.  
Мальчишка только морщит нос и замолкает. Продолжает сидеть напротив Харта, который ушел в написание отчета если не с головой, то по плечи точно, но примерно через полчаса начинает зевать.  
-Спать хочешь? – уточняет Харт, отвлекаясь. Получает утвердительный кивок. – Пойдём.  
Ведёт мальчишку на второй этаж, в гостевую спальню, выдаёт ему одну из своих футболок и зубную щетку, интересуется, нужно ли что-то ещё – Эггси отрицательно качает головой. Харт выходит из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Перед тем, как ложиться спать, он заглядывает к Эггси – тот мирно спит, укутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон.  
Итак, и по протоколу, и по всем известным законам здравого смысла Харт должен был оставить мальчишку там. Мерлин говорил чистую правду – о нём бы позаботились. Как минимум – сдали бы социальным службам как сироту. А после ещё и позаботились о том, чтобы его определили в место поприличнее.  
Но нет. Харт потащил его с собой.  
Теперь у него в гостевой спальне спит десятилетний ребёнок, и Харт понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.  
Но, к его счастью, Эггси сам прекрасно знает, что делать с самим собой.  
Когда Харт с утра спускается на кухню – Эггси уже там, умытый и одетый, ест всё те же хлопья из той же тарелки.  
-Выспался?  
Мальчишка утвердительно кивает.  
-Ты питаешься только хлопьями?  
На этот раз Эггси отрицательно качает головой. Он не слишком-то разговорчив.  
-Ты не должен быть в школе? – взглянув на часы, на которых доходило девять утра, задаёт ещё один вопрос Харт.  
-А смысл? – фыркает Эггси. – Наверняка там все считают, что я труп. Значит, можно и не ходить. Мне всё равно не нравилась эта школа.  
-И что мне с тобой делать? – тянет Харт. Ну, он правда не знает.  
Мальчишка снова упирается в него этим своим внимательным взглядом. Плечами пожимает.  
-Я не хочу в приют. Если хотите сдать меня им – лучше дайте уйти. Придумаю что-нибудь.  
-Никуда не годится, Эггси, - со вздохом качает головой Харт, осознавая, что он, кажется, попал.  
***  
У Гарри не было родителей. Гарри не был сиротой – он был знаком с теми людьми, в результате смешения генетической материала которых появился, но родителями их не считал.  
Он был поздним ребёнком, рождённым тогда, когда стало ясно, что из его старшего двадцатилетнего брата не выйдет толка, и только по этой причине. Родителей он видел с утра – во время завтрака, и вечером – во время ужина, в остальное время он был на попечении гувернанток и преподавателей по всему-чему-только-можно. К шести годам он умел читать, писать, играть на пианино, и немного – на скрипке, ездить верхом, фехтовать – и совершенно не умел ни общаться со сверстниками, ни играть в обыкновенные детские игры.  
И Гарри мог бы продолжать жать этой жизнью и превратиться в чистой воды гения, правда, асоциального до безобразия (то есть, в идеального ребёнка для своих родителей), но как-то раз к ним приезжает его дядюшка – младший брат его отца, которого все в семье считали белой вороной. Дядюшка с ужасом взирает на то, как шестилетний шкет, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, играет Рахманинова по памяти, а потом, в разгар семейного ужина, сидит в углу и читает какой-то толстый пыльный талмуд со страшно заинтересованным видом.  
На следующее утро он видит этого несчастного ребёнка, с самым нахмуренным видом сидящим на столом и выводящим в тетради слова. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что слова даже не английские – французские.  
Дядюшка тогда сочувственно поинтересовался, занимается ли мелкий хоть чем-то, кроме учебы. Гарри, воззрившись на него недоуменным взглядом, совершенно искренне ответил, что сейчас не учиться – а играет. Дядюшка смотрит на него с почти что суеверным ужасом, а потом предлагает сыграть в другую игру. И объясняет Гарри правила игры в прятки.  
Где-то в этот момент мечту родителей Гарри об идеальном отпрыске можно считать разрушенной на тысячи маленьких осколков.  
Гарри в восторге от пряток. От жмурок. От футбола и поло – на матчи дядюшка буквально крадёт его из семейного особняка, где Гарри сидит безвылазно, так как учится на дому.  
Когда родители понимают, что с их идеальным проектом что-то не так – уже слишком поздно. Гарри говорит, что он не будет больше играть на скрипке и заниматься чёртовым фехтованием (так и говорит, да), и что он хочет ходить в нормальную школу.  
В конце концов, дядюшка, который, как выяснилось уже позже, имел самое непосредственное отношение к Кингсмен, устраивает его школу-пансионат, которая целиком и полностью финансируется агентством и в которой учатся дети тех, кто хоть как-то задействован в его работе.  
Теперь жизнь кажется юному Гарри Харту не такой уж скучной штукой, в которой всё нужно делать точно по расписанию. Оказывается, что бывает и по-другому. Конечно, в школе тоже было расписание, и уроки, и домашнее задание – но дышалось там куда легче, чем в стенах фамильного особняка под вечных надзором старой и порядком запылившейся уже гувернантки-немки.  
Дядя без вести пропадает на одном из заданий где-то в северной Африке, Гарри бросает Оксфорд на втором курсе и проходит все до одного испытания на его место, становясь самым молодым Галахадом и вообще- самым молодым агентом в истории службы.  
И вот сейчас Гарри вспоминает про школу и думает, что Эггси бы там наверняка понравилось.  
Все радужные планы и гениальные идеи, что успели возникнуть у Харта, пока тот ехал в ателье, безжалостно рушит Мерлин. Он с этим своим дурацким здравым смыслом вообще был чертовски хорош в том, чтобы рушить планы Харта. Никаких тебе налётов на группу из десяти боевиков (всего-то!) в одиночку, никакого тебе быстрого траха в координаторской. Чертов лысый зануда. И вот опять. Этот ласковый взгляд «матерь Божья, ну что за идиот», блестящий из-под линз очков.  
-Ты понимаешь, что в эту школу не берут просто так?  
-Он показался мне довольно смышленым.  
-Ты понимаешь, что даже если он окажется достаточно умён – туда не берут сирот? Это не приют, и не интернат. Чтобы устроить его туда, нужно, чтобы у него был опекун. У нас, конечно, много самого разного персонала, но вакансий опекунов для детей, ставших сиротами в процессе миссий, не водилось никогда.  
-А я не могу стать его опекуном? – пожимая плечами, спрашивает Харт. Ну а что в этом такого?  
Судя по тому, как смотрит на него Мерлин (как Годзилла на Токио) – что-то такое есть.  
-Ты будешь нести за него ту же ответственность, что несли за него родители. Если он будет не успевать по учебе – будут звонить тебе. Если он что-то натворит – будут звонить тебе. Если заболеет – его сдадут тебе. Мне продолжать?  
Харт задумчиво хмурится. Реалии этого мира нередко оказывались для него тем ещё открытием – ему всю жизнь казалось, что люди всё чересчур усложняют. И вот опять.  
Пока Гарри думает о том, как всё непросто, Мерлин отвлекается на свои мониторы, где транслируется запись кого-то из агентов.  
\- Кстати, - вдруг решает поменять тему Гарри. - Зачем меня вызвали? Ведь не за тем, чтобы выговорить мне за Эггси?  
\- Миссия, - коротко отвечает Мерлин, тихо хмыкнув после того, как суровый Галахад называет ребёнка, которого он за каким-то чертом забрал к себе домой после последней миссии, этим нелепым прозвищем. - Я просил зайти тебя ко мне именно для того, чтобы выговорить тебе за то, что ты творишь. Инструктаж проведёт Моргана.  
\- Не буду заставлять её ждать, - решив, что это отличный повод капитулировать, говорит Харт.  
-Уедешь на миссию и оставишь десятилетнего мальчишку запертым в доме? Это, вообще-то, не слишком законно, - уже у выхода из кабинета догоняет его реплика Мерлина, сказанная совершенно ровным тоном.  
Харт вздыхает, оборачивается к Мерлину. Взгляд того по прежнему прикован к мониторам, а пальцы летают над клавиатурой, когда он набирает комбинацию букв и символов в консоли.  
-У нас же есть люди, способные оформить все необходимые документы даже при учете того, что я буду отсутствовать?  
Пальцы Мерлина замирают над клавиатурой — но лишь на мгновение. За этим следует утвердительный кивок.  
-Ну вот. Пусть оформляют. Сможешь дать команду?  
Мерлин ещё раз утвердительно кивает, а потом заключает:  
-Ты спятил.  
-Наверняка, - улыбаясь самой беспечной своей улыбкой, подтверждает Гарри, - спасибо, Мерлин.  
И всё-таки ретируется из кабинета.  
***  
На инструктаже выясняется, что нужно отправляться в Ливан – причем чуть ли не сейчас же. Харт просит дать ему пару часов, ссылаясь на незаконченные дела – и судя по тому, как тонко улыбается Моргана, великодушно обещая задержать самолёт – она уже прекрасно осведомлена о мелких светловолосых «делах» агента Галахада.  
Эггси обнаруживается в гостиной – забравшись на диван с ногами, он листает одну из книг, что стоят тут же на стеллажах. Гарри пару секунд стоит в дверном проёме, смотря на эти тощие плечи и лохматую голову, а потом обнаруживает своё присутствие вопросом:  
-Хорошо читаешь?  
-Никто не жаловался.  
-Математика?  
-Лучше некоторых.  
-Спорт?  
-Занимался гимнастикой. А потом отчим сказал, что это для девчонок. Придурок.  
Гарри хмыкает, вздыхает и приступает к описанию их общего, одного на двоих плана. Эггси, конечно же, не верит – думает, что это тот же приют, только для богатеньких. Эггси не верит – а у Гарри нет времени его убеждать. Поэтому, может это и не правильно, но он прерывает начавшийся уже спор просто.  
-Я не прошу тебя мне верить, Эггси, но у меня катастрофически мало времени – я не могу тебя ни в чем убедить. Либо мы идём по предложенному мной пути и сейчас едем в школу, а через несколько дней, а может быть, неделю, когда я вернусь – узнаем, врал я тебе или нет, либо мы расстаёмся сейчас и я просто отпускаю тебя, как ты просил.  
Мальчишка опять смотрит на него этим своим пристальным взглядом – как будто может увидеть, врёт Харт или нет. Хотя, кто его знает – может, и правда видит. Потому что через примерно минуту этого взгляда он хмурит брови, и кивает утвердительно.  
-Ладно. Поехали в эту вашу школу. Надеюсь, там не заставляют ходить в шортах и длинных белых гольфах?  
-Заставляют. Но ты уже перерос эту форму.  
-Вот повезло, - фыркает мальчишка. И первый раз улыбается.  
И Харту начинает казаться, что всё это – не такая уж и безумная идея.  
***  
Эта идея кажется ему не такой уж и плохой ровно до того момента, пока он спустя неделю не возвращается с миссии. Все документы к тому времени уже готовы – осталось только подписать. Поэтому он, наскоро приняв душ и оценив общее количество синяков, что остались от пуль, остановленных костюмом (могло быть и хуже), едет в школу. Но прежде чем идти в жилой корпус, решает заглянуть в кабинет завуча по воспитательной работе. Она-то ему и сообщает, что за неделю мальчишка успел два раза подраться, один раз сбежать и залезть в опечатанную квартиру, где он жил с родителями – что позже аргументировал тем, что ему нужны были кое-какие вещи (стеклянный шар с искусственным снегом, летающим над Эмпайр Стейт и потрёпанный медведь, которых Эггси всё-таки взял с собой, каким-то образом уболтав поймавшего его полицейского, который и доставил его обратно в школу), а также отказывается заниматься музыкой, в частности, игрой на клавишных.  
-А это, как вам прекрасно известно, входит в нашу обязательную учебную программу, - подчеркивая каждое слово стуком ручки о стол, подытоживает миссис Стенфилд.  
-Ну, а по остальным предметам?  
-Если не брать во внимание уже озвученные мной огрехи, то мальчик, учитывая среду, из которой он к нам пришел, на удивление эрудирован.  
-Поговорю с ним, - обещает Харт, стараясь не обращать внимание на неприкрытое пренебрежение в словах женщины.  
Эггси обнаруживается на площадке у жилого корпуса – висит на турнике вниз головой и болтает со светловолосой девчонкой, сидящей на лавочке рядом и выписывающей что-то в тетрадь из учебника.  
Уже неплохо – значит, не все его социальные контакты со сверстниками закончились драками.  
Увидев приближающегося мужчину мальчишка сначала смотрит очень удивлённо, потом улыбается, потом, уже ловко уцепившись руками за турник, крутанувшись и спрыгнув на землю, закусывает губу – соображает, что о его «подвигах» наверняка уже сообщили.  
Девчонка, наблюдающая за этой сценой, хмыкает, собирает книги, кивает Харту, похлопывает по плечу Эггси – рука у неё тяжелая, судя по тому, что от этого похлопывания Эггси делает полшага вперёд – и ретируется в корпус.  
Эггси плюхается на её место, пинает землю носком кроссовка и исподлобья смотрит на Харта, который протягивает ему папку с документами. У мальчишка пластырем заклеена разбитая бровь, и снова синяк на скуле – теперь уже на другой.  
-Два раза с одним и тем же, или с разными?  
-Одним и тем же. Я не виноват, что он такая задница со своими дружками-подпевалами.  
-Ты полез первым.  
-Ага. Потому что он трус.  
-И это помогло? – хмыкает Харт. Мальчишка только плечами пожимает.  
-Мне точно помогло. С фингалом под глазом его носатая рожа смотрится чуть симпатичнее.  
-Вот как.  
Харт хоть и пытается сохранить строгий вид – но не выдерживает и посмеивается тихо. Да, такое поведение никуда не годится – но вообще, мальчишка весьма остроумен. Эггси улыбается, трёт разбитую бровь и открывает папку с документами. Минут десять листает и читает, потом поднимает удивлённо-неверяще-испуганно-восторженный взгляд на Харта и говорит:  
-Я думал, вы не серьёзно.  
-Я тоже так думал, - пожимает плечами Харт, - но, как ты, наверное, уже успел понять, это, всё-таки, не приют. Хотя я попросил бы тебя больше не сбегать. И расписаться на последней странице.  
-Мне нужно было домой, - говорит Эггси, особенно выделяя голосом второе слово.  
-Понимаю. И всё же.  
Эггси сопит (но, кстати, не обещает, что он больше не будет сбегать) и протягивает раскрытую ладонь в молчаливом требовании дать ему ручку. Ставит закорючку подписи на последней странице. Закрывает папку и отдаёт Харту.  
-И что, вы будете забирать меня на выходные? Тут мало кто живёт постоянно. Скука страшная. Приходится учиться, - морщит нос Анвин, - но я ни в коем случае не жалуюсь. Кормят хорошо и за пивом с сигаретами бегать не заставляют, чтобы под ногами не мешался. И не бтют, если всё же мешаешься под ногами.  
Гарри улыбается, а его рука ерошит мальчишке волосы. Она это сама. Харт ничего такого не собирался делать. Сам немало удивлён поведением своей руки. Последние слова Эггси, тем временем, заставляют его сжать челюсти — он в ярости от того, как просто мальчишка говорит о том, что его избивали. Но Анвину не нужно этого видеть. Это лишнее.  
-Буду. Когда моя работа будет предоставлять такую возможность. И если ты не будешь бойкотировать занятия музыкой.  
-Но это для девчонок, - морщит нос Эггси, - даже Рокси они не нравятся. Но ей ещё хуже – ей не разрешают играть в футбол, потому что она девчонка.  
-Рокси – это девочка, которая сидела с тобой?  
-Ага. Она ничего. Нормальная.  
-Хорошо. Но на какое-то время вам с Рокси придётся перебороть себя. Договорились?  
Эггси вздыхает тяжко, но кивает под пристальным взглядом Харта.  
-А сейчас вы свободны от работы? – спрашивает тут же почти.  
-Надеюсь, что да.  
Эггси упирается в него жалобным взглядом.  
А Харт-то думал, что им невозможно манипулировать. Наивный.  
-Ладно. Иди собирайся. С утра привезу тебя обратно, - ворчит он. Мальчишка улыбается во все зубы, вскакивает на ноги, и крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, несётся к жилому корпусу.  
Через десять минут мальчишка возникает перед ним – сумка через плечо, драные джинсовые шорты по колено, футболка, сползающая с тощего плеча и кофта, повязанная на поясе за рукава.  
-Что? За пределами этого места мне ведь можно выглядеть как угодно, верно? – спрашивает он на критичный взгляд Харта. Тот вздыхает и кивает, напоминая самому себе, что тоже когда-то был от таким же вот мальчишкой, который только и ждал, когда дядя заберёт его на выходные и разрешить делать всё, что только заблагорассудится.  
Дома они оказываются только поздно вечером, промотавшись весь день по Лондону – по центральной части города мальчишка ходит с широко раскрытыми глазами, будто всю жизнь безвылазно провел в Ист-Энде. В процессе разговора выясняется что так оно и есть, в общем-то – Харту остаётся только удивляться, а Эггси, будто бы он совсем-совсем взрослый, пожимает плечами и говорит, что там, где он жил, просто совсем другая жизнь и Харту этого никогда-никогда не понять.  
Гарри соглашается с ним, потому что так оно и есть.  
-Кем вы, получается, работаете? – спрашивает Эггси. Они в гостиной – Харт заканчивает отчет, мальчишка ходит вдоль стеллажей с книгами.  
-Сам как думаешь? – отзывается Харт. Ему и правда интересно.  
-Ну, вы не полицейский и не военный, это точно. Но у вас есть пистолет, и вы и правда из него стреляете. Но вы точно не преступник. А ещё Рокси сказала, что школа, в которую вы меня отправили, она не для всех. Вы… вроде как шпион, может быть?  
-Вроде того, - кивает Харт, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком довольно.  
-Кла-а-а-асс, - тянет Эггси, - и что, у вас в подвале куча пушек, а на заднем дворе припрятан вертолёт? И вы гоняетесь за плохими парнями, и каждое задание может стать последним?  
-Всё не настолько канонично, но в подвал тебе всё равно нельзя, - отвечает Харт. Потому что в подвале у него и вправду куча пушек. Ему так спокойнее.  
-Там всё равно закрыто, - пожимает плечами мальчишка, - ну, я не проверял. Просто предполагаю, - добавляет он на подозрительный взгляд Харта. А потом, немного помолчав, спрашивает:  
-А того, кто был главным у этих типов, которые убили маму – вы его нашли?  
-Ещё нет, Эггси.  
-А найдёте?  
-Обязательно.  
-И убьёте?  
-Боюсь, что живым он нам пригодится больше. Такие люди могут рассказать много полезного о других плохих людях.  
Эггси вздыхает, но кивает согласно. Опять трёт разбитую бровь, молчит немного, потом поднимает взгляд на Гарри и спрашивает:  
-А вы научите меня стрелять?  
-Зачем тебе это, Эггси?  
Мальчишка пожимает плечами, замолкает и Харт думает, что ответа не последует. Но Эггси всё же отвечает:  
-Почему-то мне кажется, что это может пригодиться мне куда больше, чем таблица умножения.  
И Харт никак не может с этим поспорить.  
***  
В последствии Харт не раз и не два пытался понять свои мотивы – почему он это сделал и почему не послал эту идею к чертям. Зачем ему, человеку, который никогда не собирался отягощать себя вещами вроде семьи или серьёзных отношений, человеку, который пару раз в неделю, а иногда и чаще, имеет реальный риск умереть и приехать обратно на родину в закрытом гробу, а то и вовсе остаться воспоминанием где-то среди пакистанских песков, человеку, который даже за себя ответственности нести не хочет – вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, брать на себя такое обязательство в виде опеки над вдруг осиротевшем ребёнком, с которым они почти случайно оказались в одно и то же время в одном и том же месте.  
Харт пытался понять – и не понимал. Может, дело в том, как мальчишка смотрел на него, когда просил не оставлять его – так, будто он сам куда лучше знал, что так надо не ему самому, а Харту. Может, в том, что в процессе общения выясняется, что этот маленький человек оказывается интереснее многих взрослых – и в том, кто он есть сам по себе, и в своём стремлении сунуть свой любопытный острый нос во всё, что непонятно и интересно. А может, всё куда более прозаично и это какой-то сдвиг по фазе.  
Так или иначе – Харт упорно не отказывается от своего решения, даже когда Эггси выкидывает такие финты, за которые хочется шею ему свернуть. Да-да. Прямо вот так.  
Он продолжает ввязываться в драки – и вообще не слишком-то вписывается в коллектив, состоящий сплошь из потомков знатных родов – поэтому это Харт ещё может спустить ему с рук. Потому что он подозревает, что Эггси, на самом деле, здорово достаётся от этих маленьких надутых индюков, которым с самого детва вбирают в голову, что все их привилегии – это право по крови. Но мальчишка ни единого раза не жалуется ему на кого-либо – только с самым независимым видом сверкает новыми синяками.  
Кроме того, Эггси не соблюдает установленный в пансионате режим дня – его не так уж редко не находят ночью в его комнате, а обнаруживают в библиотеке. Харту он сознаётся, что в жизни не видел так много книг и ему слишком интересно – а днём на поход в библиотеку времени почти не остаётся. В конце концов – рассуждает Харт – в этой излишней любознательности Эггси ничего плохого. Ну а то, что мальчишка вскрывает замок на библиотечной двери… это уже проблема школы – то, что их дверь может вскрыть одиннадцатилетний (уже одиннадцатилетний, подумать только!) ребёнок, вооружившийся скрепкой.  
И Харт успешно закрывал бы на подобные проделки глаза – если бы Анвин систематически не сбегал в Ист-Энд.  
За первый год его пришлось разыскивать раз десять – то Харту, если тот был не на миссии, то персоналу пансионата – но Гарри справедливо полагал, что Анвин сбегал куда чаще – просто каким-то образом ему удавалось делать это незаметно. Из обычной школы подобного типа Эггси за такие финты уже давно бы исключили – но, к счастью, не из этой.  
Харту уже надоело каждый раз, разыскав мальчишку в Ист-Энде и отвозя его обратно в школу, твердить, чтобы он прекратил эти свои побеги, что это вообще никуда не годится. Анвин со скучающим видом кивал, с месяц вёл себя страшно примерно – а потом всё повторялось сначала.  
Ко второму году в школе становится только хуже. От одежды Анвина явственно тянет запахом табачного дыба, иногда – с примесью горьковатого запаха марихуаны, однажды, когда Харт забирает мальчишку, тот и вовсе пьян – маленький двенадцатилетний паршивец! - и вот после этого терпение Гарри кончается, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем перестать забирать Эггси на выходные – чтобы подумал над своим поведением.  
Эггси думает. Думает. Думает.  
И однажды Харт, вернувшись с достаточно сложной и выматывающей миссии, застаёт его сидящим на своём крыльце – привычная повышенная лохматость на голове, разбитые коленки, сверкающие ссадинами и синяками из-под шорт, тряпичный рюкзак размером чуть ли не в половину самого мальчишки.  
-Открыть вашу дверь не так просто, как дверь в библиотеку. Я знаю, как отключать сигнализации, но эта для меня ещё слишком навороченная.  
-Не лезть в эту сигнализацию было довольно мудро с твоей стороны. И что за повадки домушника, Эггси?  
Харт пытается смотреть на мальчишку как можно строже. Получается не очень-то хорошо. Особенно после того, как тот с подкупающей честность сознаётся:  
-Я соскучился. А вы пропали на месяц. И это не повадки домушника. Я просто любознательный.  
-Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, почему, - говорит Харт, проходит мимо мальчишки, отключает сигнализацию и открывает дверь. Оборачивается к Эггси – тот смотрит так, будто Харт может оставить его сидеть на крыльце. – Ну, чего сидишь? Пошли, - хмыкает Гарри, после чего Эггси, просияв своей самой широкой улыбкой, вскакивает на ноги, закидывает на плечо рюкзак и направляется следом за Гарри.  
-Вам нужно позвонить в школу.  
-Я догадываюсь.  
-Скажете, что забрали меня?  
-Нет, Эггси, скажу, что нашел тебя на своём крыльце.  
Мальчишка сопит, но не слишком-то обиженно.  
-Приготовлю завтрак, пока вы звоните? – поднимаясь вместе с Гарри на второй этаж и кидая рюкзак на пороге своей спальни, спрашивает мальчишка.  
-Не забудь помыть руки. И хотя бы втолкни рюкзак внутрь комнаты, - вздыхает Харт. Эггси улыбается, кивает, пинком отправляет рюкзак подальше от порога и вприпрыжку направляется вниз.  
-И не сверни себе шею, - вдогонку добавляет Гарри.  
-Ещё чего! Не дождётесь! – весело отзывается мальчишка уже с первого этажа. Харт только хмыкает и качает головой.  
Когда Харт, переодевшись, приняв душ и успев сотню раз проклясть сквозное пулевое ранение в плечо, а заодно и свою невнимательность, спускается вниз, заодно отзваниваясь в школу и сообщая, что мистер Анвин, пропажу которого они даже ещё не обнаружили, у него, Эггси уже успевает накрыть на стол по всем правилам и усесться на своё место. Причесался даже. Не иначе как подлизывается.  
Эггси, почему-то, нравилось готовить именно завтраки – и он делал это хорошо ещё в самом начале их знакомства, когда ему едва-едва исполнилось десять. Харт подтянул его навыки сервировки стола – и мальчишка нередко увлекался даже слишком, вычитывая где-то новые рецепты и устраивая на кухне полнейший хаос и бардак. Но получалось у него неизменно вкусно, хоть и не всегда еда выглядела привлекательно внешне.  
Но на этот раз обошлось без изысков – хотя бы потому, что холодильник после почти недельного отсутствия Харта дома, был скорее пуст, чем полон.  
-Ты подумал над своим поведением? – едва покончив с завтраком спрашивает Харт, собирая со стола тарелки. Эггси морщит нос, тоже слезает со стула, помогает Харту сгрузить всю посуду в раковину и теперь ставит тарелки, который тот, сполоснув, протягивает ему, в посудомойку – процедура, которая регулярно повторяется после совместных завтраков, хоть какая-то приятная рутина в жизни Харта. – Эггси. Я жду, - прерывает затянувшееся молчание Гарри.  
-А что над ним думать? – тут же ершится мальчишка. Не любит, когда на него давят.  
-Придётся решать, где ты хочешь быть – здесь или там.  
-Проблема в том, что вы не понимаете. Вы все. Знаете, как это – когда почти все из тех, кто ежедневно и ежечасно находятся вокруг, за крохотным исключением, смотрят на тебя как на какое-то досадное недоразумение? Я хочу, чтобы со мной иногда говорили, как с нормальным человеком, а не так, будто есть вероятность того, что я не понимаю по-английски.  
-Эггси, ради всего святого. Ты считаешь, что твои уличные друзья – ровня тебе?  
-О да. Знаете, хоть они не являются ярыми поклонниками литературы, не умеют играть на музыкальных инструментах, не сидят на уроках с восьми утра до четырёх вечера, чтобы потом пойти на факультативы до семи, но зато они умны достаточно, чтобы не мерить всё количеством денег и титулов. Им вообще всё равно, кто я и откуда. Они… нормальные.  
-Вот как. Ну а я – нормальный, по-твоему? – хмыкает Харт. – Хочу напомнить, что эти твои выкрутасы немало осложняют мне жизнь.  
-Нормальный, - хмуро отзывается Эггси. – Но вас слишком мало. У вас куча других дел. Помните, вы обещали научить меня стрелять?  
-Помню, Эггси. К сожалению, отсутствие достаточного количества свободного времени - это особенность моей работы.  
-Простреленное плечо – тоже особенность работы? – с ухмылкой интересуется Эггси, хитро сверкая глазами в сторону Гарри.  
-Боюсь, что да, - одобрительно хмыкнув, кивает Харт. Ему остаётся только гадать, как Эггси догадался — вероятно, отметил присутствующую скованность движений и предположил наугад.  
-Будете продолжать в таком духе – снова оставите меня сиротой, - сетует Эггси. Дурачиться, конечно – но Гарри уже усвоил, что мальчишка имеет привычку сообщать о том, что его тревожит, как бы в шутку.  
И, кажется, этот ребёнок о нём беспокоится. Какой ужас. Какая прелесть.  
-Не беспокойся, - посмеивается Гарри, - обещаю не допустить такого недоразумения.  
Эггси улыбается и – совершенно неожиданно – подлезает под руку Харту и обнимает его.  
Гарри всё ещё не определился, ужасаться ему, или всё-таки умиляться – но он хмыкает и ерошит светлые волосы на макушке мальчишки.  
Вечером того же дня Харт стоит в своей ванной и прибегает ко всем возможным ухищрениям, чтобы самостоятельно обработать и перевязать рану на собственном плече. Получается у него с переменным успехом и он уже готов согласиться со словами Мерлина о том, что самым разумным было бы приехать вечером на перевязку, когда в ванную заглядывает мистер-Анвин-который-так-и-не-научился-стучать-перед-тем-как-войти.  
-Что я тебе говорил о волшебном стуке в дверь? – ворчит Гарри, но Эггси бессовестно игнорирует замечание, выпученными глазами смотря на плечо Харта.  
-Это что, насквозь? – с каким-то восторженным придыханием уточняет. Любопытства в этом мальчишке явно больше, чем брезгливости или страха - потому что вообще-то плечо выглядит ну совсем нелицеприятно – тут и запекшаяся кровь, и отек вокруг, и расползающийся фиолетовым синяк.  
-Точно, - кивает Харт.  
-Вам не дотянуться же. Давайте помогу.  
Харт размышляет всего пару секунд – а потом кивает.  
-Только вы скажите, что делать.  
-Прежде всего – помыть руки.  
-Ну, - фыркает Эггси, - это и ежу понятно.  
За десять минут, действуя по устным инструкциям Харта, Эггси обрабатывает рану, чуть ли не каждую минуту спрашивая, не причиняет ли он лишней боли. Гарри коротко рассказывает о том, как ему однажды загоняли иголки под ногти – и вот это было больно. Мальчишка делает большие глаза и замолкает. Закончив с обработкой, с самым деловым видом ещё раз моет руки, которые всё-таки успел испачкать в крови, берётся за бинт, снова устраивается между ног у сидящего на бортике ванны Гарри.  
-Я тут подумал… - тянет Эггси, затягивая бинт очередной петлёй. Замолкает, будто передумав говорить.  
-Что, Эггси?  
-Ну, за вами вроде как нужно присматривать. И вы, вроде как, живете один. Может, заберёте меня к себе? До чертиков надоело торчал в школе безвылазно.  
Харт аж воздухом давится. Откашлявшись, поднимает взгляд на Анвина, который смотрит так, и жалобно и испытующе одновременно, ещё и интересуется робко:  
-Что, нет?  
-Вообще-то, тебя ещё два года нельзя оставлять одного дома. По закону. Насколько мне известно. С моим… графиком выполнять подобное условия весьма затруднительно.  
-Глупости, - фыркает Эггси, - думаете, мы в школе под вечным надзором? Вот и нет. Иначе как бы я от них сбегал? И потом, я самостоятельный. Вы знаете. И никто не узнает, что я один. Потому что как кто-то может узнать?  
Это плохая идея. И вот этого Харт точно не планировал. Хотя, оформлять опеку над мальчишкой, разбираться с его шалостями, искать его по Ист-Энду, ездить на родительские собрания, забирать его на выходные – всего этого он тоже не планировал. Поэтому – почему бы и нет?  
-Ладно, - со вздохом кивает он, - мы попробуем. Но никаких друзей в гостях…  
-А Рокси можно? – перебивает мальчишка.  
-Рокси можно. И никаких побегов.  
-А если не убегать, а отпрашиваться у вас?  
-Если отпущу. И чтобы от тебя не несло сигаретами и уж тем более алкоголем, как в тот раз.  
-Ага, - вновь с готовностью кивает Эггси.  
-И не думай, что я буду возить тебя в школу.  
-И не надеялся.  
-И не ной, что дорога туда-обратно будет занимать два-три часа.  
-Ничего.  
-И ты больше не будешь бойкотировать какие бы то ни было занятия в школе.  
Анвин морщит нос, но тоже согласно кивает.  
-И прекращаешь наконец мне «выкать». Потому что сколько можно уже.  
-Это самое лёгкое, - смеётся Эггси, завязывает края бинта в узелок и, святая простота, спрашивает:  
-Съездим за моими вещами?  
-Черт с тобой, - вздыхает Харт, - только причешись.  
Эггси кивает и тут же исчезает из ванной. Харт смотрит ему вслед.  
Это плохая идея. Мерлину точно не понравится. Мерлин точно окончательно уверится в том, что Харт съехал с катушек.  
И, возможно, будет прав.  
Ну и черт с ним.  
***  
Как и ожидалось, Мерлин смотрит на него как на идиота. Делает это профессионально и сноровисто – холодный и колючий взгляд тёмно-зелёных глаз поверх роговой оправы очков.  
На мониторах в кои-то веки ничего не происходит. Они сидят в координаторской и пьют чай из двух одинаковых белых кружек. То есть, это Гарри пьёт чай, а Мерлин вливает в себя коричневую жидкость, концентрация кофеина в которой превышает все разумные нормы. Синяки под глазами координатора Гарри оценивает в примерно три бессонных ночи. Сам он, после общего собрания сходил в медблок, где ему дали от ворот поворот до полного заживления ранения, ещё и наказали держать руку в постоянном покое и, желательно, на перевязи (не то, чтобы Харт мог и без этого ей шевелить без лишней боли).  
-Может, скажешь что-нибудь? – всё-таки спрашивает Харт.  
-Ничего нового, - пожимает плечами Мерлин, - ты спятил.  
-Это я усвоил ещё давным-давно. Но, кажется, сегодня я достиг дна. По твоим меркам.  
-Это не имеет значения.  
-И тут ты тоже прав, - хмыкает Гарри.  
Их с Мерлином отношения протекали по странной траектории – с неприязни, правда, скорее, показушной, чем настоящей, с язвительными замечаниями в адрес друг друга и заявлениями Мерлина о том, что Галахад на миссиях работает будто бы с выключенными наушниками и выключенными же мозгами заодно, до крепкой дружбы, замешанной на доверии, глубина которого порой здорово пугала Харта — но он понимал, что оно — самое правильное. На миссиях, когда они были Галахадом и Мерлином, безоговорочное доверие голосу Мерлина в наушниках спасло ему жизнь не раз и не два. То, что это доверие случайно передалось от агента Галахада Гарри Харту… что ж, такое случается.  
Их дружба перешла в постель в штабных апартаментах Мерлина, которые он часто предпочитал собственной квартире, после одной миссии, которая изначально казалась чертовски простой, и в течение которой всё, что только могло пойти не так, пошло не так. Когда всё закончилось, Мерлин своим обычным ровным и четким голосом отдал Галахаду приказ после возвращения первым делом явится к нему.  
Гарри явился — сойдя с самолёта, тут же идёт в крыло, где расположен научно-исследователький отдел, но, не обнаружив Мерлина в его кабинете, отправляется прямо в жилое крыло поместья, и предстаёт перед Мерлином — в потрёпанном пулями пиджаке, с лицом, волосами и руками, выпачканными своей и чужой кровью и копотью, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, ещё не отошедший от выброшенной в кровь дозы адреналина.  
Мерлин молча отступает, пропуская Гарри внутрь комнаты.  
\- Раздевайся, Гарри, - всё тот же ровный, четкий тон. И только то, что Мерлин называет его по имени, означает, что сейчас они вне протоколов.  
\- Прости? - В некотором изумлении переспрашивает Гарри.  
\- Я должен тебя осмотреть.  
\- Я могу пойти в медблок.  
Мерлин бросает на него красноречивый взгляд поверх стёкол очков. Взгляд, который означает «заткнись и делай как я говорю». Гарри хмыкает, поморщившись, снимает пиджак и начинает расстёгивать рубашку.  
Мерлин влажным полотенцем стирает кровь с его лица — мягкие, аккуратные, точные движения. Гарри, усаженный в кресло, рассматривает его лицо, приподнимает подбородок выше, чтобы Мерлину было легче достать до его шеи и подаёт ему одну, а затем другую руку.  
Мерлин осматривает его по привычной процедуре медблока, обрабатывает порезы и синяки на лице, начинавшие наливаться фиолетовым следы от пуль на груди и спине, ссадины на костяшках пальцев, зашивает длинный порез на шее. Всё это время Гарри внимательно наблюдает за лицом Мерлина, а Мерлин неотрывно скользит по его телу прикосновениями — сугубо профессиональными такими — врачебными прикосновениями.  
Но Мерлин назвал его по имени, а это значит, он сейчас не Мерлин — а Морган — и они вне протоколов.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, - говорит он, разбивая тишину между ними. Мерлин, стоящий перед ним, дергает головой, будто отмахиваясь от слов, и хмурится так, что его лоб прорезают линии морщин, - ты не мог этого знать.  
\- Я мог это предположить.  
\- Все ошибаются, Мер.  
\- Моё положение обязывает меня быть лучше, чем все, - с утробным рыком отвечает мужчина.  
И тогда Гарри поднимается на ноги, ловит его ладони в свои, и накрывает его губы своими.  
Они признают произошедшее после ошибкой, но это не значит, что они не возвращаются к совершению этой ошибки снова и снова.  
Харт не особенно надеялся на то, что Мерлин воспримет новость о переезде Эггси к нему как-то иначе, чем страшно скептически – но, в конце концов, это он, а не кто-то ещё, форсировал процесс оформления документов на опеку тогда, в самом начале, в то время как сам Харт был где-то на Ближнем Востоке - несмотря на то, что сам Мерлин смотрел на эту затею как на свидетельство окончательного и бесповоротного побега благоразумия мистера Харта куда-то в тёплые края. Но он знал, что спорить бесполезно – легче сделать, а потом, если что, напоминать Харту, что он сам виноват.  
Самого Харта это забавляло – то, что Мерлин, кажется, знает про него больше, чем он сам.  
Мерлин вообще был как чертов сфинкс. Непонятный, загадочный и всезнающий.  
Может быть, это Харту в Мерлине и нравилось – осознание того, что Мерлин видит его насквозь, избавляло Гарри от необходимости наедине с ним притворятся кем-то другим, как он делал это обычно.  
Мерлин же точно знал, что ему нравится в Гарри — то, как безумие и жестокость Галахада, которые Мерлин не раз и не два имел удовольствие наблюдать на экранах мониторов, транслирующих запись с очков, сочетаются с хорошо скрываемой мягкостью Гарри Харта, и его порой страшно раздражающим стремлением окружить заботой любого, что что-то для него значит. Мерлин знал – Гарри сам по себе был довольно резким и язвительным человеком, но, как бы он не старался иногда казаться дрянью – он всё равно был безнадёжно добрым. Несмотря на то, что глазом не моргнув убил уже даже не десятки людей, потому что так было нужно. Потому что как бы упрямо Харт не храбрился – Мерлин знал, что иногда – не часто, но иногда – это мучает его. Что призраки преследуют его, ровно как и вечный вопрос о том, правильно ли он поступает, как мысли о том, сколько в этом его добре зла и стоит ли такое добро хоть чего-то?  
Гарри был безнадёжно добрым, хоть и старался изо всех сил казаться совсем другим. Но этого у него не получалось – и случай с этим его мальчишкой целиком и полностью подтверждал это.  
***  
Больше всего места на полках в комнате Эггси (которая раньше была одной из гостевых) занимают разномастные кубки и медальки с соревнований по гимнастике – Харт, конечно, знал, что тот часто ездит на соревнования – он чуть ли не каждый месяц подписывал документы о том, что да, он в курсе, куда едет его (о ужас) ребёнок – но он как-то не представлял, что Анвин почти на каждом из них умудрялся что-нибудь себе урвать.  
Эггси на его удивление только скромно улыбается и пожимает плечами, продолжая составлять на столе ровную стопку из учебников.  
Получается так что они, в общем-то, и не видятся почти – Эггси рано утром уезжает в школу, чаще его отвозит Гарри, а потом едет в штаб (потому что сидеть дома и подыхать со скуки из-за чертового простреленного плеча он не намерен). Возвращается мальчишка только около семи вечера, а если у него тренировка после уроков – то и того позже. Бывает, что Харт к этому времени уже дома – тогда они ужинают вместе, иногда Гарри возвращается, когда мальчишка уже спит. В общем, нельзя сказать, что с появлением в доме ещё одного человека всё становится иначе – в холодильнике становится определённо больше съедобного, во всём доме немного прибавляется хаоса, потому что там и тут можно обнаружить вещи мальчишки, которые явно лежат не на своём месте, ну и в выходные случается обнаружить ходящий за тобой белобрысый «хвост», уговаривающий пойти куда-то или разрешить что-то.  
В общем-то, всё не так уж и плохо.  
В одно субботнее утро Гарри, пребывая в особо приподнятом настроении в честь того, что рана на плече почти зажила и в середине недели он, наконец, полетит в Пакистан на миссию и перестанет чувствовать себя комнатным растением, спускается на первый этаж и направляется в сторону кухни.  
Эггси уже там: сидит на высоком стуле за стойкой, одну ногу поджал под себя, второй мотает в воздухе, увлечённо жуёт яблоко, порезанное на дольки и столь же увлеченно читает книгу. Из-за этой увлеченности Харта он замечает лишь когда тот кладёт перед ним пистолет. Эггси смотрит на Гарри, потом на пистолет, потом снова на Гарри и вид у него до крайности довольный.  
-Всё-таки у тебя в подвале можно стрелять, да?  
-Я бы не повел тебя стрелять по белкам в Гайд-парке, - хмыкает Харт.  
Так начинаются их занятия. С тем, чтобы выучить все спецификации и названия составных частей пистолетов, научиться разбирать и собирать их, у Эггси уходит совсем немного времени, на то, чтобы научиться мало-мальски попадать в мишень – куда больше. С меткостью у Анвина проблемы, и ещё какие – и из-за этого он нервничает - и кто бы мог подумать, что этот ребёнок вообще может быть таким вспыльчивым, ругаться сквозь зубы и чуть ли не кидаться рядом находящимися предметами, если у него что-то не получается.  
-Ну Гарри, - раз за разом канючит он, - ну у меня никогда не получится, если ты будешь запрещать мне тренироваться без тебя.  
Гарри не разрешает Эггси соваться в подвал в своё отсутствие. Гарри прекрасно осведомлен о том, что Анвин пытался вскрыть замок на двери, ведущей туда, отмычкой – но на этот замок нужно что-то похитрее скрепки, хоть и талантливо скрученной.  
Обычно Харт просто игнорирует это нытьё, но как-то раз, только вернувшийся с миссии и едва отоспавшийся и попавшийся как раз в лапы к Анвину (не учел, что у того выходной и он не в школе), отвечает:  
-У тебя никогда не получится, если ты продолжишь так себя вести. И потом, на твоих тренировках по гимнастике взрослые что, запускают вас в зал и оставляют там одних? Сомневаюсь.  
-Нет. И как я себя веду? – ту же надувшись и присмирев, спрашивает мальчишка.  
-Слишком много думаешь о том, что нужно попасть в цель.  
-Но мне же это и надо сделать.  
-Нет. Тебе нужно просто выстрелить. Успокоиться и выстрелить.  
Эггси хмурит лоб и смотрит почти осуждающе.  
Гарри смотрит на него долгим взглядом. Светлые, чуть-чуть вьющиеся на концах волосы, отросшие почти до плеч, едва заметные веснушки на щеках, зелёные глаза, умный, упрямый, цепкий взгляд, острый нос, плотно сжатые яркие губы. Тощий, сильно вытянувшийся за последний несколько месяцев, но сильный – теперь-то Гарри знает, он как-то забирал мальчишку с тренировки и видел, что он выделывает на брусьях.  
В мыслях Харта нет никакой подоплёки в стиле несчастного месье Гумберта – он, в отличие от набоковского героя, никогда не страдал от страсти к нимфеткам – он просто думает, что мальчишка, пока по-детски симпатичный ещё, скоро, совсем скоро, когда эта детскость уйдёт окончательно - станет красив. Главное, чтобы не водил девок в дом – с какой-то тоской уже предвкушая этот кошмар, думает Харт  
-Ты объяснишь мне, в конце концов? – отвлекает его от мыслей крайне требовательным тоном заданный вопрос.  
-Пойдём, - вздыхает Харт, - заряжай и вставай, - когда они спускаются вниз, командует Харт и встаёт позади мальчишки, который, заряжая пистолет, всё ещё сопит сердито. Встаёт в стойку, поднимает руку с пистолетом – всё как положено, за исключением того, что в самой стойке сквозит страшное напряжение и видно, как целясь, мальчишка сжимает зубы. Когда Эггси снимает пистолет с предохранителя и почти уже жмёт на курок, Гарри обрывает его:  
-Стой, - командует коротко и тихо – мальчишка вздрагивает всем телом и уже набирает воздуха в лёгкие для какой-то явно очень злой реплики, но сказать не успевает – Харт кладёт ему руки на плечи и сжимает пальцами напряженные мышцы. – Просто расслабься. Я понимаю, что на брусьях и прочих гимнастических снарядах это работает не так, но здесь нужно просто расслабиться.  
-Даже не знаю, - с сомнением тянет Эггси.  
-Ты видел, как я стреляю? Похоже на то, что прилагаю усилия?  
-Видел. Но ты-то уже.. сто лет стреляешь. И не только из пистолета.  
-Этот тут ни при чем. Давай, Эггси. Потом можешь хоть месяц зависать с этими твоими приятелями в Ист-Энде до темна. Я даже буду тебя забирать.  
-Правда? – Эггси оборачивается и смотрит, с недоверием и надеждой. Харт кивает. – Ну ладно, - поводит плечами под его руками и, вроде бы, немного расслабляется.  
-Вот так. Спину тоже расслабляй. Целься.  
-Ага. Дальше чего?  
-Вдыхаешь, выдыхаешь и нажимаешь на курок.  
В последний момент Эггси аж зажмуривается – а потом неверяще смотрит на мишень с отверстием почти что в центре.  
-Это что, я?  
-Ты. Сто процентов, - с улыбкой отвечает Харт.  
Он горд собой – за свои внезапно проявившиеся педагогические способности и горд мальчишкой – с этим упорством своим он, кажется, способен вообще на что угодно.  
С этого момента их обучение продвигается куда более успешно. Стрелять только из пистолета Анвину быстро надоедает, и он просит что-нибудь ещё. Так через его руки проходит несколько карабинов и винтовок, которые, впрочем, в стенах дома можно только рассматривать, разбирать и собирать обратно – потому что стрелять из них они ездят на один из полигонов агентства. Первое время Эггси едва справляется с отдачей и сверкает здоровенными синяками на плече, но потом, не без подсказки Гарри, соображает, как с этим бороться – и дело идёт.  
Летом, едва-едва закончив учебный год, Эггси уезжает на сборы в Испанию почти на месяц, Гарри, который за месяц его отсутствия провел дома в общей сложности даже меньше недели, тем не менее понимает, что он, кажется, совершенно отвык от жизни в одиночестве.  
Потому что в холодильнике с утра не оказывается ни молока, ни яиц – покупкой таких продуктов и прочей мелочевки обычно занимался Эггси – заходил в магазин по дороге из школы. А ещё с утра приходится готовить завтрак самому себе – но утренний мистер Харт – это крайне ленивая субстанция, и чаще его завтрак в отсутствие Эггси ограничивается кружкой кофе. Но главное безобразие в том, что вечером некого менторским тоном заставлять доедать овощи с тарелки, некому запрещать читать книги или делать уроки в полутьме и некого гнать в постель в полночь и не минутой позже. И вообще как-то… тихо. Скучно. И странно. Странно, что Гарри теперь не по себе оставаться в одиночестве в собственном доме.  
Через месяц Эггси возвращается – загорелый, с очередной стопкой дипломов, с тейпом на плече, страшно довольный и прихрамывающий. Гарри возвращается с миссии только на следующий день после его приезда, критично оглядывает мальчишку, который, очевидно, только проснулся и почти что на автопилоте хромал в сторону кухни, даже не обращая никакого внимания на копошение Гарри в прихожей.  
-Шпиона из тебя не выйдет, - хмыкает Харт, заходя на кухню.  
-Не больно-то и хотелось, - отзывается Анвин, высовываясь из холодильника вместе с пакетом молока, - привет, Гарри.  
Улыбается всё ещё сонно - смешной и лохматый – ставит молоко на стол и утыкается в Харта объятиями – осторожно, потому что не так давно случился прецедент, когда он заключил в не слишком аккуратные объятия вернувшегося со сломанными рёбрами Гарри.  
-Я рассчитывал вернуться вчера, но обстоятельства не позволили. Справился сам?  
О да, Харт сам от себя в ужасе от осознания того факта, что он и вправду немного – совсем чуть-чуть, честное слово – волновался о мальчишке.  
-Главное – что обстоятельства не оставили на тебе дырок от пуль, - пожимает плечами Эггси и отступает от Гарри на шаг, чуть склоняя голову к плечу. – Конечно, я справился. Буду готовить завтрак. Насколько ты голодный?  
-Как человек, проживший пару суток буквально только на кофеине. И когда я уезжал, холодильник был пуст.  
-Ясное дело. Я сходил за продуктами, - с самым важным видом говорит Эггси, хромая обратно к холодильнику. Иногда Харту начинало казаться, что в некотором – особенно в бытовых вопросах – этот мальчишка куда самостоятельнее чем он сам. Наверное, так оно и было.  
-Что у тебя с ногой?  
-Неудачно приземлился. Пройдет через пару дней.  
-Точно?  
-Точно-точно. Мне врач сказал.  
-Не пройдёт – пойдём к другому врачу.  
Эггси смешно кривится и прицельно кидает в Гарри полотенцем.  
Целый день Эггси только и делает, что рассказывает о том, чем он занимался весь прошедший месяц – про соревнования, про экскурсии, про то, как он купался в настоящем тёплом море, про то, как один раз всё-таки подрался и про всё остальное. После полудня снаружи начинается ливень, которые иногда ослабевает, но прекращаться и не думает, поэтому из дома они носа не показывают – Эггси целый день так и ходит в одежде, в которой спал, Гарри в кои-то веки не занудствует по этому поводу.  
Вечером расходятся по комнатам – но уже через пятнадцать минут Эггси появляется в дверном проёме спальни Гарри, смотрит с этим своим смиренным умоляющим видом и, стоит только Харту с показным тяжким вздохом кивнуть – тут же плюхается на кровать рядом с ним. Немного менее грациозно, чем обычно – по вине своей хромоты.  
-Я скучал, - сознаётся тихо, подползая к Харту под бок.  
-Надеюсь, ты не собираешься в честь этого остаться спать со мной? – осведомляется Гарри, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы. – Не думаешь, что пора подстричься?  
-Не буду я с тобой спать, я же не маленький, - ворчит Анвин. – И я знаю, что ты тоже скучал. Никогда не признаёшься.  
Харт тихо посмеивается, за что тут же получает тычок в бок.  
-Конечно, я скучал. Ты же как голоса в голове – вроде бы и понимаешь, что это не слишком нормально, но когда они замолкают, становится тоскливо как-то. Так что насчет стрижки?  
-Ты ужасный человек, - Эггси смеётся и даже не пытается изобразить обиду. – Не хочу стричься.  
-В школу я тебя такого, похожего на Маугли, не пущу.  
-Вот значит перед началом учебного года и подстригусь. Или придумаю хорошую отговорку. За два-то месяца.  
-И кто тут ужасный человек ещё…  
-Беру пример с тебя, как со старшего.  
В конце концов, мальчишка всё-таки засыпает рядом с ним – Гарри вздыхает, но будить Эггси совсем не хочется – черт с ним, пусть спит. В конце концов, это уже не первый раз. Харт уже почти привык. Возможно, со стороны это могло бы показаться слегка ненормальным – что мальчишка иногда спит с ним в одной постели, но сам Харт думает, что в этом нет ничего особенного – Эггси просто скучает, и на этом всё.  
Гарри смотрит на спящего мальчишку и думает о том, что не так давно сказал ему Мерлин, взбесившийся после очередного безумного, но эффективного манёвра Харта на миссии. То, что Мерлин взбесился, выдавал только его усилившийся акцент и то, как резко и четко он начинал выговаривать слова. И когда Мерлин говорил так… что ж, никто бы не хотел оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Даже Гарри.  
-Галахад, черт возьми, - говорил Мерлин, - я понимаю, что тебе плевать на весь мир, на меня и на себя самого. Но подумай, черт тебя дери, что будет с твоим мальчишкой, когда ему сообщат, что ты бесславно скончался из-за того, что тебе захотелось покрасоваться то ли перед толпой боевиков, то ли ещё непонятно перед кем.  
Сейчас Гарри смотрит на спящего мальчишку и думает, что ему, возможно, и впрямь нужно быть осмотрительнее. Потому что он не один. У него – кто бы мог подумать – есть человек, за которого он ответственен.  
Подлость мироздания заключалась в том, что, насколько бы не был осторожен Харт после этих слов Мерлина, как бы он не старался не терять голову – но однажды он всё же влипает по-крупному. Потому что пуля, если она твоя, всё равно рано или поздно настигнет тебя, как бы ты не был осторожен. Только в случае Харта это была не пуля, а целый взрыв.  
Сперва всё идёт свои чередом - через обозначенные пару дней Эггси продолжает хромать, Харт, несмотря на всё сопротивление, ведёт его к врачу, а тот интересуется, как мальчишка вообще ещё ходит с таким растяжением. От врача Эггси выходит с замотанной ногой и запретом пользоваться ногой по назначению в течении как минимум две недели.  
Из-за этого Эггси пропускает кучу тренировок и пару соревнований, расстраивается и, к тому же, страшно мается со скуки, и пока ему не разрешают ходить, бегать и тренироваться как раньше, но чуть аккуратнее и с эластичным бинтом на голеностопе – Харт старается не брать долгих миссий. Потом Эггси на пару недель уезжает в пригород - погостить в загородной резиденции Мортонов, потому что Рокси говорит, что она в одиночку с ума сойдёт среди всех своих родственников. После возвращения он пару дней только и рассказывает Харту о том, какая же это дремучая аристократия и как он сочувствует Рокси, и как ему повезло с Гарри.  
-Мои родители были такими же, как все родственники Рокси.  
-Что, правда такие же? – с неподдельным ужасом переспрашивает Эггси.  
-Даже хуже.  
-Куда уж хуже.  
-Всегда есть, куда хуже, - хмыкает Харт.  
-А что они думают о том, что у тебя под опекой простолюдин?  
-Ничего. Им уже всё безразлично.  
-Почему?  
-Они умерли.  
-И ты совсем не переживаешь?  
Харт пожимает плечами и отрицательно качает головой. Эггси смотрит на него задумчиво и спрашивает:  
-Разве так можно?  
-Полагаю, что да. При условии того, что я их почти что не знал. Виделись раз в неделю.  
-Ну, не знаю. Я был бы рад, если бы у меня были живые мама и папа. Даже если бы я видел их раз в неделю.  
-Возможно, ты думаешь так, потому что не знаешь, каково это.  
Эггси смотрит на него колючим взглядом и Гарри понимает, что это, вообще, не лучшая тема для разговора. Для Эггси все разговоры о родителях – это болевая. Но отступать уже некуда.  
-А ты не знаешь, какого видеть, как какой-то ублюдок застрелил твою мать и что это такое – когда от отца у тебя осталась только пара фотографий и стеклянный шар с искусственным снегом.  
-Не спорю, - пожимает плечами Гарри. Но Эггси, очевидно, уже разогнался. Харт видит. Они уже проходили через эти ссоры. Эггси злится, Харт остаётся спокоен и от этого Эггси злится только больше.  
-У тебя вообще всё есть и всегда было. Почему ты думаешь, что ты всё знаешь лучше всех?  
-Предположим, я так не думаю. Но многое я знаю точно лучше тебя. По крайней мере потому, что тебе всего тринадцать.  
-Ага. Ты точно никогда не оттаскивал пьяного отчима от матери, не получал от него за то, что на последние деньги купил еды, вместо того, чтобы купить ему бухла и не ночевал на улице, когда он выкидывал тебя из квартиры в ноябре. Не было такого. Твои родители, хоть и видели тебя раз в неделю, тебя кормили, одевали и уж точно не колотили.  
На этом разговор заканчивается, потому что Анвин сбегает к себе в комнату и грохает дверью так, что в комнате Харта звенят стёкла.  
Больше они не разговаривают. Вообще. Эггси всё так же готовит завтраки, оставляет порцию Гарри на столе, всё так же ходит в магазин, к началу учебного года сам идёт и стрижется, в первый учебный день сам собирается и уезжает – хотя Гарри вполне мог его подвезти. В один из дней приходит с разбитой скулой, а на следующий день – с рассечённой бровью и правой половиной лица, залитой кровью из этой самой брови.  
Хорошо, что Гарри выходит из кухни как раз когда Анвин идёт к лестнице на второй этаж – а то с него бы сталось ни слова не сказать и пытаться справиться с кровотечением самому.  
-Стой, - командует Харт. Мальчишка, кажется, сам удивляется тому, что остановился. Хмурится, сжимает губы упрямо, но всё-таки не идёт дальше. Гарри подходит, касается пальцами его подбородка и приподнимает лицо, отводит ладонь, которой мальчишка зажимает бровь. – Иди в ванную, смой кровь и жди.  
Когда Гарри через пять минут заходит в ванную, мальчишка смотрит на него молча, зажимая мокрой ладонью бровь. Это чертовски больно – Харт знает. Но Эггси такой – он черта с два покажет, что ему больно.  
-Садись. Дай посмотрю.  
Эггси, всё так же молча садится на бортик ванны, шикает, когда Гарри приводит пальцем по краю ранки.  
-Чем это?  
-Не рассматривал. Бутылкой, может быть.  
-Надо зашивать.  
-Ты умеешь?  
Оставаться невозмутимым у Эггси не получается, всё-таки. Мальчишка страшно не любит больницы, а ещё видно всё-таки, что ему больно.  
-Что же ты мне не позвонил, дурной? – вздыхает Харт, у которого тоже как-то отпадает желание изображать безразличие.  
-Сам знаешь, что. Так умеешь или нет?  
-Умею. Только в больнице тебе смогут вколоть обезболивающее. А я не смогу.  
-Потерплю.  
-Уверен?  
-Ага.  
-Ну смотри. Рассказывай, что и с кем вы не поделили.  
Пока мальчишка говорит, Харт протягивает ему спиртовую салфетку и просит прижать к ранке, а сам пока вдевает нитку в иглу и включает всё освещение, какое только есть в ванной комнате.  
-Откидывай голову, - со вздохом говорит. Рассечение небольшое – всего-то на три стежка, но всё равно как-то не по себе – Эггси же совсем ещё мальчишка.  
-Ну давай, - ворчит этот самый мальчишка, и Гарри продевает иглу через кожу. Эггси шипит, сжимает ладони в кулаки и жмурится.  
-Не жмурься, Эггси. Ещё чуть-чуть.  
Эггси тихо угукает, открывает глаза и теперь смотрит на Гарри. Тот улыбается ему, стягивает кожу швом, быстро делает ещё два шва – хорошо, что у него всегда получалось сноровисто зашивать раны. Эггси сжимает зубы и терпит – ноет тихонько, и только.  
-Всё. Жить будешь, - отрезая нить, объявляет Харт. Мальчишка выдыхает и расслабляется, и – совсем неожиданно для Гарри – утыкается лбом ему в солнечное сплетение. – Ну вот. С тобой всё в порядке?  
Эггси снова угукает.  
-А что это за приступ нежности после месяца молчания?  
Эггси снова не отвечает, только сопит смешно – и Гарри, посмеиваясь, гладит его по волосам.  
-Голова не кружится?  
-Вроде нет. Простишь меня?  
-За разбитую бровь?  
-Нет.  
-За синяк на скуле?  
-Нет.  
-За то, что прогулял два дня в школе на прошлой неделе?  
-Ну нет, Гарри. Ты знаешь, за что.  
-Потому что я всё лучше всех знаю? – хмыкает Харт.  
Анвин легонько бодает его лбом в грудь.  
-Вроде того, - бурчит.  
-Я на тебя и не обижался. Это ты обиделся. Глупый.  
-Не буду спорить, - хмыкает Эггси, один глазом посматривая на Гарри из-под распухшей брови.  
-Вот и молодец. Пару дней будешь тем ещё красавчиком, - качает головой Гарри. - Давай заклеим.  
-Совсем не обижался? – уточняет Эггси, пока Гарри прилаживает пластырь.  
-Совсем, Эггси.  
-А я бы обиделся.  
-Ну вот видишь как хорошо, что я – не ты. Я старше и мудрее.  
-И тот ещё самолюбивый негодяй, - улыбается мальчишка.  
-Может быть совсем чуть-чуть.  
Так они заключают мировую. Вечером Эггси приходит к Гарри в комнату, забирается к нему в кровать - сразу под одеяло, четко обозначая своё намерение здесь и остаться.  
-Ты не слишком взрослый для этого, как думаешь? – только и спрашивает Гарри.  
-Не могу заснуть.  
-А со мной сможешь?  
-Обычно помогает.  
Гарри вздыхает, ничего не говоря. Эггси ворочается ещё немного, устраиваясь поудобнее и притихает.  
-Гарри? – сонно окликает минут через десять. –Знаешь, что?  
-Что, Эггси?  
-Я люблю тебя.  
Харт хмыкает и качает головой, хочет спросить было, что это на мальчишку нашло – но тот уже спит.


	2. О трудностях воспитания: Гарри

Гарри не был для Эггси фигурой отца. Гарри был чем-то – кем-то – значительно более меньшим и, вместе с этим, несравнимо большим чем отец, родитель, опекун. В самом начале, маленькому, не по годам разумному, но всё же мальчишке, Гарри представлялся, ни много ни мало, спасителем. Чуть позже он стал другом – который поддерживал, который не отказывался от него несмотря на все шалости и каверзы. А потом он стал человеком, без которого Эггси и не представлял своей жизни. Привык. Доверился. Оказался окончательно и бесповоротно приручен человеком, который, вроде бы, и не слишком старался его приручить.  
Гарри ни единого раза даже не повысил на него голос – а поведение Эггси нельзя было назвать примерным даже с натяжкой – драки, прогулы, побеги, препирания с учителями, невыполнение режима были обычным делом. Но – то ли Харту было искренне плевать на то, что вытворяет Эггси, а может Анвина спасал тот факт, что его плохое поведение никак не влияло на его хорошую успеваемость, может, по какой-то ещё причине – Гарри максимум сообщал, что поведение Анвина никуда не годится. Иногда, конечно, не забирал его на выходные, но никогда не грозился отвезти обратно туда, откуда взял или что-то вроде того.  
А потом Эггси уже и сам немного повзрослел, наверное - перестал так уж изощряться в своих проделках. Да и времени на них особенно не осталось, как только его вновь начавшиеся тренировки по спортивной гимнастике начали превращаться во что-то серьёзное, с поездками на соревнования и сборы, а учеба с каждым годом требовала только больше сил и времени.  
Когда Эггси просит Гарри забрать его жить к себе – он отдаёт себе отчет в том, что тот, скорее всего, откажется. Но убедить его оказывается на удивление просто. Эггси счастлив сбежать из опостылевшего уже своим режимом и дурацким соседом по комнате пансионата просто до безумия.  
Тем более – к Гарри.  
Конечно, в силу особенностей своей работы сам Гарри довольно часто не бывает дома по одной-две недели подряд, и Эггси предоставлен сам себе – что тоже совсем не плохо, потому что Гарри не стал настаивать на няньках и сиделках. Но зато, когда Гарри дома – с ним можно болтать до хрипоты, вместе завтракать и ужинать, вытаскивать гулять - Гарри не слишком любит прогулки по Лондону, а вот Эггси, почти не бывавшему раньше в центре города, прогулки страшно интересны, и Харт поддаётся на его уговоры почти всегда. Ещё Гарри разрешает не спать допоздна и читать – что угодно и сколько угодно, и даже отпускает гулять в Ист-Энд, а ещё – учит стрелять и рассказывает, как понимать, когда люди говорят правду, а когда врут, и объясняет как это – метод дедукции и метод индукции.   
С Гарри хорошо. Весело, интересно и как-то… спокойно.  
Эггси, в силу возраста, никогда не задумывался о глубоких чувствах вроде любви, но он совершенно точно уверен в том, что да, он любит Гарри – это знание буквально на уровне инстинкта, потому что – ну что может наверняка знать тринадцатилетний мальчишка о любви?  
Только то, что она определённо есть.   
В конце концов получается, что Гарри не заменил ему родителей, и даже никак не умалил тоски по ним – а тоска имела место быть, хоть Эггси и старался скрывать этот факт глубоко в себе – но Гарри стал кем-то даже более важным для него. Гарри был тем, кто привел его на начало совершенно иного пути, чем тот, по которому Эггси шел с начала своей жизни.  
И Эггси давно уже понял, что ещё и его он потерять совершенно не готов. Поэтому когда проходит месяц с того момента, как Гарри с утра уехал, предупредив, что он будет отсутствовать пару недель, Эггси начинает тихо паниковать. Через неделю не выдерживает, плюёт на все правила приличия, включает личный телефон Гарри, набирает пароль, который отлично знает и находит номер Моргана.  
Гарри называет его Мерлином. Иногда он приходил к ним – высокий, лысый, со спокойным и очень внимательным взглядом и иногда – ироничной полуулыбкой, но чаще всё-таки серьёзный.  
Эггси видит, что этому Мерлину не очень нравится не то, чтобы он сам, но факт его пребывания в доме Гарри, но решает никак не реагировать на это и обычно, когда он приходит, старается уйти гулять или хотя бы не высовываться из своей комнаты.  
То, что они работают вместе, не вызывает никаких сомнений. Как и то, что Мерлин наверняка знает, что случилось с Гарри – если что-то, конечно, случилось.   
Поэтому звонит ему Эггси без каких либо колебаний. Трубку снимают после первого же звонка.   
-Я слушаю? – без тени удивления, невозмутимый голос.  
-Ээм… Это Эггси, - тут же растерявшись почему-то, мямлит Анвин и тут же сам на себя злится.  
-Было бы странно, если бы это был Гарри, - с едкой иронией отмечают на том конце провода.  
-Вы знаете, где он?  
-На данный момент – в отделении интенсивной терапии.  
-С ним всё в порядке?  
-Насколько это возможно для человека, которого сутки назад буквально вернули с того света, - в голосе мужчины проскальзывают ворчливые нотки, но на этом эмоции и ограничиваются.  
Эггси не знает, радоваться ли тому, что Гарри не мёртв, или же пребывать в ужасе от того, что, судя по всему, и не очень-то жив.  
-Понятно. Спасибо, - почти машинально говорит он в трубку.  
Около часа он сидит, вертит в руках телефон Харта и просто смотрит в одну точку, кусая губы. А потом снова звонит по тому же номеру.  
-Мне нужно к нему.  
-Как ты себе это представляешь?  
-Не знаю. Но вы же можете что-то придумать, да?  
-Он всё равно без сознания, Гэри.  
-Ну и что? Мне нужно к нему, - ещё раз повторяет Анвин, выделяя голосом слово «нужно».   
Ему совершенно необходимо увидеть Гарри. И он не отступится. Сам пролезет в этот чертов штаб, если понадобится.   
-Посмотрю, что можно сделать, - может быть, как-то почувствовав чересчур решительный настрой мальчишки, вздыхает Мерлин. – Я позвоню сам.  
И отключается.  
-Ага, - говорит Эггси уже коротким гудкам. Ещё с полчаса сидит на месте и смотрит в одну точку, а потом звонит Рокси и спрашивает, найдётся ли у неё время для возмутительно поздней для настоящей леди прогулки. Не зря же он учил её незаметно сбегать из дома и так же незаметно возвращаться.  
Они с Рокси шатаются по городу до полуночи, болтая о сущей чепухе – и становится как-то спокойнее. На прощание, прежде чем ловко забраться на ветку дерева, растущего перед домом, Рокси говорит ему не переживать так, что бы там не произошло и уверяет, что всё будет хорошо. И исчезает в густой листве.   
Кажется, по части побегов она теперь профессионал покруче Эггси.  
Мерлин звонит через два дня и велит быть у ателье на Сэвил Роу на следующий день в пять вечера. Эггси ошивается там уже с четырёх – сбежав с последнего урока и прогуляв тренировку. Мерлинпоявляется на пороге ателье ровно в пять.  
-Что б ты знал – это грубейшее нарушение всех протоколов. Так что веди себя тихо и будь настолько незаметен, насколько только можешь, - говорит мужчина, когда они заходят в примерочную и пол под ними начинает ехать вниз.  
-Ага, - задирая голову вверх и смотря на отдаляющийся потолок, только и говорит Эггси, подтягивая рюкзак на плече. – Я понял, - повторяет он, ловя на себе полный сомнения взгляд Моргана, - я не совсем дурной.  
-Надеюсь на это.  
Путь оказывается увлекателен, занимает почти полчаса и Эггси даже на какое-то время забывает о конечной цели – вспоминает только когда они оказываются в длинном коридоре, с витающим в нём запахом лекарств – и всё внутри противно сжимается, когда они останавливаются у одной из дверей.  
-Иди, - говорит Мерлин, не поднимая взгляда от планшета, в который уткнулся минут десять назад, следуя по коридорам вслепую. – Приду за тобой через пару часов, - добавляет и уходит.  
Эггси несколько секунд стоит перед дверью, а потом заходит. Ёжится – в палате холодно, моет руки и проходит к кровати, в которой лежит Гарри. Он бы выглядел просто спящим – если бы не заострившиеся черты лица, ссадина на скуле, трубка капельницы, тянущаяся от левой руки и мерное пиканье аппарата, считывающего жизненные показатели, которые, кстати, вполне обыкновенные, только сердцебиение слабее нормы. Эггси касается его холодной ладони, гладит по пальцам, глядя на него, абсолютно умиротворённого и думая о том, что Гарри бы, наверное, не понравилось то, что он пришел сюда и видел его таким (Гарри ненавидит выглядеть слабым – это Эггси уже давно понял). Так он стоит минут десять, а потом вздыхает, садиться в кресло рядом с больничной койкой и вытаскивает из рюкзака учебник по английскому. Учебу, к сожалению, никто не отменял.  
***  
Абстрактно обозначенная Морганом «пара часов» затягивается на почти что четыре часа – не может же он отвлекаться от ведения миссий только потому, что он теперь ещё и нянька поневоле. То, что это ему совершенно не по душе – ясно как день. Не ясно только, почему он всё-таки согласился помочь мальчишке – потому, наверное, что он знал, насколько этот мальчишка важен для Харта. Почему-то.  
Вся это ситуация с опекой была непонятна Моргану от начала и до конца - ведь Гарри никогда не отличался особой любовью к детям, но этот мальчишка из Ист-Энда, оставшийся сиротой буквально у него на глазах, был каким-то исключением, частным случаем – Харт терпел все его выходки, и сам не мог объяснить – почему и зачем. Говорил только каждый раз, что Эггси – ребёнок, который состоятельнее и разумнее многих взрослых.   
Когда Морган заходит в палату, то застаёт милую картину – коматозный агент Галахад без особых подвижек в лучшую или худшую сторону, и его юный воспитанник, мирно спящий в кресле над учебником по алгебре (на полу рядом с креслом лежит ещё пара учебников и рабочих тетрадей).   
Стоит Моргану пройти вглубь палаты, как мальчишка тут же просыпается, морщится и трёт глаза.  
-Алгебра – не самая интересная штука?  
-Ага, - хрипло – то ли со сна, то ли из-за холода, что стоит в палате, отвечает Эггси.  
-Пора. Я попрошу, чтобы тебя довезли до дома.  
-А вы отсюда вообще не выходите?  
-Как повезет, - хмыкает Морган в ответ.  
-С ним всё будет в порядке?  
-Не могу ничего сказать. Сейчас всё зависит только от него.  
Эггси вздыхает и кивает. Что характерно – не спрашивает о том, что произошло.   
-Мне можно будет прийти завтра?  
-Тебе нельзя было приходить и сегодня, - качает головой Морган, а мальчишка смотрит на него упрямым взглядом исподлобья.  
-Но ему же не становится хуже от моего присутствия, - говорит.  
-Протоколы…  
-Сегодня вы успешно их обошли. Значит не так уже они и важны.  
Мелин вздыхает. Смотрит на мальчишку пристальным взглядом, от которого новобранцы и все техники, находящиеся в его подчинении, обычно приходят в суеверный ужас. А мальчишке хоть бы что – он только подбородок вскидывает упрямо, не отводя взгляда.   
Не лыком шит, оказывается. Мерлин еле сдерживает одобрительный смешок.   
-Посмотрим по ситуации, - в конце концов говорит он.  
-Я приду к ателье в то же время.  
-Дело твоё, - пожимает он плечами.  
Обратно они идут не через ателье, а каким-то другим путём – Эггси мотает головой и смотрит по сторонам, а редкие люди, встречающиеся им в коридорах, удивлённо смотрят на Эггси. Домой его отвозит старик на черном кэбе, похожий на дворецкого Бэтмена.  
Ночью Эггси так и не может заснуть, и из-за этого клюёт носом на уроках. Зато даже успевает на тренировку, а с неё, чуть ли не бегом бежит на метро, потому что понимает, что опаздывает. Но когда он бегом добирается до нужного дома на Сэвил Роу – Мерлин уже ждёт его. Анвин тормозит рядом с ним и вздыхает с облегчением.  
-Сам ставишь условия, а потом сам же опаздываешь.   
-Не думаю, что вы были бы счастливы лицезреть меня в тренировочной одежде.  
Мердин хмыкает, пожимает плечами и поднимается по ступенькам ко входу в ателье. Эггси следует за ним.   
На следующий день в примерочную, из которой ведёт весьма впечатляющий лифт в штаб, Эггси провожает старичок, что работает в ателье, а до медблока он уже идёт сам.   
Эггси продолжает приходить каждый день – обычно сидит пару часов и занимается уроками. Через неделю таких посещений с Эггси знакома уже та часть медперсонала, что заходит к Гарри в кабинет. Состояние Гарри никак не меняется, аппарат всё так же мерно пикает, капельница тянется то к правой, то к левой руке, на сгибах локтей уже фиолетовые синяки, а на лице – щетина. Анвин успокаивает самого себя только тем, что Гарри, по крайней мере, дышит.  
В начале второй недели посещений Эггси Гарри вдруг перестаёт дышать и аппарат разражается истеричным писком. Анвин, к тому времени уже почти заснувший над опостылевшей алгеброй, вскакивает на ноги, пороняв все учебники, пару секунд пытается понять, что происходит, а когда понимает – внутри у него всё обрывается, и он несётся в коридор – где почти нос к носу сталкивается с так же несущимися в палату врачами.   
Врачи в страшной суете увозят Гарри куда-то, а Эггси остаётся сидеть в оглушительной тишине пустой палаты. От безысходности и тихого ужаса берётся за алгебру – когда в палату входит Морган, не замечает даже сразу, ломая голову над очередным заданием и заодно над тем, кто вообще придумал эту дурацкую тригонометрию.  
-Перепутал формулу, - подсказывает Мерлин, едва взглянув в его тетрадь. – И тебе пора домой.  
-Я никуда не пойду.  
-С Гарри всё в порядке.  
-Где он тогда?  
-Под аппаратом.  
Эггси мотает головой. Морган вздыхает.   
-Для одного маленького мальчишки ты создаёшь слишком много проблем.  
-Могу только попросить прощения, - фыркает Эггси. А потом, присмирев, спрашивает:  
-С ним всё будет в порядке?   
-Я на это надеюсь. На этот раз он попал в переделку, масштабную даже по меркам его личных достижений.  
-Если он под аппаратом – значит, он не может дышать сам?  
-Совершенно верно, - кивает Морган. Потом вздыхает, понимая, что никуда ему не деться от этого мальчишки – он, всё-таки, может его понять. И он находит это совершенно отвратительным. – Собирайся. Не будешь же ты спать здесь.  
-А где?  
-Пойдём. Увидишь.  
В итоге Эггси ночует в комнате, прилегающей к координаторской, где обычно отсыпается Мерлин, когда даётся урвать пару часов сна среди миссий, часто следующих одна за другой. Мерлин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, зачем и почему он это делает. Если Честер узнает, что в поместье околачивается ребёнок — Мерлина ждёт кара небесная в виде глупых санкций и пары месяцев утомительных нудных лекций о необходимости соблюдения протоколов… Но Честер не узнает. Не то, чтобы у нынешней главы организации было много поклонников. Мерлина сотрудники ценили куда больше, хоть большинство из них и испытывали какой-то суеверный ужас при встрече с ним один на один. Не то, чтобы Моргана особенно это заботило. Не то, чтобы его считали приятным человеком хоть в один из этапов его жизни. Были, конечно, некоторые исключения — например, в лице агента Галахада, который сейчас снова был скорее мёртв, чем жив.  
-Это не значит, что ты будешь околачиваться здесь сутками напролет, - адресуя Эггси строгий взгляд, предупреждает Мерлин, намеренно не сглаживая свой шотландский акцент.  
Мальчишка пару раз моргает, а потом кивает.  
-Естественно. Только в свободное от учебы и тренировок время, - отвечает маленький гадёныш. – Спасибо. Нет, правда – спасибо, - благодарит, улыбаясь. Совершенно искренне, кстати. Наверное, поэтому Моргана так коробит. Искренние эмоции – не его конёк.  
-Спи, - командует он в ответ и закрывает дверь в комнату.  
Эггси только улыбается и качает головой. До чего же глупыми бывают иногда взрослые.  
Кризис минует только через пять дней – и Гарри переводят обратно в прежнюю палату. Всё это время Анвин и вправду выбирается из штаба только в школу и на тренировки и иногда – повидаться с Рокси. На третий вечер Морган, не отворачиваясь от мониторов, интересуется у Эггси, проходящего мимо него в комнату, ест ли он вообще.  
-В обед ем, - останавливаясь, отвечает Эггси. – У Гарри всё без изменений?  
-Ты же наверняка прошел через медблок.  
-Ага.  
-Палата пуста.  
-Да.  
-Логичный ответ?  
-Без изменений.  
-Зачем меня спрашиваешь, если и сам всё знаешь?  
-Ну а вдруг…  
-Чудеса – крайне редкая штука, Гэри, - перебивает мальчишку Морган, - вполне возможно, мистер Харт израсходовал свой лимит.  
Анвин ничего не отвечает, но очень громко хлопает дверью, когда уходит в комнату. Морган решает, что с таким поведением мальчишка обойдётся и без ужина.  
Через несколько часов, правда, он показывается из комнаты и интересуется у мужчины, не занят ли тот.   
-Я всегда занят, парень. Что тебе нужно? - Не отрываясь от изучения планов этажей здания, по которому ему через пару часов предстоит вести агента, отвечает Морган.  
-Вы разбираетесь в алгебре? Не знаю, что со мной не так, но я совсем не понимаю, что этот учебник от меня требует.  
-Неси его сюда.  
Вместе они расправляются с алгеброй почти моментально и Эггси даже кое-что понимает.   
-Подозреваю, что проблема только в некоторой твоей… порывистости. А никак не в алгебре, - подытоживает Морган, с ироничной полуулыбкой. Эггси хочет было ляпнуть «ну офигеть, вы что, улыбаться умеете?», но вовремя останавливает себя – в конце концов, Морган, какой бы холодной противной рыбиной он не был, помогает ему. Хотя совсем-совсем не обязан.  
-Я не специально, - вместо этого говорит Эггси, - вы озвучиваете не слишком приятные вещи.  
-У всех свои недостатки, - возвращая ему учебник, пожимает плечами мужчина, - подозреваю, ты планируешь ошиваться здесь до тех пор, пока вопрос с состоянием твоего опекуна не прояснится?  
-Если не выгоните, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
-Если выгоню – ты будешь торчать в медблоке. Если попрошу выгнать тебя и оттуда – будешь торчать на пороге ателье. Я прав?  
-Ага.  
Морган очень красноречиво смотрит на него, мол «ну и что мне ещё остаётся», и Эггси не может сдержать довольной улыбки.  
-Голодный? – спрашивает мужчина.  
-Честно говоря, до жути.  
-Ешь всё, или привередливый?  
-Всё.  
В общем, в тот вечер у них выдаётся чудный совместный ужин – Мерлин ест и одновременно ведёт миссию Ланселота, не стесняясь в выражениях – потому что с этим охламоном по-другому он просто не может, Эггси жуёт и тихо хихикает, наблюдая за процессом и заодно запоминая некоторые особенно занятные выражения негодования.  
Ночью, запивая вынужденную бессонницу второй кружкой кофе, Мерлин думает о том, что мальчишка не так уж прост. По крайней мере, его преданность, в сочетании с колоссальным упрямством, являющиеся, видимо, основой характера, весьма и весьма примечательны.  
На следующее утро Анвин, которому не нужно в школу в честь выходного дня недели, околачивается рядом дольше обычного – с утра выходит из комнаты и Мерлин, копающийся в микросхемах одного из новых прототипов, прямо-таки спиной чувствует этот любопытный взгляд.  
-Не маячь за спиной. Если интересно – подойди и посмотри.  
-Ну а вдруг это что-то супер-секретное?   
-Ты всё равно едва ли поймёшь, что я делаю, - хмыкает мужчина.  
-А вдруг я умный? – Эггси плюхается на стул рядом с Мерлином, где сидел вчера.  
-Не настолько.  
Эггси весело фыркает, с интересом наблюдая за манипуляциями мужчины, и, помолчав немного, спрашивает:  
-Про Гарри ничего не слышно?  
-Пока нет.  
-Вы вообще не спите?   
-Бывает иногда. Сейчас пойду, если до того, как я закончу с этим, ничего не случится. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься торчать здесь весь день?  
-Нет, не переживайте, - отвечает Эггси.  
Мальчишка уходит через полчаса, сопроводит своё отбытие шумными сборами, и – что очень удивляет Мерлина – не появляется в штабе вечером. Приходит только под вечер следующего дня – с содранными коленками и лёгким шлейфов запаха дешевых сигарет, тянущимся за ним следом.  
-Футбол, - с самой простецкой улыбкой поясняет Эггси на быстрый вопросительный взгляд Моргана в адрес его коленок.  
-Вот как, - отзывается Морган, - Гарри перевели обратно в ту же палату.   
-Мне можно сходить к нему? - Буквально подпрыгнув на месте, спрашивает мальчишка.  
-Сперва отмойся, - хмыкает Морган, - пыльный весь.  
Эггси так и проводит в кресле рядом с койкой Гарри всю ночь, наотрез отказываясь уходить из палаты. Спится ему так хорошо, что он не встаёт вовремя и просыпается только когда его будит Мерлин – если бы он не заглянул и не обнаружил мальчишку в палате в то время, когда он уже должен быть в школе – Эггси проспал бы не только первый урок.  
Через три часа после того, как Эггси уносится в школу, преступно пренебрегая необходимостью как-то умалить степень своей лохматости, его величество агент Галахад решает, наконец, что ему хватит валяться в коме, время от времени пытаясь умереть.   
Когда Морган приходит в палату спустя пару часов после того, как ему сообщают об этом, Харт уже полулежит в койке – гладко выбритый и поменявший больничную сорочку на более комфортное одеяние в виде хлопковой футболки и льняных штанов.   
-Опять одолел какую-нибудь чересчур добродушную медсестру?  
-Я был облачен в это жуткое одеяние помимо своей воли, - отвечает Гарри, - и у меня руки как у наркомана.  
Да, иногда, в основном на больничной койке, Гарри бывает на удивление капризным и любит жаловаться. И раз за разом Мерлину это кажется совершенно абсурдным и настолько же очаровательным. Когда агент, который может в одиночку умертвить штук двадцать боевиков разной степени вооруженности, жалуется на то, что у него жесткая подушка и слишком тёплое одеяло и вообще, медсестра делает ему уколы слишком больно.   
-Это только из-за того, что ты дважды пытался умереть. Сам виноват.  
Мерлин подходит к нему, берёт с тумбочки, стоящей около койки, мазь, мажет поочерёдно сгиб локтя правой и левой руки, а заодно – следы на запястьях, оставленные верёвкой – уже немного побледневшие, но всё равно заметные.  
Гарри, наверное, не отошедший ещё от того удивительного букета медикаментов, которые в него влили за последнюю неделю, наблюдает за манипуляциями Мерлина с мечтательной улыбкой.  
-Как Эггси?  
-Живой. Что б ты знал – твой мальчишка, кажется, курит какую-то дешевую дрянь.  
-Осторожнее, Мер. А не то я подумаю, что ты хочешь принять участие в его воспитании, - иронично тянет Харт.  
-Я уже принял, - хмыкает Мерлин. Гарри тут же вопросительно вскидывает брови, - он залез в твой телефон, нашел мой номер, позвонил, прознал что с тобой случилось, каким-то образом убедил меня пустить его к тебе – и вот уже около двух недель околачивается в штабе и около недели обитает у меня в комнате. На редкость упорный тип.  
\- Это мило. Вы подружились?   
-Мило? Он был как минимум в ужасе, когда у тебя остановилось сердце в то время как он был в палате. И нет. Мы определённо не подружились.  
Гарри только щурится на него с иронией и молчит. Позволяет Мерлину задрать на себе майку – тот хмурится, разглядывая синяки на рёбрах и внушительную гематому на боку. Недолго думая, подаётся чуть вперед и прижимается губами к уголку губ Мерлина – ну, когда ему ещё можно будет оправдано творить всякие непотребства, если не под диким смешением лекарств, от которых мысли в голове похоже на те расплавленные часы с картины Дали?  
Морган хмыкает и легонько отталкивает Харта от себя.  
-Не лучшее время, не лучшее место, не лучшее состояние твоего рассудка.  
-Ты зануда, - фыркает Харт, впрочем, не обращая ровно никакого внимания на разумные доводы Мерлина и ловко расстёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке, благодаря провидение за то, что по какой-то причине мужчина не облажен в свой привычный джемпер. Как только ключица Мерлина оказывается в зоне доступа – он прижимается к ней губами и слегка прикусывает кожу – это запрещенный приём и Харт прекрасно это знает. – Закрой чертову дверь.  
-Ненавижу тебя, - сообщает Мерлин прежде чем встать, дойди до двери и закрыть её изнутри, - что б ты знал – по протоколу ты сейчас должен рассказывать мне, какого черта там случилось.  
-Я и расскажу, - пожимает плечами Харт, снимая футболку и стягивая с бёдер штаны. Черт знает, что ему там вкололи – но трахаться хочется просто катастрофически сильно. А может, дело и не в лекарствах вовсе, а вот в этом невозмутимом типе, который с такой трогательной заботой, в факте наличия которой он сам никогда не признается, проводит ладонями по коже, испещрённой синяками, пока Харт стягивает с него рубашку и брюки, а потом, подхватив его под бёдра – Харт всегда задавался вопросом, когда у Моргана, с таким графиком, остаётся время ещё и на тренировки – ведь он был неприлично силен для человека, который сутки напролёт проводит за компьютером – усаживает на себя сверху.  
-Так вот, - на выдохе произносит Харт, трётся обнаженными бёдрами о бедра Мерлина , ловит его руку, заводя к себе за спину и прогибается в спине, кода пальцы скользят между ягодиц, - сперва ничего не предвещало беды...  
Главная прелесть секса с Мерлином была в том, что он всегда точно знал, что и как надо делать, чтобы Харту гарантированно понравилось, а ещё в том, что рано или поздно в процессе он терял свой хвалёный контроль напрочь.  
Гарри в своём неспешном, задыхающемся тихими стонами рассказе успевает дойти только до того момента, когда всё становиться по-настоящему паршиво (его связывают и подвязывают так, чтобы носками ног он едва мог касаться земли), когда Мерлин просит его заткнуться.  
-О, пожалуйста, - тянет Харт, которого прошивает судорогой наслаждения от нарочито резкого движения бёдер навстречу. Сжимает пальцы на плечах Моргана, жмурится, в очередной раз думая – черт возьми, полжизни зарекался, что никогда не окажется нижним – и посмотрите, пожалуйста, кто это тут в очередной раз дуреет от чужого члена внутри?  
Впрочем, Морган – это одно единственное исключение. И это только потому, что ему, по очевидным причинам, Харт научился доверять безоговорочно – и хотя это и не отменяло того, что периодически он всё равно шел наперекор - эта вера ещё ни разу его не подвела.  
Не подвела она и на этот раз – оргазм разливается волной сущего волшебства по всему телу. Морган с тихим смешком зажимает ему рот ладонью.  
-Дурной, - журит тихо, посмеиваясь. Эти его редкие проявления эмоций кажутся Харту крайне очаровательными. Но наблюдать их у Моргана можно в основном только в первые минут десять после секса – а потом он снова становится этим страшным занудой в очках. Хотя и против этого зануды Гарри тоже ничего не имеет.  
Харт сыто улыбается, откидывается на подушку, с ленивым любопытством наблюдает за тем как Морган, бросив взгляд на часы, начинает приводить себя в порядок. Самому Гарри лениво до крайности, поэтому он бесхитростно натягивает одеяло на бёдра и этим ограничивается.  
-Одеваться не собираешься? Будешь пугать медсестёр?  
-Следующая ожидается примерно через час, - поводит плечом Харт, - успею принять меры для того, чтобы не шокировать слишком уж.  
Морган хмыкает, ещё раз смотрит на часы и сообщает:  
-У тебя десять минут на то, чтобы закончить рассказ.  
Гарри управляется за пять, потому что никаких впечатляющих подробностей в этой истории не было, всё банально до обидного – его прикрытие провалилось из-за того, что где-то в их штабе завелся информатор, его схватили, связали, мило подвесили за руки и все старались выведать что-то, хоть что-нибудь об организации, на которую он работает. Методы были бесхитростны – избиения, лишение еды, воды и сна – неприятно и выматывающе, но недостаточно для того, чтобы Харт сказал хоть слово, относящееся к интересующей их теме. Возможно, они бы перешли к более радикальным методам – только вот незадача – их укрытие, в подвале которого держали Харта, подорвали. Первый раз ему повезло остаться невредимым благодаря только лишь тому, что подвал был построен на манер хиленького, но бункера. Но выбираться из завалов было делом непростым – особенно учитывая общее состояние Гарри, которого буквально пару часов назад очень вдохновенно колошматили – там, на этой чертовой кирпичной крошке, перемежающейся осколками чьих-то костей и ошмётками мяса, он и оставил все силы. Второй раз ему повезло не окочуриться на полпути к ближайшему населенному пункту (где ему всё равно не оказали бы никакой медицинской помощи) только благодаря внедорожнику, который по волшебному стечению обстоятельств содержит в себе аж четырёх бравых ребят из МИ-6. Как уже потом выясняется, третий раз ему везёт в вертолёте, который мчит его в родной промозглый Лондон – он уже в бессознанке, но чрезвычайно внимательный к деталям медработник только по внешним признакам определяет у него внутренне кровотечение в брюшной полости, которое действительно имело место быть. Ну, и ещё пару раз ему везёт уже здесь, в родном штабе, когда то сердце, то дыхательная система порядком потрёпанного злоключениями организма наотрез отказываются работать.  
-Но это ты и так знаешь, - заканчивает Гарри, крайне медленным, длинным и ленивым движением натягивая штаны.  
-Информатор, значит, - совсем недобро тянет Мерлин. Становится совершенно ясно, что когда этого несчастного найдут – а его найдут – то ему не поздоровится.  
-Снова крыса. Это повторяется каждый пять лет. Как будто в один из дней у отдела кадров случается эпизод слабоумия, - говорит Харт, просовываясь в футболку и собираясь было встать с койки.  
-Если ты собрался плестись за мной – не думай даже, иначе я попрошу запирать тебя с той стороны. Твой режим на ближайшие дни – покой и куча лекарств. А насчет отдела кадров – возможно, ты и прав.  
Харт морщится, но всё же не слезает с койки – потому что Мерлин вполне может исполнить свою угрозу. И неважно, что этот замок Харт может запросто открыть и без ключа. Тут главное – прикинуться паинькой.  
-Потерпи. Через пару часов объявится твой мальчишка, - расщедрившись на полуулыбку, говорит Мерлин, прежде чем выйти из палаты.  
Эггси появляется после семи вечера - врывается в палату с очаровательно-возмутительной бесцеремонностью, вдребезги разбивает уединение Харта (к счастью) и в следующую секунду, совершив успешный штурм больничной койки, нападает на него с тёплыми объятиями. Бормочет что-то ему в шею, тихо, торопливо, непонятно, да и щекотно к тому же.  
-Ну-ну, - посмеивается Харт, поглаживая мальчишку по спине, - чего ты там ворчишь?  
-Обзываюсь на тебя всеми плохими словами, которые успел узнать, пока ты, идиот, пытался умереть, - отвечает Эггси.  
-Вот оно что. Кажется, я слышал что-то из арсенала Мерлина.  
-Вполне возможно. Он успел научить меня плохому. И алгебре.  
-Да-да. Меня уже посвятили в детали, - кивает Харт. Мальчишка, кажется, и не собирается от него отцепляться – уткнулся носом в плечо и притих, даже дышит будто едва-едва. И щёки мокрые. Ну, конечно.  
-Ну чего ты? – тихо спрашивает Гарри. Мальчишка мотает головой. – Испугался? – вместо ответа Гарри получает укус в плечо. Порицательный, надо думать. – Испугался, значит, - отвечает Харт самому себе, кивая. Поглаживает мальчишку по спине, рассматривает плечо, снова заклеенное тейпом, даёт Анвину пять минут на то, чтобы успокоиться. – Ну всё, прекращай. А то нос покраснеет, и все будут знать, что ты разревелся.  
-Иди ты, - отзывается мальчишка, отлепляясь от его плеча, вытирая глаза и улыбаясь. – Я вот попытаюсь пару раз умереть – посмотрим на тебя после этого.  
-Надеюсь, ты не пойдёшь на такие отчаянные меры. Что с плечом?  
-Растянул опять, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
-А бровь как?  
-Зажила.  
-А коленки чего изодранные, будто тебе десять? – рассматривая шрам на брови мальчишки, продолжает допрос Гарри.  
-Ну чего ты привязался? – всё-таки ворчит Эггси. – В футбол играли. Упал.  
-Ну ладно.  
-Всё, провёл ревизию?  
-Про оценки в школе не спросил. И про то, чистишь ли ты зубы по утрам и вечерам.  
-Отстань, - смеётся Анвин, поудобнее устраиваясь под боком у Гарри. Харт хочет возмутиться было тем, что ему и одному на этой койке места маловато – так, для вида скорее – но передумывает.  
-Прогнать тебя домой у меня не получится, да?  
-Я бы не стал и пытаться, - утвердительно кивает Эггси.  
-Мерлин был впечатлён твоим упрямством. А его непросто впечатлить.  
Эггси улыбается и пожимает плечами, с тяжким вздохом добирается до рюкзака и выуживает оттуда пару учебников.  
-Когда мне уже не надо будет делать уроки?  
-Ещё год с небольшим до шестнадцати – а потом, может быть, ещё два года. Но, вообще-то, должен тебе напомнить, что все дополнительные задания ты берёшь по своей воле.  
-Какой кошмар, - с неподдельной скорбью вздыхает мальчишка. - Это потому, что я не хочу, чтобы тебя расстраивала моя успеваемость.  
Харт хмыкает. Не то, чтобы он требовал от мальчишки хороших оценок — но он понимал, что для Эггси это один из самых доступных способов угодить Гарри. И, на удивление, этот способ работал.  
-Давай свой английский сюда. Всё равно делать нечего.  
Эггси с самым довольным видом вручает Гарри рабочую тетрадь.  
Через час мальчишка уже успешно и очень крепко засыпает над химией – Гарри собирает учебники и откладывает их на прикроватный столик, позволяет медсестре, пришедшей по его душу, потыкать в себя иголками и уверяет, что да, ему вполне удобно и с этим маленьким недоразумением под боком, пусть остаётся. Медсестра смотрит на Анвина взглядом, полным умиления – это, в общем-то, последнее, что отмечает Харт, прежде чем качественно вырубиться благодаря тому замечательному букету лекарств, которые ему только что вкололи.  
***  
За его официальным возвращением к сознательной жизни следует долгий и скучный процесс восстановления – только в больнице он проводит ещё две недели, а потом – ещё три месяца абсолютнейшего безделья дома, которое после полутора месяцев прерывается лишь периодически – то выездами в штаб, то простенькими миссиями на один-два дня, которые требуют только лишь наличия хорошего костюма и умения трепаться обо всём, чем на данным момент интересуется высший свет.  
Харт, к собственному удивлению, не то чтобы очень уж страдает от тоски. Может, потому, что Эггси, всё-таки здорово соскучившийся, да и перепугавшийся, очень резво берёт его в оборот – Харт, кажется, никогда не участвовал в жизни мальчишка так, как в эти несколько месяцев.  
Он успевает побывать на трёх родительских собраниях, на всех соревнованиях, в которых только участвовал Эггси, во всех пиццериях в округе, и на всех рождественских ярмарках, а ещё знакомится с некоторыми родителями друзей Эггси из Ист-Энда, когда по глупости своей соглашается на анвиново «ну Гарри, ну я поиграю в футбол, а ты в машине посидишь».   
В общем, этот его больничный выдаётся на удивление богатым на события.  
А ещё он неожиданно для себя замечает, насколько мальчишка вырос. Наверное, если бы не их двухмесячная разлука по вине миссии и последовавшей за ней комы – так бы и продолжил смотреть на плавно растущего Эггси и не замечать подвоха. Но, к собственному удивлению и ужасу, Харт начинает понимать, что Анвин-то уже почти что не ребёнок. Ростом ему по плечо, и не тощий совсем – все острые углы эти, коленки и локти, нескладность – всё пропадает постепенно, уступает место вполне типичному для гимнаста сложению – широкие плечи, узкие бёдра, крепкие руки и ноги, и голос уже совсем не мальчишеский, и привычка клянчить пропала, зато дерзости прибавилось. В общем, наступил ещё один страшный момент – рёбенок, к которому Харт только-только привык, поняв, что и как нужно с ним делать, превратился в новое непонятное существо.  
-Надеюсь, ты знаешь, откуда берутся дети и всё такое? – как-то раз, когда мистер Анвин соблаговолил явиться домой в воскресенье утром, проведя ночь непонятно где, интересуется Гарри.  
Анвин аж молоком давится. Как оказывается, от смеха.  
-Гарри, ради бога. Нам это ещё в двенадцать лет в школе объясняли. И про то, что нужно делать, чтобы дети не появились, тоже. Не переживай, - всё ещё смеясь, говорит Эггси.  
-Отлично. Больше я не касаюсь этой темы.  
Анвин улыбается и протягивает ему стакан молока. Сам снова присасывается к пакету, не обращая никакого внимания на осуждающий взгляд Харта.   
-В следующий раз, когда соберёшься в ночной вояж непонятно куда, хотя бы позвони. Не будь гадёнышем.  
-Ага. Я не планировал оставаться. Мы просто засиделись. Правда, - пакет из под молока отправляется в мусорное ведро, Эггси подходит к Харту, сидящему за стойкой и читающему газету, сзади и укладывает подбородок к нему на плечо. Молчит какое-то время, дышит щекотно в шею, вздыхает.  
-Ты чего, Эггси?  
В конце концов, как бы он быстро не рос и у кого бы на ночь не оставался, как бы не был просвещен в вопросах контрацепции (ужас, он же, наверное, уже и спит с кем-то!), он всё равно оставался тем же мальчишкой, который будет сопеть и вздыхать, но никогда не скажет, что его беспокоит, если не задать ему этот вопрос прямо, который пьёт молоко из пакета, хитро косясь на осуждающе воззрившегося на него Гарри, который любит вот так вот стоять по утрам, уткнувшись острым подбородком Гарри в плечо и обхватив его руками за пояс – только раньше ему приходилось вставать для этого на цыпочки – а теперь он дотягивается и так. В конце концов, в какого бы противного монстра он не превращался иногда из-за этого своего переходного возраста – он всё тот же смешной лохматый мальчишка, который волнуется за Харта больше, чем тот волновался сам за себя когда-либо.  
-Неделю назад ты говорил, что тебя ещё месяц не выпустят за пределы Англии. А сегодня уже собираешься улетать... куда-то далеко.  
-Не переживай.  
-Не переживал бы, если бы не так давно ты не попытался бы умереть.  
-Ну что, стоило мне попытаться умереть один разочек, и ты будешь вспоминать мне это всю оставшуюся жизнь? – вздыхает Харт.  
-Буду, - бурчит Анвин.  
-А я буду наказывать тебя за то, что ты по ночам шатаешься непонятно где.  
Эггси фыркает.  
-Ну и как ты будешь меня наказывать?  
-Не знаю... Запирать в комнате?  
-Я вылезу через окно, - посмеивается Анвин, за что получает щелчок по носу.  
-Значит, в чулане.  
-Там слишком хлипкая дверь.  
-Кто ты и куда дел моего Эггси? Он, конечно, тоже был не сахар, но таким противным точно не был.  
Мальчишка пытается изобразить возмущенное фырканье, но перебивается на смех.  
-Это я и есть. Смирись.  
-Похоже, придётся, - вздыхает Гарри.  
-И постарайся не умереть.  
-Могу тебе пообещать.  
-Обещай.  
Эггси прекращает липнуть к нему со спины, обходит стойку и становится напротив, облокотившись о неё локтями. Смотрит как-то даже слишком серьёзно.  
-Обещаю не умирать. Это не то, о чем тебе нужно волноваться. Правда.  
-Это – единственное, о чем вообще стоит волноваться, Гарри.  
Эггси улыбается ему как-то... совсем не по-своему, так по-взрослому, печально и серьёзно улыбается – дети так не умеют. Гарри не знает, что вообще можно сказать на это – поспорить, согласиться, спросить, почему Эггси так считает, поблагодарить? К счастью, мальчишке и не нужен ответ – он забирает со стола пустой стакан из под молока и принимается за приготовление завтрака.  
Самолёт только после полуночи, поэтому весь день они проводят вместе – Харта грызет противное чувство вины за то, что он заставляет мальчишку так волноваться, поэтому он соглашается и на пиццу на дом, и на какую-то глупую комедию и даже (как это получилось вообще?) обещает Эггси, что научит его водить машину.   
Вечером, пока Гарри собирается и параллельно разговаривает с Мерлином по телефону, обсуждая детали задания, Эггси всё маячит рядом.  
-Эггси, я никуда не денусь раньше времени. Сядь и сиди, будь добр, - в конце концов не выдержав того, что мальчишка ходит за ним тенью (это порядком нервирует), просит Харт.  
Эггси сопит обиженно, но слушается – разваливается на Хартовой кровати и берётся за решение кроссворда из утренней газеты, с сосредоточенным видом покусывая кончик карандаша, которым вписывает ответы в квадратики.  
-Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь принимать карандаши и ручки за пищу? – спрашивает Харт, садясь рядом.  
-Сегодня что, вечер упрёков? Фрейд называл это оральной фиксацией, кажется.   
-Фрейд идиот, - пожимает плечами Харт, но карандаш у мальчишки всё-таки отбирает.  
-Согласен.  
-Не рановато тебе читать такие книжки?   
-Боишься, что я буду слишком много знать? – с хитрой улыбкой смотрит на него мальчишка.  
-Вроде того. Боюсь, что Фрейд для четырнадцатилетнего – это слишком.  
-Я не углубляюсь.   
Гарри кивает, мальчишка подлезает ему под руку - Харт ерошит ему волосы на макушке и приобнимает за плечи.  
-Мне пора.   
-Ага.  
Эггси утыкается носом ему в плечо, сидит так пару секунд, а потом слезает с кровати и тянет за собой Гарри.   
-Решил сделать вид, что сам меня прогоняешь?  
-Вроде того. Ты обещал, помнишь?  
-Помню, Эггси.  
Анвин выталкивает его за дверь до крайности бесцеремонно, ещё пару раз повторив, чтобы он не смел умирать, и машет из окна кухни, прежде чем Гарри садится в кэб.  
Эггси в тот момент страшно так, как никогда не было, наверное.  
Но – мироздание действует будто бы вопреки этому страху – на этот раз Гарри возвращается без единой царапины. Не сказать, что Эггси не устраивает такой вариант.


	3. О бедах переходного возраста

Не то, чтобы Эггси не хотел взрослеть – нет, это классно – если бы постоянно не хотелось секса. Иногда это была просто пытка какая-то – и Анвин жалел, что вообще начал – в тринадцать лет, у Энни в комнате, когда её родители уехали, оставив дочь на глухую напрочь бабушку. Всё было как положено – неуклюже и страшно неловко, но в целом – неплохо. После была ещё пара девчонок – все старше Эггси – он им, почему-то, нравился. Потом, то ли на сборах, то ли на очередных соревнованиях в Дублине – было что-то супер-важное, все были взведённые, злые, на адреналине – его зажимает в раздевалке какой-то чертов ирландец – длинный, рыжий и, черт подери, красивый. Эггси оказывается совсем не против – к собственному удивлению. Нет, у него не было предубеждений по поводу гомосексуалистов – хотя будучи десятилетним мальчишкой, немало удивился, когда Рокси объясняла ему, что её любимый дядюшка состоит в отношениях с мужчиной и что это – вполне нормально. В конце концов, в Ист-Энде о таком предпочитают молчать. Но потом стало ясно, что и Гарри с Морганом, похоже, не просто коллеги (Эггси же не совсем дурак), и вообще вокруг полным-полно таких пар. Но он искренне считал, что ему это не подходит. Но этот рыжий – кошмар, Эггси даже его имени припомнить не может – переубедил его очень быстро.   
Хорошо это или плохо – он до сих пор не знал. Но сам себе он казался озабоченным каким-то – ему казалось, что он только и думал обо всех людях через призму этого желания взбесившегося организма (хоть это было и не так). Все книжки сплошь и рядом говорили, что это абсолютно нормально, но у Эггси было своё мнение на этот счет. Спасали тренировки – в самый жесткий период во вторую половину четырнадцати лет он мог тренироваться на брусьях до стёртых в кровь рук, спасал ист-эндский футбол и драки.   
Гарри – который, к слову, после того раза ни разу даже ни одной пули не схватил - наблюдал за ним с поистине отеческим терпением. Ничего не говорил даже по поводу того, что Эггси откровенно зачастил с ночевками у друзей.   
-Совсем дурной, - только и говорил, в очередной раз обрабатывая мальчишке стёртые ладони какой-то мазью, которая страшно щиплет, но хорошо заживляет. Эггси шипит тихо, хоть Гарри и делает всё до крайности бережно – больно всё равно. – Терпи уж, - посмеивается Харт.  
-Терплю. Сам же виноват.  
-Твоё благоразумие немного запоздало.  
-Ну, что поделать, - пожимает плечами Эггси, наблюдая за тем, как бинт белыми полосами оплетает ладони.  
-Всё, вперёд в постель. Никаких гулянок сегодня, - командует Харт, закончив.  
-А ты куда?   
Не заметить, что Харт при параде – сложно. Он, конечно, и по дому разгуливает чуть ли не в галстуке – но всё же.  
-Нужно встретиться с Мерлином.  
-Вон оно что, - тянет Эггси с хитрым видом. – Тебя сегодня не ждать?  
-Почему это? – совершенно невозмутимо спрашивает Харт, не обращая внимания на кривляния Эггси, как бы намекающие на то, что ему прекрасно известно, чем они там будут заниматься на этой своей встрече. – Вернусь около полуночи.  
Секрет всего-то в том, что они с Морганом никогда не оставались друг у друга на ночь.  
***  
Когда Эггси исполняется пятнадцать – его немного отпускает. Он снова может смотреть на людей как на личности, а не как на объект, старается становиться разборчивее, с некоторым удивлением обнаруживает у себя тягу к людям постарше него. И – какой ужас – к Гарри. Почему никто не говорил ему раньше, что его опекун, оказывается, красив?  
Они, в общем-то, почти не видятся – в мире опять творится какая-то суматоха и Гарри страшно занят его спасением, у Эггси завал по учебе и пара очень важных соревнований на носу, и, в общем-то, ни о чем больше и времени думать не остаётся. Даже постоянная тревога за Гарри утихает.  
Оказывается, напрасно.  
На улице всё ещё держится страшный холод, хоть и солнце вылезает из-за туч куда чаще, чем зимой – Эггси, имевший сегодня редкую возможность проспать до полудня и высунувшись из дома с утра, чтобы сходить в магазин, сразу решил, что больше он наружу – ни ногой, и теперь сидел в гостиной, смотрел передачу про тюленей – в основном потому, что ему было плевать, что смотреть, а тюлени были весьма милы (а ещё – откуда бы он узнал, что тюленей, оказывается, относят к псообразным?), и воровато поедал конфеты. Воровато – потому что ему, вообще-то, нельзя было лопать столько шоколада. Наверное, поэтому его так страшно хотелось.  
От поедания конфет его отвлекает звонок в дверь – как раз когда милый тюлень нападает на пингвина и принимается лопать его с тем же аппетитом, что и Эггси – конфеты. В общем, поэтому, наверное, от звонка в дверь Анвин аж подпрыгивает.  
Звонок в дверь – это вообще странно. К ним обычно никто не приходит, а Гарри всегда открывает своим ключом. Но за дверью стоит Гарри. Эггси открывает, собирается спросить уже, не случилось ли чего, но понимает быстрее, чем спрашивает – случилось. Иначе бы Харт не зажимал правый бок ладонью, на которой между пальцев проступала кровь.  
-Что б тебя, Гарри. Ты не можешь хоть годик пожить, не пытаясь умереть? – пытаясь не начать паниковать, интересуется Эггси, аккуратно помогая Харту снять пальто.  
-Прошло уже больше года. И я не пытаюсь умереть, уверяю тебя. Нам нужно в ванную.  
-Какого черта ты припёрся с дыркой в боку домой?  
-До сюда было ближе, а крови во мне не так много, как может показаться. В ванную, Эггси. Брось это чертово пальто.  
-Д-да... – Эггси комкает пальто и бросает его прямо на пол и быстро нагоняет Гарри, который, помимо прочего, ещё и хромает. – Что случилось?  
-Сам ещё толком не знаю.  
-Это что, огнестрельное?  
-Точно. И боюсь, тебе придётся выуживать из меня пулю.  
Анвин понимает, что у него начинают дрожать руки. К такому этот тюлений день его не готовил. Тем временем они заходят в ванную и Гарри начинает, ругаясь сквозь зубы, расстёгивать рубашку. Анвин, постояв столбом пару секунд, отмирает и бежит за аптечкой. Возвращается, моет руки, стараясь вообще не смотреть в сторону Гарри, у которого руки и правый бок перепачканы в крови, а ещё немаленький порез на шее и, кажется, на бедре. Когда он поворачивается к Гарри, тот уже протягивает ему железку, отдалённо похожую на ножницы, которой, видимо, предполагается вытаскивать различные инородные предметы из тела человека.   
Эггси, если честно, не думал, что когда-нибудь вообще будет так паниковать. Но ему пятнадцать, всего пятнадцать, и он не какой-нибудь там гениальный хирург! Всё усугубляется ещё и тем, что это Гарри, чертов Гарри, за которого он боится до чертиков.  
-Эггси. Спокойнее, - тихо говорит Мистер Самообладание, - понимаю, что это не просто.  
-Уверен, что понимаешь? – Хмыкает Анвин.  
-Не уверен, - Гарри протягивает ему спиртовую салфетку – улыбается, будто это и не больно вовсе ему, - самое сложное – достать пулю. Потом остановишь кровь, перевяжешь – и всё.  
Эггси кивает, прижимает салфетку к ране – Гарри напрягается, Эггси отдёргивает руку.  
-Больно?  
-Ничего. Не обращай внимания.  
-Это сложно, - сообщает он хмуро, - крови много, Гарри. Как я её найду там?  
-Она не глубоко.   
-Откуда ты знаешь? – В процессе разговора Эггси меняет спиртовые салфетки одну за другой.  
-Была бы глубоко – я бы с тобой не разговаривал. Давай, Эггси.   
Анвин смотрит на него совсем испуганно.  
-Если будет совсем больно – я скажу, - обещает Гарри.  
-Ладно, - бурчит Эггси, берёт эти странные шипцы и начинает копаться ими в раневом канале. Он и правда неглубокий, но на пулю Эггси натыкается не сразу – она как будто отклонилась чуть вправо и на то, чтобы всё-таки подцепить её отчаянно дрожащими руками, уходит минут пять – не меньше. Гарри не издаёт не звука – Эггси видит только, что он вцепился в бортик ванны до побелевших костяшек. Эггси выдыхает, когда наконец цепляет маленький кусочек металла, вытягивает его наружу, тут же зажимает рану бинтом, который уже протягивает ему Харт.  
-Ну вот. Для первого раза совсем неплохо, - подытоживает изрядно побледневший Гарри.  
-Дурак, - фыркает Эггси, кидает шипцы с пулей в раковину, меняет бинт, - идиот.  
-Злишься?  
-Я в ужасе, Гарри. В ужасе, - отвечает он, - эта чертова кровь перестанет из тебя течь или нет?  
-Уже почти не течет. Вставай, - Харт сам прижимает к ране новый бинт, Эггси, сидящий до этого на коленках, поднимается на ноги – трясущиеся руки, зрачки почти на всю радужку, дышит так, будто только что с брусьев спрыгнул.  
Смотрит на Гарри пару секунд немигающим взглядом, потом делает шаг навстречу, прижимается, кладёт руки, измазанные в крови, ему на плечи.  
-Ты задолбал меня пугать. Надоел пытаться умереть. Вот честно. Идиот, - говорит почти в губы, упершись лбом в лоб Гарри, и – только Харт успевает подумать, что это – слишком близко – целует.  
Взаправду, по-взрослому, в губы. Проводит языком по нижней губе, цепляет её зубами – больно, но не слишком – прежде чем Харт дергает головой, отстраняется чуть и смотрит на мальчишку пораженно. Он-то думал, его уже ничто в этой жизни не может настолько удивить.  
Тот молчит. Смотрит упрямым взглядом исподлобья.  
-Скажи, что ты не серьёзно, - со вздохом просит Харт, хоть по взгляду мальчишки прекрасно понятно – он именно что серьёзно. – Господи, Эггси. Когда эта гениальная мысль забралась к тебе в голову?  
Эггси поводит плечами. Он и не надеялся особенно на то, что упадёт в объятия Гарри и они будут жить долго, счастливо и вместе – невзирая на обстоятельства вроде возраста или того, что Харт – его опекун. Нет, Эггси даже не собирался делать ничего такого, чтобы обозначать свои намерения – вроде этого поцелуя вот. Он собирался тихо пережить это всё – оно бы прошло, наверняка. Он ведь всегда, в общем-то, любил Гарри этой любовью – не как родителя, не как друга и не как наставника – а самой простой, банальной, как человека. Не то, чтобы это мешало ему жить. Нет, это было даже приятно. А теперь – может стать проблемой.  
-Прости. Помутнение рассудка, наверное, - в конце концов говорит Эггси, отходя к аптечке и возвращаясь с новым мотком бинта.   
-Надо перевязать, да? Поможешь мне?  
Закончив с перевязкой, Эггси обрабатывает и заклеивает порез на шее у Гарри –выглядит так, будто ему пытались резануть по горлу, вот только он вывернулся. Когда Эггси начинает убираться после их «минутки здоровья», Гарри пытается было его остановить, но он дёргает головой и говорит:  
-Иди ложись. Ты страшно бледный.  
Когда Эггси заканчивает приводить ванную в пристойный вид и выходит в комнату – Гарри уже спит. Эггси решает его не будить – накрывает пледом, вздыхает тихо, и выходит из комнаты, по пути выключив свет.   
***  
Оба, не сговариваясь, делают вид, что всё как раньше. Оба в тихом ужасе – особенно Харт.  
Да, он понимал, что ничего рокового в этом нет – в конце концов, они не родственники, и разница в возврате в почти двадцать лет в современном мире мало кого смущает, и то, что дети сейчас на редкость прогрессивны – всем известно. Так что, если бы Эггси был совершеннолетним – так в этом не было вообще никакой катастрофы. Проблема была не во всех этих условностях. Проблема была в том, что Харт и предположить не мог, что когда мальчишка в свойственной ему бесхитростной манере сообщал периодически, что любит его – он имел в виду именно эту. Вот это – катастрофа.  
Остаётся уповать на то, что это – подростковое и скоро пройдёт.  
Эггси ведёт себя как ни в чем не бывало – помогает делать перевязки, уговаривает съездить на полигон и расстреливает кучу мишеней, а на обратном пути всё-таки упрашивает Гарри пустить его за руль, учится, на тренировки ходит – и больше никаких поцелуев. Гарри замечает только, что теперь Эггси старается держать дистанцию – всегда держится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, кроме того времени, когда перевязку делает - будто сам не знает, чего от себя ожидать.  
И это верно - Эггси и не знает, и боится, что натворит ещё чего-нибудь случайно.   
Как только становится чуть теплее – приобретает привычку ходить в парк, расположенный не так далеко от дома, и просиживать там по несколько часов, глазея на людей, читая книгу или делая что-то по учебе. Как-то раз, в аномально-теплый день, он идёт туда прямо с тренировки, садится на скамейку, кидает рюкзак на землю, а на него – куртку, подворачивает рукава рубашки и греется на солнце. От этого приятного занятия его отвлекает голос, интересующийся, можно ли присесть с ним рядом.   
-Конечно, - лениво отзывается Эггси, одним глазом щурясь на своего новоявленного соседа – лет тридцати, в очках, симпатичный серый костюм в тонкую черную полоску и лавандового цвета рубашка. Эггси бы хмыкнул одобрительно, но это было бы крайне неприлично.  
Незнакомец начинает разговор сам.  
-Занимаетесь спортом?  
-Если поглощение солнечных лучей можно считать спортом, - с серьёзным видом говорит Анвин, косится на несколько удивленное выражение лица собеседника и посмеивается. - Вообще да. Занимаюсь. Как вы узнали?  
-Тейп.  
-О. Точно, - из-под белой рубашки действительно просвечивал тейп жизнерадостного зелёного цвета. Тренер уже готов был колотить на Эггси за то, что он постоянно растягивает плечевые суставы – потому что никакой ор не помогал в том, чтобы донести до Анвина тот простой факт, что он должен быть аккуратнее. – Метод индукции, да?  
-Верно, - улыбается незнакомец.  
-Вы не частный сыщик?  
-Увы, нет. Всё более прозаично.  
-Жа-а-аль, - тянет Эггси, заодно потягиваясь. И отмечая, что этот мистер, кажется, пялится на него. – А зовут вас как? – решает не рассусоливаться он.  
-Френсис.  
-Эггси.  
-Эггси?  
-Эггси. Можно Гэри. А Френсис – разве не девчачье имя?  
-Всегда подозревал, что мама хотела девочку, - пожимает плечами его новый знакомый, мило улыбаясь. Эггси посмеивается.  
Они отлично проводят пару часов за болтовнёй. Эггси успешно врёт, что ему вот-вот будет восемнадцать, узнаёт, что Френсис родился в Америке и переехал сюда вместе с матерью, когда был подростком и что у него есть младшая сестра (мама же правда хотела девочку). Эггси почему-то рассказывает ему интересные факты о тюленях, которые узнал из той самой передачи, от просмотра которой его отвлёк Харт, вернувшийся домой с пулей в животе, а Френсис слушает так, будто ему и впрямь интересно. В конце концов они расходятся, обменявшись телефонами.   
Домой Эггси заявляется в необычайно приподнятом настроении, всё напевает что-то, почти обманом завлекает Харта на кухню, где подключает его к приготовлению ужина и не обходит его по широкой дуге, как прокаженного – наоборот, кажется, липнет поближе – то пихнёт его плечом, чтобы тот отошел, по оботрётся бёдрами о его бёдра, протискиваясь к плите , то потянет его за руку, привлекая внимание, а вечером привычно усаживается ему под бок – и Харт, запуская пальцы мальчишке в волосы понимает, что здорово привык к тому, что мальчишка всегда липнет к нему и вьётся рядом и без этого было как-то... не по себе, что ли.  
Френсис звонит Эггси на следующий день – прямо посередине урока химии – и предлагает прогуляться вечером. Анвин приходит к месту встречи прямо с тренировки, с мокрыми ещё после душа волосами.  
-Не простудишься? – первым делом после приветствия спрашивает Френсис.  
-Брось. Обычное дело, - машет рукой Эггси.  
На этот раз Френсис расспрашивает его про гимнастику и про то, в какой университет Эггси планирует поступать – приходится сознаться, что он ещё не определился.  
-Ещё нет? – удивленно вскидывает брови парень. - Поступать же через пару месяцев.  
-Ну... я где-то между химией и философией, знаешь.  
-Да, у тебя и вправду трудности, - качает головой его собеседник, улыбаясь.  
Потом Френсис пытается объяснить, чем занимается – что-то связанной с продажей крутых музыкальных инструментов.  
-И ты умеешь играть на всём, что продаёшь?  
-На клавишных, скрипке и виолончели, - кивает Френсис, - ими в основном и занимаюсь.  
Эггси присвистывает.  
-В школе у нас были уроки игры на фортепиано. Ненавидел это.  
-Понятное дело. У тебя другой склад характера.  
-Шило в заднице, ты хотел сказать?  
-Вроде того.  
Поздним вечером становится промозгло и Эггси втихую стучит зубами и прячет замёрзшие руки поглубже в карманы.  
-Замёрз?  
Анвин отрицательно мотает головой.  
-Врёшь, - улыбается Френсис, - можем поймать тебе кэб.  
-Не хочу домой, - тут же морщит нос Эггси.  
-Можем зайти ко мне – здесь недалеко.   
-Это лучше.  
-Тебя не потеряют?  
-Не-а.  
-Ну тогда пойдём. Попытаемся отогреть тебя чаем, а не то ещё сляжешь из-за меня.  
-А вот и не из-за тебя, - тут же спорит Эггси. - А какао у тебя есть?  
-Найдётся.  
-Мне уже нравится то место, где ты живёшь.  
-А вдруг это страшный тёмный подвал? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Френсис.  
-Страшный темный подвал, в котором есть какао! – Весомо произносит Эггси. – И тем более – в этом районе все подвалы – сплошь тренажерные залы и гаражи под Крайслер.  
-На частного сыщика больше смахиваешь ты.  
У Френсиса небольшая уютная квартирка на третьем этаже с видом на внутренний двор, в котором разбит небольшой сад. Френсис готовит для Эггси какао аж три раза, да ещё и кормит какой-то дьявольски вкусной рыбой – Эггси, который вообще-то не фанат морепродуктов, ест с удивительным для самого себя энтузиазмом, и, заявив, что возражения не принимаются, оккупирует раковину и принимается за мытьё посуды.  
Но Френсис возражает – подходит сзади и пытается отобрать то губку, то тарелку, то отключает воду – Анвин всё уворачивается и включает воду обратно, брызги летят во все стороны, они уже изрядно мокрые, как и плитка под ногами, на которой Эггси и поскальзывается, когда разворачивается к Френсису. Тот успевает ухватить его за локти и удержать на ногах, прижав поближе к себе, Эггси фыркает весело, приподнимается на носках чуть-чуть и, улыбаясь, чуть касается губами его губ.  
-Вот как? – изгибает бровь Френсис, подхватывает Анвина под бёдра и усаживает на кухонную тумбу.  
-Ага, - кивает Эггси, и мягко прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу.  
-Ты не форсируешь?  
-Брось. Я же не лезу к тебе в штаны, - ладони Эггси в этот момент как раз забираются к Френсису под рубашку, а кончики пальцев скользят под пояс брюк. И вид у Анвина хитрющий до невозможности.  
А ещё – дико печет внизу живота, сил терпеть нет. И да, это наверное совсем неприлично – врать про свой возраст милому честному парню, а потом вот так вот домогаться него, но пошло оно всё к черту. Эггси прижимается к нему теснее, трётся бёдрами о бёдра, так тесно, что хорошо чувствует чужое возбуждение, выдыхает судорожно.  
Руки у этого Френсиса какие-то волшебные – гладят везде и сразу, стягивают рубашку, пальцами давят между ягодиц сквозь ткань джинсов – так хорошо, что Эггси всхлипывает. Когда они оказываются голыми в постели – Эггси уже совсем не в себе. Он бы уже не задумываясь согласился на то, чтобы потрахаться уже наконец – несмотря даже не то, что размеры Френсиса явно превышают его возможности. Но, и к счастью, и к сожалению одновременно, Френсис этот слишком уж разумный и заботливый – говорит, чтобы Эггси и не надеялся на большее.  
-Для этого мы должны хотя бы сходить на первое свидание, - говорит, обводя большим пальцем головку его члена.  
-Откуда вы такие приличные берётесь только, - через стон язвит Анвин, но не возражает – ему хорошо и так.   
Он отрубается через три, кажется, оргазма, где-то на края сознания думая о том, как мило будет завтра проснуться вместе с этим типом в одной постели.  
И, конечно, не слышит, как у него в рюкзаке виброзвонком надрывается телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим.  
***  
Как выясняется с утра – сонным грёзам Анвина не суждено было сбыться.   
Он просыпается сложно, будто через пелену продирается – и не сразу соображает, что что-то не так – зрение и слух, почему-то, подчиняются с переменным успехом. А когда все органы чувств удаётся мало-мальски синхронизировать – он понимает, что находится в какой-то совсем незнакомой комнате – явно не в той, в которой заснул. Он честно пытается не паниковать, хлопая руками по карманам джинсов, которые, конечно же, пустые – телефон-то, кажется, вообще остался валяться в рюкзаке. Он пытается не паниковать, оглядывая комнату – дверь хлипкая, но камера в углу – явно работает. Он пытается не паниковать, когда в комнату входит внушительного вида тип преклонных лет, садится, закинув ногу на ногу и просит:  
-Ну что, мальчик, расскажешь нам про своего дядюшку-благодетеля, который пару недель назад в одиночку отправил на тот свет десяток моих людей?   
-Они хотели его убить. Что ему ещё оставалось, - фыркает Анвин, скрещивая руки на груди и судорожно соображая, что делать. Про Гарри он не собирался говорит им ни слова.  
-Не поспоришь, - кивает тип, - а твоего дядюшку не расстраивает твоё распутное поведение?  
-Моё поведение – это моё дело. Чего вам нужно?  
-Я уже сказал.  
-Я ничего не скажу.  
-Вот так вот сразу? Даже не будешь тянуть время, надеясь, что кто-то придёт на помощь?  
Эггси только пожимает плечами. Тип встаёт с кресла – кресло жалобно скрипит – кивает кому-то у входа в комнату, и выходит. Вместо него заходят два парня совсем не бандитской наружности, но зато взгляд у них – как у голодных питбулей. Эггси поднимается на ноги и делает шаг назад.  
Первый бьёт сразу, как только подходит – наотмашь по скуле, тыльной стороной ладони, так, что губу разбивает, второй бьёт по рёбрам – хочется согнуться, но Анвин упрямо стоит на ногах, щурится зло на этих двоих, уворачивается от следующего удара первого и пятится назад от второго. Пятится ровно до табуретки, что стоит в углу комнаты, хватает её, намереваясь огреть противника по голове – тот цепляется в неё мертвой хваткой, давая Анвину отличную возможность изо всех сил зарядить ему ногой в солнечное сплетение и всё-таки опустить табуретку ему, уже согнувшемуся, на затылок.  
Ист-Энд и спортивная гимнастика. Эггси и подумать не мог, что эти вещи помогут ему в такой ситуации. Начнём с того, что он не думал даже, что попадёт в такую ситуацию.  
Впрочем, второй «питбуль» пребывал в добром здравии и с явным одобрением скалился на Анвина. Эггси успевает увернуться от него ещё дважды, когда где-то в соседних помещениях всё разражается треском, грохотом и звуками борьбы. И выстрелов. Эггси надеется только, что это не какая-нибудь другая банда, враждующая с этой.  
Но нет. Эггси узнаёт эту ругань.   
Противник Эггси теряет к нему интерес, разворачивает и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу из комнаты, и падает ровнёхонько на пороге с простреленной башкой. Анвин кривится и наблюдает за тем, как незнакомый ему мужик в бежевом костюме с самым беззаботным видом шагает через труп в комнату.  
-О. Это ты его так? – вместо приветствия интересуется он, кивая на того из двоих, которого настигла не пуля, а табуретка.  
-Ага.  
-Неплохо, - одобрительно присвистывает. - Галахад, я, похоже, нашел твоего мальчишку, - добавляет, - он, оказывается, совсем не промах.  
Эггси смотрит на него любопытно – ни наушников, ни микрофона для связи он не видит. Тип в бежевом улыбается и постукивает пальцем по уху.  
-Беспроводные и почти невидимые. Мне пора. Никуда не уходи.  
-Ага, - кивает Анвин, провожая его взглядом и размышляя о том, что, похоже, в этой их конторе не все такие зануды, как Гарри и Морган.  
Гарри появляется минут через пять – пугающе сосредоточенный и не особенно-то щедрый на эмоции.  
-Пошли, - командует, сжимает пальцы на локте у Эггси, когда тот равняется с ним и ведёт по унылому лабиринту коридоров.   
-Свернул бы тебе башку, если бы не было так жалко, - наконец прерывает своё молчание, как раз в тот момент, когда Эггси хочет было спросить, а не играют ли они в молчанку.   
-Эй! Я-то ту причем? – возмущается Анвин тут же.  
-Ты тут причем?! Надеюсь только, что ты не всем типам около тридцати, решившим познакомиться с тобой, говоришь, что тебе восемнадцать.  
Кажется, Гарри разозлился. Имеет право, в общем-то.   
От мысли о том, что Гарри вполне может быть в курсе всего, что произошло накануне вечером, становиться как-то не по себе.   
-Я же не знал, что он… того, - тихо говорит Анвин, втайне желая провалиться под землю вот на этом самом месте.  
-Конечно, ты не знал, - пожимает плечами Харт. Они выходят в какую-то подворотню, заворачивают за угол, где стоит черный кэб. – Садись.  
-А ты?  
-Я здесь ещё не закончил.  
Анвин хмурится и смотрит на Гарри упрямо, не двигаясь с места.  
-Я сказал – садись, Эггси. Не выводи меня.  
Если честно, Эггси ни разу не видел Гарри таким вот злым до чертиков, тем более – злым на себя. Если честно – оказывается, когда Гарри на тебя злится – это до усрачки страшно. Поэтому он кивает и залезает в машину, а Харт разворачивается и быстрым шагом идёт обратно.  
Остаток дня Эггси меряет шагами дом – потому что ни посидеть спокойно, ни занять себя чем-то не может. Ему паршиво – и от осознания того, что его обвели вокруг пальца, и от того, что этот тип – он и вправду ему понравился, и от того, что он явно устроил Гарри не самый приятный денёк. Ему стыдно перед Гарри за свою глупость и жутко при мысли о том, что тот скажет ему, когда вернётся.  
К возвращению Гарри Эггси успевает распсиховаться и накрутить себя на самый худший исход событий, тот, в котором Гарри выгоняет его из дома и напоследок говорит ещё, как страшно Эггси его разочаровал, поэтому когда он слышит звук ключа, проворачивающегося в замке – он готов убежать и совершенно не по-взрослому спрятаться где-нибудь – в чулане или под кроватью.   
Вместо этого он садится на диван в гостиной и мужественно дожидается Гарри там.   
-Всё нормально? – первым делом спрашивает Харт и это сбивает Анвина, приготовившегося к расправе, с толку. Поэтому кивает он с немаленькой заминкой.   
– Хорошо, - говорит Харт и садится рядом с ним, - расклад такой. Сейчас ты собираешь вещи (Эггси внутренне напрягается) и завтра садишься на самолёт в Испанию. Побудешь там пару месяцев, чтобы тебя больше не достали.  
-Эй, - хмурится Анвин, понимающий, что от него, вроде бы, никто не собирается отрекаться, - я никуда не собираюсь лететь без тебя.  
-Эггси, - тихо и вкрадчиво начинает Харт и сжимает пальцы на его предплечье, - послушай меня – мне плевать, что ты собираешься, а что нет. Завтра ты улетишь отсюда. Если для этого нужно будет накачать тебя снотворным и усадить в самолёт, пока ты не в состояние сопротивляться – я сделаю это. Тебе понятно?  
Эггси смотрит на Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами и, в конце концов, кивает.  
-Отлично, - Гарри разжимает пальцы, но не уходит, остаётся сидеть рядом.  
Эггси трёт предплечье, молчит немного, а потом спрашивает:  
-Ты злишься?  
-Злился бы. Но ты больше напугал меня, чем разозлил. Они могли убить тебя, Эггси. Причем запросто. И в этом был бы виноват я и моя чертова работа.  
-В этом был бы виноват я. Это же я… ну, ты понял. Прости, в общем. Сам дурак.  
Харт посмеивается и обнимает Эггси за плечи.   
-Твоя личная жизнь – это твоё дело, Эггси. Я только надеюсь, что ты не всем подряд врёшь, что тебе восемнадцать. Надеется на то, что ты приличный мальчик, уже поздно, я понял.  
Эггси фыркает весело и легонько бодает Гарри головой в плечо.  
-Не всем. Правда. А поздно потому, что я уже вырос, Гарри. Ты, кажется, прозевал этот момент.  
-Буду надеяться на это. И не могу не напомнить, что привирая о своём возрасте ты толкаешь ни в чем не повинных граждан на преступление.  
Эггси легкомысленно машет рукой.  
-Я серьёзно, Эггси.  
-Гарри, - закатывая глаза, с тяжким вздохом тянет Анвин, - это был первый раз. Я вообще не знакомлюсь с подозрительными типами на улицах. Просто так получилось.  
-Почему?  
Гарри Харт бывает страшным прилипалой. Но Эггси смиренно терпит, вздыхает ещё раз, поднимает взгляд на мужчину и говорит:  
-Подумал, что из этого знакомства я смогу извлечь то, что мне нужно. И знаешь, может быть даже подействовало бы.  
-У меня резко пропало желание говорить об этом.  
-То-то же, - смеётся мальчишка. Маленький паршивец.  
-Иди собирайся.  
-Поможешь мне?  
-Куда я от тебя денусь.  
-А расскажешь, кто это был? – Поднимаясь на ноги, просит Эггси, любопытно смотря на Гарри.  
-Расскажу. Когда начнёшь собирать вещи в рюкзак.  
Пока Анвин достаёт из шкафа арсенал своих футболок и шорт, Гарри сидит на его кровати, складывает одежду в ровную стопку и говорит.  
-Помнишь наших общих знакомых, из-за которых мы и узнали друг друга?  
-Как такое забыть. Думаешь, это они? Вы же всех поймали.  
-Не всех, - качает головой Харт, - до самой верхушки мы не добрались, они успели залечь на дно. Сейчас они, видимо, решили, что нужно возобновлять дела – что неудивительно, тут почти никакой конкуренции, только крайне непрофессиональные дельцы, все попытки которых наладить сбыт пресекаются на корню. Эти умнее - они прежде всего решили устранить все помехи. Остаётся вопрос о том, как они узнали, что я в какой-то степени отношусь к этим самым помехам.   
-Может, был человек, который следил и не вмешивался? Ну, тогда. И запомнил тебя.  
-Может быть, - пожимает плечами Харт, - и тогда тебя тем более надо спрятать подальше.  
-Да брось. Я-то им зачем, - легкомысленно фыркает Анвин.  
-Просто так, - совсем не легкомысленно отвечает Харт, - из мести.   
-Окей, окей. Я уже согласился. Даже вот сумку собираю. Но ты же не останешься здесь?  
-Пока поживу в штабе. Не думаю, что это надолго.   
-Почему?  
-Они слишком сильно наследили.  
-Хорошо, если так. Будешь осторожен?  
-Как всегда. Не будешь приставать к тридцатилетним испанцам?  
-Пошел ты, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Это значит «да» или «нет»?  
-Это значит – если их будет много и все будут симпатичные, то я за себя не отвечаю.  
Харт вздыхает, Эггси, окончательно развеселившись, плюхается на кровать рядом, заключает его в объятия и говорит:  
-Буду примерным мальчиком. Обещаю.  
Улыбается хитро и коротко целует Харта в уголок губ.  
-Эггси… - ворчливо тянет тот.  
-Что – Эггси? Я ничего! – Уже вскочив обратно на ноги и вытаскивая из-под кровати рюкзак, который обычно использовался для поездок, заявляет Анвин.  
На следующее утро Гарри сам отвозит его в аэропорт и даже ждёт, пока он пройдёт регистрацию – видимо, чтобы наверняка знать, что Эггси сядет в самолёт и улетит. Анвин ещё раз пять просит его быть осторожнее и один раз – поторопиться со всем этим и забрать его обратно.  
-Первый раз вижу человека, который не хочет ехать в тёплую солнечную Испанию, а хочет остаться в этой слякоти.  
-Если бы дело было в погоде, - улыбается Эггси, - в общем, убей их там всех побыстрее, пожалуйста. А я пошел.  
-Веди себя хорошо.  
-Ты тоже, папочка, - выдаёт Эггси. Гарри кривиться так, что Эггси не выдерживает и не смеётся даже – а хохочет.  
-Маленький паршивец, - заключает Харт.  
-Я тоже тебя люблю, - кивает Эггси прежде чем исчезнуть за поворотом и оставить последнее слово за собой.  
Харт только качает головой. Честно пытается не улыбаться – но терпит неудачу в борьбе с выражением собственного лица и улыбается, кажется, всю дорогу до штаба.


	4. О неизбежном триумфе упорства

Эггси подозревал, что в этой импровизированной ссылке ему может быть скучновато, но и подумать не мог, что масштабы скуки будут столь обескураживающими. Он в каком-то небольшом прибрежном городке, полупустом в честь того, что туристический сезон ещё не наступил. Местные только и делают, что едят, пьют кофе, валяются на пляже и предаются послеобеденному сну, потому что сиеста – это святое. У них будто бы вообще нет никаких важных дел, и полно времени на поболтать с белобрысым мальчиком, которого непонятно каким ветром занесло в их края. Всё бы ничего, но большинство этих милых людей искренне верует, что Эггси понимает по-испански. Для справки: нет, Эггси ни черта не понимает.  
У него из важных занятий только учеба – и через неделю он уже готов расцеловать того, что выдумал дистанционное обучение, потому что без уроков он бы точно подох со скуки и переживаний по поводу того, что творится там, в Лондоне, с его дорогим опекуном, который, кстати, не соизволил позвонить или хотя бы написать на е-мейл ни единого разочка.  
Впрочем, к исходу первого месяца Эггси начинает втягиваться в местный образ жизни, а заодно решает, что пора начинать учить испанский – кто знает, насколько он здесь застрял? А так - хоть какая-то польза, помимо загара. С утра он неспешно завтракает, выползает из гостиницы для того, чтобы прогуляться до пляжа, желая всем без разбору ранним прохожим доброго утра, валяется на песке, потом направляется на спортивную площадку, которую приметил ещё в первую неделю своей ссылки, и занимается там, чтобы совсем уж не размякнуть от этого образа жизни, потом занимается учебой, часто пропуская обед, а вечером снова направляет свои изрядно подрумянившиеся телеса на пляж, и ужинает где-то по пути. Схема повторяется день ото дня, и – на удивление – кажется Анвину вполне приятной.  
Впрочем, когда на исходе второго месяца привычную схему нарушает Гарри, объявившийся с утра пораньше на пороге его номера – Эггси совсем не против.  
-Привет, - улыбается сонно, трёт глаза, щурится, - это точно ты сам прилетел, или я ещё просто до конца не проснулся?  
Гарри улыбается и легонько щелкает его по носу.  
-Разбудил? – Спрашивает.   
Эггси кивает, делает шаг навстречу и обнимает его. Все тревоги, всё волнение, весь страх, что он всё это время прятал в самый дальний угол сознания, сейчас все разом будто выползают оттуда, Эггси чувствует, что сердце будто вниз ухает, пропускает пару ударов, и как дыхание спирает – тоже чувствует. Две секунды – а потом он утыкается носом в шею Гарри и становится хорошо-хорошо, и спокойно-спокойно.  
-Гарри…  
-Что?  
-Я тут вдруг понял, как страшно люблю тебя. Нет, правда. Страшно.  
Харт только вздыхает.  
-И что мне с тобой делать?  
Он и вправду не знает, что делать с мальчишкой, который вбил себе в голову эту мысль. Но самым страшным, в его представлении, было то, что то, что говорил Эггси, могло с небольшим, но всё же шансом, оказаться не надуманным, а настоящим. А постоянство этой игры, то, как она растягивается во времени, как бы намекало Харту, что это – и не игра вовсе. Но – господи боже – как этот мальчишка в таком возрасте может вообще хоть что-то знать о любви? Если даже Харт ничего толком о ней не знает.  
Хотя, может быть – тут проблема в Харте, а совсем не в Эггси.   
-Ничего, - тем временем фыркает Эггси ему в шею, - тебе не нужно ничего делать.   
Эггси знает – видит – что Гарри не верит, не принимает всерьёз. Пускай. Эгоистичное желание сделать Гарри только своим, быть для него единственным человеком, стоящим чего-то – то есть, стоящим всего, быть самой главной частью его жизни – это по-детски жадное желание прошло. Сейчас Эггси понимал наивность своих детских грёз, как понимал и то, что любовь – она в том, чтобы любить людей такими, какие они есть, а никак не в том, чтобы заставлять их становиться кем-то другим ради твоей любви. Это осознание огорошило его не так уж давно – и всё встало на свои места. Не осталось ни душного, мучительного желания отобрать Гарри у всего мира, не осталось ни обиды на него за то, что он и вовсе не собирается воспринимать его чувства всерьёз, не осталось ничего тяготящего в этом чувстве привязанности.   
Поэтому – нет, Гарри не нужно было ничего делать. Гарри и так делал всё – был жив, был рядом и обнимал его, ероша волосы таким привычным, таким до одури родным жестом.  
Гарри оказывается страшно уставшим – но честно завтракает вместе с Эггси, который признаётся в том, что ему опостылели уже завтраки в одиночестве, а потом идёт в номер и спит до самого вечера. Кажется, в этот раз его не заботит даже, как это выглядит – что взрослый мужчина делит номер с мальчишкой – и не то, чтобы Эггси это не устраивало – просто это было совсем не похоже на Гарри.  
Когда Гарри просыпается, Эггси сообщает ему, что у него двадцать минут на душ, а потом они идут на пляж.  
-Судя по твоему тону, у меня нет выбора? – интересуется Гарри.  
Сидит на кровати, трёт глаза и выглядит просто преступно-очаровательно. Кто бы знал, что он вообще может выглядеть таким... беззащитным, что ли?   
-Ага, - с довольной улыбкой кивает Эггси.  
Спустя час они оказываются на пляже. Для Гарри теплый песок под босыми ногами – это ощущение из далёкого детства, из того времени, когда родители отправляли его на всё лето в Брайтон. Через воспоминания о детстве он приходит к мыслям о мальчишке, который сидит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него прямо на песке. Эггси не был его плотью и кровью, но это было совершенно не важно – потому что Эггси был с ним уже такое количество времени, какое не проводил с ним рядом никто, пожалуй – если мерить не в годах, а в проведённых вместе днях или часах. И это было феноменально. А ещё феноменальным было то, что, несмотря на это, Гарри до сих пор так и не смог до конца понять мальчишку. Эггси был рядом с ним почти вечность - по меркам образа жизни Харта, он не переставал удивляться всему в нём – его самостоятельности, его упорству, его смелости, и он не понимал, отчаянно не понимал, как это вообще возможно – что он, этот мальчишка, совершенно серьёзно говорил ему о любви. Потому что – кажется, до Харта наконец дошло – шутить о таких вещах – совсем не в характере Эггси.  
-Что? – Всё-таки не выдержав на себе пристального задумчивого взгляда, спрашивает Эггси.  
-Ничего, Эггси. Всё хорошо.  
-Не врёшь? – Пытается состроить строгое выражение лица, сводит брови к переносице, но всё равно улыбается и строгость выходит совсем не убедительной.  
-Не вру.  
-Ну ладно. Садись уже.  
Эггси берёт его за руку и тянет вниз.  
-Что, прямо на песок?  
-Да-да. Прямо на песок. Поверь, твоя бледная аристократическая задница это переживёт.  
-Эггси, - с крайней степенью осуждения тянет Харт, но рядом, всё-таки, садится – потому что Анвин прав, его аристократическая задница переживала и не такое.  
-Я тут узнал, что из Барселоны до Саутгемптона можно доплыть на корабле. Представляешь?  
-Представляю, - кивает Гарри. Анвин смотрит на него взглядом, который Харту хорошо знаком, - что, хочешь возвращаться морем?  
-Я понимаю, что у тебя может не быть на это времени.  
-Дело не во времени, - качает головой Харт.  
-А в чем тогда? – Анвин, до этого просто рассматривающий Гарри, задерживается взглядом на шраме от пулевого ранения на плече – того, которое когда-то помогал перевязывать – с задумчивым видом проводит по нему пальцами, спускается прикосновением к шраму на животе – от того ранения, после которого Эггси сам вынимал из Харта пулю.  
-Дело в том, что я не слишком хорошо переношу морские путешествия, - поясняет Харт. Эггси смотрит на него удивлённо, задерживаясь тёплым прикосновением пальцев на животе.  
-Серьёзно? Тебя укачивает на кораблях? – Фыркает недоверчиво, всё-таки убирая руку с живота Гарри и прижимаясь к его плечу своим.   
-Не то, чтобы я слишком. Голова кружится и температура поднимается – ничего фатального. Думаю, что я вполне смогу вытерпеть три дня.  
-Правда? Ты готов мучиться ради меня?  
-Сколько угодно, Эггси.  
Анвин старается спрятать слишком уж довольную улыбку, но притворство – это вообще не его конёк, поэтому попытки он быстро бросает и – как всегда совершенно неожиданно и страшно трогательно – легко касается губами плеча Харта.  
-Спасибо, - говорит тихо.  
-Вот уж точно не за что, - улыбается Гарри.  
Они сидят на пляже до темноты, возвращаются в гостиницу заполночь, Гарри соглашается с Эггси в том, что нет никакого смысла снимать ещё один номер – Эггси полон решимости сбежать из этого города завтра же. На следующий день они уже в Барселоне – Эггси с открытым ртом ходит по центру города, Гарри тихо посмеивается над этим детским восторгом и просит только, чтобы тот не потерялся, ночуют они в маленькой гостинице прямо около порта – а рано с утра Эггси уже стоит на причале и присвыстывает, когда Гарри кивает ему на махину, на которой им предстоит плыть.  
-Да на нём уместится всё население города, в который ты меня сослал.  
-Боюсь, ты немного преувеличиваешь вместительность судна.  
-Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, - кивает Эггси, - пойдём?  
-Пойдём.  
Гарри проклинает самого себя за эту жертвенность, стоит только им выйти из порта в открытое море – головокружение на любых морских судах у него всегда было просто чудовищным, и от этого не помогали никакие таблетки. К сожалению, за пять лет, что прошли с тех пор, как он последний раз был на борту корабля, ничего не изменилось. При этом сама идея морских путешествий была ему вполне симпатична – тихо, спокойно, не так уж многолюдно, если с умом выбрать рейс - с контингентом на борту, что большую часть времени будут либо пить, либо играть в казино, либо торчать на увеселительных мероприятиях – в общем, не утруждать себя выходом на палубу, вполне удовлетворённые и видом из окна.   
В общем, весь первый день их пути Гарри сидит в шезлонге на верхней палубе, читает книгу и попивает бурбон, пока Эггси исследует все внешности и внутренности их временного жилища, периодически возвращаясь к месту обитания Харта, интересуясь его самочувствием и тем, сколько тот уже выпил, рассказывая, где он был и притаскивая что-нибудь съедобное.  
В какой-то момент Харт ловит себя на мысли о том, что он, в этом шезлонге, в тёмных очках, футболке-поло, парусиновых шортах, со стаканом бурбона, книгой и скучающим видом, похож на немолодого повесу, который находится здесь только для того, чтобы потешить своего излишне молодого и столь же любопытного любовника.  
Увы, они с Эггси действительно больше похожи на пару, чем на опекуна и его воспитанника – уж больно Анвин вымахал за последний год, чтобы походить на неразумное дитятко. С этим приходится смириться - как и с головокружением, как и с отчаянно скучной книгой, как и с тем, что Анвин, поняв, что Харт в таком состоянии не склонен к нотациям, позволяет себе несколько больше, чем обычно. Вечером, обойдя все общественные помещения и все самые дальние закоулки на корабле, Эггси, после недолгого плутания среди совершенно одинаковых дверей находит их каюту, а в ней и Гарри, который решил, что свежего воздуха с него хватит, и теперь сидел в кресле, всё ещё пил бурбон и крайне неторопливо печатал что-то в ноутбуке.  
Анвин забирается в соседнее кресло с ногами, дотягивается через столик до стакана с бурбоном, нюхает подозрительно, и под пристальным взглядом Харта делает немаленький такой глоток – и даже не морщится.  
-И как это понимать?  
-Интересно же, что это такое вкусное у тебя в стакане, раз ты пьёшь это целый день.  
-Удовлетворил своё любопытство?  
-Ага. И ты всё ещё не пьян?  
-Я не так уж много выпил, - поводит плечами Гарри.  
-Ну да-а-а, - недоверчиво тянет Эггси. – Пойдём наружу? Там огромная луна и больше ничего. Вообще.  
-И на это стоит смотреть? – Немного ворчливо уточняет Гарри, но на ноги, всё-таки, поднимается. С ощущением качки внутри собственной головы он почти уже свыкся, и вернул себе прерогативу ходить по тем траекториям, по которым нужно ему, а не по тем, какие задаёт ему неуловимо качающийся на волнах здоровенный лайнер.   
Эггси пару минут идёт рядом с Гарри, посматривает обеспокоенно, но – надо отдать ему должное – помогать не пытается, знает, что это лишнее. Удостоверившись, что Гарри идёт вполне себе уверенно, мальчишка прибавляет шагу, первым выходит на палубу, поднимается уровнем выше и прилипает к перилам на самом носу корабля.  
-Смотри не свались, - предостерегает Гарри, становясь позади Эггси. Снаружи хорошо – темнота, прохлада и воздух, пропитанный солью и влажностью и никого, совсем никого – сейчас, кажется, самый разгар ужина и все занимаются набиванием желудков, а не созерцанием луны.  
-Ещё чего.  
Эггси смотрит на него через плечо, и, недолго думая, откидывается назад, расслабляет плечи, прижимается к Гарри.  
-Всё облазил?  
-Думаю, да. Жуть как интересно.  
-Хорошо.  
-А тебе не было скучно?   
-Едва ли. Редко выдаётся возможность целый день просидеть на месте с четким осознанием того, что больше всё равно делать нечего.  
-Я рад, - весело фыркает Эггси. Замолкает ненадолго, Харт молчит тоже, в задумчивости устраивая ладонь на плече Эггси и пальцами водя вдоль его ключицы.  
-Я тут подумал, что дальше делать...  
-В плане?  
-Ну, школа же считай кончилась. Надо специальности выбирать, и всё такое.  
-И что ты надумал?  
-Может, поступить на медицинский?  
-Хм.  
-Что значит это «хм»?   
-Думаю, это совсем неплохая идея. К тому же, у тебя уже есть опыт.  
-Думаешь, мне хватит ума?  
-Господи Боже, Эггси. Конечно хватит, - отвечает Харт этим своим тоном абсолютной убеждённости. И это так... приятно.   
То, как гладят пальцы Гарри, тоже приятно – даже больше допустимого, поэтому Эггси, опасаясь за своё душевное равновесие, просит:  
-И Гарри... прекрати это делать  
-Прекратить делать что?  
-Ну, вот это... своими пальцами. Учитывая, что эти два месяца я, как и обещал, вёл себя крайне пристойно, а ты – это всё-таки ты... кажется, тебе вообще не стоит меня трогать. Если честно.  
-О, - только и говорит на это Харт, который даже несколько обескуражен откровенностью мальчишки. Руку убирает, правда, Эггси тут же забирает его ладонь себе, принимается гладить пальцами по тыльной стороне запястья вверх-вниз. – Я не настаивал на том, чтобы ты вёл себя пристойно до крайности. Я настаивал на том, чтобы ты не врал о своём возрасте типам вдвое тебя старше.  
-Ну, с ровесниками мне не интересно.   
-Вынужден уточнить – мы сейчас обсуждаем твои сексуальные пристрастии?  
-Боюсь, что да, - посмеивается Анвин.  
-В таком случае, для своего спокойствия я должен ещё уточнить, на основе какого опыта ты сделал такой вывод?  
-Боюсь, что на основе практического.  
-Кажется, мне нужно было лучше за тобой присматривать.  
-Да ладно, Гарри. Они были не намного старше. Это тебя успокоит?  
-Теперь меня волнует это множественное число.  
-Оно множественное настолько, что я могу всех припомнить и сосчитать. Спокойно, папочка, - Эггси весело фыркает, отпускает, наконец, руку Гарри и разворачивается к нему лицом. Приподнимает брови, улыбается ему своей самой ангельской улыбкой, а в глазах чуть ли не черти прыгают.  
-Прекрати меня так называть.  
-Почему?  
-Я определённо не твой отец. И не твой «папочка».  
Эггси посмеивается тихо, потом замолкает, прикусывает губу, склоняет голову к плечу, задумчиво смотрит на Гарри.  
-Как думаешь, если я тебя поцелую, это будет очень неприлично и нагло? – Спрашивает.  
-Неприлично и нагло – это очень про тебя, так что, я сказал бы, что в этом не будет ничего удивительного.  
-Да? Вот и славно, - с жутко хитрым видом кивает Анвин, и, перекатившись с пятки на носок плавно, касается губами губ Харта.  
А тот – сам не зная, почему – поддаётся всё-таки этой прихоти мальчишки. Эггси начинает поцелуй чуть неуверенно, скользит кончиком языка но нижней губе, прикусывает мягко, и, едва не поперхнувшись воздухом от неожиданности и восторга, приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Гарри скользнуть между его губ – о да, пожалуйста, это же как подарок сразу на несколько дней рождений вперёд. Харт будто бы специально перехватывает инициативу целиком – и не сказать, что Эггси сильно против, о нет, он очень даже за, он бы поплавился от удовольствия, если бы мог.  
Но отстраняется он, всё же, первым – потому что всё это слишком для его неокрепшего рассудка. Облизывает покрасневшие губы и говорит тихо:  
-Я, пожалуй пойду спать. Кажется, самое время.  
-Не самая плохая идея, - хмыкает Харт.  
Эггси улыбается, огибает его и неспешным шагом направляется в сторону кают, испытывая это страшно необычное, но приятное тёплое покалывание в солнечном сплетении, от которого чуть спирает дух будто в предвкушении чего-то. Чего-то, чего в случае Эггси и Гарри, конечно, не случится (не сегодня, не здесь, не сейчас - точно). Но Эггси не избалованный. Ему достаточно и этого.  
Этой ночью Эггси снова спит кое-как, засыпает и просыпается, по полчаса сонно смотрит то в окно каюты, то рассматривает комнату, то прислушивается к ровному, глубокому дыханию Гарри, который спит через тонкую стенку от него. Встаёт, как только солнце показывается над водой, тихонько проходит мимо спящего мертвым сном Гарри и выходит из каюты, ломая голову над тем, чем себя занять после завтрака – потому что что-то ему подсказывает, что Харт не проснётся до самого обеда.  
Так и происходит – Эггси успевает позавтракать, навернуть пару кругов по кораблю, поплавать в бассейне, познакомится с хлыщом лет восемнадцати – длинным, носатым и отчаянно скучным, и узнать от другого, куда более интересного джентльмена лет сорока, что на корабле, оказывается, есть ещё и библиотека, которую Эггси вчера каким-то образом пропустил.  
За разговором с этим самым джентльменом и застаёт его Харт. Надо сказать, что то, что он видит, не нравится ему уже издалека – Эггси, босой, с мокрыми волосами, в белой майке и своих внеочередных драных джинсовых шортах стоит, опираясь локтём о барную стойку, водит пальцами по запотевшему стеклу стакана, стоящего рядом и с самым заинтересованным видом кивает типу лет сорока, что стоит близко – слишком близко – к нему, почти отзеркаливая его расслабленную позу и то и дело касаясь то его предплечья, то запястья, то плеча – на самом деле, это его прикосновение почти не отлипает от Анвина.  
-Добрый день, джентльмены, - возникая за спиной у мистера-загребущие-ручки, говорит Харт. Загребущие-Ручки аж вздрагивает, зато Эггси улыбается ещё шире.  
-Привет, Гарри. Я уж думал, ты не проснёшься до завтра. Представляешь, тут есть библиотека.  
-Странно, что ты не нашел её вчера, - хмыкает Харт, - надеюсь, он не утомил вас своей болтовнёй? – До крайности вежливо обращается он к Мистеру-Ручкам.  
-Нет, что вы. Ваш мальчик очень приятный собеседник.  
Почему-то у Харта возникает труднопреодолимое желание ударить этого типа в челюсть, что было бы не слишком уместно. Поэтому он подавляет это желание и говорит ещё более вежливо.  
-Боюсь, я буду вынужден украсть его у вас на некоторое время.  
-Конечно-конечно, понимаю.  
-Эггси, - Харт смотрит на Анвина долгим взглядом, потом разворачивается и идёт обратно к крытым помещениям.   
-Было приятно поболтать, - улыбается мистеру-имя-которого-он-не-запомнил Эггси, и, быстро поравнявшись с Гарри, замечает:   
-Ты выглядишь так, будто я сейчас что-то натворил.  
-А разве нет? – Хмыкает Харт.  
-Мистер Харт, я просто общался с этим джентльменом, а вы его, кажется, напугали!  
-Он едва целиком к тебе не прилип.  
-Погоди-погоди. Это похоже на ревность. Ты что, ревнуешь?   
-Ничего подобного.  
-Ну да, ну да, - еле сдерживая смех, тянет Эггси. – В любом случае – ты отвоевал меня у него и теперь я буду липнуть к тебе.  
В подтверждение своих слов Эггси подхватывает Гарри под руку и теперь идёт с ним плечо к плечу.  
-Как тебе будет угодно.  
-Долгий сон на тебя так действует, что ли.  
-Как?  
-У тебя появляются чувства. Ну, больше, чем обычно, - всё ещё стараясь не смеяться, поясняет Эггси.  
-Вот как.  
-Ага, - не смеяться, всё-таки, не выходит, - перестань дуться. А то пойду обратно. Приятнее, когда липнут к тебе, а не когда ты пытаешься прилипнуть к кому-то, кто этого как будто бы отчаянно не желает.  
-Нет уж. Оставайся, - всё-таки улыбается Харт.  
-То-то же, - довольно тянет Эггси, - куда мы идём?  
-Обедать, я полагаю.  
-Ты выспался? Как твоя голова?  
-Немного. Голова всё так же, но я привык.  
-Тоже неплохо. После обеда пойдём искать библиотеку?  
-Если хочешь, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
Обед и поиски библиотеки несколько затягиваются, в самой библиотеке они также застревают на некоторое время, пока Анвин не находит внушительных размеров анатомический атлас с большими иллюстрациями и не выражает желание засмотреть его до дыр.  
-В конце концов, мне пора готовиться, если я решил поступать на медицинский, да?  
Снаружи начинает накрапывать противный мелкий дождь, поэтому они возвращаются в каюту – Анвин залезает на кровать Харта, усаживается посередине её, поджав ноги под себя, раскрывает разворот с человеческим скелетом, Гарри садится рядом уже со стаканом виски в руке.  
За следующие пару часов, пока Эггси, болтая на совсем отвлеченные темы, разглядывает картинки с костями и внутренностями, стакан Харта успевает наполниться и опустошиться трижды.  
-Куда в тебя столько? – в конце концов спрашивает Анвин. Он, в общем-то, привык к тому, что стакан, на два пальца наполненный чем-то алкогольным под вечер – это норма для Харта. Но не два дня подряд, начиная с обеда и так помногу. Впрочем, Гарри, похоже, вообще не пьянеет.  
-Ты следишь? – Только и хмыкает Харт.  
-А то. Ты второй день подряд хлещешь виски и бурбон как сок.  
-Алкоголь позволяет легче переносить качку. И я даю себе возможность расслабиться. Ты будешь осуждать меня за это?  
Эггси хмурится, смотрит на Харта – тот не выглядит усталым, но вообще – он никогда не выглядит усталым, так что с ним так просто и не угадаешь. Поэтому Эггси решает уточнить.   
-Это поэтому ты так много спишь? – Гарри кивает. – Не самые простые два месяца? – Снова кивок. – Ну ладно, - ворчит Эггси, подползая к Харту поближе и садясь рядом. – Кстати, в чем разница между бурбоном и виски? Ничего в этом не понимаю.  
-Не удивительно. Тебе ещё рано что-то в этом понимать, - улыбается Харт.  
-Ну Гарри, - легонько теребит его за коленку Анвин, - по твоему мнению, мне много в чем рано что-то понимать, а я всё равно понимаю.  
-Всегда считал, что ты слишком любознательный.  
-Но всё равно поощрял это. Зато я умею стрелять и водить машину. Думаешь, много тех, кому идёт семнадцатый год, могут этим похвастаться?  
-Едва ли.  
-Ну так в чем разница?  
-Бурбон делают из кукурузы. Виски – из ячменя. Бурбон – это тоже виски, только американский. Вкус бурбона ты помнишь, - Гарри протягивает ему свой стакан.  
-И твоя снобская душонка позволяет тебе пить американский виски? – посмеивается Эггси, берёт стакан в руки, смотрит на Харта с сомнением.  
-Что? Пей. Сам попросил.   
-Когда ты разрешаешь – это не так интересно, - заключает Эггси, но глоток всё-таки делает. – Эта штука съедобнее, чем вчерашняя.  
-Только не увлекайся, - посмеивается Харт.  
-Это ты чтобы мне было интереснее? – Улыбается ему Анвин, делая ещё один глоток и возвращая стакан Харту, приваливается плечом к его плечу. – Пиво мне нравится больше.  
-Кто бы сомневался. Говорю же – тебе ещё рано.  
Эггси, которому вдруг стало лениво как-то, в ответ только фыркает, устраивает голову у Харта на плече, зевает отчаянно.  
-Не выспался?  
-Ужасно плохо спал.  
-Ложись.  
-Только с тобой.  
-Хитришь. Я недавно проснулся.  
-Кто сказал, что мы будем спать?  
Эггси поднимает голову, смотрит на Харта, хитро глазами сверкает – почти с тем же видом, что накануне вечером.  
-Не пойму – ты просто сильно соскучился, или настолько обнаглел?  
-Может, и то и то? – Предполагает Анвин.  
-Вероятно, так и есть.  
Эггси – маленький хитрый паршивец, гибкий и шустрый – потягивается длинно и сладко, слитно скользит по кровати, оказываясь не сбоку от Гарри, а напротив него, опирается ладонями о его колени. Харт хмыкает, смотрит на него спокойно и выжидающе.   
Эггси явно решил поменять стратегию – и действовать напролом, будто каким-то образом почувствовал, что Харт может поддаться. А тот и правда мог – потому что, в конце концов, если секс с ним - это то, что действительно было настолько нужно мальчишке – то почему бы и нет? Харт был уверен, что Эггси достаточно умен для того, чтобы не питать никаких иллюзий насчет их отношений. Эггси, конечно, не знал, что для Гарри он – больше чем любовник, чем друг, чем воспитанник – больше, чем кто-либо, кем может быть один человек другому. Эггси для Гарри был маленьким отражением его самого, отражением не абсолютно идентичным, но в несколько раз более совершенным – более добрым, более смелым, более преданным. Эггси был лучшим, что Гарри Харт вообще видел в своей жизни. И, если так подумать - главным событием всей его жизни вообще.  
Может быть, поэтому Харт и поддаётся – и когда Эггси всё-таки подаётся ближе и целует его - не оставляет расстояние между ними неизменным, а привлекает ближе, позволяет забраться к себе на колени, проводит ладонью по спине и задерживает её на бедре мальчишки. Тот улыбается в поцелуй, жмётся ближе, запускает руки Харту под футболку – и когда не встречает никакого сопротивления и здесь, отстраняется и смотрит недоверчиво.  
-Ты серьёзно? – Интересуется с поистине хартовой интонацией.   
-Эггси, мальчик мой, остановись и подумай хорошенько – когда я тебе в чем-то отказывал?  
-Редко. Почти никогда.  
-То-то и оно.  
Анвин в миг становится серьёзным, смотрит задумчиво – и Гарри уже думает, что он сейчас передумает, пойдёт на попятную – но нет. Эггси фыркает, качает головой, одним быстрым движением стягивает с себя майку, кидает её на пол и тянет край футболки Харта вверх:  
-И к чему тогда было столько тянуть? – Спрашивает, отправляя футболку Харта к своей майке и проводя горячими ладонями по его плечам.  
-Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты и сейчас-то несколько... маловат для подобных вещей. По моему мнению.  
-Ты безнадёжно устарел, - подытоживает Эггси, не теряя времени зря и расправляясь с застёжкой на чиносах Харта, - по моему мнению.  
-Думаю, скоро мы узнаем, кто из нас прав.  
-Да, папочка.  
-Ещё раз меня так назовёшь – и я выставлю тебя за дверь. Голым, - вполне серьёзно угрожает Харт. Эггси смеётся, помогая ему стянуть с себя шорты.  
-Не сдержался, прости. Ты так забавно бесишься.  
-Ты абсолютно невыносим.  
-Да-да. Я знаю.  
-Заткнись уже, - сам смеясь, просит Харт.  
-Как скажешь.  
То, что смазка и презервативы как по волшебству находятся не где-нибудь, а в рюкзаке у Анвина, почему-то ничуть не удивляет. Зато немало удивляет опытность мальчишки, которую явственно видно, хоть Харт и не позволяет ему ничего делать – но Эггси ёрзает бёдрами, как надо, скользит прикосновениями по спине, как надо, подставляется под поцелуи, как надо и вообще ведёт себя как надо – никакой порывистости, торопливости и поспешности, на которые Харт рассчитывал поначалу.  
Когда он гладит Эггси по пояснице и скользит пальцами между ягодиц, тот улыбается довольно, прогибается в спине, сжимает пальцы на плечах Харта. Не зажимается ни на долю секунды, когда Харт начинает растягивать его – только сбивается с тихого, размеренного дыхания, срывается на тихий стон на выдохе, прикусывает губу, чуть хмуря брови. Запускает пальцы в волосы Харта, чуть сжимает, тянет – несильно, приятно, сам двигает бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы – весь в себе будто, в своих ощущениях, бесконечно далёкий и такой донельзя блаженный. Харт не думал даже, что его мальчишка вообще может быть таким. Он хмыкает тихо, мягко касается губами уголка губ Эггси.  
-Ещё? – спрашивает тихо.  
-Да, пожалуйста, - отзывается Анвин, улыбаясь и кидая на него хитрый взгляд из-под полуопущенный ресниц.   
Харт чуть разводит пальцы внутри него, Эггси вздрагивает, сжимает пальцы у него на плече и совершенно замечательно стонет – негромко, но длинно, на выходе.  
-Ох, черт, - шепчет он, чуть запыхавшийся, в губы Харту, - можно сделать так, чтобы это вообще не кончалось?  
-Боюсь, что нет, - посмеивается Гарри, едва задевая его губы своими.  
-Можешь сделать так ещё раз?  
Харт, конечно, может – и делает. Эггси снова перетряхивает, он стонет даже восторженно как-то, трётся щекой о щёку Гарри.  
-Ещё, - просит уже о другом.  
-Уверен?  
-Вполне.  
-Скажи, если передумаешь.  
-Конечно, Гарри.  
Харт добавляет третий палец, Эггси морщится, напрягается непроизвольно, получает от Гарри мягкий поцелуй в висок, двигает бёдрами на пробу. Гарри гладит его изнутри, злонамеренно задевая простату только совсем чуть-чуть и заставляя Анвина поднывать тихонечко – и это страшно мило.  
Харт думает, что он чертов грязный извращенец.  
И ещё – что это не так уж и плохо иногда – быть грязным извращенцем.  
В конце концов Эггси мстительно кусает его за плечо, тут же, правда, касаясь места укуса губами и вслепую тянется до презервативов, выуживая один из коробки и разрывая упаковку зубами.  
-Ты же будешь настаивать, - констатирует ворчливо.  
-Ты прав, - кивает Харт, забирая было у Анвина упаковку, но тот убирает руку.  
-Не отвлекайся. Я сам. Можно мне сегодня хоть что-нибудь сделать самому?  
-Черт с тобой.  
То, с какой ловкостью Эггси раскатывает латекс по члену Харта несколько настораживает, но он снова пресекает эти мысли в своей голове о том, откуда мальчишка в неполные семнадцать такой опытный.  
Харт греет на пальцах смазку, скользит пальцами между ягодиц Анвина, который всё-таки начинает проявлять нетерпение и, когда Харт наконец подхватывает его под бёдра и скользит членом между ягодиц – сам изгибается, насаживается на член – не резко, медленным слитным движением – и сразу до основания.  
Так, что даже у Харта в солнечном сплетении всё в комок сжимается, по позвоночнику сладкой судорогой ведёт и дыхание сбивает.  
-Сдурел, - с укоризной констатирует Гарри, сжимая пальцы на бёдрах Анвина. Он всё же совсем не ожидал такой прыти.  
-Да-а-а, - тянет Эггси, и в голосе – ни нотки боли, и совершеннейший восторг в глазах, - точно сдурел.   
Эггси смотрит на него смеющимся взглядом, прикусив губу, за что получает лёгкий шлепок по ягодице и поцелуй в висок.  
Двигаться он начинает сам – чуть сжав пальцы на плечах Харта и упершись лбом в его лоб. Сначала хмуриться немного, но Гарри прижимает его за бёдра чуть ближе к себе, тем самым меняя угол, сам чуть толкается навстречу и мальчишка захлёбывается стоном, а потом ещё одним и ещё, вцепляется пальцами Харту в предплечье.  
-Перестань, Гарри.  
-Не похоже, чтобы тебе было больно.  
-Нет, мне чертовски хорошо, но в этом-то и проблема, - Эггси закрывает глаза, прогибается в спине, губы кусает, и так искусанные до ярко-алого цвета.  
-Нет никакой проблемы. Давай, мой мальчик.  
Сопротивляться бесполезно, да и не получается – Гарри не даёт, толкается вроде и не сильно совсем, аккуратно, но Эггси прошивает таким удовольствием, что ему кажется, что он сейчас просто отключится от того, как это хорошо. Он утыкается Харту в шею, стонет глухо, жмурится, чувствуя, как низ живота наливается жаром – а потом его перетряхивает и он кончает, не забывая сжаться вокруг Харта посильнее и не прекращая двигаться – и довольно улыбается, когда чувствует, как тот напрягается и длинно судорожно выдыхает – и кончает тоже. Только после этого Эггси расслабляется, обмякает, вполне надёжно поддерживаемый Хартом и чувствует, как ему сводит бёдра и какие мягкие, пушистые облака отупляющего блаженства у него в голове.  
О да, всё именно так, как он и думал – секс с Гарри Хартом – это лучшее, что случалось с ним за всю жизнь. Не то, чтобы он вообще хоть когда-то сомневался в том, что это будет не так. Зато здорово сомневался в том, что это вообще будет.  
Но – вот оно как всё ладненько вышло.  
-Боюсь, придётся признать твою правоту, - хмыкает Харт. Эггси тихо посмеивается ему в шею пока не испытывая никакого желание шевелить конечностями.  
Через десять минут Харту всё же удаётся прогнать его в душ, после которого Эггси, не потрудившись ни вытереться от воды хорошенько, ни тем более одеться, забирается под одеяло в кровать Гарри под его внимательным взором.  
-Спать будет мокро.  
-Будет мокро – перекачусь на твою половину, - парирует Эггси. Гарри улыбается, убирает со лба Эггси пряди мокрых волос, что упорно лезут в глаза, целует в макушку.  
-Спи, - говорит тихо.  
Эггси отзывается лишь согласным мычанием и улыбается сонно и довольно.  
Следующий день их морского путешествия – это торжество лени. Они не выходят из каюты и почти не вылезают из постели – и секс тут ни при чем (ну ладно, было один раз, но ведь всего лишь один, а не весь день). В основном они занимаются тем, что спят, едят и смотрят кино.   
-Подумать не мог, что ты способен весь день вот так вот просто проваляться в кровати, - уже вечером, подкатившись под бок к Гарри и сложив на него свою руку и ногу, тянет Эггси.  
-Я сам несколько удивлен, - честно отвечает ему Харт.  
А ранним утром следующего дня их корабль входит в порт Саутгемптона и через полчаса они ступают на твёрдую землю. Гарри – с явным облегчением, Эггси – с опасением, потому что после трёх дней лёгкой, почти незаметной, но всё же качки стабильность земли под ногами оказывается на удивление непривычной. Харт не торопит, хоть и стоят они в самом центре активно движущегося людского потока, наблюдает за Эггси с лёгкой улыбкой.  
-Это… интересно. И ты три дня чувствовал себя вот так?  
-Примерно, - кивает Харт.  
-Ужас, Гарри.  
Эггси ужасается вполне искренне, а Харт только посмеивается и ерошит мальчишке волосы.  
-Пойдём.  
Эггси думает, что они сейчас пойдут на вокзал, возьмут билеты на поезд до Лондона и закончат это маленькое путешествие, но у Гарри другие планы – под удивлённым взором Анвина он арендует машину. Не то, чтобы Гарри вообще не водил, но делал это очень и очень редко – предпочитал езду с водителем, по его собственным словам. Сам Эггси видел Гарри за рулем только тогда, когда тот учил его водить.  
-Ты же, вроде, не любишь это дело? – уточняет на всякий случай Эггси.  
-Это касается только езды в городе. В этом нет никакого интереса.  
-Хм.   
В самом Саутгемптоне им ловить особенно нечего – поэтому они заезжают в магазин (Анвину вдруг страшно захотелось чипсов и газировки) и выезжают из города на трассу – длинную, ровную, обрамлённую аккуратной зеленью полей с домиками и пасущейся живностью вдалеке, и совершенно пустую. В открытые окна задувает влажный воздух, солнце неуверенно пробивается через тучи, тихо наигрывает радио, поля сменяются полями, полями, полями. Эггси сидит, подобрав одну ногу под себя, ковыряет пальцем обивку сиденья и посматривает на Гарри – спокойного, расслабленного, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах, такого невозможно родного, невозможно красивого, невозможно… своего.  
Солнце пробивается из-за туч, делает всю зелень вокруг на пару тонов ярче, лезет лучами в глаза. Анвину вдруг начинает казаться, что всё это – эта дорога, Гарри, он сам – не настоящее, хотя на самом деле во всём мире не найдёшь ничего более настоящего кроме этой дороги и их двоих на ней, вместе.  
Эггси понимает, что задержал дыхание – вдыхает глубоко и смеётся тихо над самим собой. Гарри бросает на него быстрый взгляд.  
-Ты чего, Эггси? – спрашивает.  
-Ничего, - качает головой Эггси, - до смешного глупые мысли.   
-Вон как, - улыбается Харт, протягивает руку, чтобы пригладить беспорядок, что ветер устроил на голове у Эггси. Анвин щурится довольно этой совершенно бесполезной попытке привести его волосы в пристойный вид – ведь ветер всё равно сейчас всё растреплет по новой. Откидывается на спинку, залезает на сиденье с ногами, усаживается по-турецки и смотрит на темно-серое полотно дороги, синее небо и зелёную траву.   
Это всего лишь небольшая передышка, несколько дней спокойствия, несколько дней жизни, совсем не похожей на их обычную жизнь. Совсем скоро они вернутся, и снова будет шумный Лондон, и работа Гарри, и его ранения, и тысяча и одна причина для Эггси волноваться за него, и ещё больше причин для Гарри волноваться за Эггси.  
Но теперь – теперь-то Эггси совершенно точно известно – всё будет хорошо. Они вместе – а всё остальное, в общем-то, не имеет большого значения.  
-Гарри?  
-Да?  
-Как думаешь, ты меня любишь?  
-А что мне ещё остаётся? – Улыбается Харт.  
-Это значит «да»?  
-Увы.  
Эггси фыркает сердито, но сразу после смеётся – Гарри ведь совершенно серьёзно говорит.  
-Уверяю тебя, это не смертельно.  
-Хотелось бы верить.  
-Я тоже тебя люблю.  
-Я знаю, Эггси. Знаю.  
Самое странное во всём этом – то, что оно на самом деле происходит по-настоящему.  
И это счастье, которое щекочет внутри и от которого хочется улыбаться совершенно по-глупому – причем, им обоим - оно настоящее тоже.   
И это, в общем-то, самое главное.


	5. О горечи разлуки

Августовский дождь падает на зонт тяжелыми тёплыми каплями, клубится иссиня-фиолетовыми тучами – упрямый, долгий и порядком надоевший. Пахнет мокрой землёй и прелыми листьями – странный и жутковатый запах. Эггси поводит плечами и ёжится, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как лениво перекатываются тучи на горизонте.  
Он в Кенте - стоит посреди небольшого кладбища, ютящегося на окраине крошечного поселения, которое по какой-то причине гордо называлось городом. Он стоит и упрямо смотрит на тучи, потому что не то, чтобы не хочет – не может заставить себя смотреть на надгробия.  
Когда они с Гарри возвращаются в Лондон – всё продолжает идти своим чередом. У Гарри – миссии, у Эггси – тренировки и учеба. Анвин, ещё немного всё обдумав, действительно берёт курс на медицинский – и начинает штудировать биологию, анатомию и химию. Особенно увлекается последней – и оказывается, что Эггси, увлёкшийся химией – штука весьма опасная. Он успевает едва не подпалить кухню – после чего Харт выселяет его маленькую лабораторию в ванную, и Эггси всё-таки устраивает маленький пожар там.   
Их отношения, вопреки невысказанным опасениям Харта, никак не меняются – за исключением того, пожалуй, что теперь Эггси приходит к нему в постель совсем не потому, что не может заснуть. У Гарри, конечно, были свои условия – он делал Эггси приятно такими способами, что Анвин потом ещё неделю к ряду покрывался сладкими мурашками от мыслей о произошедшем – но пресекал всякие попытки проявить инициативу, исходящие от самого Эггси. Тому не пришлось долго объяснять правила игры – он всё понял сам и принял это, довольствуясь тем, что ему и так позволили быть куда ближе, чем он вообще мог надеяться.   
Так проходит время - на удивление быстро и поразительно мирно – после возвращения Эггси в Лондон Гарри ни разу не уезжает больше, чем на неделю и все его травмы ограничиваются синяками и пару раз – трещинами в ребрах. Потихоньку подбирается пора вступительных экзаменов – Эггси закапывается в книги и нервничает так, как не нервничал вообще никогда, Гарри лишний раз его не дёргает, только треплет по волосам молча, проходя мимо мальчишки, что сидит на полу в гостиной, обложившись книгами и следит за тем, чтобы тот хотя бы пару раз в день ел.  
В тот день, когда Эггси сдаёт последний вступительный, Гарри забирает его от университета и даже пускает Анвина за руль. Пока они едут домой, делая большой и совершенно бессмысленный крюк через окраину города, Эггси только и делает, что высказывает предположения по поводу того, в каких заданиях он наделал ошибок.  
-Эггси, спокойно. Даже если ты и наделал ошибок, ничего уже не исправить. К чему так волноваться.  
-Ну спасибо, утешил, - ворчит Анвин.  
-Хотел добавить, что думаю, что никаких ошибок нет, и ты себя накручиваешь, но ты успел меня перебить.  
Эггси подозрительно косится на Гарри.  
-Ты правда так думаешь?  
-Конечно, Эггси.   
Гарри говорит это как всегда – с искренней верой в своего мальчишку.  
Анвин не может не улыбнуться.  
Через десять минут Гарри меняет Эггси за рулем – тот не спорит даже, увлеченно продолжая болтать что-то про пингвинов – Харт заметил, что мальчишка вечно ударяется в зоологические монологи, когда нервничает. Странная, но не лишенная очарования привычка. Эггси говорит про пингвинов, смотря на мимо проезжающие машины, и, когда раздаётся короткий треск и их машину чуть дёргает – не реагирует даже. Когда звук повторяется – он поворачивается к Гарри. Успевает увидеть два красных пятна на его рубашке, прежде чем Гарри уводит машину на тротуар, и она влетает в столб под аккомпанемент визга тормозов.  
Эггси прикладывает головой, ремень совсем неприятно врезается в грудь, у него звенит в ушах – но внимания он на это не обращает.   
-Не думай даже, Гарри, - говорит он, тянет Харта за руку на себя, касается отметин на рубашке. Ему не просто страшно, нет, он чувствует ужас – дикий, животный, ледяной ужас.   
А Харт, черт возьми, улыбается ему. Кладет ладонь на затылок, ерошит волосы.  
-Ничего, Эггси. Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что это значит, - говорит тихо-тихо и так, что понятно – говорить ему очень и очень тяжело.  
-Да, черт возьми. В том-то и дело, Гарри.  
Два аккуратных отверстия с левой стороны груди. Стреляли не в голову. Наёмники никогда не стреляют в голову. Наёмники очень редко промахиваются мимо сердца. Хорошие наёмники всегда стреляют дважды. Да, Эггси прекрасно знает, что это значит.  
-В конце концов, лучше так, чем в одиночестве посреди пустыни. Гораздо лучше.  
-Идиот, - шепчет Эггси. Ему хочется прокричать это, ему хочется наорать на Гарри, но сил хватает только на жалкий шепот. Гарри сжимает пальцы в его волосах, Гарри белый как лист, Гарри стискивает зубы до желваков на висках. Гарри улыбается ему одними только глазами. Эггси накрывает рукой лениво сочащиеся кровью раны – и проваливается в темноту. Последнее, что он видит – это улыбка на бледных губах.  
Последняя улыбка Гарри Харта.   
Гроб с глухим стуком становится на дно ямы, горсти земли шлёпают о лакированное дерево, Эггси опускает глаза. Мать Гарри звали Розалинд, отца – Виктор, у него был брат на двадцать лет старше его самого, который умер пять лет назад. Вторым именем Гарри было имя Уильям и он родился в конце сентября. Поразительно, как много нового можно узнать о человеке на его похоронах.  
Эггси не чувствует ничего. У него нет сил на то, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то – кроме, пожалуй, головной боли. Он снова возвращается к изучению туч – но и их больше нет. Оказывается, дождь кончился. Он складывает зонт, кидает ещё один быстрый взгляд на до возмутительного новенькое надгробие, разворачивается и медленно направляется к выходу с кладбища.  
-Ты в курсе, что уходить, не дождавшись конца церемонии – дурной тон? – Интересуется Морган, проходя мимо Эггси, который стоит и курит, опершись на машину, на которой они приехали.  
-Нарушать традиции – тоже дурной тон. Будем считать, что вести себя неподобающе на особо важных мероприятиях – моя традиция, - отзывается Анвин, бросая бычок на асфальт и садясь в машину. Морган ничего не говорит в ответ, трогается почти тут же.  
-Тебе нужно будет подыскать новое жильё после выписки, - спустя десять минут молчания говорит Морган. Эггси в ответ только пожимает плечами.   
Он приходит в себя в машине скорой, с руками, перепачканными в крови Гарри, со звоном в ушах и сильнейшей светобоязнью. Он жмурится и молится – как может – о том, чтобы всё это было не по-настоящему.  
Но всё по-настоящему. Об этом не пишут ни в одной газете и не говорят ни в одном выпуске новостей, но это – по-настоящему. У Эггси сломана рука и сильное сотрясение – Мерлин приходит, когда ему накладывают гипс, накачивают лекарствами и оставляют в покое, Мерлин выглядит совсем как обычно, когда говорит, что к приезду машины скорой помощи Гарри уже не дышал. Мерлин выглядит совсем как обычно, когда говорит, что это хорошо – что выстрел пришелся почти точно в сердце, потому что лучше быстро, чем долго и мучительно.  
Анвину страшно хочется ему врезать.  
Сейчас, правда – уже нет.  
Его не хотели отпускать из больницы, его до сих пор мутит и знобит – но он сказал, что если его не отпустят, он найдёт способ уйти самостоятельно, а Морган, который прекрасно знает, что Анвин не бросает слов на ветер, вздохнул только и пообещал вернуть его к вечеру в том же состоянии, в котором увёз. В том же, конечно, уже не получится – потому что Эггси чувствует, что у него жар и понимает, что не может открыть глаза из-за дикого головокружения, сопровождающего все пролетающие мимо пейзажи.  
-Скажи мне, что чувствуешь себя не настолько паршиво, чтобы я пожалел о том, что пошел у тебя на поводу и забрал из больницы.   
-Не настолько.   
-Хотелось бы верить.  
-Так верьте, - фыркает Эггси, тем самым убеждая Мерлина в том, что с ним точно всё в относительном порядке.   
Эггси выписывают через неделю.  
Дом, в который он возвращается, их дом – чужой, пустой и мёртвый. У порога брошена не разобранная дорожная сумка Гарри, а на кухне у мойки стоит его кружка. Эггси занимает себя сбором вещей, потому что просто не может смотреть вокруг. Он сейчас как этот дом – пустой и мёртвый.  
Морган приезжает через полчаса. Звонит в дверь, но Эггси не реагирует, продолжая дотошно, шов к шву складывать футболки в стопку – то ещё испытание, когда твоё левое предплечье упаковано в гипс.   
-Мне нужно говорить, что оставлять входную дверь незапертой – не самая мудрая мысль? – Интересуется Морган, появляющийся в дверном проёме спальни через пару минут. Эггси пожимает плечами.  
-Пришли проследить, чтобы я не унёс чего-нибудь лишнего? – Интересуется. Потому что вдруг захотелось нахамить. Просто так.  
-Пришел забрать кое-что из кабинета, что можно охарактеризовать как лишнее для тебя. В отличие от всего остального в этом доме.  
Эггси бросает на него вопросительный взгляд.  
-Полагаю, в его завещании стоит одно единственное имя.   
-Да ладно, - фыркает Анвин. – С чего бы?  
-С того, что он переписывал его при мне. Нет никакого смысла спорить об этом.  
-Наверное, - снова пожимает плечами Анвин. У него нет никакого желания спорить. У него сейчас нет никаких желаний в принципе.  
-В любом случае – из этого дома тебе нужно уехать только потому, что здесь может быть небезопасно.  
-Разве что для моего собственного рассудка.  
-И это тоже. Впрочем, вариантов для временного проживания, которые можно было бы назвать подходящими по всем параметрам, не нашлось.  
-И что? Надо будет каждый день заезжать в разные гостиницы под разными именами? Или к себе под землю меня спрячете? Может, мне просто из страны уехать?  
-Все варианты исполнимы, конечно. Ты даже можешь завести растение в горшке и таскать его с собой. Но тебя зовут не Матильда и тебе не двенадцать.  
-И мой неприспособленный к жизни наёмный убийца мертв, - хмыкает Эггси горько, и несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы заставить комок внутри разжаться, и снова суметь сделать вдох. Мерлин лишь сдержанно кивает. Вообще-то, он не должен всем этим заниматься. У него нет ни лишнего времени на то, чтобы нянчится с парнем, ни особенного желания. И его раздражает то, что он всё равно делает это — потому что чувствует себя обязанным перед безвременно покинувшим этот мир агентом Галахадом. И чувствует себя обязанным перед мальчишкой из-за чувства вины. Умом он понимает, что не мог предотвратить того, что произошло. Они до сих пор не знают точно, кто стоит за убийством Гарри Харта, всё что у них есть — это бесконечные предположения. И это выводит Мерлина из себя. Он давно не чувствовал этой ледяной ярости внутри. Ему не нравится то, что он испытывает слишком много эмоций сразу — и все их необходимо сдерживать, сохраняя свой привычный невозмутимый фасад.  
Он хочет побыстрее разобраться хотя бы с парнем — так у него будет меньше хотя бы на одну, пусть и самую маленькую проблему. Но агентство не может поселить Анвина в одну из конспиративных квартир — потому что он штатский, пусть и находящийся в потенциальной опасности, у парня нет никого, к кому бы он мог уехать, а заставлять его ездить по гостиницам просто бесчеловечно. Мерлин принимает решение, которое принимает, только потому, что хочет побыстрее решить свою проблему с мальчишкой. Так он решает думать.  
-Раз вы так говорите, значит, есть другие варианты? - Уточняет Анвин с плохо скрываемой надеждой.  
-Поживёшь у меня. Я весьма редко бываю в своей квартире и не думаю, что в ближайшее время что-то изменится.  
-Ладно, - с явным облегчением вздыхает Анвин. - По крайней мере, это лучше, чем гостиницы.  
-В таком случае – спускайся к машине, когда закончишь.  
Мерлин разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, Эггси задумчиво смотрит на опустевший дверной проём ещё минуты две, предпринимая тщетные попытки почесать руку под гипсом.  
***  
Привыкать к тому, что Гарри больше нет – странно и страшно. Только сейчас он до конца осознаёт, насколько много Гарри Харта было в его жизни – теперь не кому готовить завтраки, не с кем ужинать, не с кем болтать о всякой чепухе. Никто не журит за вскользь брошенное ругательство, никто не ерошит волосы на макушке, проходя мимо, никто не улыбается так – сдержанно, но тепло-тепло, как умел Гарри. Не к кому подлезть под руку, напрашиваясь на объятия. Не к кому залезть в постель. Там, где был Гарри – большущая зияющая пустотой дыра – и Эггси не знает, чем её заполнить.  
Он пытается научиться жить с этим, но пока получается не очень-то. На смену пустоте и жесточайшей апатии приходит ничуть не более приятная, тянущая и зудящая внутри грусть. Отвлечься от неё сложно – особенно сейчас, когда из-за сотрясения ему строго-настрого запретили читать дольше десяти минут и смотреть в экраны телевизоров, планшетов и телефонов – да Эггси бы и не смог, даже если бы очень хотел – потому что голова начинает болеть нещадно, а перед глазами всё плывёт, стоит ему хоть немного злоупотребить. Все возможности хоть каких-то занятий спортом пресекаются сломанной рукой и пресловутым головокружением.  
Спасает Рокси. Звонит, когда Эггси начинает думать, что ещё немного – и он точно поедет крышей, хотя прошла всего-то неделя. Задаёт только один вопрос – спрашивает, где он сейчас. Первое, что делает Рокси, когда через полчаса он открывает ей дверь – окидывает его быстрым оценивающим взглядом, а потом – и это совсем не в духе Рокси, которая не только не любит нежностей, но и не является ярым поклонником тактильного контакта (в отличие от Анвина) – делает шаг навстречу и обнимает его - с такой силой, что у Анвина аж дыхание спирает. Маленькая, худенькая Рокси, ниже его почти на голову и тоньше почти вдвое, наверное – но сейчас она точно куда сильнее его. Она, в общем-то, всегда была сильнее. Отстраняется, чуть хмуря брови, смотрит в глаза и, прежде чем сделать шаг назад, ласково взъерошивает волосы на затылке.  
Понятно, что она знает, что произошло. Откуда – тоже понятно, но это уже совершенно неважно. Важно то, что без Рокси Эггси бы, наверное, свихнулся.  
Без Рокси и её хрупкого и невероятно надёжного дружеского плеча. Без Рокси, которая когда-то была единственной, кто не воспринял маленького Эггси как какое-то недоразумение в его первый день в школе. Без Рокси, которая всегда была за него. Без Рокси, которая поступила на юридический в Окфорд и совсем скоро уедет и будет возвращаться в Лондон только на выходные, и то не всегда. Эггси уже знает, что это будет ещё одна маленькая большая пустота – именно так бывает, когда человек, с которым ты с десяти лет виделся каждый день, за исключением выходных, с которым сидел за одной партой и которого учил сбегать из дома, чтобы можно было видеться ещё чаще – вдруг уезжает.  
-У меня есть ещё месяц перед отъездом в рассадник твоих любимых снобов. Не обещаю, конечно, что я вся твоя...  
-Ох, заткнись, - перебивает её Анвин.  
-Нагле-е-ц, - тянет Рокси с улыбкой.  
-Не понимаю, зачем тебе этот юридический? Ты же на дух не переносишь всё это, - ворчит он. Этот вопрос давно его волнует, на самом деле. Ещё с тех пор, когда два года назад они разбежались по разным специальностям в школе.  
-Мне он не нужен. Он нужен моим родителям.  
Рокси с размаху приземляется на диван — вовсе не как леди - и смотрит на Эггси внимательным взглядом.  
-Это проблема твоих родителей. И прекрати пялиться этим своим взглядом. Всё нормально, - Эггси тяжело опускается рядом с ней.  
-Ну, конечно. Я бы удивилась, если бы это было правдой. К счастью, ты врёшь.   
-К счастью ли?  
-Сам прекрасно всё знаешь. Не прикидывайся идиотом.  
Эггси хмыкает и кивает. Да, он действительно сам всё знает. Знает, что вся эта боль и пустота – они не только неизбежные, но ещё и правильные. Потому что Гарри был важен. Очень важен. Потому что Гарри был. А теперь его нет. Эггси бы удивился и разочаровался, если бы выяснилось вдруг, что он ничего не чувствует по этому поводу.  
-И проблема моих родителей – это моя самая большая проблема. Лучше я отмучаюсь сейчас, сдам им свой диплом и буду делать, что захочу, чем всю жизнь потом буду выслушивать упрёки. А так – им будет нечего мне предъявить.  
-У тебя как всегда всё продумано.  
-А как же, - пожимает плечами Рокси, - сам-то что? Поступил?  
-Поступил, - кивает Эггси.  
-Только зря переживал.  
-Кто знает? Может, не поступил бы, если бы не переживал?  
-Вот уж да, - фыркает Рокси. Замолкает ненадолго, осматривает гостиную. – А вообще – что это за место?  
-Квартира Моргана. Они, вроде, думают, что до меня попытаются добраться какие-то добронедожелатели. Я только не совсем понял основную мотивацию – это то ли для моей безопасности, то ли для того, чтобы использовать меня как приманку.  
-Может, и то, и то?  
-Может быть.  
-Как ты вообще? – Задаёт она следующий вопрос – без перехода и как она это любит – в лоб.  
-Ничего, Рокси. Паршиво, конечно, страшно паршиво. Но я, наверное, справлюсь с этим. Что мне ещё остаётся?   
Эггси говорит это и улыбается – кажется, впервые после случившегося. Рокси улыбается тоже и обнимает его снова – а тут надо иметь в виду, что два объятия от Рокси не просто за один день, а за один час – это явление, по редкости соразмерное чему-нибудь вроде большого парада планет.  
-Я должен быть уверен, что ты не растаешь от такого количества нежностей, - прислоняясь щекой к скуле девушки, тянет Эггси.  
-Да пошел ты, Анвин.  
-Да, так намного лучше.  
Они думают, что у них есть ещё месяц – но Рокси уезжает уже через две недели – говорит, что это какие-то аристократические заморочки, приезжать к самому началу учебы не положено. Но за две недели Эггси всё же отвлекается – на прогулки, на разговоры, на мысли, которые никак, совсем никак не относятся к тому, что было, но относятся к тому, что будет.   
Он не освобождается от этой стылой тоски внутри, как не избавляется и от грусти, и от пустоты – они всё так же успешно мешают ему засыпать по ночам, но всё же – немного отпускает. Тиски, сдавившие сердце, будто бы немного ослабевают и дышать становится чуть легче.   
Он провожает Рокси и в напутствие желает ей показать всем этим высокородным задницам, какой должна быть настоящая леди.  
***  
Эггси решает, что с началом учебы переберётся в университетское общежитие. Вариант с поиском собственного жилья он не рассматривает, потому что за время, что он проводит в квартире Мерлина, понимает – ему странно жить одному. Он совершенно не привык к этому. И потом, это будет довольно кардинальная смена обстановки – может, пойдёт на пользу?   
Впрочем, после осуществления задуманного оказывается, что от того образа жизни, что царит в студенческих ли, в школьных ли общежитиях он тоже отвык. Так, он не привык жить один в пределах дома или квартиры – но он привык к тому, что его комната – это его комната, и её не надо ни с кем делить. Также его несколько нервирует то, что по вечерам весь жилой корпус стоит на ушах – да, это веселая студенческая жизнь, и при иных обстоятельствах Эггси бы наверняка активно участвовал во всём этом безобразие – но он очень четко понимает – что не сейчас. И не в ближайшее время.  
В общем, неприятность – у него больше нет зоны комфорта. И это закономерно. Потому что Гарри и был его зоной комфорта. И вот это - такое дерьмо, если честно.  
***  
Первый раз Эггси задерживается у Мерлина, когда едет в больницу снимать гипс с руки, там его зачем-то просят прийти ещё и на следующий день с утра – и выходит, что смысла возвращаться в общежитие нет — Мерлин живёт совсем рядом с больницей, и к тому же у Эггси на носу аттестация по анатомии, и он уверен, что не сможет нормально подготовиться в том бедламе, где сейчас живёт – поэтому решает задержаться у Мерлина на несколько дней.  
Аттестацию, к слову, он сдаёт лучше всех.  
В следующий раз Мерлин выдёргивает его сам – прямо среди недели забирает с занятий и везёт к адвокату, потому что имущество Гарри само себя не передаст. Процесс оказывается отчаянно скучным и затягивается на несколько дней, в течении которых приходится мотаться в адвокатскую контору.   
-Всё равно не понимаю, - качает головой Анвин в день, когда вся эта эпопея подходит к концу.  
-Чего ты не понимаешь?  
-Он что, идиот? Зачем мне такая гора денег? Есть благотворительность, в конце концов.  
-Ты – вся его благотворительность, - хмыкает Морган, чем заставляет Эггси мгновенно заткнуться. И заодно – глубоко задуматься. – И, в конце концов, тебе нужно платить за своё обучение.  
И с этим тоже не поспоришь.  
В следующий раз Эггси приходит уже сам – и без повода. Ну, почти.  
Морган оказывается дома – сам открывает ему дверь, отходит, пропуская Эггси в квартиру и смотрит вопросительно. Не то, чтобы ему было по душе, что парень решил, что может врываться к нему в квартиру когда ему только заблагорассудится, и он уже готов ему доступно это объяснить — но у Анвина определённо есть способность обезоруживать одной единственной фразой.  
-Не могу больше. Если я там останусь – то найду пистолет и перестреляю всех к чертям, - не дав Мерлину и рта открыть, объявляет Эггси с таким чувством, с таким искренним надломом, что – господи боже – заставляет Моргана коротко рассмеяться.  
-Оставайся, раз так, - немного обреченно заключает Мерлин. - А то ведь потом будет куча хлопот с тем, чтобы устроить всё так, чтобы тебя не посадили.  
И Эггси остаётся. Это, конечно, странно немного, но неплохо – так он решает.  
-Наверное, надо искать квартиру? – По прошествии недели задумчиво тянет Эггси, поутру обнаруживший Моргана на кухне за варкой кофе. Ну, то есть – он не варит кофе сам, он стоит и гипнотизирует взглядом кофеварку, сложив руки на груди. Эггси, будь он на месте кофеварки, под таким взглядом постарался бы поспешить.  
-Тебе лучше знать, - отзывается Мерлин. За неделю в пределах квартиры они встретились трижды. Это был третий раз. Анвин имел кое-какие представления о правилах приличия и старался быть незаметным, а Мерлин очень редко бывал дома, занятый, помимо всего прочего, ещё и подготовкой испытаний для отбора на место нового Галахада.  
-Мне лучше знать? Разве я вам здесь не мешаюсь?  
-Нисколько, - спокойно отвечает Морган. - В любом случае, этим тебе придётся заниматься уже самому.  
И уходит с кухни, оставляя Эггси в полнейшем недоумении. Потому что, похоже, Мерлину действительно плевать, что Эггси ночует в соседней комнате. Хотя, если рассудить, то выходит, что они и не видятся почти — Мерлин далеко не каждую ночь проводит в своей квартире — часто ему удобнее ночевать в штабе, а Эггси дни напролёт проводит на учебе или за учебниками.  
В итоге искать квартиру он даже и не начинает – учеба занимает столько времени, что его почти и не остаётся. Тем более что тренировки тоже никто не отменял. Конечно, о соревнованиях, с такой учебной нагрузкой, приходится забыть – но ведь и не в них совсем дело.  
Ему нравится квартира Мерлина. Он был склонен представлять его жилище как что-то серое и безнадёжно современное – хай-тек по самое не хочу, всё завалено гаджетами и автоматизация на том уровне, когда кажется, что место, в котором ты находишься, само читает твои мысли. Забавно – но на деле всё оказывается диаметрально противоположно.  
В квартире всего-то три комнаты – гостиная и две спальни, совсем небольшие. Маленькая кухня с обеденным столом тут же, в которой едва-едва могут разойтись два человека. Окна с тяжелыми шторами, тёмный паркет, стены, выкрашенные в спокойные приглушенные цвета, электрический камин, мебель такая, в стиле старой Англии. Даже пара цветов в горшках – в гостиной и на кухне. Здесь страшно уютно, на самом деле – так и не скажешь, что сам хозяин квартиры в ней почти и не живёт. Кажется, их с Гарри дом выглядел куда менее обжитым, чем это место.  
Но было в их с Гарри домах и кое-что общее — их безликость. В доме Мерлина, как и в доме Гарри, не было ни единой семейной фотографии и ни единого фотоальбома. Ничего, что могло бы натолкнуть на мысли о том, каким человеком был Мерлин, кем были его родители, были ли у него братья и сестры.   
Засыпая, Эггси, почему-то, часто думал об этом — ему нравится Мерлин, но он часто казался ему замкнутым и одиноким. И Эггси думал — были ли у него друзья, кроме Гарри? Была ли у него семья? Он крутил в голове мысль о том, как сам Мерлин переживает потерю Харта — и не знал ответа на свой вопрос. Знал только, что у него никогда не хватит духу спросить об этом напрямую. Потому что они, по сути — совершенно чужие друг другу люди.  
***  
Эггси честно пытается жить нормально, как раньше, будто бы ничего не произошло. Все эти его попытки проваливаются – хоть и пытается он с неожиданным для себя самого рвением. Успевает познакомится почти со всем потоком и с некоторыми студентами старших курсов, в итоге каким-то образом затесавшись в их компанию и там и оставшись – с ещё парой своих сокурсников. Получается довольно разношерстная компания – но вообще, они все неплохие ребята. По крайней мере, теперь Анвину есть с кем шататься по пабам, курить на перерывах между лекциями, штудировать конспекты и даже покорять спортивную площадку на университетском стадионе. Кроме этого он заводит пару интрижек, которые ограничиваются банальным сексом – неплохим, конечно, но Эггси решает, что это не то, на что сейчас стоит тратить время, которого почти нет, и эмоции, с которыми пока что ситуация обстоит почти так же, как со свободным временем.  
Периодически он не выдерживает этого давления социума – и прячется за баррикадой из учебников и конспектов. Учеба – это отличная отмазка, если ты учишься в медицинском.  
За этими попытками снова чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, за судорожной подготовкой к зачетам и экзаменам, за пьянками среди недели и редкими, но длинными встречами с Рокси по выходным первый курс проходит вообще незаметно, как и летняя практика, которая состоит из скучной работы младшего медицинского персонала – уколы, капельницы, измерение температуры и прочая работа, не требующая особого ума, а только механического навыка.   
Нормальным человеком Эггси себя так и не чувствует – нет, он всё ещё чувствует себя так, будто у него изнутри выдрали здоровенный кусок, и он вот уже почти год разгуливает с зияющей дыркой посередине себя. Этого ничем не залечить, ничем не подлатать. Только привыкнуть постепенно - и Эггси точно знает, что никогда не привыкнет до конца. Всё потому же. Потому что Гарри, его Гарри – был. А теперь его нет.  
Иногда Эггси становится страшно до одури – просто так, беспричинная паника организма, замотанного умственными нагрузками вперемешку со стрессом, плохим сном и питанием когда придётся.  
Когда он решает-таки узнать у Морана, нет ли у него где-нибудь в аптечке приличного успокоительного или снотворного, тот смотрит на него серьёзно и говорит:  
-Прежде всего у меня есть контакты хорошего специалиста.  
-Мозгоправа, что ли?  
-Психотерапевта, Эггси, - ровно поправляет мужчина. Для него очевидно, что у парня проблемы и что он не справляется.   
-Ну нет. У меня нет на это времени. И я способен справиться сам.  
Мерлин смотрит на него долгим не идентифицируемым взглядом, а потом кивает. В конце концов, Анвин — взрослый человек. Он может предложить, но не может заставить. Если быть точнее — он может заставить. Но не хочет этим заниматься. Вечером следующего дня Эггси обнаруживает на столе на кухне две пачки таблеток.  
Оставшиеся от лета полтора месяца Эггси планирует посвятить поиску квартиры – но тут нарисовывается Рокси с идеей бросить всё и полететь в Исландию – ну и как, скажите на милость, можно отказаться? В общем, вопрос с квартирой Эггси решать даже не начинает – зато успевает насмотреться на гейзеры, ледники, водопады и фьорды, намотать, наверное, несколько сотен километров пешком и закрутить роман с крайне занятным исландцем, имя которого так и не смог не то, что произнести, но и запомнить полностью, вид которого был до крайности брутален, а нрав – до крайности мягок.  
И, кажется, от новых впечатлений становится чуть легче. Возможно, это была часть коварного плана Рокси рассчитанного на то, чтобы расшевелить Анвина.  
Так или иначе – классно иметь такого друга, как Рокс. И, так или иначе – квартиру он так и не находит.  
В общем, второй курс он начинает, притащив ещё одну стопку учебников в мерлинову квартиру. Тот ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Ему, похоже, и правда всё равно, что Анвин живёт в его квартире.  
Они по прежнему видятся нечасто – Эггси целыми днями на учебе, Мерлин постоянно на работе. Зато когда случается так, что они оба в квартире и ни один из них не спит или не находится в важных делах по самое горлышко, то они вполне нормально общаются – у них случаются целые диалоги даже, а не обмен парой дежурных фраз. Диалоги о пустяках, конечно – о погоде, или об учебе Эггси, или о каких-то событиях в стране – но важна же не тема, а сам факт разговора. Мерлин, со своей стороны, не видит проблемы в том, чтобы иногда поговорить с парнем, когда у него есть настроение. Когда он не хочет разговаривать — Эггси отлично это видит и не пристаёт. Надо признать, что такая сообразительность мальчишки довольно удобна и она — одна из основных причин, почему Мерлин до сих пор его не выставил, хотя уже вполне мог бы — можно было сказать наверняка, что Анвину лично ничего не угрожало. Он мог возвратится в дом Харта или купить себе квартиру — но этим нужно было заниматься. А Эггси, как понимал Мерлин, был занят в основном учебой.  
Ещё Мерлин наконец добивается того, что Анвин перестаёт ему «выкать» и начинает-таки звать Мерлином, а не Морганом – потому что с тем, чтобы отзываться на имя, данное при рождении, у того давние и прочные проблемы. Он не переносит это имя на дух, но до Анвина это удаётся донести, только пригрозив выгнать его из квартиры, если тот хоть ещё раз назовёт Мерлина Морганом.  
Через какое-то время Эггси даже позволяет себе проявлять некоторую заботу – просто потому, что понимает, насколько ему сложно без этого – без заботы о ком-то. Поначалу это вводит Мерлина в такое недоумение, что Анвину хочется смеяться в голос. На самом деле, в первый раз всё получается совершенно случайно. Эггси сидит в гостиной, с ногами забравшись на диван, и тыкает в экран лежащего рядом планшета – выращивает кукурузу на своей виртуальной ферме (оказывается, эти глупые игры здорово разгружают мозги), когда слышится звук проворачивающегося в дверном замке ключа. Анвин поднимает взгляд на вошедшего в гостиную мужчину.   
-Тяжелая ночка? – интересуется прежде, чем успевает обдумать то, что собирается сказать. Мерлин и вправду выглядит не лучшим образом – тени у него под глазами куда внушительнее, чем обычно. Сам Мерлин смотрит на него так пораженно, будто Эггси сейчас как минимум умудрился доказать ему, что Земля – плоская, а Марс – это её спутник.   
-Три подряд, если быть точным, - отвечает всё-таки, - в чем дело?  
-Ни в чем. Просто поинтересовался. Ну, участие проявил, знаешь, - пускается в объяснения Эггси, по озадаченной мине мистера Эм уже успевший осознать странность своего вопроса. – Нет, правда, ничего такого, - не выдержав всё-таки, смеётся Эггси.  
-Что за душевные порывы, в таком случае? Ты не пьян? Не думай, что я не заметил, что почти полная бутылка виски превратилась в наполовину пустую.  
-Я в здравом уме. А вот ты – нет. Иди спать, - ловко заворачивая в сторону от темы, в которой фигурирует та самая бутылка виски, отвечает Эггси и возвращается к своим кукурузным полям.  
-Удачи на плантациях, - хмыкает Мерлин и уходит в свою комнату.  
Теперь Эггси тот, кто пораженно пялится вслед Мерлину-который-умеет-острить. Ну офигеть.  
Один-один, стало быть.  
В следующий раз Мерлин нарывается на заботу Анвина примерно через неделю.   
Странный запах он чувствует ещё на лестничной клетке, поэтому интересуется его происхождением едва ли не с порога – и следом ещё хочет спросить, всё ли вообще в порядке, потому что в квартире слишком шумно – звук текущей воды, звон, стук – какой-то звуковой бардак, заставляющий Мерлина, привыкшего к тому, что тишина – это парадигма для его квартиры, поморщиться.   
Вопрос про шум он задать не успевает – Анвин выкатывается в прихожую ему навстречу и отвечает на первый заданный вопрос:  
-Почему странный? Ужин готовлю.  
Мокрые руки, до половины расстёгнутая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, непонятный синий платок, повязанный на лоб видимо для того, чтобы не мешались волосы и хохолок светлый волос, над этим платком возвышающийся.  
-Зачем? – не может не поинтересоваться Мерлин, окинув нетипично-жизнерадостный и безнадёжно-растрёпанный видок Анвина быстрым скептическим взором.  
-Ну, даже не знаю, - пожимает плечами Анвин, вытирая мокрые руки о джинсы, - чтобы потом его съесть?  
-Что вдруг случилось, что для того, чтобы есть, стало нужно готовить? – Приподняв брови, интересуется Мерлин, до появления Анвина в квартире которого плита не использовалась по назначению вообще ни разу. Да и за год с лишним это был первый раз, когда Анвин развернул такую бурную деятельность по приготовлению еды – он, бывало, копошился на кухне по утрам, но не более того.   
-Случилось желание что-то приготовить, - фыркает Анвин, - ты надолго?  
-До завтрашнего утра, надеюсь.  
-Отлично. Значит, ты будешь ужинать той едой, которую я зачем-то приготовил.  
-Это точно безопасно?  
-Гарри умер от выстрела в сердце, а не от моей готовки. А я готовил завтраки каждое утро.  
-Аргумент, - признаёт Мерлин.   
Анвин улыбается ему – будто и не о смерти Гарри сейчас обмолвился (да, он пытается ужиться с этим – всеми возможными способами) и вновь утекает на кухню.  
-Повышенный уровень шума – это обязательное условие?  
-Нет, - отзывается Эггси прямо из кухни, перекрикивая и шум воды, и остальные звуки. Мерлин морщится и тяжело вздыхает. – А может и да, - добавляет Анвин так же громко, но куда менее уверенно. – Прости, - говорит, уже выглядывая их кухни.  
-Черт с тобой, - хмыкает Мерлин на анвинов виноватый взгляд.  
Взъерошенная голова Анвина улыбается и исчезает обратно в кухню.  
То, что мальчишка начинает, вроде бы, вести себя как раньше – это, конечно, хорошо, это значит, что он-таки оправляется, и делает это, к его чести, сам. Но Мерлин с некоторой опаской представляет себе, что такими темпами Анвин рано или поздно окончательно превратится в то шустрое, болтливое, любопытное существо, которое он наблюдал периодически, приходя к Гарри и терпел возле себя в течении пары недель, когда Харт валялся в коме, а его упрямый мальчишка не желал от него отходить. Что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что то, что прошло несколько лет и Анвин, вроде как, взрослый – совершенно ничего не значит. Да нет, он такая же заноза в заднице, просто теперь совершеннолетняя. Поэтому Мерлин, будучи стратегом и вообще мудрым человеком, которому дороги те крупицы рассудка, что ещё у него остались, подумывает о том, чтобы самому найти себе другую квартиру и благополучно и незаметно переехать. Потому что он не Харт и его терпения на всю прыть мистера Анвина не хватит.  
Конечно, Мерлин драматизирует – он умеет, совсем-совсем иногда и чаще – это контролируемый и преднамеренно вывернутый в максимум драматизм. На этот раз он делает так только из-за того, что понимает, что в некоторой степени Анвин ему импонирует – потому что, как бы это ни было странно и совершенно не очевидно на первый взгляд – на самом деле, мальчишка здорово похож на Гарри.  
Не всегда и не во всём, конечно, но – похожая манера разговора, то же построение фраз, мимика – эти точь-в-точь хартовы ироничные изгибы бровей, недовольная нахмуренность и тонкие ухмылки. Это сходство было логичным и вполне объяснимым – всё-таки, как бы странно это до сих пор не звучало – Харт вырастил мальчишку. И тот, ясное дело, что-то он него перенял. Но лучше бы это было что-то более полезное, чем эти хитрые ухмылки и тонкие - слишком тонкие - подколы.  
Но дело не только в том, как он говорил или в том, как отправлял бровь в путешествие вверх по лбу, дабы выразить всю величину своего скепсиса. Анвин был настолько же упрямым, как Харт, таким же азартным – попробуй скажи, что у него что-то не получится – в лепешку разобьется, но докажет обратное, с той же любовью пренебрегать общепринятыми нормами и с тем же рвением к тому, чтобы постоянно выходить за рамки – разумного, возможного или приличного. В общем-то, это был классический агент Галахад в молодости. Вот только Эггси был в разы мягче своего почившего опекуна. Не таким резким, не таким язвительным, без стремления показать, что ему плевать на всех и каждого, без этого отчаянного рвения доказать всем и самому себе степень собственной независимости.   
В Эггси не сидело столько демонов, сколько сидело в Гарри. Ему не приходилось справляться с тем, сколько на его руках крови.  
Он был безнадёжно добрым по сути своей.  
И это было... хорошо, наверное.   
Но для Мерлина, внутри которого сидело ещё больше демонов, чем в Харте – да и больше, чем в любом другом агенте – для Мерлина эта доброта была настораживающей, непривычной, чужеродной. Потому что для человека, которому иногда приходится принимать решения вроде тех, когда надо пожертвовать сотней людей ради жизни нескольких тысяч, светлые чувства – не самая простая штука.  
Поэтому Мерлину было сложно понимать людей вроде Эггси – таких, которые только из этих светлых чувств и состоят.


	6. О жизни, которая продолжается

В день, когда новый Галахад официально вступает в должность, Мерлину... странно. Наверное, как и остальным – основной состав не менялся уже десять лет – с тех пор, как прежний Гавейн решил, что с него хватит, ушел на пенсию и укатил то ли на Мальдивы, то ли на Гавайи.  
Новый агент Галахад не имел ничего общего со своим предшественником. Холодный взгляд серых глаз, быстрый ум, способность оставаться абсолютно спокойным в стрессовой ситуации — не только внешне - когда он лежал, привязанный к рельсам, обезвреживал мину, летел к земле после сообщения Мерлина о том, что у одного из них нет парашюта — у него даже не повысился пульс, и почти абсурдная немногословность и сдержанность. Мерлин предполагал, что у нового Галахада могут возникнуть проблемы с тем, чтобы следовать некоторым приказам, как и у его предшественника. Но это было всего лишь предположение, а в остальном — новый агент ничем не напоминал Гарри Харта. И всё равно – Мерлину было странно.  
Когда он заканчивает со всей работой, поток которой не иссякал несколько последних дней, доходит первый час ночи. Они тестировали сразу несколько новых разработок технического отдела, количество отчетов и чертежей, с которыми Мерлин должен был ознакомиться лично и одобрить, казалось, только увеличивалось, несмотря на то, что Мерлин тратил на них немало времени, помимо этого никто не отменял того, что ему нужно координировать миссии. Он мог бы остаться в штабе, как делал почти что неделю, но решает, что ему стоит выбраться из поместья просто для разнообразия и в надежде, что смена обстановки поможет ему лучше отдохнуть и обрести уверенность в том, что он не тронется умом, потому что ближайший месяц обещал быть таким же, как прошедшая неделя.  
Когда Мерлин добирается до квартиры, то застаёт Анвина бодрствующим. Это странно, потому что обычно тот не засиживается допоздна – по крайней мере, в гостиной. Но - через дверной проём гостиной пробивается тусклый свет, а Эггси, забравшись на диван с ногами, бездумно листает книгу, лежащую перед ним, смотря не в неё, а на экран телевизора, где мелькают кадры какого-то всеми забытого шедевра шестидесятых.   
Мерлин уже хочет поинтересоваться, в своём ли Анвин уме вообще, но объяснение его странному поведению находится быстро – как только тот, услышав всё-таки шаги Мерлина, смотрит на него.   
-И сколько ты не спал? – задаёт уже другой вопрос Мерлин.  
-Дня три, наверное.  
-Учеба?  
-Бессонница, - морщится Эггси и подтягивает колени к груди, освобождая для Мерлина место на диване. Хотя тот, вообще-то, и не собирался садиться.  
-Таблетки?  
-Бесполезно.  
-Потому что не нужно было их глотать при любом удобном случае.  
-Ну не ворчи.  
-И не собирался.   
-Врёшь, - фыркает Анвин.  
-Молчи, - парирует Мерлин. Это, почему-то, всегда действует. Сейчас вот тоже – Анвин замолкает и наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин выходит из комнаты.  
Когда тот возвращается, Эггси снова гипнотизирует взглядом телевизор, наверняка даже не пытаясь уловить смысл происходящего. Мерлин протягивает ему стакан воды и таблетку, а сам садится рядом со стаканом виски. Да-да, он и не собирался садиться. Так всегда происходит.  
-Это что? – уже запив таблетку водой, интересуется Анвин.  
-Крайне неосмотрительно сперва есть то, что тебе дают, и только потом интересоваться.  
-Я тебе верю, - хмыкает Анвин, - или, думаешь, не стоит?  
Мерлин неопределённо пожимает плечами.   
-Это просто сильное снотворное.  
-Поможет?  
-Поможет.  
Несколько минут они сидят молча – Мерлин сам начинает пытаться уловить смысл происходящего на телеэкране, видимо, тоже несколько уставший мозгами после недели сна по два-три часа в сутки.   
-Мне давно было интересно – тебе правда всё равно? – отвлекает его Анвин. Мерлин смотрит на него и натыкается на задумчивый усталый взгляд.  
-О чем ты?  
-О Гарри.   
-Какая тебе разница – всё равно мне или нет?  
-Не знаю, - честно отвечает Анвин, пожимая плечами, - наверное, мне за него обидно.  
Мерлин хмыкает.  
-Ладно. С чего ты взял, что мне всё равно?  
-Ну... потому что ты так выглядел.  
-Ты тоже не проявлял тех эмоций, которые обычно проявляют люди, только пережившие потерю.   
-Ну ты же не наблюдал за мной круглосуточно, - говорит Анвин, все проявления эмоций которого по этому поводу пришлось пережить бедной Рокси, плечо которой он всё-таки залил слезами пару раз, хотя честно изо всех сил пытался этого избежать.   
-Как и ты за мной.  
-Хм, - Эггси тут же приобретает забавно-озадаченный вид, трёт бровь, хмурится, - ну да. Справедливо. Но ты вообще ведёшь себя так, будто ничего не произошло.   
-Просто у меня было время привыкнуть к тому, что люди умирают, Эггси. Вот и всё.  
Эггси смотрит на него исподлобья – уголки губ Мерлина приподняты в почти незаметной улыбке и от этого немного странно. Эггси больше не считает Мерлина человеком с эмоциональным потенциалом киборга. Эггси уверен – эмоций у Мерлина сколько угодно, а вот желания их проявлять – очень и очень мало. Поэтому каждый вот такой момент – он на счету.   
-Не хочу к такому привыкать, - тихо бурчит он.  
-Тебе и не нужно.  
Мерлину не было всё равно. Конечно, не было. Возможно, его спасло лишь то, что смерть Гарри – это та штука, которую он принял давным-давно, ещё при его жизни. Потому что когда он перешел в лондонское подразделение – Гарри уже пять лет занимался оперативной работой, а ему на тот момент было только двадцать пять. Потому что когда они начали спать друг с другом – на Гарри уже было столько шрамов, что его попытки припомнить, когда и откуда появился тот или иной были совершенно бесполезны. Потому что он не раз и не два сам видел, в центре какой резни оказывается агент Галахад, и не раз и не два помогал ему выходить из этой резни потрёпанным, но живым.   
Люди говорят, что к смерти невозможно привыкнуть.  
Что ж, люди часто оказываются неправы.  
А ещё – Мерлин знал, сколько демонов было внутри головы Харта, знал, какое снотворное он пил, чтобы заснуть, и знал, что никакое снотворное не помогало ему от кошмаров. А ещё он знал, что проживи тот ещё лет пять – и все травмы, все старые раны и переломы начали бы давать о себе знать, и как бы не сопротивлялся Харт – а через пару лет ему бы пришлось прекратить оперативную работу. Мерлин знал, что это было главным страхом, главным ночным кошмаром Гарри – по крайней мере до тех пор, пока у него не появился его мальчишка.  
После появления Эггси это стало вторым по величине страхом. Но он бы всё равно не смог принять это легко.  
Так что, возможно, смерть Гарри была очень правильной и своевременной, как бы плохо это не звучало.  
-В любом случае, Эггси... – Начинает он и замолкает, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли вообще озвучивать такое мальчишке.  
-Что? – Тот, хоть и сонный уже совсем от принятой таблетки – смотрит пристально и внимательно.  
-В этой работе умереть рядом с человеком, который тебе дорог – это почти такая же роскошь, как умереть в глубокой старости в окружении детей и внуков. А он умер рядом с тобой, а не в одиночестве, где-нибудь в богом забытой деревне в Пакистане или посреди пустыни. Это хорошая смерть.  
-Он сказал мне почти то же самое.   
-У тебя есть причины ему верить.  
Анвин улыбается ему, трёт глаза – пытаясь согнать то ли сон, то ли слёзы.  
-Иди спи, - велит Мерлин.  
-Я уже начинаю.  
-Собираешься спать здесь?  
-Ага. Серьёзно. Я не встану. Не знаю, что это была за таблетка.  
-Всего лишь снотворное.   
-Скажешь, где оно лежит?  
-Нет, Эггси.  
Мерлин хмыкает и встаёт, оставляет стакан на журнальном столике и направляется к выходу из гостиной, Эггси ворчит что-то ему вслед, еле ворочая языком, но потом окликает довольно внятно:  
-Мерлин?  
-Да?  
-Спасибо.  
-Не за что. Обращайся.  
-Правда?  
-Конечно нет.  
Эггси смеётся, умудряясь при этом ещё и зевать, возится на диване, устраиваясь, бурчит совсем уже сонно:  
-Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.  
-Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
Ладно, возможно, ему не нужно сбегать из этой квартиры и он сможет терпеть галахадова найдёныша. На Гарри он похож ещё и тем, что, будучи той ещё занозой в заднице, всё равно остаётся феноменально располагающим к себе засранцем.  
В конце концов Мерлин привыкает к тому, что в его квартире живёт ещё кто-то. Не до конца, конечно – но всё же. Он смиряется с тем, что на Анвина периодически нападает непреодолимое желание что-нибудь приготовить – а его готовка всегда сопровождается таким шумом, будто на кухне происходит как минимум битва на Сомме. Смиряется с тем, что Анвин слишком любит болтать, но, благо, всегда чует, когда к Мерлину лучше не лезть. Смиряется с тем, что через некоторое время, окончательно освоившись и обнаглев, мальчишка начинает обживать его квартиру – ну, то есть, раскидывать повсюду свои вещи, книги и конспекты. Смиряется с тем, что этот паршивец иногда курит в окно, хотя Мерлин это строго-настрого запретил.   
В общем, Мерлин сам поражается своему безграничному, ангельскому терпению.  
В какой-то степени это всё даже навевало ностальгию о том, как во времена юности его одолевали его младшие сестры и брат, которым, почему-то, вечно не хватало общества друг друга — им обязательно было нужно, чтобы Морган тоже принимал участие в их играх — когда у них была возможность играть, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев отца. И особенно они нуждались в этом именно в те моменты, когда ему очень нужно было немного тишины, а тише всего дома было, когда отец был на работе или где-то ещё… и Моргану приходилось выбирать между тишиной и младшими. И он выбирал младших — почти всегда.   
Да, жизнь под одной крышей с Анвином в чем-то страшно походила на ту жизнь, которой он жил в своём родительском доме - время, которое он провёл там, едва ли можно назвать самым безоблачным временем в его жизни, но Эггси напоминал ему о младших — которые были самым счастливым воспоминанием из того времени и которые своим существованием не дали Моргану опустить руки, сдаться, наделать ошибок, потому что ему было плевать на себя — потому что он знал, что на нём лежит ответственность ещё и за этих троих.  
Мерлин ни за что не признается в этом сам себе — но порой жизнь с Эггси напоминала ему о том родном доме, которого он никогда не имел.  
***  
Смерть Ланселота оказывается очень неприятной неожиданностью.   
Становится ясно, что на горизонте маячат зыбкие перспективы катастрофы пока ещё неясной этимологии, и что на арену явно выходят новые действующие лица.  
Не сказать, что они действуют осторожно – о нет, след Ланселота ведёт прямехонько в дом в горах – и этот след даже не стараются затереть. Но при этом выследить их оказывается задачей совсем нелёгкой. Нелёгкой до того, что допустимо назвать эту задачу невыполнимой при имеющихся у них ресурсах и информации.  
И это, наверное, окончательно доводит Мерлина.  
Когда он приходит после четырёх дней отсутствия – Эггси сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Нет, Мерлин выглядит совсем как обычно – напряженная вертикаль спины, тёмно-зелёный джемпер, раздражающе-ровный воротник черной рубашки в v-образном вырезе, жесткий взгляд из-за стёкол очков, тени под глазами – всё как всегда после пары не слишком лёгких дней.   
Всё как всегда – но Эггси не может отделать от назойливого предчувствия того, что что-то не так. Может, дело в том, что Мерлин не говорит ему ни слова – это странно, учитывая, что даже в самые паршивые дни приветствием он не пренебрегает – до автоматизма доведённая вежливость. Может, дело в том, что он какой-то уж слишком задумчивый и даже... рассеянный. Заходит на кухню, где Эггси как раз выбрасывает за окно недокуренную сигарету, ничего не говорит по этому поводу, застывает на секунду буквально, прежде чем взять стакан и налить себе воды. Эггси наблюдает, чуть нахмурившись, и интересуется, как всегда особенно не раздумывая о том, как что звучит и где его дело, а где – нет:   
-Что-то случилось?  
Мерлин отрицательно качает головой. Эггси чуть склоняет голову, перестукивает пальцами по подоконнику, на котором сидит.  
-Врёшь, - констатирует.  
Мерлин отвечает ему раздраженным взглядом, в котором, тем не менее, проскальзывает что-то, похожее на удивление.  
-Кое-кто из агентов позволил себе умереть, - говорит всё-таки, прежде чем развернуться и выйти из кухни. – Не слишком вовремя.  
Ланселот ему не нравился. Слишком болтливый, слишком шумный, слишком самоуверенный. Он не жалел – его, скорее, здорово раздражало то, что тот скончался столь бесславно, безответственно и... да, бесследно. И теперь, когда у них, похоже, намечались большие проблемы, у них на одного страшно раздражающего, но всё равно – опытного агента меньше.  
Мерлину не нравилось, что некоторые люди даже умирают слишком несвоевременно.  
Эггси, конечно, увязывается за ним.  
-А что, по-твоему, есть такая штука, как смерть вовремя? – Интересуется, замирая в дверном проёме, ведущем в комнату Мерлина и наблюдая за тем как тот, сняв очки, стягивает джемпер на секунду скрывается в ванной, чтобы, видимо, кинуть предмет одежды в корзину для стирки.  
-Определённо.  
-Ты не расстроен.  
-Ты пытаешься меня анализировать?  
-Говорят, способность аналитически мыслить – полезная штука в медицине. И ты как будто злишься.  
-Да.  
-Злишься из-за того, что кто-то умер?  
Кивок.  
-А на Гарри ты тоже злился?  
-Нет. Но сейчас я начну злиться на тебя.  
-Ну, по крайней мере это будет куда продуктивнее и разумнее, чем злиться на труп.  
Эггси добивается своего – Мерлин хмыкает и интересуется:  
-И почему ты такая заноза в заднице?  
-Не знаю даже. И почему ты меня терпишь?  
-Я бы сказал, что исключительно из уважения к Харту, но даже из уважения к нему я бы не стал тебя терпеть. Поэтому – не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
Эггси улыбается довольно, Мерлин устало трёт глаза и опускается на край кровати.  
-Проваливай, Эггси.  
-Можно мне войти?  
-Я пытаюсь тебя прогнать.  
-Я понял. Ну так можно?  
-Черт с тобой, - отвечает Мерлин я тяжелым вздохом. У него нет сил на то, чтобы противостоять мальчишке.  
Анвин переступает через порог комнаты, останавливается на несколько секунд, а потом идёт прямиком к кровати, забирается на неё с ногами и устраивается зачем-то позади Мерлина.  
-У тебя что, вообще никакого чувства самосохранения? – Со вздохом интересуется тот. Этого наглого мальчишку, похоже, ничего не брало – обычно, когда он был в таком настроении, благоразумные люди старались не приближаться, и уж тем более - не говорить с ним без крайней необходимости. Черт возьми, даже Харт не любил контактировать с Мерлином, когда тот пребывал в настолько дурном расположении духа.   
-Да кому оно нужно, - весело отзывается Анвин и кладёт ладони на плечи Мерлина, от чего тот дёргается и подавляет первый порыв скинуть с себя это прикосновение наиболее грубым из доступных способов, - можно? – Спрашивает, как ни в чем не бывало.  
-Для справки – ты немного напутал с последовательностью действий.  
-Вряд ли, - с ожидаемой легкомысленностью отзывается Анвин, - ты не фанат прикосновений?  
-Совсем, - признаёт очевидное Морган. Он не любил, когда его касаются другие люди. Его мозг до сих пор воспринимал неожиданные прикосновения как опасность — вне зависимости от того, кто его касался и как. Конечно, мальчишка не мог этого знать.  
Эггси в это время мычит в ответ – видимо, это означает, что он принял этот факт к сведению – и сжимает пальцы, начиная массировать мышцы с обеих сторон у основания шеи.  
-Эггси, что ты творишь? – С утомлённым вздохом интересуется Мерлин. Впрочем, попыток оказать сопротивление не предпринимает — он слишком устал. До того устал, что готов позволить Анвину подобную наглость. Боже, похоже, ему действительно не помешала бы пара выходных.  
-Ничего криминального. Потерпишь немножко? – Интересуется Эггси. Потому что сейчас наверняка делает больно, круговыми движениями больших пальцев разминая дельтовидные мышцы над ключицами.   
-Мне кажется, ты рановато начал вживаться в роль, - вместо ответа говорит Мерлин.  
-Ничего не рановато. Я, между прочим, уже на третьем курсе.   
-Ещё.  
-Уже.   
Мерлин неопределённо хмыкает и замолкает. Эггси замолкает тоже, увлёкшись процессом. Когда проходит минут десять, он чувствует, как Мерлин в конце концов немного расслабляет плечи под его ладонями, чуть поводит ими – будто это чувство расслабленности совершенно непривычно для него. Эггси перебирается прикосновениями вдоль позвоночника на лопатки, подмечая ещё и тот факт, что Мерлин-то оказывается вовсе не щуплый. Нет, Мерлин – для человека, который только и делает, что сидит перед мониторами дни и ночи на пролет – просто подозрительно крепкий. Эггси кажется даже, что у него, большую часть жизни чуть ли не ежедневно висящего на брусьях и прочих подобных снарядах, спина слабее.  
-И когда это у тебя остаётся время на спортзал?  
-Явно не сейчас, - вздыхает Мерлин.  
Что ж, это весьма... интригующе.  
Ещё через некоторое время доходит до того, что Мерлин чисто инстинктивно начинает тянуться за руками Анвина – это ведь Мерлин упрямый идиот, а вот его мозг – нет, его мозг знает, что хорошо, а что плохо. Мерлин позволяет продлиться этому ещё минут пять, а потом прогоняет-таки Анвина.  
-Всё, Эггси. Прекращай.  
-Точно?  
-Точно.  
-Хочешь диагноз? Всё очень плохо.  
-И без тебя знаю. В ближайший месяц даже не думай больше выкинуть что-то подобное.  
-Ага, - хмыкает Эггси весело. Сползает с кровати, встаёт напротив Мерлина, убрав руки за спину и смотрит на него с самым хитрым видом.  
-Кажется, это означает что-то вроде «ещё как подумаю».  
-Ну вот. Ты же сам отлично всё понимаешь.  
-Я понимаю только то, что ничего другого от тебя ожидать не приходится.  
Эггси улыбается ему, разворачивается на пятках и направляется к выходу из спальни.  
-Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.  
-Закрой дверь с той стороны и даже не думай завтра затевать бурную деятельность по приготовлению завтрака с утра пораньше.  
-Хорошо, - кивает Анвин, и, разворачиваясь на пороге, натыкается на полный сомнений усталый взгляд Мерлина, - нет, правда – хорошо, - прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, уверяет он.  
Улыбается уже закрытой двери, и направляется на кухню – раз уж его не убили, застав за курением в окно – можно повторить ещё разок.  
Эггси обычно не так уж часто курит – у него нет зависимости, это скорее так, баловство, хороший способ отвлечься от всего на свете с помощью одного не слишком ёмкого и довольно бесполезного процесса – вдыхания дыма в себя и выдыхания его обратно в воздух. Это удивительным образом успокаивает и помогает разложить мысли, которые у Эггси всегда имели особенность беспорядочно скакать внутри черепушки, по полочкам. В общем, почти как медитация, только вреднее и не надо пытаться усесться в позу лотоса.  
Эггси, конечно, может и в позу лотоса, но ему лень. Поэтому он просто сидит на подоконнике, смотрит, как внизу по парку ходят люди, и дымит в окно.  
Он, каким-то неведомым для самого себя образом, всё же ужился с тем фактом, что Гарри мёртв. Может, та чушь о том, что время лечит – не такая уж чушь, может, дело в том, что у Эггси за почти три года часто случались моменты, когда времени на то, чтобы продолжать горевать о потере, просто не оставалось, а может, всё просто оттого, что жизнь продолжалась, и в связи с этим у Эггси была куча других причин для беспокойства.  
Ему нужно было думать о том, когда бы успеть переписать ту гору конспектов с лекций, которые он пропустил, к аттестации, которая всего-то через неделю – он собирался потратить на это сегодняшнюю ночь и завтрашний день, но вот посмотрите-ка на это – уселся на подоконнике и ударился в философию, какая уж тут теперь паталогическая анатомия и физиология.  
Ему нужно было переживать о том, что в последнее время Рокси совсем редко пишет ему и почти не отвечает на звонки – конечно, дело в том, что она, как безнадёжная отличница, просто не может порой забивать на учебу, из-за чего постоянно страшно ей занята – но Анвину всё равно как-то неспокойно каждый раз, когда он сидит и слушает эти длинные гудки.  
Ему нужно было переживать о том, что после систематических опозданий, пары прогулов и болтовни на лекции куратор их курса решил проучить Анвина довольно занятным способом и отправил отрабатывать все часы практики не в отделениях больницы, как было до этого, а в морг. На неопределённый срок.  
Из этого, конечно, вышла довольно занятная история, о которой тоже стоило бы попереживать.  
О том, что в их морге работает странная мисс, похожая на подросшую Венсдей из семейки Адамс, знали, кажется, все курсы, кто только успел уже сходить на учебную «экскурсию» в морг и попасть на её смену. А вот Эггси был не в теме этой местной «легенды». И в первую смену он, ничего не подозревая и морща нос от этого назойливого и крайне специфического запаха, что стоит здесь во всех помещениях и к которому ему надо теперь привыкать, заходит в кабинет и натыкается, конечно, на неё.  
-Эээ... Здрасте?   
-Привет, - на секунду отвлекаясь от ковыряния в трупе и приветственно махнув ему рукой со скальпелем, здоровается черноволосая мисс (и у неё действительно две косички как у Венсдей черт возьми!). -Это тебя к нам наказали? – Продолжает она, пока Эггси пялится.  
-Ага.  
-Воняет? – Весело интересуется вдогонку.  
-Ужасно.  
-Скоро привыкнешь.  
-Думаете, я пробуду здесь столько, что успею привыкнуть?  
-А как же. Я училась у вашего куратора. Он суровый тип. Думаешь, почему я здесь так и осталась?  
Видимо, Эггси не справляется всё-таки со своим выражением лица и смотрит на неё с искренним ужасом. Потому что в следующую секунду мисс уже от души смеётся.  
-Да шучу я. Он тут ни при чем. Мне просто не нравятся живые люди. А эти, - она по-свойски похлопывает труп по плечу, - просто очаровательные ребята.  
-Молчат и не дёргаются, - хмыкает Анвин.  
-В точку. Ты уже мне нравишься, парень.   
Она ему, в общем-то, тоже.   
У неё оказывается довольно... специфический юмор, который можно разделить на черный и очень черный, она не слишком-то любит выходить на улицу днём, часто обедает прямо здесь, в соседнем от её «молчаливых приятелей» кабинете, потому что не хочет подниматься в столовую и любит кино про Ганнибала Лектера. В общем – она просто очаровашка. Нет, серьёзно. Эта первая женщина, которой Эггси покорён окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Она тоже считает его очаровашкой. «Ты даже очаровательнее моих молчаливых пациентов», - говорит. И что-то подсказывает Анвину, что это явно успех.  
У неё нет никаких коммуникативных проблем – просто она не любит говорить с людьми. А если приходится – то в общении она пользуется исключительно едкими ироничными репликами. Нет, коммуникативные проблемы тут определённо ни при чем – просто на редкость дрянной характер.  
Чем-то она напоминает Мерлина. Этим самым дрянным характером, наверное.  
Её зовут Молли – и это точно звучит как шутка, потому что как лучше ей подошло бы что-то вроде Морганы — опять же, на мерлинов манер. Она сразу говорит, что если он хоть раз назовёт её хоть как-то иначе, чем Мэй – то сразу огребёт. Ей двадцать семь, у неё квартирка недалеко от больницы, страшно пушистый черный кот и аллергия на цитрусовые и людей. Она чуть-чуть выше Анвина, с тёмными прямыми волосами, насмешливым взглядом карих глаз, смешным вздёрнутым носом и с любовью к одежде на пару размеров больше, чем надо на её тщедушное сложение. На Венсдей, на самом-то деле, она похожа только этими своими двумя косичками. И чувством юмора, конечно.   
Они быстро друг к другу проникаются. Быстро и качественно – так что на третьей неделе анвиновой ссылки оказываются в одной постели. И иначе как приключением Анвин это назвать не может.   
-Эй, Мэй, тебе не кажется, что совращение студентов – это слегка безнравственно? – Интересуется он после их десятого совместного пробуждения.  
Вышеозначенная Мэй стоит голышом у окна, курит и выглядывает на улицу.  
-Думаешь? – меланхолично интересуется.   
-Нет, знаю.   
-А чего тогда спрашиваешь?  
-Ну, чтобы тебе стало стыдно?  
-Ха-ха, - тянет она.  
Эггси весело фыркает.  
-Ты опять пропустил первую пару, - всё с той же интонацией, что и «ха-ха» сообщает она.  
-Знаю.  
-Тебя отчислят в чертям.  
-Зна-а-а-ю.  
-Задница.  
-Зануда.  
-Зиккурат.  
Анвин прекращает растекаться по кровати и смотрит на неё удивлённо.  
-Что? Думала, мы перечисляем слова на «з».  
-Заноза в заднице, - кивает Анвин и, делая над собой невероятное усилие, всё-таки сползает с кровати.   
-Не выйдешь, чтобы успеть ко второй паре – оставлю тебе самый гадкий труп.  
-Ты знаешь, как уговорить.  
Кажется, ссылка в морг производилась исключительно в воспитательных целях. И, кажется, не прокатило. Потому что теперь Эггси заимел ещё больше хвостов по учебе. И одну замечательную подружку, да.  
Хорошо то, что это действительно всего-лишь секс. В остальном у них милые и тёплые приятельские отношения, из-за чего все коллеги Мэй смотрят на Анвина дикими глазами – кажется, они не понимают, как он может проводить с ней столько рабочих смен подряд и при этом быть вполне себе живым парнем.  
Ещё через месяц, поняв, видимо, что ссылка в морг отчего-то не пошла на пользу, его возвращают обратно на вполне обыденную скучную практику, но они с Мэй часто обедают вместе – Эггси притаскивает еду из столовой в подвал, сам уже привыкнув ко всем этим запахам морга, и иногда всё ещё оказываются в одной постели. Мэй ему нравится – без всякой там влюблённости и прочей слишком сложной и совсем не нужной ему сейчас чепухи. Она такая... немножко особенная, со своими странностями, с этим наплевательским отношением ко всему окружающему миру, но с такой трогательной заботой к своему коту, к пауку, что живёт в углу её прихожей (она не убирает паутину, чтобы не лишать его дома) и даже к Эггси (она следит за тем, чтобы он не слишком злостно прогуливал лекции и обрабатывает и заклеивает все его порезанные скальпелем пальцы). Она кажется ему совершенно очаровательной.   
Они толком не знают ничего друг о друге – Эггси знает только, что у Мэй тоже кто-то умер – тоже кто-то важный, но уже довольно давно. Кто, когда и как – она не говорит. Эггси не спрашивает и не говорит тоже. Бывает, они говорят о том, как странно жить после, вполне себе осознавая, что так, как было до – не будет уже никогда.  
Может, именно эти разговоры и именно эта весьма мрачная, и при этом такая славная мисс помогает ему принять наконец тот факт, что да – как было с Гарри уже не будет никогда. Будет по-другому – но это совсем не такая трагедия, какой кажется.  
Гарри умер, эта пустота в жизни, в сознании, в восприятии мира – пустота на том месте, где был он – осталась и останется навсегда, потому что Эггси совершенно не был намерен её чем-то заполнять – потому что это место Гарри и то, что оно должно оставаться пустым – это правильно. Горечи не было уже давно, одна только грусть, но и она была светлой – ведь Гарри с ним случился, а всё могло быть и по-другому - он мог уйти тогда, когда Эггси попросил забрать его с собой, а мог и вовсе не оказаться в той квартире – и кто знает, где бы сейчас был Эггси и кем бы он был. Но он пришел, забрал его, увел в совершенно другую жизнь, показал, что бывает по-другому – без бедности, побоев и вечной борьбы с теми, кто заведомо сильнее тебя. Терпел все его выходки, и, наверное – тоже страшно любил. По-своему, конечно, и совсем не так, как сам Эггси любил Гарри.  
Это было, и то, что это было – главное. Ни к чему горевать о том, что это прошло.   
Эггси всё-таки это понимает. А ещё думает о том, что ему нужно съездить к Гарри на могилу – в первый раз за всё время. И он почти решается – честное слово, почти-почти – когда случается так, что весь мир вдруг на несколько минут сходит с ума.  
Потом уже оказывается, что им везёт – когда всё происходит, они с частью группы под землёй – в морге на занятии. Телефоны тут с собой не носят – такой порядок, а подвалы глубоко – в войну здесь прятались во время налетов вражеской авиации. Наверное, поэтому до них волна доходит позже, чем до остальных.   
Когда Эггси очухивается, то застаёт себя нависающим над одним из лаборантов, который в этот самый момент замахивается скальпелем. Но – Эггси успевает увернуться, а этот самый лаборант – вовремя опомниться. Эггси не понимает, какого черта случилось, и остальные тоже – вот Фрэнк с ошалелым видом смотрит вокруг, утирая ладонью кровь, льющуюся из носа, вот Саймон глубокомысленно интересуется, что произошло, не особенно стесняясь в выражениях, вот их преподаватель отвечает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия – тоже не стесняясь в выражениях, что примечательно. За этим следует ещё одна короткая вспышка, Эггси всё-таки достаётся остриём скальпеля по шее – благо, что он успевает увернуться и избежать более углублённого знакомства скальпеля и своей шеи – а то это была бы очень бесславная смерть. Судя по тому, как ноют костяшки пальцев правой руки после того, как Эггси вновь с радостью обнаруживает себя в здравом уме – он тоже успел до кого-то добраться.   
Суматохи не возникает. Эггси, зажимающий порез на шее, отмахивается и говорит, что с ним всё в порядке, помогает подняться паре всё ещё дезориентированных студентов и, обращаясь к преподавателю, предполагает, что над ними сейчас, наверное, что-то покруче ада.  
К сожалению, он не ошибается.  
Следующие несколько дней Эггси помнит очень смутно – они состоят из палат, забитых новоиспеченными пациентами, больничных коридоров, тоже заставленных койками, переполненного приёмного покоя и бесконечного, кажется, потока пострадавших. Почти весь медицинский персонал также оказывается травмирован – в первый час после произошедшей чертовщины Эггси занимается там, что зашивает одному из хирургов больницы распаханную скальпелем руку. Мистер Эванс крайне недоверчиво наблюдает за тем, как Анвин вдевает нить в иглу – потому что мистер Эванс преподаёт у его курса и Эггси в последнее время прогулял ну очень много его пар.  
-Смиритесь. Выбирать вам особо не из кого, - поймав этот скептический взгляд, жизнерадостно замечает Анвин. – В этом я не так плох, как вам может казаться. Правда.  
О, если бы он только знал, сколько у Анвина опыта в штопанье людей после годов, проведённых под одной крышей с одним чертовым секретным агентом.  
Эванс, всё-таки, одобряет его работу. И даже кажется впечатленным. Ещё бы.  
После через Анвина проходит, наверное, несколько сотен человек – он пытается напомнить, что он, вроде как, не имеет особого права оказывать медицинскую помощь – но быстро бросает эти попытки воззвать к здравому смыслу, когда кто-то (он уже точно не помнит – кто, но, кажется, это был заместитель главврача, малоузнаваемый из-за подбитого глаза) называет ему примерное соотношение количества работоспособного медперсонала и пострадавших.  
-Просто постарайся никого не убить.  
-О, я не настолько безнадёжен, - весело фыркает Анвин, стягивая очередные окровавленные перчатки.  
Полтора дня в приёмном покое, день в травматологии, день на подхвате у хирургов и ещё полдня, окончательно вытрясшие из Анвина всю душу – в педиатрии. Уколы, перевязки, бесконечный плач и капризы, маленькие, тощенькие, до сих пор напуганные малявки – господи, как хорошо, что у него нет никаких родственников, что у него вообще почти никого нет, и переживать приходиться только за Рокси – сильно, и за Мерлина – чуть-чуть (на самом деле нет, не чуть-чуть), потому что почти все его приятели с потока уже встретились ему либо на больничной койке, либо за работой, а Мэй и вовсе провела пару дней этого дурдома вместе с ним, но вот в педиатрию отказалась идти наотрез, заявив, что для неё это уже слишком.  
Какое счастье, что у него никого нет.  
Что ж, должны же быть в том, что все его близкие рано или поздно решают вдруг умереть, хоть какие-то плюсы.  
К Мерлину он возвращается поздним вечером после этого почти пятидневного марафона – насколько замученный, что не сразу обращает внимание на то, что он в квартире не один. Только когда он, со стоном облегчения, грохается на диван, то прямо-таки чувствует этот ироничный взгляд на своём темечке и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть Мерлина, стоящего в дверном проёме спальни.  
Удивительно, но Мерлин первым задаёт вопрос, который хотел озвучить Анвин.  
-Живой?  
-Более или менее, - улыбается Эггси. – Ты тоже?  
-Я бы сказал, что более чем.  
-Что это за херня, Мерлин?  
-Долгая история.  
-И секретная?  
-Преимущественно.   
Анвин вздыхает, растекаясь по дивану.   
-Иди в кровать.   
Мерлин проходит мимо него, застёгивая пуговицы на манжетах рубашки.  
-Ты уже уходишь? – Хмурится Эггси, не предпринимая попыток встать – это всё равно бесполезно.  
-Мир в дерьме. Конечно, я уже ухожу.  
Анвин аж воздухом давится – он редко слышал от Мерлина подобные экспрессивные формулировки – это во-первых, а во-вторых – мир? Что, весь, что ли?  
-Мир? – Осторожно уточняет Анвин. Мерлин кивает. – Дерьмище, - констатирует Анвин. Мерлин кивает ещё раз.  
-Не смей снова дрыхнуть на диване, - повторяет.  
Эггси смотрит на него своим самым несчастным взглядом – потому что у него натурально никаких сил. Мерлин качает головой и протягивает ему руку – и, когда Эггси, после секундного замешательства, берётся за неё – помогает сесть. Встаёт Эггси уже сам, но чувствует себя так, будто он - мешок самой грустной и усталой картошки в мире.  
-Там какой-то грёбаный ад, Мерлин.  
-Знаю. Из хороших новостей пока только то, что это не повторится, - Мерлин мимолётно касается пореза на шее Анвина – выглядит тот страшновато, но на деле – сущий пустяк, даже зашивать не пришлось.  
-Я легко отделался, - даже стушевавшись немного от такого неожиданного проявления внимания к своей персоне, комментирует Анвин.  
-Хорошо, - кивает Мерлин.  
Жаль, что Анвин не может попросить его снять рубашку. Потому что судя по всему – у Мерлина под рубашкой россыпь синяков, оставленных пулями, которые остановил слой тонкой брони. Эггси знает это, потому что знает эту едва заметную скованность движений, которую нередко наблюдал у Гарри после миссий.  
Наверное, Эггси смотрит на него слишком долго и пристально, размышляя о том, что он и подумать не мог, что Мерлин может не только сидеть за мониторами, но и работать в поле.   
Наверное, Мерлин улавливает ход его мыслей. Уголки губ его приподнимаются в практически незаметном подобии лёгкой улыбки, он легонько подталкивает Эггси в плечо и командует:  
-Иди ложись.  
-Ага. Не умри там по пути, ладно?  
-Не умру, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
-Точно?  
-Точно, - кивает и смотрит строго.  
-Да иду я. Иду, - ворчит Эггси, на ходу стягивая футболку, - не знаешь, как узнать, всё ли в порядке с Рокси? – Уже комкая футболку в руках, спрашивает он.  
-С ней наверняка всё в порядке, - отзывается Мерлин уже из прихожей.  
-Откуда это ты знаешь?  
-Я не знаю. Но если бы было иначе – я бы уже знал.  
-Так её дядя работает где-то рядом с тобой?  
-Вроде того, - отзывается Мерлин.  
Конечно, он не будет говорить Эггси, что где-то «рядом с ним» работает не только дядя Рокси, но с недавних пор и она сама.  
-Хорошо, - тянет Эггси себе под нос и добавляет уже громче. – Спасибо, Мерлин.  
-Спи уже.  
-Уже почти. Не забудь, что тебе тоже иногда нужно.  
-Я справлюсь с этим, как справлялся всегда.   
Эггси фыркает - ну конечно, справится он, как же - закрывает глаза и засыпает ещё до того, как Мерлин закрывает за собой входную дверь.


	7. The Hermit: О Мерлине

Как выясняется позже – возможно, только благодаря этой чьей-то попытке устроить то ли конец света, то ли глобальный геноцид, Эггси не вылетает из университета. На то, что более или менее разгрузить больницу, в которой у них проходит практика, уходит месяц – кого-то выписывают, кого-то отпускают домой с обязательством приходить на необходимые процедуры днём, кого-то переводят из реанимации в обычные палаты. Почти весь этот месяц Эггси проводит в больнице в роли всегда необходимых «лишних рук» (Фигаро тут, Фигаро там), и, видимо, успевает примелькаться своей физиономией - совершенно замученной, с тенями под глазами, но всё равно улыбчивой и корчащей смешные рожи детям. Несмотря на то, что через месяц можно сказать, что кризис миновал – Эггси ещё пару недель задерживается дольше положенного, часто пропуская из-за этого первые пары, потому что его организм просто отказывается просыпаться, получив всего два-три часа сна.  
Поэтому к сессии он уже морально готов к тому, что он вылетит из университета, как пробка из шампанского – то есть очень быстро и с громких хлопком, что произойдёт при встрече его витающей в облаках башки с пугающей действительностью реального мира. Потому что у него ни конспектов, ни лабораторных, ни хорошей посещаемости, ничего. На одном только факте того, что он проштудировал все учебники, он не вылезет.  
В общем, на первый экзамен он идёт как на Голгофу. Мистер Эванс – тот самый, которому он зашивал руку – нещадно гоняет его по теории, но не спрашивает ни о том, где он был в общей сложности около половины семестра, ни о том, где его лекции. Говорит только, что Анвин на удивление хорошо для такого раздолбая накладывает швы и отдаёт зачетку. Эггси обалдело хлопает на него глазами.  
-Ну, чего? Иди, пока я не передумал, - командует преподаватель. Эггси не спорит.  
Это похоже на какое-то чудо, но он, черт возьми, действительно переживает эту сессию. Приходится пообещать паре экзаменаторов, что нет, он совершенно точно не убьёт никого из своих потенциальных пациентов потому что «меня не было, когда это проходили», и нет, кровь этих несчастных не будет на их руках.  
-Я же не идиот, - говорит Эггси.  
-Вроде и вправду не похож, - отвечают ему и опять велят убираться поскорее, пока они не передумали.  
Так Эггси внезапно оказывается на последнем курсе университета.  
Рокси, с которой действительно всё было в полном порядке, этим летом была страшно занята чем-то важным, поэтому на очередную спонтанную поездку надеяться не приходилось – и Эггси решил потратить пару месяцев на одно дело, которое много раз откладывал в долгий ящик. Дело, по итогу, занимает чуть больше месяца.  
В начале августа он встречает Мерлина в прихожей и прямо с порога сообщает, что избавляет его от своего присутствия.  
-Действительно? – Совершенно равнодушно интересуется Мерлин и проходит мимо Анвина, направляясь на кухню.  
-Эй, тебе что, вообще всё равно? – Возмущается Эггси, увязываясь за ним.  
-Я же, кажется, говорил, что мне без разницы – живёшь ты здесь или нет.   
-Ну это же неправда.  
Мерлин только плечами пожимает. Эггси в очередной раз думает о том, до чего же несносен этот тип.  
И до чего же он к нему... привык?  
Какой кошмар.  
-Можно я буду приходить в гости?  
-Конечно нет, Эггси.  
-Ты ужасный человек, - фыркает Анвин, исподлобья наблюдая за тем, как этот самый ужасный человек прячет улыбку за стаканом с водой, - ужасный, - повторяет, посмеиваясь.  
-Ты всё равно придёшь, если вдруг вздумается.   
-Ага, - кивает Эггси.  
-Так зачем тебе моё разрешение?  
-Ты отвратительно-логичен, - привычно усаживаясь на подоконник, заявляет Эггси.  
-Благодарю, - кивает Мерлин.  
Эггси замолкает, крутит в руках пачку сигарет, которую начал оставлять на подоконнике, окончательно обнаглев, посматривает то в окно, то на Мерлина.  
-Спрашивай уже, пока я не ушел, - вздыхает тот.  
-Съездишь со мной к Гарри? – Выговаривает-таки Анвин. Мерлин смотрит на него так, будто ждёт объяснений. – Один я туда никогда не доеду. Честное слово.  
-Сейчас?  
-Сейчас? – Вскидывая брови, переспрашивает Анвин.   
-Я свободен, - просто пожимает плечами Мерлин.  
-Спонтанность – это немного не в твоём духе. Разве нет?  
-А ещё я редко когда оказываюсь свободен.  
-А. Да. Понял. Ну... поехали?  
Через час они уже едут по направлению к Кенту. Эггси смотрит в окно и вообще ведёт себя подозрительно тихо – ни слова не сказал с того момента, как они выехали из Лондона. Только на подъезде к месту назначения, когда Мерлин уже собирается узнать причину аномальной молчаливости Эггси, тот, не отрывая взгляда от картинок за окном, спрашивает:  
-А что вообще делают на кладбище? Стоят и пялятся на надгробие?  
-Вроде того, - пожимает плечами Мерлин. – Можно ещё причитать и заламывать руки для пущего драматизма, но я надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт. Приехали.  
Эггси фыркает, выходит из машины, останавливается, неуверенно смотря на арку, которой обозначен вход на кладбище. Ему почему-то страшно не хочется идти дальше – странно, а он-то думал, что окончательно со всем смирился. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот дурацкий последний рубеж в виде вполне себе материального надгробия со вполне себе материально высеченной на нём датой смерти так труднопреодолим?  
-Эггси, - окликает его Мерлин, - пойдём. И нет, у тебя нет шанса передумать.  
-Знаешь, иногда то, что ты знаешь все мои вопросы наперёд, страшно раздражает, - ворчит Эггси, направляясь следом за Мерлином.  
-На то и расчет.  
Надгробие выглядит вполне обычно. Мерлин, который стоит рядом – тоже выглядит вполне обычно и даже как будто бы чуть более... расслабленным, что ли.   
-Ты совсем не скучаешь? – Спрашивает Эггси.  
-По этой наглой заднице? Разве что совсем иногда. От него было много хлопот.  
-И кто ещё после такого задница, - фыркает Эггси, ничуть не обиженно. Даже весело.  
-Ну вот. Пару лет назад после подобной фразы ты наверняка бы попытался меня линчевать.  
-Делаю успехи, думаешь?  
-Определённо, - кивает Мерлин.  
Эггси замолкает ненадолго, оглядывает кладбище – всё в небольших аккуратных надгробиях, подстриженный зелёный газон, часовенка эта хиленькая слева - никакой помпезности, совсем не в духе Гарри. И это так странно. А с другой стороны – совсем и не странно, а правильнее всего. Тихое посмертие после громкой жизни.   
Интересно – но это совсем не страшно – стоять перед его надгробием. То, что он сейчас – только останки в толстостенном гробу под их ногами. Потому что, в конце концов, он сейчас куда больше, чем эти самые останки, он - это воспоминания Эггси - странный мужчина в костюме, который отдаёт ему пистолет не просто по первому требованию, нет – он сам предлагает. Он – чувства Эггси, который, хоть и прошло несколько лет, чувствует в отношении не существующего уже человека столько всего – он мало к кому из ныне живущих испытывает такую палитру. Он – в этой почти незаметной улыбке Мерлина. Ну и вот в этом кустике, упрямо пробивающемся прямо сбоку от надгробия, наверное, тоже.  
Эггси хмыкает себе под нос, думая о том, что такие поэтические настроения – это слишком даже для него.   
-Можно неприличный вопрос? – Интересуется он у Мерлина.  
-Давай.  
-Я так и не понял до конца, в каких вы были отношениях.  
-Возможно, это потому, что тебе и не нужно было понимать?  
-Именно поэтому я и назвал вопрос неприличным, - улыбается Анвин.  
«Гадёныш», - уважительно думает Мерлин.  
-Сначала мы друг другу страшно не понравились, - говорит вслух. Потому что, в конце концов, в этом не было никакой тайны. Для Мерлина, по крайней мере. А уж что до мнения Харта... сам виноват, что умер. – Не скажу, что в последствии не было такого, что мне хотелось его задушить. Было. Много раз.  
-Кто-то умел выводить тебя на эмоции, подумать только, - присвистывает Анвин.  
-В этом вы несколько похожи, как не прискорбно.  
-Я не настолько хорош.  
-К счастью.  
-И что, он тебя выводил, и вы подружились?   
-Вроде того.  
-А потом дошло до койки?  
Мерлин хмыкает и смотрит на наглеца долгим ироничным взглядом. Тот только улыбается и плечами пожимает.  
-Ну я же не совсем идиот, - говорит.  
-В нашей сфере внеуставные отношения – самый удобный вид отношений. Как бы парадоксально это не было.  
Конечно, то, что происходило между ним и Гарри, сложно было назвать отношениями в трактовке обычного обывателя, потому что в такой трактовке отношения предполагают наличие неких романтических чувств, которых между Гарри и Морганом никогда не было. Морган никогда не испытывал подобного к кому бы то ни было в своей жизни. Он привык думать, что он не способен на подобное — и, в общем-то, был вполне удовлетворён этим.  
Но между ним и Гарри существовала привязанность и дружба, которых было достаточно для хорошего секса и которые в совокупности не мешали Мерлину относится к Галахаду столь же хладнокровно, как и к остальным агентам, если того требовали обстоятельства. Но из-за своих «отношений» они были отличной командой — Мерлин всегда был тем, кто координировал миссии Галахада, потому что они хорошо понимали друг друга, а ещё Мерлин знал способы приструнить разошедшегося агента, с чем никогда не могли справится остальные координаторы, и только он знал, что то, что Галахад совершенно спокоен в любых стрессовых ситуациях — миф, созданный самим Галахадом, который был тем ещё павлином. У всех была разная реакция на стресс. Галахад в состоянии стресса имел обыкновение совершать самые глупые и опасные подвиги, и за свою жизнь и карьеру выслушал весь арсенал проклятий Мерлина. И на гэльском тоже.  
-Ну, если бы кто-то почаще вылезал из-под земли...  
-Если бы у кого-то было чуть меньше работы или чуть больше помощников, которых можно было бы назвать хотя бы смышлёными...  
-Ну если бы кто-то не был так требователен...  
-Ох, заткнись, - в конце концов заказывает глаза Мерлин, потому что, черт возьми, этот мальчишка совершенно _невыносим_.  
А Эггси только смеётся и толкает его плечом в плечо.  
-Пошли? – спрашивает.  
-Пойдём. А то несчастный Галахад, должно быть, в гробу вертится.  
-Да ладно. Он наверняка обрадовался бы, если бы узнал, что мы подружились.  
-Мы не подружились.  
-Нет?  
-Вовсе нет.  
-Ну как скажешь, - пожимает плечами Эггси, ныряя в машину от начавшего накрапывать дождика. Мерлин снова закатывает глаза – пока никто не видит.  
На обратном пути Эггси засыпает, стоит им только выехать из города на трассу. Мерлину вообще казалось, что тот может заснуть где угодно – потому что он находил Анвина спящим и на подоконнике на кухне, и на диване, и на ковре перед диваном, рядом с разложенными по полу конспектами, и за кухонным столом, уткнувшимся лбом в учебник. И разбудить его было не самой простой задачей, а оставлять как есть – жалко. Что тоже, кстати, весьма удивительно. Потому что с чего бы его жалеть – сам так заснул, его проблемы. И всё равно. На этот раз, правда, Эггси просыпается сам, когда они подъезжают к дому. Трёт глаза, зевает, потягивается, смотрит сонно на Мерлина.  
-Эй, знаешь, что?  
-Что, Эггси?  
-Ты иногда бываешь классным.  
-Какой ужас, - хмыкает Мерлин. – Вылезай.  
-Как думаешь, ты сможешь завтра докинуть меня с вещами до квартиры по пути на работу?  
-Если ты сможешь проснуться в шесть утра.  
-Если ты сможешь меня разбудить.  
-У меня большой опыт.  
-Вот уж да, - посмеивается Эггси.  
Правда, Мерлину даже не приходится его будить – все попытки Анвина заснуть проваливаются и он всю ночь занимается крайне неспешным сбором не таких уж многочисленных вещей, а потом переключается на приготовление завтрака, потому что ложиться в пять утра, когда в шесть уже надо вставать, нет ну совсем никакого смысла.  
Так, через пару часов, помахав Мерлину их окна своей квартиры, он начинает новую, самостоятельную жизнь. Начинает он её с того, что плюхается на свою новую кровать в своей новой спальне и спит до вечера, а потом звонит Рокси, и они в кои-то веки проводят целую ночь вместе – за поеданием пиццы и разговорами обо всём на свете в совершенно новой и совершенно пустой гостиной Эггси.  
В последствии оказывается, что жить одному – это не так страшно и сложно, как Анвину казалось сначала – он быстро привыкает к тому, что теперь можно делать что угодно, когда угодно и с кем угодно, а ещё – разбрасывать вещи по всей квартире, кинуть на пол в гостиной дурацкий мохнатый ковёр ярко-синего цвета, притащить с улицы приблудившегося котёнка и готовить по ночам спагетти – потому что вдруг захотелось. В общем, Эггси нравится.   
Хоть он немного скучает по Мерлину, если честно — и у него нет проблем с тем, чтобы признаться себе в том. Ему нравился Мерлин — Морган, этим своим почти непробиваемым фасадом спокойствия и строгости, за которым, как кажется Анвину, скрывается совсем другой человек, которого не знает почти никто — и которого Эггси порой видел в едва заметных улыбках мужчины и усталых ироничных взглядах ореховых глаз. Он догадывался о репутации Мерлина в штабе и готов был признать, что выглядел мужчина угрожающе — тем более странно было, насколько успокаивала Анвина мысль о том, что Морган спит через стенку, когда он просыпался от кошмаров среди ночи. Он готов был признать, что главное, чего ему не хватало — этого чувства надёжности и безопасности. И, совсем немного — самого Мерлина, потому что он привык к нему.  
Но это всё выглядело слишком инфантильно. Он взрослый человек и должен учится жить сам по себе — это было правильное решение, пусть и далось оно непросто. Но Эггси надеялся, что он справится с этим.  
***  
В следующий раз личный телефон Моргана звонит больше чем через полгода. Морган, у которого нет никаких сомнений в личности звонящего, даже немного удивлён, что тот выдержал так долго.  
-Да, Эггси?   
-У тебя что, записан мой телефон? Это же новый номер. Ты следишь за мной?  
-Просто никто кроме тебя не мог позвонить мне на этот телефон с незнакомого номера, - со вздохом поясняет мужчина.  
-Ну-у-у, это не интересно. У меня к тебе вопрос жизни и смерти.  
-Кто бы сомневался. У тебя есть... пятнадцать минут, - сверившись с часами, отвечает Мерлин, уже предчувствуя, что мальчишка сейчас выдаст что-то шедевральное.  
Когда Эггси выкладывает ему свою затею, которая тянет не то, чтобы на безумную, но находящуюся где-то рядом с этим понятием, Мерлин интересуется:  
-Ты понимаешь, что устроится в агентство со стороны - не самая простая задача?  
-Даже в больницу?  
-Даже в больницу. В которой все работают с агентами. Знают их личные данные и истории болезни. И внешность. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы скомпрометировать весь английский отдел.  
-Даже при учете того, что я знаю тебя и вообще жил с Гарри?  
-Это делает задачу только сложнее.  
-Но ты же наверняка можешь что-то придумать?  
-Разумеется.  
-И придумаешь?  
-Оно тебе надо, Эггси?  
-Я хорошо подумал. Правда.  
-И ты отдаёшь себе отчет в том, что нужно будет ещё и найти хирурга, который будет с тобой возиться?  
-Это я возьму на себя. Ты же знаешь, я нравлюсь людям. Я даже тебе иногда нравился – и не отпирайся.  
-А то, что уйти просто так ты отсюда не сможешь, ты понимаешь?  
-И это тоже.  
-А с какими случаями тебе нужно будет работать?  
Мерлин внутренне проклинает сам себя - в конце концов, осознаёт Анвин все причины, по которым это – плохая идея, или нет – исключительно проблема самого Анвина.  
С другой стороны – Мерлин не может не думать о том, насколько упорен этот мальчишка и о том, что из него может выйти толк – несмотря на эту дурацкую манеру поведения, соображает-то он хорошо.  
-Думаю, я уже успел увидеть и не такое.  
-Потом пеняй на себя, Эггси.  
-Это значит что ты что-нибудь сделаешь, да?  
-Я позвоню, когда выясню, что вообще можно с этим сделать.  
Конечно, Мерлин всё устраивает – это же Мерлин. Он волшебник. Эггси в нём даже и не сомневался. Как и не сомневался в том, стоит ли вообще реализовывать идею, что взбрела ему в голову – о том, что перед поступлением в интернатуру можно сменить больницу и устроиться в «Кингсмен» - у агентства ведь был огромный медблок — по сути, целая частная больница. Гарри бы наверняка понравилась его идея. Правда, после мини-лекции Мерлина Эггси начинает думать о том, что, возможно, всё наоборот – и Гарри бы это совсем не понравилось. Но Эггси-то в любом случае уже всё решил.   
А Мерлин – он просто душка, честное слово – всё устроил, да так, что на первом собеседовании Эггси общался сразу с главврачом – дядькой, больше похожим на хорошо постаревшего спасателя Малибу. С очень цепким и очень умным взглядом, от которого становится не по себе – даже больше, чем от пристального взгляда Мерлина. Но Эггси решает вести себя как обычно, а не изображать черти что – улыбается, честно отвечает, в каких вопросах и сферах медицины он совершенно безнадёжен, а в каких, вроде, не так уж плох, приплетает к своему повествованию смешную историю про то, как его в воспитательных целях сослали в морг – немножко перебарщивает с болтовнёй, кажется, но мистер Малибу (у него какая-то другая фамилия, но Эггси волнуется как идиот, и поэтому благополучно её забывает), вроде, выглядит довольным.   
-И не страшно? – Интересуется напоследок.  
-Страшно? – Переспрашивает Анвин с искренним недоумением.  
-Думаю, вы осведомлены о специфике работы людей, которые работают в агентстве и можете представить, с какими случаями приходится сталкиваться.  
-Страшно быть бесполезным, когда можешь помочь. А остальное не страшно.  
-Бывает такое, что ничем помочь уже нельзя. И в нашем случае такое бывает не так редко, как хотелось бы.  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
-Это я уже проходил. Справлюсь.  
Мистер Малибу смотрит на него долгим задумчивым взглядом, а потом кивает.  
-Ладно, мистер Анвин. Давайте попробуем.   
-Что, правда? Прямо вот так сразу?  
-Если бы вы ничего не стоили, Мерлин бы не стал просить меня с вами встретиться.  
-Наверное, - удивленный тем, что всё прошло вот так гладко, кивает Эггси. – Ну... я пойду?  
-Идите. Вам позвонят.  
-Как в шпионских фильмах, честное слово.  
-Вы, кажется, забыли, где находитесь, - хмыкает мистер Малибу.  
-Действительно, что это я, - улыбается Эггси. - До свидания.  
-До свидания, мистер Анвин.  
Через месяц, который, видимо, понадобился на то, чтобы пробить его по всем известным базам и убедиться в том, что он не какой-нибудь там рецидивист, польский шпион, французский пироман или северокорейский засланец, его приглашают на беседу с психотерапевтом – пункт, обязательные перед устройством на работу, как оказалось. Кто бы мог подумать.  
И вот этот тип, в отличии от доктора Малибу (Флеминг! Его фамилия Флеминг, черт возьми!), ему сразу не нравится. Но он честно справляется с этим – и когда тот начинает задавать слишком личные вопросы, и когда начинает выводить на провокацию, и когда принимается выспрашивать про их отношения с «агентом Галахадом» - но когда выходит из кабинета, ему страшно хочется кого-нибудь побить.  
Этим вечером, он, кстати, всё-таки ввязывается в драку в баре, где они сидят с парой университетских приятелей. Потому что его в принципе выводят из равновесия разговоры о Гарри в таком тоне. В общем, когда через три дня он является подписывать документы с разбитой губой, Мерлин, с которым они сталкиваются в коридоре, видимо, быстро складывает в уме общую картину, и хмыкает:  
-А в твоём файле написано, что ты уравновешен и не ведёшься на провокации.  
-А в файле вашего психотерапевта не написано, что он мудак? – огрызается Эггси.  
-Спокойно, Эггси. Это его работа.  
-Быть мудаком?  
-Когда это необходимо, - кивает Мерлин и – господи, что это с ним? – то ли лёгкий подзатыльник даёт, то ли ерошит волосы на затылке слегка и подталкивает в спину, - пойдём. Нам в одну сторону.  
-Ладно, - как-то сразу успокаиваясь, ворчит Эггси, - ты осознаёшь, что мы теперь работаем в одной организации, да ещё и в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы друг от друга?  
-О, не заставляй меня раньше времени начинать думать о том, что я совершил ошибку.  
-Ладно, хорошо. Я зайду к тебе потом?  
-Что я только что сказал?  
-Это значит «нет», полагаю?  
-Правильно полагаешь.  
-Знаешь, оказывается, я даже соскучился по этому.  
-А я нет.  
-Ну кто бы сомневался.  
Мерлин избавляется от Эггси, пихнув его в нужный кабинет, а сам отправляется по своим делам, с тяжкими думами о том, что, пойдя на поводу у Анвина, возможно и вправду оказал медвежью услугу самому себе – этот проныра же его теперь одолеет. Успокаивало только то, что едва ли у него будет много свободного времени на то, чтобы донимать Мерлина.  
Сам Эггси, кстати, вовсе не собирался никого целенаправленно доставать – да ладно, у него и без того полно дел – особенно учитывая то, что он как всегда, желая успеть везде и сразу, взял на себя слишком много – и теперь готовится к экзаменам, пишет выпускную работу, да ещё и работает не где-нибудь, а в самом настоящем секретном агентстве. В итоге за несколько месяцев они пересекаются всего пару раз – и то случайно.   
За эти несколько месяцев Эггси сдаёт выпускную, получает диплом, подаёт документы в интернатуру – и у него начинается настоящая взрослая жизнь.  
***  
Мальчишка приспосабливается быстро – Мерлин заметил, что у Эггси вообще есть способность быстро мимикрировать под среду, в которой оказывается. Времени на то, чтобы донимать Мерлина, у него действительно не остаётся – над ним берёт шефство не кто-то, а сам Флеминг, а этот если берётся за кого-то – то прочно, так, что не забалуешь. Даже думать о таком не станешь. Интересно ещё и то, что Флеминг вообще никогда не возился с новичками, потому что страшно не любил это дело. Но Эггси да, он умел производить нужное впечатление. Хитрый, пронырливый, обаятельный мальчишка. Иногда Мерлин нет-нет, да думал о том, что при ином стечении обстоятельств из Анвина бы вышел замечательный агент. Если бы у него не было аллергии на убийство чего-то, помимо мишеней и стеклянных бутылок и дурного примера в виде вечно изрешечённого пулями агента Галахада перед глазами.  
С момента начала работы Эггси и до момента первой неловкой ситуации, которая должна была произойти неизбежно, проходит на удивление много времени – почти полгода.  
И вот это происходит. Эггси, до этого мирно перебиравший истории болезни и откладывающий в отдельную стопку те, что ему нужны, теперь стоит, и переводит взгляд с как всегда абсолютно спокойного Мерлина на Флеминга, который пытается сделать вид, что его здесь нет, а потом – на Рокси, зажимающую бок рукой.  
-Ты знал, - констатирует факт Эггси, смотря на Мерлина, - ну конечно, ты знал. И вы знали, - смотрит на Флеминга, который только плечами пожимает и теперь уже смотрит заинтересованно – наблюдает за реакцией. Эггси поджимает губы, ему, если честно, хочется поступить, как последняя истеричка – например, смести со стола на пол эти чертовы истории болезни и уйти, погромче хлопнув дверью, но он вспоминает того психотерапевта, задачей которого было провоцировать, говорит самому себе, что это – просто ещё одна проверка, вздыхает, преувеличенно аккуратно кладёт на стол историю болезни, которую вертел в руках, и указывает Рокси на кушетку, стоящую в углу.  
-Садись, - цедит сквозь зубы.  
-Полагаю, с этим ты справишься, Гэри, - заключает Флеминг, после чего они с Мерлином ретируются из кабинета.  
-Ты... ты... ты убиваешь меня! – Объявляет Эггси Роксане, смиренно сложившей руки на коленях. – И сними эту чертову кофту.  
-Режь ножницами. Я знала, что тебе это не понравится.  
Эггси теряет весь свой запал удивительно быстро даже для самого себя – потому что Рокси такая бледная, да ещё и вид виноватый на себя напустившая, смотрит так устало своими глазищами – ну и как на неё злиться? Нет, Эггси совершенно не может. Поэтому мстительно целует Мортон в лоб, на что та моментально недовольно фыркает.  
-Естественно, мне это не понравится, - ворчит Эггси, одновременно с этим улыбаясь. Разрезает измазанную кровью ткань, отправляет её в мусорное ведро и, помыв руки, возвращается и принимается аккуратно обрабатывать края раны, - но могла бы сказать и пораньше. Сколько ты уже?..  
-Я Ланселот, - перебивает его Рокси, морщась.  
-Терпи, - ворчит Анвин, чуть смачивая водой полотенце и стирая им кровь вокруг раны, которая, нас самом деле, оказывается не такой страшной, как на первый взгляд. К счастью, часто происходит так, что на первый взгляд все раны кажутся страшнее, чем есть на самом деле, - а как же чертов университет?  
-Ну, диплом у меня есть, - улыбка у Роксаны совершенно дьявольская. Эггси не сдерживается и смеётся.  
-Ты – ужасный человек, Рокс. Два года не мог понять, откуда у тебя взялось столько дел, что на меня времени почти нет, а ты, оказывается, чертов секретный агент, твою-то в бога душу... Это что, нож?  
-Нож.  
-Шить не буду. Но никаких танцев, драк, спасания миров и так далее в течении... недели точно. Потом придёшь и покажешься, - уже пристраивая на бок повязку, командует он. – Придержи-ка здесь, пока я закреплю.  
-Тебе никто не говорил, что ты, кажется, создан для этой работы? – С улыбкой спрашивает Рокси, придерживая пальцами повязку.  
-Даже не пытайся подлизываться.  
-Я вовсе не подлизываюсь.   
Эггси что-то ворчит неразборчиво – и выглядит до того смешно и мило, что как только он заканчивает, Рокси фыркает и притягивает его к себе в объятия.  
-Хорошо, что теперь ты всё знаешь.  
-Только не смей умирать, - вздыхает Анвин, обнимая её в ответ.  
-Я постараюсь.  
-Уж постарайся. Это ничего, что ты почти полуголая, а мы тут обнимаемся?  
-Не будь идиотом, - весело фыркает Рокси.  
-Надо тебя во что-нибудь одеть.  
-И наседкой не будь.  
-Хочу и буду. И идиотом, и наседкой.   
Рокси отстраняется от него, улыбается и щёлкает по носу. И вид у неё страшно довольный.  
-И что, это – то, о чем ты мечтала всю жизнь?  
-Знаешь, кажется, да, - кивает она.  
Она звучит искренне, и Эггси решает, что на данный момент ему этого достаточно.  
Эггси отправляет Рокси восвояси, завернув её в одну из своих рубашек, что на всякий случай валяются у него в кабинете, заканчивает копаться в историях болезни, делает обход и решает наведаться к Мерлину и посмотреть в его наглые, хитрые, лживые глаза. В общем, успевает опять себя накрутить.  
Когда в дверь стучат – Мерлин ни секунды не сомневается в личности посетителя. Ну кто в своём уме додумается соваться к нему, не предупредив заранее и зная, что он по горло в работе? Правильно, только Анвин.  
-Заходи, - коротко отзывается он на стук и, когда Эггси, насупившийся и сердитый, просачивается в кабинет, кивает ему на второе компьютерное кресло, стоящее сбоку от стола и возвращается взглядом к мониторам. Эггси молча плюхается на стул, подкатывается у столу так, чтобы видеть, что интересного происходит на мониторах (ровным счетом ничего), косится на Мерлина – тот кидает на него короткий взгляд, но обратно в угол не прогоняет.   
Мерлин не обращает на него ровным счетом никакого внимания – пальцы бегают по кнопкам клавиатуры со скоростью чуть ли не автоматной очереди, взгляд быстро скользит от одного монитора к другому, губы двигаются в неслышном повторении каких-то команд, иногда это превращается в тихий неразборчивый бубнёж — и это даже мило. Эггси, притихший неожиданно сам для себя, складывает руки на столе, упирается в сложенные ладони подбородком и наблюдает – и ему становится так странно-спокойно в этой тишине, что, когда Мерлин со вздохом откидывается на спинку кресла, заводя руки за голову, он вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
-У тебя ко мне что-то важное, раз ты торчишь здесь второй час? – Интересуется Мерлин, смотрит чуть насмешливо.  
-Ровным счетом ничего, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
-Точно? Мне сперва так не показалось.  
-Ну тебя, Мерлин. Ты гад. Вы все гады. Всё, - лениво тянет Анвин, завершая это зевком, который он прячет в сгибе локтя.  
-Иди домой, Эггси, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
-Ты опять торчишь тут круглыми сутками, - напрочь игнорируя слабую попытку Мерлина его прогнать, отмечает Анвин.  
-Много работы, - Мерлин поводит плечами, снимает очки, трёт глаза, вздыхая. Эггси наблюдает за ним, и как всегда не задумываясь особо о том, как это звучит, просит:  
-Снимешь джемпер?  
-Что, прости? – Переспрашивает Мерлин.  
-У тебя болит шея. И спина тоже.  
-С чего ты это взял?  
-Вижу, - закатывает глаза Анвин.  
-На всякий случай – не вздумай когда-нибудь попросить меня раздеться при свидетелях. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты можешь, - ворчит Мерлин, стягивая джемпер через голову.  
-О, это разобьёт твой статус-кво вдребезги, - посмеивается Анвин, поднимаясь на ноги и вставая позади кресла Мерлина, кладёт ладони ему на плечи.   
-Пожалуй, - соглашается Мерлин, в очередной раз задумываясь о том, почему он позволяет этому мальчишке так много.  
Потому, наверное, что шея и вправду дико болит, а плечи ломит, а Эггси – и Мерлин вынужден это признать – умеет делать так, что пару дней кажется, что никакой боли никогда и не было.  
***  
После того раза Эггси, совершенно не осознавая, приходит к нему в основном в те моменты, когда он на взводе. Потому что общество сосредоточенно работающего Мерлина, этот его маленький кабинет, чуть ли не треть которого занимает рабочий стол и мониторы, мерное шипение компьютера и перестукивание клавиш, голос Мерлина, отдающий короткие команды или ведущий кого-то из агентов по нужному маршруту – всё это его странным образом успокаивает.  
Сам Мерлин понимает это раньше Эггси.  
Мальчишка приходит к нему, когда первый раз ассистирует на операции. Когда ему самому приходиться лететь на медицинском вертолёте в Испанию – не потому что больше некому, а потому что ему надо привыкать и к такому - и забирать с тамошней военной базы одного из их агентов с простреленным лёгким и осколком в печени, которого они вытягивают с того света только, по словам самого Эггси, благодаря какому-то «блядскому чуду». Когда видит первую смерть на операционном столе. Когда первый раз оперирует сам.   
Надо сказать, что Анвин, к его чести, справляется лучше многих – одна из основных причин того, что в медперсонал агентства почти никогда не берут молодняк, только выпустившийся из университетов, в том, что обычно такие просто не выдерживают – сдают нервы. Поэтому Мерлин, хоть и не подаёт виду, но следит за успехами Анвина по мере своих возможностей. Тот даже бледным и осунувшимся умудряется тянуть вполне искреннюю улыбку до ушей и развлекать отчаянно скучающих на больничных койках агентов – даже несмотря на то, что в глазах у него иногда сидит затаившийся тихий ужас и Мерлину по секрету он всё же сообщает:  
-Сегодня с утра у меня был чертов кошмар наяву. Помнишь, я в прошлый раз говорил, что ничего страшнее уже точно не бывает? Забудь, - и смеётся чуть нервно.  
Мерлин хмыкает и не глядя достаёт из верхнего ящика своего стола какую-то из многочисленных шершавых цветных упаковок с кардинально неполезной пищей – Анвин, помимо всего прочего, повадился притаскивать к нему в кабинет печенье, конфеты, чипсы и прочие плоды извращённой фантазии работников продовольственных корпораций, сетуя на то, что у Мерлина никогда не бывает припасено ничего съедобного, а вся эта гадость вроде жареной картошки со вкусом макарон с сыром крайне необходима ему, Эггси, для успокоения нервов.  
Мерлин мог только предполагать, как с такой панацеей Анвин не раздался ещё вширь и не заработал себе гастрит. И великодушно выделить под провиант мальчишки целый ящик стола – иначе бы еда Эггси точно заполонила бы его рабочий стол и выселила его работать куда-нибудь в соседний кабинет.  
***  
Эггси справляется – но то, что так будет не всегда, Мерлин даже не ставит под сомнение. Потому что так не бывает.  
Первый раз он видит, что у Анвина трясутся руки, когда тот уже почти два года работает в агентстве. Больше суток назад в медблок доставили шестерых агентов в тяжелом состоянии после сильного взрыва в непосредственной близости от них. На данный момент агентов было уже пятеро – об этом Мерлин уже знал. Обо всём остальном, видимо, прислали докладывать Анвина.  
Когда он протягивает Мерлину планшет, явственно видно, как тот мелко дрожит.  
-Сядь, - то ли командует, то ли советует Мерлин, коротко взглянув на бледного Эггси с симпатичной синевой под глазами. Тот растекается по креслу и прикрывает глаза.  
-Не так уж плохо... – Спустя несколько минут задумчиво бубнит Мерлин себе под нос.  
-Ты шутишь? – Неверяще воззрившись на него, интересуется Анвин. Тот факт, что он не заснул прямо в компьютерном кресле, даже немного удивляет Мерлина.   
-Едва ли.  
-Черт возьми, да половина из них младше меня. Один мертв, второй лежит под ИВЛ, третьему руку обратно собирали как грёбаный конструктор. Кто вообще послал их туда?  
Мерлин поднимает взгляд от планшета, смотрит на Анвина, который, в свою очередь, пялится на собственные руки, сцепленные в замок и стучит пяткой по полу.  
-Спокойнее, Эггси. Фактически, я их туда послал.  
-Ты в своём уме?   
В Мерлина упирается укоризненный усталый взгляд.  
-Если бы они действовали по инструкциям, которые были даны четко и весьма прозрачно, все были бы целы.  
-Инструкции – это не трогать бомбу, рядом с которой стоит человек пятьдесят гражданских? И это значит «все были бы целы»? - Едко интересуется Анвин.  
Мерлин думает, что чуть позже не помешает выяснить, кто же из тех пятерых такое трепло, что делиться деталями миссии направо и налево. Впрочем, им всем не поздоровиться после того, как только их немного подлатают.  
Вообще-то, Мерлин не обязан ничего объяснять Анвину. Но он почему-то делает это. Со вздохом откидывается на спинку кресла, разворачивается к мальчишке и кивает.  
-Да, Эггси, это значит «все были бы целы». Потому что бомба была не одна. Давно читал газеты? Скажи мне, где ещё был взрыв?  
Анвин хмурится, трёт бровь, и, сообразив видимо, смотрит на Мерлина широко раскрытыми глазами.  
-Метро.  
-Метро, - кивает Мерлин. – А всё почему? Потому что попытка прямой дезактивации первого в цепочке устройства автоматически запускает протокол, по которому тут же активируются все остальные. Если бы наша бедовая группа не бросилась нарушать все инструкции, что были им даны, то мне удалось бы разобраться со второй бомбой, дистанционный доступ к которой мне любезно организовала агент Ланселот, прежде чем произошел первый взрыв, а у них было бы время на то, чтобы отвести людей на хотя бы относительно безопасное расстояние. Как думаешь, что хуже – полсотни жертв, которые бы с пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью отделались бы госпитализацией, или полтысячи мертвецов, которых мы в итоге имеем, вкупе с угрозой повторения этого балагана, потому что мы, вдобавок ко всему, ещё и раскрыли себя?   
Эггси молчит некоторое время, потом вздыхает и качает головой.  
-Никогда не пойму эту вашу систему приоритетов, которая ставит человеческие жизни против человеческих же жизней, - бурчит сердито.  
-Тебе и не надо, Эггси.  
-К счастью.  
Мерлин кивает.  
-Я тебя убедил?  
-Не до конца. Но до конца и не получится никогда.  
-Это тоже не так плохо. Иди домой.  
-Не могу. Обход через три часа. И мне надо быть здесь на случай, если кому-то станет хуже. Рук не хватает.  
-Тогда иди поспи.  
-Разбудишь меня?  
-Разбужу, - кивает Мерлин. И, предвосхищая ещё не заданный вопрос, продолжает:  
-И если что-то случится, тоже разбужу.  
-Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси, встаёт и плетётся в сторону комнаты, потягиваясь.  
И это ещё одна вещь из тех, с которыми Мерлин давно смирился - несмотря на то, что в штабе в целом, и в медблоке в частности нет недостатка в комнатах отдыха, где персонал всегда может отоспаться, Эггси всё равно всегда дрыхнет у него.  
Через два с половиной часа Мерлин не без труда будит мирно спящего в обнимку с подушкой Анвина – тот ещё в полусонном состоянии выходит от него, на ходу застёгивая рубашку и пропуская мимо ушей комментарий о том, что ему не помешало бы расчесаться. Через пару часов снова возникает на пороге кабинета, забыв постучать то ли из вредности, то ли от усталости.  
-Поехали к тебе, - выдаёт с ходу.  
-Что, прости? – Переспрашивает Мерлин, смотря на Анвина с немым вопросом о состоянии его рассудка. Эггси не отвечает – он вообще приобрел дурную привычку не отвечать на такие полуриторические вопросы Мерлина, принимая за константу то, что тот и так всегда всё понимает.  
Мерлин-то понимает, конечно – Эггси просто не хочет ни оставаться здесь, ни ехать в пустую квартиру. Мерлин не понимает только того, почему сам в очередной раз потакает мальчишке.  
-Пятнадцать минут. Только не стой над душой.  
-Пойду соберусь, - улыбаясь, говорит Анвин, тут же исчезая из кабинета.  
Квартира Мерлина расположена всего-то в двадцати минут ходьбы от ателье – поэтому добираются они пешком.  
-Одного не пойму – почему ты почти всегда катаешься на работу на машине? Ты что, настолько ленив? – Спрашивает Анвин.  
-Нет, я настолько параноик.  
Эггси только понимающе хмыкает.  
Почему-то идея о том, что нужно покурить, приходит ему в голову только тогда, когда они уже заходят в квартиру. Пользуясь тем, что Мерлин уходит принимать душ, Эггси совершает диверсию на кухню, открывает окно, предварительно переставив с подоконника на стол суккулент по имени Вилли, попутно сообщив растению, как он рад, что тот до сих пор жив – при таком-то хозяине, сам забирается на подоконник и закуривает.  
Мерлин, появившийся в дверном проёме кухни, застаёт его за второй сигаретой. Эггси, стряхивающий пепел за окно, смотрит на него с самым невинным видом.  
-И в кого ты такой наглый? – Только и интересуется Мерлин.   
-Не знаю. В Гарри, наверное, - пожимая плечами, отзывается Анвин.  
Мерлин проходит в кухню, присаживается на подоконник напротив Анвина, а тот, недолго думая, протягивает ему открытую пачку сигарет. Мерлин выуживает оттуда одну и вполне привычным движением заживает между губами, прикуривая от поднесённой Анвином зажигалки.  
-Тяжелый день, - поясняет Мерлин.  
-Я, между прочим, ничего не говорил.  
-Тогда верни свои иронично приподнятые брови на место.  
Эггси только весело фыркает и, удобно уперевшись затылком в стену оконной ниши, наблюдает за Мерлином из-под ресниц. Пожалуй, он вообще ни разу не видел того настолько расслабленным - в рубашке с небрежно закатанными по локоть рукавами, расстёгнутой на три пуговицы сверху, без очков, сидящим, чуть ссутулившись, на подоконнике – без этой болезненно-прямой вертикали спины. И Анвину бы продолжать злиться на него, на этот его комплекс Бога, на то, что он так просто, и даже цинично говорит о смерти – но он не может. Потому что это, должно быть, чертовски сложно – вот так вот просто и осознанно жертвовать меньшинством ради большинства – если, конечно, ты не чертов робот и у тебя есть чувства. А Эггси продолжал упорно верить в то, что что-что, а чувства-то у Мерлина всё-таки есть, пусть он и скрывает это очень-очень тщательно. Потому что ему приходится принимать слишком много непростых решений, принимать быстро и легко, руководствуясь только холодным расчетом, без оглядки на какие-то там чувства.   
Эггси не можете себе даже представить, сколько смертей видел Мерлин. Но явно – достаточно для того, чтобы в его картине мира смерть стала чем-то обыденным.  
Наверное, жить так – очень непростая задача. Но Мерлин живёт этой жизнью так, что кажется, что это – проще простого.  
Как бы не так.  
Может, из-за этого Анвин испытывает в отношении Мерлина что-то такое, к чему не может подобрать никакого слова, потому что не слишком-то разбирается во всех этих чувствах – что-то хрупкое, больное и колючее, но при этом... тёплое. Эггси бы назвал это нежностью, если бы она не ощущалась настолько непереносимой от необходимости её сдерживать.   
Может, поэтому, а ещё из-за пары бессонных ночей и кучи стресса в придачу Эггси делает то, что делает – докуривает, выбрасывает окурок в окно, пожимая плечами на короткий осуждающий взгляд Мерлина, и, подавшись чуть вперёд, коротко касается губами его губ. Не отстраняясь почти и взглянув ему в глаза - в эти невозможные глаза, цвет которых имеет тенденцию меняться в зависимости от состояния мужчины, и не видит там особого ужаса – одно только сдержанное удивление, и собирается уже повторить манёвр – но Мерлин легко, едва касаясь, накрывает его губы подушечками пальцев.   
-Притормози, Эггси, - просит, чуть качая головой. – Что это на тебя нашло?  
Эггси честно пожимает плечами. Ну, он действительно не знает, но то, что на него сейчас нашло определённо ему понравилось.  
-Вот как, - хмыкает Мерлин, - переспи с этой мыслью, хорошо?  
-Переспать? – Улыбнувшись, переспрашивает Анвин.  
-Именно. И не дури.  
-Как скажешь. Спокойной... – Анвин бросает короткий взгляд на улицу, где во всю светит солнце, но решает отбросить эти условности, - ночи.  
Мерлин хмыкает, и, позволяя себе вольность, легко взъерошивает волосы на бестолковой белобрысой голове.  
-Спокойной ночи.  
Когда Эггси скрывается из виду в дверном проёме, ведущем в гостиную, Мерлин только тяжело вздыхает – потому что уж такой вариант развития их отношений ему даже в голову не приходил. Оказалось, зря.  
Но главная проблема здесь была в том, что, после подобной выходки со стороны мальчишки, с его стороны должна была последовать резко негативная реакция... которой, черт возьми, не последовало.  
И вот с этой мыслью надо переспать уже Мерлину.


	8. О новых открытиях

Они не говорят об этом. Конечно, они не говорят об этом.  
Эггси пропадает в медблоке, штопает агентов, не даёт им умереть со скуки своей болтовнёй, отпаивает успокоительными новобранцев, за счет которых Мерлин развлекается как только может, журит его за подобные издевательства, возникая в координаторской, донимает его своей болтовнёй и иногда, в самые хреновые дни – увязывается за ним, когда он едет домой.  
Мерлин каждый раз напоминает Эггси, что у того уже давно есть своя квартира, Эггси каждый раз уверяет, что он об этом не забыл. Мерлин ворчит, но никогда не отказывается брать Анвина с собой – потому что, к собственному удивлению, он давно уже привык к тому, что кое-какой белобрысый взъерошенный субъект слоняется по его квартире.  
Эггси, который в честь совершенно непредсказуемого рабочего графика окончательно забросил тренировки, но продолжал налегать на совершенно нездоровую, но вкусную пищу, умудрился слегка поправиться, и как-то раз, когда он, в очередной раз оставшийся у Мерлина на ночь, с утра стоял и гипнотизировал взглядом кофеварку – сонный, взъерошенный и в расстёгнутой рубашке, Мерлин, войдя на кухню, совершенно будничным тоном заметил, что Анвин, кажется, несколько переборщил с булками. Анвин в долгу, конечно, не остался – послал по самому далёкому и небезызвестному адресу с искренним возмущением.  
Правда, после этого Эггси куда реже торчит у Мерлина, потому что как по волшебству вспоминает о существовании в штабе огромного спортзала и о том, что в свободное от работы время можно не только донимать координатора своим присутствием, но и заниматься чем-то более полезным – лупить грушу, например или пытаться одолеть в спарринге Рокси – чего у него, к слову, не получилось пока ни разу. Потому что Эггси привык драться по-уличному, сломя голову, не особо задумываясь о том, каким будет следующее действие противника, а Рокси подходит к драке, как и ко всему остальному – крайне ответственно, планируя наперёд и предугадывая едва ли не каждый шаг Анвина. Мерлин несколько раз наблюдал за ними – не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на то, как хрупкая девушка укладывает Анвина на обе лопатки, и как тот раз за разом не перестаёт удивляться. Но со временем его стиль становится куда приличнее – тут надо отдать должное упрямству Анвина и недюжинным педагогическим способностям Рокси, и через пару месяцев Эггси, сверкая, как начищенный пятак, заявляется к Мерлину в кабинет и заявляет, что наконец обыграл Рокси.  
-Уверен, что она не поддавалась?  
Эггси разве что не подпрыгивает от праведного негодования.  
-А вот и нет!  
-Ну тогда, так и быть, возьми из ящика печенье.  
-Ты задница, Мерлин, - фыркает Анвин, но печенье из ящика стягивает, заодно заглядывая на мониторы, за что тут же получает воспитательный щелчок по носу. – И своими действиями только подтверждаешь это!  
-Замечательно, - усмехается Мерлин.  
-Ты сегодня поедешь домой? – В одну секунду переставая дуться и уже хрустя печеньем, осведомляется Анвин. Мерлин в ответ лишь утвердительно кивает. – Можно с тобой?  
-Куда же теперь от тебя деться.  
Эггси довольно улыбается. Мерлину, на самом деле, есть куда деться – он вполне может сказать Анвину, что хочет спокойно провести свободное время в собственной квартире в гордом одиночестве, и заодно напомнить, что у того уже давным-давно есть, где жить. Но, почему-то, он этого не делает.  
***  
В том, что они всё-таки оказываются в одной постели, виноват дождь, Алжир и упрямство Мерлина.  
Однажды Эггси решает пренебречь очередной порцией физических нагрузок (всё равно с последствиями злоупотребления булками он уже расправился) и во время перерыва нанести визит Мерлину, но обнаруживает кабинет запертым – и этот факт вызывает у него недоумение. Нет, конечно Мерлин мог таким образом перекрыться от него – но это совсем не в его стиле. Да и Эггси не тупой – если он приходит, а Мерлин говорит, что сейчас не лучшее время для посещений – то он разворачивается и уходит, никаких проблем.   
Ещё, Мерлин, конечно, мог взять выходной – но это тоже совсем не в его стиле. Когда того не оказывается на рабочем месте и на второй день, Эггси начинает переживать, пока через вторые руки и третьи уши не узнаёт, что Мерлин, оказывается, в Алжире.   
И тогда Эггси начинает переживать ещё больше.  
Впрочем, на четвёртый день Мерлин всё же обнаруживается в своём кабинете – как ни в чем не бывало сидит, стучит по клавишам и бубнит что-то себе под нос.  
-Мог бы хотя бы предупредить, что собираешься в грёбаный Алжир, - ворчит Анвин с порога, пренебрегая приветствием.  
-С чего бы это я должен был тебя предупреждать? – Вопросительно изгибая бровь, но не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, интересуется Мерлин.   
-Даже не знаю, - фыркает Эггси. На самом деле – он и правда не знает.  
-То-то и оно. Для протокола – ты вообще не должен знать, где я был.  
Эггси пожимает плечами, хмурит брови, быстро окидывая Мерлина взглядом – руки на месте, ноги на месте, голова тоже, даже плечи расслаблены больше, чем обычно.   
Наверное, ничего страшного в этом Алжире с ним не случилось.  
-Я думал, ты не участвуешь с миссиях... ну, не присутствуешь на них физически.  
-Только в случае крайней необходимости.   
-И часто случается такая крайняя необходимость?  
-Эггси, - вздыхает Мерлин.  
-Понял, - тут же отзывается тот (этот тон он знает - называется «умерь своё грёбаное любопытство»).   
Мерлин кивает.  
-Не стой на пороге, - велит.   
Мерлина раздражают открытые двери – это Эггси тоже знает. Поэтому он проходит в кабинет, закрывая за собой дверь, и усаживается в кресло, которое уже давно именует своим, потягивается так, что позвонки хрустят – он пару часов провёл в операционной, и спина затекла нещадно, и Эггси даже думать не хочет о том, что после короткого перерыва ему предстоит ещё несколько часов беготни туда-сюда по медблоку.  
-Возьмёшь меня к себе? – После вдохновенного зевка интересуется он у Мерлина.  
-Я закончу только ближе к полуночи.  
-Так и я тоже, - мрачно хмыкает Анвин. – А завтра буду спать целый день.  
-У меня в квартире, конечно же?  
-Ага, - крайне довольный собой, кивает Анвин.  
-Почему тебе не спиться у себя?  
-Не знаю даже. Почему ты меня не прогоняешь?  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.   
Ночью они, решившие пройтись до Мерлина пешком, попадают под дождь – под такой, что, хоть он и застаёт их в двух минутах пути до дома – они всё равно успевают вымокнуть до нитки. И вот они стоят в прихожей, Эггси, стянув с себя насквозь мокрую рубашку, наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин пытается вытереть мокрые и запотевшие стёкла очков мокрым же джемпером, и просто не может не смеяться.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что это так не работает? – Интересуется он, бессовестно потешаясь, за что быстро расплачивается – потому что через несколько секунд в него летит этот самый мокрый джемпер, а когда Эггси, едва увернувшись, поднимает на негодяйского координатора негодующий взгляд, тот с самым невозмутимым видом стоит и протирает очки оставшимся сухим концом рубашки, после чего водружает их обратно на нос и неспешно направляется в сторону гостиной.  
Эггси думает о том, чтобы направиться на ним и выжать этот его джемпер прямо ему на голову – но тут Мерлин включает свет в гостиной, и Эггси, вместо осуществления своего коварного плана, останавливается как вкопанный и смотрит на бок Мерлина, где, даже через серую ткань рубашки просвечивает устрашающего вида гематома.  
-Мерлин.  
Мужчина оборачивается и смотрит вопросительным взглядом – мол, ты ещё здесь? Ну, обычным своим взглядом, короче.  
-С тобой точно всё нормально?  
-В полном.  
-А вот эта хрень на боку – это тоже нормально?  
Утвердительный кивок.  
-Можно я посмотрю?  
Как-то раз Эггси слышал от Флеминга, что самый упрямый, сложный, и невыносимый в плане лечения человек во всём их штабе – это их координатор. Потому что он любит всех строить, но очень не любит, когда строят его. Поэтому для Эггси его ответ ожидаем.  
-Ни к чему, - качает головой Мерлин.  
Но ведь и Эггси – тот ещё упрямый осёл.  
-Мерлин. С тебя не убудет, а мне будет спокойнее.  
Мерлин, уже развернувшийся, чтобы продолжить путь к себе в комнату, снова останавливается и вздыхает.  
-Для начала переоденься в сухое.  
Эггси с подозрительным прищуром смотрит ему в спину, потом кивает ей же и уходит к себе.  
Через пять минут он, переодевшись в серые спортивные штаны, которые успешно оскорбляли все эстетические чувства сначала Гарри Харта, а теперь – Мерлина, и не удосужившись надеть футболку, заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь комнаты Мерлина.  
-Зачем ты надел футболку? Снимай обратно, - ворчит тут же.  
-У меня к тебе прямо противоположный вопрос.   
-Не понимаю вообще, зачем натягивать столько одежды, если ты дома.  
-То есть мне надо радоваться, что ты не расхаживаешь голым?  
-Вроде того, - кивает Эггси, забирая у Мерлина футболку и скользя аккуратным прикосновением по гематоме на боку. – Черт возьми, ты в курсе, что от ушибов такой силы в эту область и внутреннее кровотечение бывает? И что так и откинуться можно, - ворчит.  
-В курсе. Но я в состоянии определить тяжесть своих травм.  
-Ты совершенно невыносим, - вздыхает Анвин, - болит?  
Мерлин пожимает плечами. Это значит, что болит, но не так, чтобы очень. Эггси ловит себя на мысли о том, что это странно – что он начал понимать этого типа без слов и давно разбирается в том, что значит каждое из пяти видов пожатий плечами и как интерпретировать в среднем десять видов хмыканья в разных интонациях.  
-У меня тут есть одна мазь...  
-Ты что, аптечку с собой таскаешь?  
-Нет, мазал ей свои синяки после того, как Рокси устраивала мне слишком жесткие приземления на пол.  
Мерлин понимающе хмыкает.  
Когда Эггси возвращается с мазью, он уже сидит на краю кровати, уткнувшись в планшет. Анвин закатывает глаза, залезает на кровать, мажет ту часть гематомы, что переползает с бока на спину – мазь с охлаждающим эффектом и немного щиплет – но Мерлин даже не вздрагивает, чертов непроницаемый киборг. Закончив со спиной, Эггси подлезает Мерлину под руку - тот только фыркает тихо, опускает одну руку позади него, продолжая бегать глазами по строчкам на планшете. И на этом вот моменте, проводя ладонью по его животу, Анвин немного зависает. Ну то есть как, немного – он пялится на пояс домашних штанов, которые сидят очень, очень, очень низко – чуть-чуть ниже острых бедренных косточек, пялится на подтянутый живот, на плечи пялится, и, в конце концов, сообщает:  
-Эй, Мерлин.  
-Да? – Всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от планшета, отзывается тот.  
-Я сейчас определённо сделаю глупость.  
-О, ну в этот раз ты хотя бы предупреждаешь, - хмыкает Мерлин, всё-таки откладывая чертов планшет в сторону и удостаивая Анвина крайне ироничным взглядом.  
Эггси не понимает только, почему Мерлин не сказал «даже и не думай».  
Ну, не сказал – значит, сам виноват. На этот раз Эггси не осторожничает – цепляет зубами нижнюю губу Мерлина, чуть тянет на себя, скользит языком в его рот – и это занятно, очень занятно, потому что чертовски сдержанный Мерлин, оказывается, классно целуется.   
Только когда Анвин почти что невзначай скользит прикосновением по здоровому боку Мерлина и останавливает ладонь на его бедре, цепляя большим пальцем резинку штанов, Мерлин отстраняется, легонько отталкивая его от себя, и, качая головой, говорит:  
-Нет, Эггси.  
-Нет? – С самым невинным видом вскидывает брови Анвин.  
-Не думаю, что это то, что тебе подходит.  
-Это ты про ту занятную штуку, что лежит в нижнем ящике комода?  
-Гарри не научил тебя, что копаться в чужих вещах – невежливо?   
-Я и не копался. Помнишь, у меня не было футболки и ты сказал взять из комода?   
-Из верхнего ящика, Эггси.  
-Ну... я задумался и не услышал, - пожимает плечами Эггси. На самом деле, он не врёт. Он и правда тогда задумался и зачем-то полез в нижний ящик, но быстро закрыл его после того, как вместо футболок обнаружил там симпатичный кожаный стек и ещё некоторое количество… предметов.  
-Вот как. Но, в общем-то, да. И про неё тоже.  
-И откуда ты можешь знать, что мне подходит, а что нет?  
Мерлин вздыхает и возводит очи горе. Ну, а чего он ещё ждал? Знал же, с кем связался.   
Впрочем – почему бы и нет? Это, конечно, несколько излишний авантюризм, на его вкус – но Мерлин больше чем уверен, что мальчишка даст задний ход прежде, чем между ними что-то случится, даже несмотря на это его заслуживающее уважения и при этом страшно раздражающее упрямство.  
В общем-то, Мерлину даже любопытно. Не то, чтобы в его жизни было много развлечений. Не то, чтобы он беспокоился, что это повредит их отношениям.   
Всё то время, пока Мерлин пребывает в лёгкой задумчивости, мальчишка сверлит его упрямым взглядом.  
-Ладно, - кивает Мерлин.  
-Ладно?  
Эггси тянется было к нему, но Мерлин качает головой.  
-Раздевайся и ложись. На живот.  
Анвин смотрит, чуть сощурившись, потом улыбается довольно, в одно движение стягивает с себя штаны и растягивается на кровати под внимательным взглядом Мерлина – ни стыда, ни совести.  
-Вытяни руки вперёд, - просит Мерлин, поднимаясь на ноги и, подходя к комоду, достаёт из нижнего ящика стек и верёвку. Стек он небрежно бросает на край кровати, а с верёвкой подходит к изголовью, продевает её между прутьями, оплетает запястья Анвина в два оборота и вяжет узел. Эггси, любопытно сверкая глазами, наблюдает исподлобья.  
-Это обязательно? – Интересуется.  
-Определённо, - кивает Мерлин. Обычно те, кому подобное не по душе, отсеиваются прямо на этом этапе, но Эггси ничего больше не говорит – только смотрит на Мерлина лукаво, пока тот снова не исчезает из его поля зрения.  
-А раздеваться ты будешь? – Интересуется.  
-Мне это ни к чему.  
-А какое будет стоп-слово?  
Мальчишка, похоже, искренне веселится. Мерлин хмыкает.  
-Не будет никакого стоп-слова, Эггси.  
Обычно на этом этапе отсеиваются те, что был согласен смириться с верёвками на запястьях. Анвин же притихает лишь на несколько секунд, а потом фыркает, и интересуется:  
-Тебе что, недостаточно контроля над всем на свете на работе?   
Мерлин вздыхает.  
-И ещё кое-что. Ты не болтаешь, Эггси. Вообще. Ни слова.  
Кажется, Анвин хочет сказать что-то в ответ – набирает в лёгкие воздуха... и, опомнившись, видимо, ограничивается кивком.   
Мерлин одобрительно хмыкает, поднимает с кровати стек, привычно сжимает пальцы на рукоятке, становится вне поля зрения мальчишки и замирает, разглядывая его и в задумчивости похлопывая стеком по краю кровати. Эггси возится, поворачивает голову на пробу, понимает, видимо, что извернуться так, чтобы увидеть Мерлина, ему не удастся, поэтому утыкается лбом в кровать. Мерлин видит, что это ожидание, да ещё и без возможности говорить (Эггси часто прячет нервозность за болтливостью), даётся ему нелегко – пальцы, переплетённые в замок, напряженная спина, лопатки, сведённые вместе.  
Мерлин всё ещё думает, что это – то, что он пошел на поводу у Анвина – может оказаться одним из самых глупых его решений. Впрочем, теперь уже всё равно.  
\- Уверен? - Последний раз осведомляется Мерлин. В сложившейся ситуации задать вопрос ещё раз кажется ему правильным. Мальчишка утвердительно мотает головой. - Если в процессе поймёшь, что для тебя это слишком — говори. Я остановлюсь. Не старайся терпеть — твоё упрямство тут ни к чему. Если выкинешь что-то подобное, то путь в эту квартиру тебе будет заказан. Это понятно?  
Эггси, после небольшой паузы, кивает. Мерлин кивает сам себе.  
Первый раз Мерлин бьёт слабо – на ягодице едва-едва розовеет след – но Эггси вздрагивает – больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, и напрягается ещё сильнее в ожидании второго удара. После того, как стек касается кожи второй раз, Анвин рвано выдыхает. Сила третьего и четвертого удара, следующих один за другим, идёт по нарастающей – Эггси, кажется, старается выровнять дыхание, но безуспешно.   
Мерлин прерывается, чтобы ослабить узел на запястьях Анвина – судя по тому, как тот сжимает и разжимает пальцы, у него затекли ладони.  
-Я велел тебе не болтать. Это не значит, что тебе нельзя издавать абсолютно никаких звуков, - заодно говорит он, - так лучше?  
Эггси, не поднимающий головы и всё так же уткнувшийся в кровать, кивает.  
На самом деле, он едва не брякнул тихое «спасибо» - но вовремя опомнился.  
Следующий удар оставляет на ягодице ярко-красный след – и заставляет мальчишку вскинуться и, когда за ним следует ещё один такой же, но выше, в область поясницы - коротко вскрикнуть.  
На самом деле Эггси, удобно уткнувшись лбом в мягкие простыни, лежит и тихо охреневает с самого себя, потому что это, черт возьми, больно и вообще страшновато – но это... возбуждает. От последнего удара, например, помимо короткой острой вспышки боли он почувствовал дрожь возбуждения, пробежавшуюся по позвоночнику.  
Когда Мерлин ударяет в следующий раз, Эггси сдаётся, признавая, что это, черт возьми, классно – и стонет.  
Проблема остаётся лишь одна – и она в том, что Мерлин явно не собирается делать ничего сверх этих ударов, но, когда шлепок приземляется на ягодицу так, что задевает промежность – оказывается, что это не такая уж и проблема, особенно если толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, так, чтобы потереться членом о кровать.  
И вот тут, когда Анвин нашел решение всех своих проблем, Мерлин останавливается – Анвин тоже замирает, выжидая, но не выдерживает и ноет тихо. Мерлин, который, на самом деле, остановился, искренне полагая, что мальчишке хватит и для первого раза это и так слишком, хмыкает, ведёт шлепком вдоль позвоночника сверху вниз, до копчика, едва задевает ложбинку между ягодиц и единственный раз бьёт по-настоящему, наотмашь – Анвина перетряхивает крупной дрожью, он издаёт какой-то задушенный полувскрик-полустон, и, наконец полностью расслабляется, обмякнув на кровати.  
Самому Эггси в этот момент кажется, что у него в голове случилось короткое замыкание и все мозги перегорели.  
Мерлин возвращает стек на место, после этого подходит к изголовью кровати и одной рукой расплетает узел на запястьях Анвина – тот смотрит сначала на то, как его пальцы ловко управляются с верёвкой, а потом поднимает взгляд выше – и неверящим взглядом упирается в совершенно спокойного, без единого хотя бы малюсенького признака возбуждения, Мерлина.  
-Это я настолько плох, или ты – точно не человек? – Хрипло интересуется Анвин.  
-Разве я разрешал тебе говорить? – Спрашивает Мерлин в ответ и наслаждается произведённым эффектом – мальчишка вмиг замолкает, распахивает глаза и смотрит почти испуганно. Какая прелесть. – Шучу, - улыбается ему Мерлин, и трёт ладонями розовые полосы на запястьях. – В следующих раз не дёргай руками.  
-Гад, - смеётся Анвин, вновь залипнув взглядом на пальцах Мерлина, мягко и приятно скользящих по его запястьям. – А что, следующий раз будет?  
До самого Мерлина только сейчас доходит последняя сказанная им фраза. Внутри себя он немало удивлён, но скрыть это не составляет труда.  
-В душ, - коротко командует он, оставляя вопрос мальчишки без ответа.  
-А можно остаться здесь?  
-Нет, Эггси. Тем более что мне нужно сменить постельное бельё.  
Анвин ворчит что-то, но слушается. Мерлин смотрит ему вслед, оценивая взглядом исполосованную задницу и низ спины. Черт, для первого раза это, всё же, немного слишком. Но вид хорош – этого нельзя не признать.  
После душа Эггси, с полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг бёдер, вновь возникает на пороге его комнаты с таким хитрющим взглядом, что Мерлин сразу догадывается, что тот удумал.  
-Нет.  
-Что – нет? Я же ещё ничего не спросил.  
-Ты идёшь к себе в постель.  
-Точно?  
-Точно, Эггси.  
Мерлин мог бы пустить мальчишку к себе – но это было бы очень некстати – учитывая то, что желание провести ладонью по повреждённой коже ягодиц и сжать пальцы, делая больно, было непозволительно сильным. Всё закончилось бы сексом. А для секса ещё совсем не время.  
Но Анвин не упорствует – наверное, у него просто нет на это сил, и уходит к себе, напоследок попросив, чтобы Мерлин позвонил ему завтра около полудня и разбудил, или хотя бы попытался.  
-Чем тебя не устраивает будильник?  
-Ну он не действует.  
-Хорошо.  
-Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.  
-Спокойной ночи.  
***  
Произошедшее той ночью стало немалым открытием и для Эггси, и для Мерлина. Эггси никогда всерьёз не думал, что Мерлин увлекается чем-то подобным. И разговор про нижний ящик комода он изначально завел в шутку, даже не предполагая, какой оборот всё это примет. Что ж, оказалось, что у Мерлина весьма любопытные предпочтения. Также Эггси никогда не думал, что ему подходит что-то подобное. Признать, что Мерлин прав, ему изначально не дало собственное упрямство, толика любопытства и то доверие, которое он испытывал к Мерлину. Но Эггси, строго говоря, не особенно знал, что же ему подходит - у него до сих пор так и не сформировалось особых предпочтений, потому что он не испытывал ничего особенного к своим сексуальным партнёрам последних лет и приравнивал секс едва ли не к курению — просто ещё один способ отвлечься, расслабиться и убрать из головы лишние мысли.  
И то, что он чувствует, когда Мерлин связывает ему руки, запрещает говорить и первый раз бьёт… не похоже ни на что. Он не испытывал подобного до этого. Осознание того, что он чувствует возбуждение от боли и без единого прикосновения абсолютно сбивает с толку. Осознание того, _кто_ делает это с ним, сбивает с толку ещё больше и поселяет внутри Анвина какой-то странный трепет.   
И в итоге Анвин кончает от порки. Что ж, ему будет, о чем подумать на досуге.  
Для Мерлина произошедшее тоже было весьма неожиданным – случившееся совершенно спонтанно, не по плану (совсем не в его духе), да и не с самым подходящем человеком (вообще не подходящим). И самым абсурдным образом получилось так, что всё упорство, любопытство и безрассудство этого мальчишки сложились так, что он был... черт возьми, абсолютно идеален. Но при этом оставался совершенно невыносим. Так, хартов мальчишка, к которому раньше Мерлин испытывал лишь снисходительное любопытство и толику отстранённой симпатии, вдруг оказался куда занятнее и куда более достойным пристального изучения. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Мерлин не был склонен к авантюрам. У него был ровно один клуб… определённой направленности, который он предпочитал. Он посещал его уже больше двадцати лет и имел много знакомых в его стенах — и некоторую репутацию. В стенах заведения он получал возможность удовлетворить любые свои потребности - с людьми, которые достаточно ему приятны, которые рады получить то, что он может им дать и которые разделяют его желание анонимности. Такое положение дел его более чем устраивало. Для Мерлина это была идеальная система, и выбивался из неё только Харт, который, с его этим непомерным самомнением и нахальством, такой откровенно раздражающий, каким-то образом всё-таки умудрился затащить его в койку, уже будучи его коллегой. Мерлин, если честно, до сих пор не знал, в чем там было дело. Может быть именно в том, с какой силой агент Галахад его бесил и каким удовольствием было втрахивать его в матрас.  
С Гарри было удобно. Хотя их секс был настолько стабилен, что происходящее между ними было впору назвать отношениями, хотя у них случались и ужины, и проведённые вместе ночи (правда, бессонные – своей прихоти не засыпать ни с кем в одной постели Мерлин оставался верен), и даже ссоры – Харт никогда не заговаривал о чувствах, потому что они не нужны были ему ровно настолько же, насколько и Мерлину.  
Хотя, как оказалось позже, с появлением мальчишки, Гарри, в отличии от Мерлина, вполне мог их испытывать.  
Для Мерлина же большинство светлых чувств были атавизмом, далёким воспоминанием, которое он, после переезда в Лондон, оставил где-то в Шотландии вместе со своей семьёй, вместе с младшими, ради которых он влез во всё это, ради которых согласился на предложение, которое ему сделали по окончанию второго года службы в армии, куда он ушел потому, что больше ему было некуда идти — жить дома для него становилось опасным для жизни, и для того, чтобы, когда придёт время возвращаться, он мог вернуться и защитить и себя, и брата с сестрами.   
Когда спустя четыре года после прохождения испытаний и вступления в шотландское подразделение его переводят в Лондон, он понимает, что теперь нескоро увидит младших. Но он уверен в том, что они в безопасности — он обеспечил им безопасность благодаря своей работе.   
Он купил дом, и они живут там вчетвером — никому из них больше не надо беспокоится о том, что им будет нечего есть, что им нечего надеть в холода, никому из них не нужно боятся прихода отца, никому из них не нужно гадать, в каком настроении он вернётся и на кого направит свой гнев. Никто из них больше не вздрагивает от любого резкого звука. Маккензи, которой было шестнадцать, когда он ушел в армию и которая два года принимала на себя всё то, что всегда принимал на себя он на правах старшего, теперь училась на третьем курсе университета и всё так же любила его — хотя ему казалось, что он не заслуживал этого, после того, как оставил её без своей защиты. Алистер учился на первом курсе университета, но уже решил, что на следующий год будет поступать заново — слишком беспокойный нрав и цепкий ум мешали ему определиться с будущей профессией так же просто, как это сделала, может быть, не такая способная, но очень упрямая и решительная Маккензи. Фиона ещё училась в школе и вообще не планировала поступать в университет, наблюдая за душевными метаниями Алистера и за Маккензи, ночами сидящей над учебниками и конспектами.  
Он обеспечил их безопасность и их будущее - но он уже не мог позволить себе чувствовать как раньше — потому что понимал, что если он будет продолжать чувствовать как раньше – то попросту не выдержит этой работы. Поэтому – он перестал. Он не жалел об этом, потому что всегда знал, ради кого он это делает.  
Так что, если быть отвратительно поэтичным, то можно сказать, что он оставил своё сердце где-то в просторном доме на краю Эдинбурга, задний двор которого каждое утро застилает туманом, и вот уже много лет жил, руководствуясь одним только разумом. Он не мог сказать, стало от этого лучше или хуже, но определённо – удобнее. Когда твои эмоции и чувства полностью поддаются твоей логике – это вполне надёжно. Вся система дала сбой единожды – при Галахаде, который каким-то образом всё-таки пробился через обыкновенное мерлиново равнодушие.  
И, кажется, то, что Харт с Анвином не были родственниками по крови – ничего не значит. Потому что, по сути, Эггси, тихо, мягко, постепенно и незаметно – совсем не в стиле Гарри, но – повторил всё тот же его финт.  
И это – либо какое-то благословение, либо проклятие.  
Что, по большому счету, одно и то же.   
***  
Эггси хватает сообразительности не заводить разговоров о том, что между ними происходит.  
Первый раз он напрашивается к Мерлину через неделю – Мерлин не уточняет, но, судя по виду Анвина, у того выдался очередной паршивый денёк, богатый на нервные потрясения. Поэтому Мерлин думает, что Эггси тут же завалиться спать, и несколько удивляется, когда тот после душа находит Мерлина на кухне за привычным занятием в виде гипнотизирования кофеварки и как-то так на удивление мягко и ненавязчиво прижимается сзади, обнимает за пояс и утыкается носом в шею.  
-И как это понимать? – Интересуется Мерлин. Эггси не отвечает, вздыхает только. – Что, настолько дерьмовый день?  
-Ага, - глухо отзывается Анвин, отстраняется и становится рядом, упершись бёдрами в кухонную тумбу и смотрит на Мерлина исподлобья этим своим просящим взглядом.  
-Нет, Эггси. Ещё рано.  
-Всё уже прошло, - хмурится Анвин.  
-Повернись-ка.  
Эггси послушно разворачивается – Мерлин тянет резинку штанов вниз – он прекрасно помнит, где был самый яркий след – и кожа на месте того удара ещё розовеет слабым кровоподтёком.  
-Врёшь.  
-Ну это же почти не считается, - упорствует Анвин. Он, в общем-то, прав, но Мерлину страшно не хочется поддаваться вот так вот просто. Но мальчишка упирается в него упрямым взглядом – и приходиться вздохнуть и велеть:  
-Иди ложись.  
В этот раз Анвину нужно совсем немного – он, кажется, был возбуждён ещё в начале разговора на кухне. В конце, привычно прогоняя мальчишку в душ, Мерлин не может отказать себе в том, чтобы отпустить комментарий по поводу того, что Эггси подозрительно быстро вошёл во вкус.  
После третьего раза Эггси интересуется напрямую, не собирается ли Мерлин его трахнуть.  
-Определённо нет, - качает головой Мерлин.  
Чем страшно злит Анвина, видимо – потому что тот, вместо того, чтобы привычно завалиться спать в соседней комнате, уходит, преувеличенно громко хлопнув входной дверью.  
Эггси на самом деле страшно бесится – потому что не понимает, что, черт возьми, мешает Мерлину его трахнуть и как вообще можно оставаться таким бесстрастным ублюдком, и потому что сам за себя понимает, что у него точно сорвало башню – потому что через пару дней после своего громкого ухода он уже думает о том, как ему хочется ещё.  
В общем, он выдерживает неделю. А потом заявляется к Мерлину – только не в кабинет, а сразу домой. И это означает, что он в конец обнаглел. А ещё – что он в отчаянии.  
Мерлин не выглядит удивлённым – но это ожидаемо. Также Мерлин не отпускает ни единого комментария о том, что Анвин в конец обнаглел, хотя подобной реплики Эггси ожидал. Но Мерлин просто отступает назад, пропуская Эггси в квартиру, и интересуется:  
-Успокоился?  
Эггси кивает.  
-Но ты всё равно меня бесишь. И прямо сейчас – тоже.  
-И это исключительно твоя проблема.  
И ведь не поспоришь.  
Объяснять Мерлину, зачем он внаглую припёрся к нему домой – нет нужды, он и так наверняка всё понимает. И смотрит так... задумчиво и оценивающе, что у Эггси под этим взглядом вдруг начинает так приятно печь в районе солнечного сплетения.  
-Ну пойдём, - закончив смотреть на него, говорит Мерлин.   
Когда они входят в спальню, Эггси уже стягивает рубашку – нет, он совсем не собирается скрывать то, насколько ему это нужно, к черту.  
-Не торопись, - осаждает его Мерлин.   
В следующий момент на край кровати перед Эггси приземляются два предмета, отправленные туда прицельным броском Мерлина. Анвин переводит взгляд с них на Мерлина и обратно.  
-Серьёзно? – Интересуется.  
-Вполне, - пожимает плечами Мерлин.   
На краю кровати перед Эггси лежит смазка и анальная пробка. И это... любопытно.   
-Прямо здесь? – Уточняет Анвин.  
-Можешь здесь, или в ванной, или у себя. Как тебе удобнее.  
И Эггси бы в очередной раз взбесился бы от этого безразличия, если бы не был так заинтригован. В итоге он уходит в ванную – потому что заниматься таким перед Мерлином... нет, этой степени бесстыдства он ещё не достиг.  
Растягивать самого себя неудобно – он никогда не был любителем, если честно, и более того – никогда не имел дела с подобными игрушками. Просто как-то... не попадалось любителей, а самому даже мысль такая в голову не приходила. В общем, в процессе подготовки он сталкивается с некоторыми трудностями, и пока что ему кажется, что Мерлин просто решил поиздеваться – потому что это ну ничерта не приятно. В чем вся хитрость он понимает лишь тогда, когда поднимается на ноги и едва не оседает обратно – потому что в таком положении конец пробки давит аккурат на простату. И когда он ляжет... ох, лучше об этом не думать.  
Когда Эггси заходит в спальню, Мерлин, уткнувшийся в планшет, даже не поднимает на него взгляда.  
-Дай мне минуту, - просит только.  
Эггси угукает и с максимальной осторожностью растягивается на кровати, рвано выдыхая, когда пробка снова задевает простату. Чертов Мерлин. Чертово всё. Как же круто.  
-Всё в порядке? – Интересуется Мерлин вроде бы вполне будничным тоном, но Эггси готов поклясться, что слышит иронию.  
-Отстань, - огрызается он в ответ, вытягивая руки вперёд и выдыхая даже с каким-то облегчением, когда Мерлин, посмеиваясь над этим очаровательно-злобным выпадом, накидывает на запястья верёвку.  
-Я ударю десять раз. Постарайся дотерпеть до десятого, - затягивая узел, говорит Мерлин. Эггси смотрит на него жалобным взглядом. Он вовсе не уверен, что дотерпит. – Постарайся, Эггси. И да. Сегодня – ни звука.  
У них уже есть слово, которое Эггси, в случае чего, должен произносить. Пока что оно ни разу не пригодилось.  
Эггси тяжело вздыхает и кивает. О, это будет сложно.  
Оказывает, даже сложнее, чем можно было представить. Сегодня Мерлин сразу бьёт по-настоящему, не как в прошлые разы, когда он будто давал время привыкнуть – удары резкие, обжигающие, каждый раз заставляющие вздрагивать – отчего пробка внутри приходит в движение, и сжимать зубы изо всех сил – чтобы не застонать, потому что это, черт возьми, так хорошо, что кажется, что не по-настоящему.  
Эггси не выдерживает. Когда седьмой удар обжигает ягодицу снизу, в опасной близости к промежности, его перетряхивает и он кончает, сжимая в зубах простыну, чтобы попросту не завыть. Мерлин любезно пережидает его оргазм, даёт время прийти в себя и только после этого ударяет ещё трижды – до десяти.  
Когда Эггси чувствует, как пальцы Мерлина прохладным мягким прикосновением скользят по горячему следу от удара, то вздрагивает от неожиданности – Мерлин ещё ни разу не касался его после.  
-Ты в сознании? – Интересуется Мерлин между тем, появляясь сбоку и распуская узел на запястьях.  
-Вполне, - хрипло отзывается Эггси, потирая красные следы от верёвки, - в тихом ужасе от того, что сейчас надо будет каким-то образом избавляться от этой... штуки.  
-Сколько раз я говорил тебе не дёргаться? – Журит Мерлин, ловя Анвина за запястье и скользя большим пальцем по следу. Он хмурится и Эггси находит это совершенно очаровательным. – Могу только предложить помочь тебе с этим, - хмыкает Мерлин следом, и уже не кажется Анвину таким уж милым типом.  
-Попробовал бы ты на моём месте не дёргаться, - ворчит он в ответ. – И нет. Ни в коем случае.  
-Так категорично?  
-Это весьма... стыдно.  
-То есть ты вполне приемлешь идею секса со мной, и с энтузиазмом принимаешь то, что я хлещу тебя по голой заднице, но от мысли о том, что я вставляю или вынимаю из тебя... предметы, тебе стыдно? Это несколько странно, Эггси.  
-Вот и нет, - сверкает упрямым взглядом Эггси. – Никогда не имел дела с подобными предметами, как ты выразился, вот и всё.  
-Вот как. А с поркой, значит, имел?  
-Нет.  
Мерлин лаконично приподнимает брови.  
-Отстань, - фыркает Эггси, у которого кончились аргументы. Почти, - если ты будешь до меня дотрагиваться, у меня опять встанет. Помимо всего прочего.  
-Ты вполне сможешь разобрать с этим собственными силами.  
-Не собираюсь.  
Мерлин смотрит на этого совершенно невыносимого, растрёпанного, с не сошедшим ещё румянцем со скул мальчишку и понимает, что его забавляет с ним препираться. Это неожиданно... интересно. Наверное, из-за ослиного упрямства Анвина, которое по силе ничуть не уступает его собственному.  
-Тогда поднимайся и иди в ванную.  
-Я не встану с этой хренью в заднице. Сам уходи.  
Мерлин вскидывает брови и смотрит на Эггси.  
-Или вынимай это сам. Ну тебя к черту, - сдаётся Анвин, поняв, что Мерлина из его собственной комнаты ему не выгнать.  
-Уверен?  
-Заткнись, - отзывается Эггси, уже спрятавший лицо в подушке.  
Сперва, вместо того, чтобы потянуть пробку на себя, Мерлин давит на неё, и Эггси дёргает бёдрами навстречу и шипит:  
-Ненавижу тебя, Мерлин, ненавижу.  
И с таким искренним чувством шипит, что Мерлин просто не может не рассмеяться. Кто бы знал, что провоцировать Анвина – такое удовольствие. Эггси, который понимал, что смеющийся Мерлин — это что-то аномальное, ловит себя на том, что он улыбается в подушку. Потому что смеющийся Мерлин ему нравится.  
-Расслабься, Эггси.  
-Ты издеваешься?   
-Вовсе нет.  
Мерлин проводит пальцем по набухшей красной полосе на спине Анвина, соскальзывает прикосновением в ложбинку между ягодиц, едва касаясь гладит колечко мышц, сомкнутое вокруг игрушки – это никак не способствует тому, чтобы его собственное, вдруг возникшее возбуждение, стало хоть насколько-то слабее, но конкретно в этот момент Мерлин как раз и размышляет о том, до какой степени глупым будет поддаться ему и дать мальчишке то, чего он, почему-то, так хочет.  
-Ещё немного – и ты, как порядочный человек, будешь просто обязан меня трахнуть, - сообщает Анвин, практически транслируя мысли Мерлина.  
-Не самая большая проблема, - отзывается Мерлин. Эггси даже приподнимается на локтях, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на него удивлённо. И, видимо, улавливает что-то в мерлиновом взгляде (а именно – вот этот вот азартный блеск, которого никогда раньше не видел), улыбается и тянет:  
-Ну тогда продолжай.  
-Расслабься, - повторяет Мерлин, обхватив основание пробки пальцами, и тянет её на себя. Когда игрушка выскальзывает из него, Эггси со сдавленным стоном роняет голову на скрещенные перед собой руки. Ощущение... странное.  
Он предполагает, что Мерлин сейчас поднимется и велит ему выметаться из комнаты – раздразнить и прогнать – это вполне в его манере и уже с тоской думает, что разбираться с этим чертовым стояком ему и правда придётся самому – вот только Мерлин неожиданно сжимает пальцы на его ягодице и Эггси ноет от того, как это больно и приятно одновременно.  
-Ну Мерлин, серьёзно. Меня же даже растягивать не надо, - почти умоляюще тянет. Потому что это просто невыносимо.  
-Не болтай, - хмыкает Мерлин, с нажимом проводя пальцем по ярко-красному следу — в этот раз на ягодице, отчего Анвина в очередной раз ведёт. Остаётся только догадываться, откуда у того такая фиксация на боли, и почему он сам об этом не имел понятия до недавних пор. – Определённо не сегодня, Эггси.  
-Потому что ты коварный, злобный, гадкий тип?   
-Вроде того, - хмыкает Мерлин. – Вернуть пробку, или хватит пальцев?  
Эггси сперва не соображает, о чем спрашивает Мерлин.   
-Ах, то есть пальцами ты меня трахнуть готов?  
-Эггси.  
-Пальцами. И не заставляй меня больше засовывать в себя это орудие пыток.  
-Посмотрим, - отзывается Мерлин, скользит пальцами между ягодиц и проталкивает внутрь сразу три, отчего Эггси задыхается стоном.   
Он благодарен Мерлину хотя бы за то, что тот больше не мучает – двигает кистью быстро, чуть разводит пальцы, задевает простату – это чертовски хорошо и Эггси хватает, кажется, пары минут. Кончает он, вдохновенно матерясь – потому что на этот раз говорить ему никто не запрещал. Мерлин, выслушивая это, от души веселится.  
-Всё, Эггси. В душ.  
-Ну хоть пару минуточек подожди, - ноет Анвин. Ловит руку Мерлина, которой он в задумчивости скользит по его пояснице, обхватывает пальцами запястье и тянет на себя, чтобы, приподнявшись, коротко коснуться губами костяшек пальцев. И, улыбнувшись и пока Мерлин не успел ничего сказать, перекатывается на спину, сползает с кровати и сбегает в ванную.  
Мерлин, смотря на располосованную задницу Анвина и на то, как он бодро вышагивает для таких повреждений, с ужасом думает о том, что ему, черт возьми, хочется трахнуть Анвина. Всерьёз. По-настоящему.  
Это не к добру.  
***  
Почти весь следующий день Эггси спит, и, проснувшись под вечер, решает, что в том, чтобы идти домой, нет никакого смысла – ну а если Мерлин, вернувшись с работы, будет против его присутствия – так просто прогонит.  
Мерлин возвращается только под утро – и явно не в духе.  
Эггси, который валяется на диване в гостиной, закинув ноги на его спинку, наблюдает за тем, как тот, удостоив Анвина одним только коротким кивком, идёт из прихожей в комнату, из комнаты в кухню и обратно. Немного подумав, Эггси решает, что разумно будет не трогать Мерлина ближайшие пару часов – а то так можно и нарваться.   
Впрочем, то, что дверь в свою комнату он так и не закрывает – хороший знак. Эггси отлично слышит, как спустя час Мерлин разносит кого-то по телефону – очень вежливо, без единого бранного слова, но при этом очень жестоко – Эггси даже заслушивается.  
А как только Мерлин заканчивает – стекает с дивана и появляется на пороге комнаты как раз тогда, когда Мерлин с раздражением кидает телефон на стол. Прячет руки за спину, смотрит вопросительно, перекатываясь с пятки на носок – в общем, изображает паиньку.  
-Ну заходи, - говорит Мерлин, садясь обратно за стол и принимаясь быстро набирать что-то на планшете, - почему ты всё ещё здесь, кстати?  
-Поздно проснулся. И мне страшно лень двигаться. Такая причина подойдёт?  
-Вполне.  
-Хреновый день?  
-Вроде того.  
-Даже не знаю, что должно было произойти, чтобы так тебя разозлить.  
-И не узнаешь, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
Удивительно, но эта болтовня мальчишки даже несколько успокаивает.  
-Но разнёс ты их классно.  
Эггси подходит к сидящему за столом Мерлину со спины, кладёт ладони ему на плечи, начинает легко разминать затёкшие мышцы пальцами. Молчит целых пять минут, а потом, решившись всё-таки, тянет:  
-Мерлин...  
Тот знает этот тон.  
-Нет, Эггси.  
-Ну Мерлин.  
-Я не хочу тебя калечить.  
Мерлин предполагает, что со вчерашнего дня на коже Анвина осталась всего пара следов — он всегда точно контролирует силу своих ударов и заботится о том, чтобы большинство повреждений сходили за следующие несколько часов. Он бы мог бить так, чтобы к следующему дню у мальчишки вообще не оставалось следов — но он видит, что Эггси нравятся метки — он замечал, как тот, таскаясь по квартире без майки, и проходя мимо любых зеркальных поверхностей, то и дело смотрел на собственную спину, если на ней оставались следы от стека. Когда на ней их не было, Эггси не уделял своему отражению ровным счетом никакого внимания.   
Мерлин отдавал себе отчет в том, что он целенаправленно делал что-то, чтобы угодить мальчишке. И да, это его беспокоило. Но недостаточно для того, чтобы прекратить.  
-Брось, - фыркает Анвин, - отчим хлестал меня ремнём куда сильнее, и не заботился о том, чтобы к следующему разу всё прошло.  
-А вот это мне было вовсе не обязательно знать.  
-Ну да, наверное, - задумчиво тянет Эггси. – Но должен же я тебя как-то убеждать.   
-Пока не получается.  
-А ещё это тебя успокаивает.   
-С чего ты взял?  
-Видел.  
В общем-то, тут Анвин прав. Это действительно его успокаивает. Но такой аргумент очень не нравится Мерлину.  
-Эггси. Ты не должен просить меня об этом только потому, что меня это успокаивает.  
-Почему? - Недоуменно интересуется Анвин.  
\- Потому что ты не должен просить меня об этом только чтобы мне угодить.  
\- Почему?  
Снова. Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Потому что я могу начать думать, что ты идёшь на это против своей воли.  
Эггси легкомысленно посмеивается, но останавливается, потому что Мерлин продолжает смотреть на него слишком серьёзным взглядом, он которого просто не может не стать немного не по себе.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Мне приятно то, что я… вроде как могу сделать что-то для тебя в этой области, - после небольшой паузы говорит мальчишка, отводя глаза. - Но это никак не влияет на мои желания и мои решения.  
\- И как я могу тебе верить? - Хмыкает Мерлин. Он готов признать, что то, что мальчишка думает о его удовольствии… приятно.  
\- О, Мер, я думаю, уж ты-то способен отличить правду от лжи. И ты знаешь, что лжец из меня так себе.  
Это правда. Мерлин вздыхает и посылает мальчишке ещё один долгий взгляд.  
-Не могу пообещать тебе, что ты не пожалеешь о своём упрямстве, - наконец говорит он.  
-Да ладно, - легкомысленно отмахивается Анвин, - испугать меня у тебя не получится.  
И любопытно наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин встаёт, направляется к комоду, открывает нижний ящик и секунд десять проводит перед ним в размышлениях. Когда Мерлин разворачивается к Эггси, тот, откровенно говоря, ожидает увидеть у него в руках что-то более интересное, чем силиконовое кольцо. Но тут дело в том, что Эггси, вовсе не искушенный во всех этих вопросах, понятия не имеет даже, что это. Поэтому, машинально принимая штуку из рук Мерлина, первым делом интересуется:  
-Это что?  
-Эрекционное кольцо.   
-Оу, - только и выдаёт Эггси. – И его надо надевать на…  
-Именно туда, где бывает эрекция, - кивает Мерлин. И, прекрасно видящий масштабы смятения Эггси, предлагает, не стараясь даже скрыть иронии:  
-Тебе помочь?  
-Нет, - тут же выпаливает Анвин, - я в интернете посмотрю.  
Мерлин не выдерживает и весело фыркает. Анвин, уже стянувший футболку, смотри на него сощурившись, и говорит:  
-Так вот как ты развлекаешься от души.  
-О, поверь, так весело, как с тобой, ещё не было ни с кем, - отвечает Мерлин. И это чистая правда.  
Эггси фыркает и, задрав нос, удаляется было из комнаты, но разворачивается в дверном проёме, когда Мерлин окликает его, и ловит тюбик смазки, которые тот ему кинул.  
-С ней будет куда легче справиться.  
Эггси мог бы отказаться от этой очередной идеи Мерлина – но, во-первых, он слишком упрям, чтобы отказываться, во-вторых, ему странно ровно настолько же, насколько и интересно, а в-третьих… в-третьих, ему нравится вот такой вот Мерлин – с этими безумными затеями в голове. И нравится тот взгляд, которым Мерлин окидывает его, когда он, уже голый и с этой штуковиной на члене, входит в спальню, и растягивается на кровати. Эггси поворачивает голову так, чтобы видеть Мерлина — сегодня он даже снял рубашку. Обычно, когда между ними происходит… вот это, он никогда не снимает одежды.  
-Я не буду связывать тебе руки.   
-Это почему?  
-Потому что ты точно сотрёшь кожу до крови. Ты же не можешь не дёргаться.  
-Не могу. И куда мне их деть?  
Эггси и правда не знает.  
-Вытяни вперёд, как обычно, - пожимает плечами Мерлин, уходя из его поля зрения и, видимо, поднимая с постели стек. Эггси вытягивается на кровати, сцепляя пальцы рук в замок – он как-то уже привык к тому, что его руки связаны.  
-И ты не запретишь мне болтать?  
-Сегодня – нет. И мне почему-то кажется, что у тебя не возникнет такого желания.   
-Посмотрим, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Десять раз, Эггси.  
Конечно, когда удары стека приземляются недалеко от уже повреждённой кожи – это больнее, но вместе с тем – ярче. Мерлин бьёт три раза подряд, за звонкими щелчками стека следует острая боль, от которой у инстинкта самосохранения Эггси случается паника, а в солнечном сплетении всё заворачивается в узелок от сладкого волнения, и Эггси стонет задушено, и замирает, напрягается, стоит только Мерлину остановиться. Следующие два быстрых ударов обжигают низ ягодиц, в опасной близости от промежности, и Эггси не подавляет в себе порыв сдвинуться, подставляясь под удар.  
-Эггси, - тут же прерываясь, и хлопая его по бедру раскрытой ладонью, говорит Мерлин. – Не ёрзай.  
Эггси отзывается лишь тяжелым вздохом, и сам удивляется тому, что болтать-то и вправду не хочется. Хочется, чтобы Мерлин ударил ещё.  
Что он, собственно, и делает, переходя на другую сторону кровати – последние пять ударов за раз – быстро, резко, больно и просто потрясно – до того, что у Эггси перед глазами темнеет, и он бы кончил, он бы точно кончил, если бы не это чертово кольцо, сжимающее его член вместе с яйцами у основания.   
-Блядь, Мерлин, вот это вот – чистой воды садизм, - сообщает он, задыхаясь и кусая губы. – Мне, кажется, нужно ещё.  
-Нет уж, Эггси. Десять – значит десять, - беспощадно заключает Мерлин, опуская стек на постель так, чтобы он оказался в поле зрения Эггси. Анвин хочет было сказать что-то, но только хватает ртом воздух, когда Мерлин, присев на край кровати, проводит ладонью по его ягодице, - кроме того, тебе хватит и по вполне объективным причинам.   
И Мерлин сжимает пальцы. Эггси прогибается в спине, издаёт утробный стон, и окончательно забывает, как правильно дышать.   
Мерлин любезно даёт ему пару минут на то, чтобы вспомнить – но, когда Эггси частично возвращается разумом в реальный мир и начинает возиться на постели (стояк никуда не делся и трение о простыни успело стать совсем не приятным), говорит:  
-Лежи.  
-Ты издеваешься надо мной.  
-Вовсе нет, - заявляет Мерлин, и в следующий момент его пальцы, мокрые от смазки, скользят между ягодиц Эггси.   
«Черт возьми, ну хотя бы предупредил», - думает Анвин, вздрагивая и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу прикосновению с тихим стоном. Пальцы Мерлина – это что-то волшебное, они везде и сразу, касаются так мягко, давят, как надо, делают и больно, и хорошо. У Мерлина вообще отлично это получается – делать больно и хорошо одновременно.  
От того, как Мерлин медленно растягивает его так хорошо, а от этой штуки, сжимающей его член и не дающей кончить так плохо, что мыслительного процесса на размышления о том, что вообще Мерлин удумал, просто не хватает. Эггси хватает только на то, чтобы стонать, ныть, комкать в пальцах простыни, поджимать пальцы на ногах и периодически тихо сдавленно материться – и это всё, кажется, очень забавляет Мерлина.  
Когда тот окликает его, Анвин реагирует не сразу. Тогда Мерлин вынимает свои чудесные пальцы из его задницы, и, когда Эггси оборачивается на него и смотрит одурелым, но осуждающим взглядом, легонько хлопает его по ягодице и говорит:  
-Тумбочка. Верхний ящик.  
Эггси чуть изгибает бровь, дотягивается до прикроватной тумбы – Мерлин наблюдает за тем, как на спине под кожей перекатываются мышцы, когда Эггси вытягивается – шарит в ней рукой вслепую и замирает на несколько секунд, когда пальцами нашаривает несколько шуршащих квадратных упаковок.  
-Хм, - только и изрекает он и протягивает Мерлину презерватив с самым лукавым видом. На самом деле, у Эггси такое чувство, что изнутри всё-всё мелко дрожит, от легких до селезёнки, и собирается вся эта дрожь острым покалыванием внизу живота, которое уже давно стало таким сильным, что он и сам не понимал, как у него это получается – до сих пор оставаться в своём уме.  
-Только не тяни, ладно? А то кажется, у меня сейчас буйное помешательство настанет, - просит   
Эггси.  
-Мне кажется, ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы командовать, - отзывается Мерлин, подхватыввает Анвина под живот и вздёргивает вверх, в коленно-локтевую. Эггси ворочается, утыкается лбом в скрещенные спереди руки и старается не думать о том, какая замечательная и крайне стыдная картина открывается сейчас Мерлину. Не думать об этом получается плохо. – Не зажимайся, - тут же велит Мерлин, на что Эггси только фыркает.  
-И я не командую. Я прошу. Надо было добавить «пожалуйста»?  
-Например.  
-Пожалуйста.  
Эггси слышит, как рвётся упаковка презерватива.  
Но всё равно сбивается со вдоха, когда в следующий момент колечко мышц растягивается под давлением весьма твёрдого члена - для насколько ровно дышащего и спокойно говорящего человека, как Мерлин. Ах да. И весьма крупного. И не особо церемонящегося, потому что Мерлин проталкивает внутрь только головку, а потом, не дав Анвину и пары секунд на то, чтобы насладится моментом этого тонкого баланса между болью и удовольствием, толкается глубже, и Анвин стонет на выдохе, прикладываясь лбом о руки и шипит:  
-Господи, черт возьми, ты же меня сломаешь.  
На самом деле – это так хорошо, что лучше и не придумаешь. Судя по тому, что Мерлин на реплику Анвина только иронично хмыкает – он прекрасно об этом догадывается.  
Мерлин не церемонится, не разменивается на нежности и на волнение о том, что он может причинить лишнюю боль – нет, он методично втрахивает Анвина в матрас – быстро, ритмично, резко, больно и хорошо – так, что у Эггси колени слабеют и ноги разъезжаются, и Мерлину приходится подхватывать его под бёдра и возвращать обратно в относительно устойчивое положение.  
Анвин, на самом деле, уже совсем не в себе – он стонет так, что уже в горле першит, подаётся бёдрами навстречу толчкам Мерлина, кусает губы и жмурится, и это, черт возьми, уже просто невозможно – потому что когда Анвин тянется рукой к своему члену, Мерлин отталкивает его ладонь.  
-Нет, Эггси.  
-Блядь, Мерлин...  
-Молчи, - обрывает поток ругательств, уже готовый сорваться с губ Анвина, Мерлин, и сам сжимает пальцы на его члене, начиная двигаться внутри медленнее, но с оттягом – и Эггси наконец перетряхивает предоргазменной дрожью и он кончает – сильно, долго и да, очень громко, должно быть.  
Мерлин больше не растягивает процесс – дотрахивает его в несколько сильных толчков и кончает – конечно же, молча, только пальцы на бёдрах Эггси сжимая так, что, наверное, синяки останутся.   
Боже, Анвин надеется, что у него останутся синяки.  
Эггси растекается по кровати только тогда, когда Мерлин выходит из него – приподнимается чуть, когда Мерлин легонько хлопает его по ягодице и – это, кстати, очень любезно с его стороны – помогает стянуть с члена это чертово орудие пыток.  
Крайне приятных пыток.  
Эггси лениво ворочается и бросает взгляд на Мерлина – тот, конечно, не снимал ни брюк, ни рубашки.  
-Следующий этап – заставить тебя раздеться? – со всей иронией, на которую только сейчас способен, интересуется Эггси.  
Мерлин не отвечает – только бросает на просто до крайности затраханного Анвина насмешливый взгляд. Тот думает, что выглядит он, должно быть, просто шедеврально.   
-Мерлин, - ещё через несколько минут тишины заговаривает Эггси.  
-И откуда у тебя берутся силы на болтовню?  
-Не знаю даже.   
Мерлин вздыхает.  
-Что ты хотел?  
-Мы же это повторим, да? Только без этой штуки.  
-Посмотрим, Эггси, - отзывается Мерлин, и Эггси готов поклясться, что слышит улыбку.  
-И не притворяйся, что тебе не понравилось, - ворчит Анвин.  
Мерлин хмыкает где-то у него за спиной.  
-Поднимайся.  
Эггси хватает только на то, чтобы сесть на кровати и с самым жалобным видом уставиться на Мерлина.  
-Ну не будь таким.  
-Каким?  
-Бессердечным.  
-И что, совсем не больно? – Вдруг меняет тему Мерлин и спрашивает так, с нетипичным для него явным любопытством.  
-Да не особенно, - пожимает плечами Эггси, - ничего приятного, конечно, но оно определённо того стоит.  
-Ты не слишком нормальный, сдаётся мне, - задумчиво заключает Мерлин.  
-Никогда не утверждал обратного.  
-Ты всё ещё не встал.  
Эггси сердито фыркает и протягивает ему руку – он сейчас вовсе не уверен в том, что своим ногам можно доверять. Мерлин обхватывает пальцами его запястье и тянет к себе и Эггси не может удержать от того, чтобы прилипнуть к нему короткими объятиями.  
-Иди уже, - ворчит Мерлин.  
-Знаешь, что? Страшно хочется есть. Той гадкой китайской еды из соседнего дома, которую ты так любишь.  
-Это вполне можно устроить, - говорит Мерлин и с напутственным шлепком выдворяет Анвина из комнаты.  
Через полчаса они сидят в гостиной и Мерлин наблюдает за тем, как Анвин, сидящий на диване в этих своих любимых трениках, с самым довольным видом уплетает лапшу с креветками, ловко орудуя палочками. Ему, кажется, и правда нипочем то, что у него исполосована вся задница.  
-Ты странно на меня смотришь, - говорит Анвин, едва прожевав.  
-По моим расчетам, ты сейчас должен лежать в кровати и ныть о том, что у тебя всё болит.  
-О, хороший секс всё делает лучше. Даже это твою ужасную китайскую еду делает страшно вкусной.  
Мерлин только посмеивается коротко.  
Эггси посматривает на него из под мокрых взъерошенных волос с хитрой улыбкой.  
-Мерлин.  
-Молчи, - предусмотрительно велит Мерлин.  
-Зануда, - хмыкает Анвин, ничуть не обиженный.  
Разделавшись с лапшой, он растягивается на диване, уперевшись пальцами ног в бедро Мерлина (у него была мысль в наглую закинуть тому на колени ноги, но он решил, что для принятия такой фамильярности со стороны Анвина Мерлин ещё не готов), и углубляется в чтение книги, которую бросил на полу у дивана, пока Мерлин снова утыкается в свой планшет.  
-Мерлин, а ты общаешься с родственниками? – После примерно получаса молчания, не отрываясь от книги, интересуется Эггси. – Или как Гарри, который делал вид, что их нет?  
-Общаюсь, по мере возможности.  
-С кем?  
Мерлин бросает на Анвина короткий взгляд, будто раздумывая, отвечать ему или нет.  
-С братом и сестрами, - всё-таки говорит он, снова возвращаясь вниманием к планшету.  
-Ммм. А племянники у тебя есть?  
-В последний раз их было... шестеро.  
Эггси присвистывает.  
-Классно, наверное, когда такая большая семья.  
-И когда на тебя каждый год обижаются за то, что ты забыл про чей-то день рождения или проигнорировал чью-то свадьбу? Даже не знаю.  
-Мне бы твои проблемы, - посмеивается Эггси.  
-У тебя вообще никого нет? – После нескольких минут молчания спрашивает Мерлин. Он не особо интересовался биографией мальчишки, поэтому совсем не в курсе.  
-Ну как – никого. Ты есть. Рокси. Классная подружка, с которой я познакомился в морге. Гарри. Был.  
-А из кровных родственников? – Хмыкает Мерлин.  
-Никого. Поэтому я вообще не знаю, что это за штука такая – семья.  
-Ну, ты, по крайней мере, вполне можешь завести свою, - говорит Мерлин чем, видимо, здорово озадачивает Анвина.  
-И правда, - после недолгого молчания хмыкает тот. – Ну что, выйдешь за меня?  
-О нет, Эггси. Я имел в виду совсем не это, - с тихим смешком отвечает Мерлин.  
-Ну, стоило попытаться, - смеётся Эггси в ответ, всё-таки устраивая свои ноги у Мерлина на коленях.


	9. Little Miss Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для меня самое сложное в главах - придумать для них название, так что если вам они кажутся бессмысленными - не удивляйтесь. Иногда они имеют смысл только для меня ))

После той ночи Эггси старается вести себя как обычно, но получается это у него не всегда. Что ж, Мерлин ценит то, что Анвин хотя бы пытается. Мальчишка хорошо справлялся с тем, чтобы улавливать эмоции людей, поэтому у него нет проблем с пониманием того, в какой момент уместно лезть к Мерлину, а в какой – лучше не стоит. Иногда, конечно, случаются осечки — и Анвину явно нужно поработать над тем, чтобы научится принимать отказы как взрослый человек, потому что иногда он ведёт себя как избалованный ребёнок, не получивший желаемого — и это просто смешно. У Мерлина нет проблем с тем, чтобы озвучить это вслух. К его собственному удивлению, Анвин прислушивается — и исправляется. Иногда Мерлин видит в нём этот зарождающийся порыв вспылить — но Эггси, к своей чести, раз за разом справляется с самим собой. Мерлин начинает видеть в мальчишке зрелость — и уважает его за это немного больше.  
И чем больше признаков этой зрелости он видит в мальчишке, тем больше крепнет уважение Мерлина к нему.  
Мерлин больше не допускал секса между ними — собственные эмоции по поводу произошедшего не были ясны ему до конца, и он предпочел не усугублять повторением, пока не разберётся. Потому что пока что вся возникшая ситуация повергала его в некоторое смятение — и это ему не нравилось. Он не объяснял ничего Анвину — просто отказывал. По возможности, мягко — всё-таки, мальчишка продолжал демонстрировать чудеса понимания и терпения, а значит, заслуживал немного тактичности, до тех пор, пока проявлял её сам, не настаивая на объяснении причин.  
Спустя некоторое время Мерлин почувствовал необходимость пресечь и остальные формы интимного взаимодействия между ними — он видит, что Эггси совсем не понимает, почему ему нужно то, что даёт ему Мерлин. Для Анвина это выглядит развлечением — немного опасным, новым, возможно, немало шокирующим, но приятным и приносящим острые ощущения. Мерлин не считает это развлечением и ему не подходит нынешняя позиция мальчишки. На этот счет у них происходит короткий разговор — потому что Мерлин видит, что Эггси совсем растерян такой резкой сменой позиции Мерлина на этот счет.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, почему тебе это нравится, Эггси.  
\- Не понимаю, - соглашается мальчишка. - Но мне нравится. И тебе нравится. Этого не достаточно?  
\- Не в этом случае, - качает головой мужчина. У Анвина совершенно растерянный и несчастный вид, и Мерлин чувствует необходимость хоть немного успокоить мальчишку:  
\- Это не значит, что я тебя… отвергаю. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты подумал. Ты это умеешь.  
Эггси вздыхает — тяжело, но от Мерлина не укрывается его облегчение — оно в том, как мальчишка расслабляет плечи и перестаёт неосознанно хмурить брови.  
\- Тебе нужна причина? - Уточняет он.  
\- Тебе нужна причина, Эггси. Это не развлечение.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. Не для меня.  
\- Может, ты просто слишком серьёзно ко всему подходишь? - Хмыкает Анвин, с озорным прищуром смотря на Мерлина.  
\- Может быть, - пожимает плечами Мерлин. - Но я не собираюсь прекращать.  
\- Хорошо, - после нескольких минут молчания говорит Эггси. - Я попытаюсь понять, - обещает он.  
Ещё одна вещь, которая действительно нравится Мерлину в мальчишке — тот никогда не даёт пустых обещаний.  
Впрочем, пауза в их постельных отношениях не означает того, что Анвин перестаёт околачиваться у него в квартире. Количество времени, что он проводит у Мерлина, никак не меняется. Более того, их отношения становятся куда более… постельными — потому что в какой-то момент этот упрямец всё же начинает спать с Мерлином в одной кровати.  
«Господи, Мерлин», - говорит он как-то раз, - «то, что мы заснём в одной койке, не значит, что на следующее утро ты будешь обязан взять меня в мужья. Те предметы, что ты засовывал в меня пару раз – куда больший аргумент к замужеству».  
Этот довод заставляет Мерлина коротко рассмеяться — и он находит его слишком логичным, чтобы спорить. Но всё равно спрашивает Эггси, зачем он хочет спать вместе с ним на самом деле — потому что Мерлину нужно знать и потому что он хочет удостоверится, что Эггси начал задумываться о причинах своих желаний.  
\- Я… - Эггси явно имеет некоторые сложности с тем, чтобы высказать вслух то, что у него на уме. Но Мерлин не собирается делать поблажек — и поднимает брови, смотря на мальчишку в молчаливом ожидании. Эггси сердито выдыхает, и продолжает:  
\- Я чувствую себя спокойно, когда знаю, что ты спишь за стенкой. Может, это глупо, но уж как есть. Но последнее время меня достают кошмары и не помогает даже это. Поэтому я давно не приходил — потому что всё одно, а когда я с криками просыпаюсь дома — я хотя бы не переживаю о том, что разбудил тебя. Я знаю, что мне помогает, когда я сплю с кем-то. Я всегда сплю вместе с Рокси, когда мы ночуем друг у друга и я часто спал вместе с Гарри. И я подумал…  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Мерлин, когда становится очевидно, что Эггси не собирается продолжать предложение. Он знал, что у мальчишки кошмары — это не удивительно, учитывая, что на его глазах застрелили его родителей, а потом и его опекуна. Он слышал и его крики по ночам, и его возню по квартире после — но не подавал вида, полагая, что Анвин будет чувствовать себя неуютно. Он полагает, что может сделать для мальчишки то, о чем он просит. В конце концов, это не так уж и много. - Но не злоупотребляй, - строго добавляет он.  
\- Не буду, - просияв, улыбается Эггси. - Спасибо, Мерлин.  
Так Эггси становится первым человеком, с которым Мерлин засыпает в одной постели.  
***  
В одно ясное утро Мерлин просыпается от звонка в дверь. Звонок в дверь – само по себе весьма примечательное событие в квартире, адреса которой почти никто не знает. Эггси, накануне ночью оставшийся в квартире у Мерлина и в его постели, продолжает мирно дрыхнуть, обнявшись с подушкой - его не разбудить обыкновенным звонком. И совместный сон с Мерлином действительно хорошо помогает ему от кошмаров — судя по всему.  
Когда Мерлин открывает входную дверь, на пороге оказывается его младшая сестра — старшая из двух. Он смотрит на неё, вопросительно приподняв брови, но Маккензи не ударяется в объяснения, а просто виснет на нём объятиями.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Первым делом интересуется Мерлин.  
Его сестра, в общем-то, совсем не в обиде – она-то привыкла к тому, что её брат – эмоциональное бревно. И она не может его в этом винить.  
\- У меня возникли дела в Лондоне, и я решила забежать к тебе, потому что ты так давно у нас не был, что я начинаю опасаться, что забуду, как ты выглядишь, - Маккензи мягко улыбается ему, так, что становится понятно, что этой фразой она ни в чем его не упрекает. - О. Ты не один? – Уже успев окинуть взглядом прихожую и заметив валяющиеся в углу кеды и висящую на крючке ветровку, которые никак не могут принадлежать её брату, спрашивает она.  
\- Вроде того, - кивает Мерлин, оставаясь совершенно нейтральным. – Ну проходи, раз пришла.  
Маккензи фыркает на него и решительной походкой направляется в сторону кухни, где тут же разворачивает активную деятельность – включает кофеварку, ставит греться чайник, заглядывает в холодильник.  
\- Я тебя разбудила? Решила, что у меня есть больше шансов застать тебя дома, если прийти пораньше.  
\- Разумно.  
\- И откуда у тебя в холодильнике столько еды? Ты не заболел?  
...Маккензи, привычно тараторя, рассказывает ему о том, как прошла её последняя поездка на конференцию в Швецию, о том, какая очаровательная у её старшего сына дочь, как её младший сын всё больше и больше напоминает ей Моргана, а далее по списку.  
\- Дочь Мартина — та же, что год назад? - Чуть хмурится Морган. Он уточняет для собственного спокойствия — он вполне мог что-то упустить. Такое уже происходило — правда, довольно давно, когда родилась первая и единственная дочь Алистера. И брат был очень на него обижен в тот раз.  
\- Та же, что год назад, - успокаивает его Маккензи, улыбаясь. - Не переживай, ты ничего не пропустил.  
\- Какое облегчение, - хмыкает Морган.  
\- Нет, мой младший точно вырастет твоей копией.  
\- А чего ещё ты ожидала, называя ребёнка Мерлином?   
\- Он твой любимчик.  
\- У меня не любимчиков, - тут же отзывается Морган, даже не пытаясь звучать убедительным. Да, пятнадцатилетний сын Маккензи — определённо его любимчик. Даже после того, как тот принял решение поступать в MIT.   
Маккензи фыркает и продолжает болтать. Мерлин любит свою сестру – поэтому благосклонно слушает эту болтовню. В конце концов, они и вправду давно не виделись — и он предпочитает узнавать все семейные новости от Маккензи, потому что эта женщина за все те годы, что они живут на разных концах острова, поднаторела в составлении семейных сводок для Моргана. Она никогда ничего не упускала.   
Но самое главное веселье ещё только предстоит. И когда Мерлин слышит, как открывается дверь спальни и Анвин с какой-то опаской окликает его, то не выдерживает и хмыкает.  
\- О. Так это ещё и мальчик, - едва не подпрыгивая от любопытства, округляет глаза сестра.  
\- Главное, чтобы этот мальчик догадался хотя бы натянуть штаны, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- Да ладно, я видела много голых мужчин. Вряд ли это меня шокирует.  
\- Не хочу знать ничего о том, сколько голых мужчин ты видела в своей жизни. Запомни это на будущее, - говорит Мерлин.  
-Ээээ... – глубокомысленно изрекает Анвин, как раз возникший в дверном проёме кухни. Штаны он всё-таки натянул. И теперь, недоумевающий и взъерошенный, внутренне радовался тому, что переборол свою лень. А то бы это было неловко. Ещё более неловко, чем сейчас. – Здрасте?  
-Привет, - салютует миниатюрная рыжая мисс в очках, сидящая напротив Мерлина.  
-Маккензи. Моя сестра, - поясняет Мерлин на вопросительный взгляд Эггси. – Маккензи – Эггси, мой... коллега.  
-Коллега, точно так, - не удерживается от смешка Эггси, - и коллега, пожалуй, пойдёт и наденет футболку.  
-Мудро, - хмыкает Мерлин, на что Анвин показывает ему язык, прежде чем уйти. – Очень по-взрослому.  
-Какая прелесть. Где ты его нашел и самое главное – как заставил себя терпеть?  
-Увы, мы действительно работаем в одной организации. А кто кого терпит – это большой вопрос. И это не то, что ты думаешь.  
Маккензи фыркает, всем своим видом показывая, что Моргану не удалось её убедить.  
Эггси, вновь объявившийся в кухне минутой позже уже при параде (то есть, в футболке), быстро избавляется от какой бы то ни было неловкости – и минут через десять сам заваливает Маккензи кучей вопросов, на которые та радостно отвечает.  
Про то, всегда ли Мерлин был таким занудой, про то, как зовут её детей и сколько им лет, про то, как ей понравилась Швеция и далее, далее, далее. Прервать эту болтовню Мерлину удаётся лишь напоминанием о том, что и ему, и Анвину, вообще-то, пора на работу.  
Маккензи, сверившись с часами, говорит, что ей, вообще-то, тоже уже надо двигаться в сторону аэропорта.  
-Этот кого угодно заболтает до беспамятства, - комментирует Мерлин.  
-Не ворчи, - смеётся в ответ Маккензи, приобнимая его за плечи. Личная шкала умиления Анвина перестаёт справляться. – И приезжай. Алистер и Фиона просили передать, что они начинают всерьёз задумываться о том, чтобы обидеться на тебя.  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Можешь передать им, что их бесталанные манипуляции не возымели никакого действия. И я приезжал год назад.  
-И, конечно же, думаешь, что этого хватит ещё на пять лет?  
-Разумеется.  
Маккензи хмыкает совершенно так же, как это делает обычно Мерлин.  
-Почему ты не такой классный, как твоя сестра? – Спрашивает Анвин, когда они уже подъезжают к ателье.  
-Даже не знаю, - отзывается Мерлин.   
Он, кажется, старается выглядеть как обычно, но Эггси видит эту лёгкую, блуждающую на губах улыбку.  
-Ты страшно любишь её, да?  
-Что ты. На дух не переношу.  
Эггси весело фыркает. Конечно, Мерлин нагло врёт.  
-Я ей понравился.  
-Ты всем нравишься.  
-И тебе?  
-Только иногда. Иди. Опаздываешь.  
-А ты?  
-А мне сперва нужно наверх.  
-До вечера?  
-Посмотрим, Эггси.  
Анвин улыбается ему довольной улыбкой – в последнее время это «посмотрим» всё чаще означает «да», чем «нет» – и, помахав Мерлину, заворачивает в сторону примерочных.  
***  
Эггси было спокойно рядом с Мерлином. Он знает, что большинство людей находят мужчину охренительно пугающим — и не может сказать, что это безосновательно. В штабе Мерлин явно имел определённую… репутацию. Его боялись и уважали. От него не ждали снисхождения или поблажек и к нему не приходили с пустыми разговорами.  
Никто, кроме Эггси. Анвин догадывался, что он, скорее всего, уже стал легендой — по крайней мере в кругах отдела разработок. Но Анвину было плевать. Он не считал, что Мерлин пугающий. Ему нравился Мерлин. Ему нравились глаза Мерлина - у него были совершенно потрясающие глаза. Ему нравилось то, насколько Мерлин умен - иногда, когда он наблюдал за мужчиной за работой, у него буквально захватывало дух. Ему нравилась эта до милого нелепая привычка Мерлина бормотать себе под нос во время работы. Ему нравилось то, как мастерски у Мерлина получалось выглядеть злодеем - и нравилось понимать, что на самом деле Мерлин добрее, чем кажется.   
Эггси не слишком хорошо разбирался в людях — но он был уверен, что в основе непростого характера Мерлина лежит честность, преданность и долг — и этот человек будет защищать тех, кто ему дорог, до последней капли собственной крови, если придётся. Эггси не знал, почему он так считает. Он просто чувствовал. И поэтому ему было спокойно рядом с Мерлином.  
Но это не значит, что Эггси всегда полностью одобрял то, как Мерлин поступает. Когда дело доходило до расстановки приоритетов — Мерлин часто казался Анвину бесчувственной сволочью. Да, Эггси понимал, что непростые решения — это работа мужчины. И что выглядеть так, будто эти решения ничего ему не стоят — тоже его работа. Он понимал это. Головой. Но вот сердцем — нет. Иногда в такие моменты ему до страшного хотелось увидеть в Мерлине хоть какую-то тень сомнения, сочувствия, страха — что-нибудь, что напомнило Эггси о том, что Мерлин добрее, чем кажется. Он ни разу не получал того, чего он хочет. И, на самом деле, это было хорошо — едва ли мужчина остался в своём уме, если бы позволял себе подобные эмоции. То, что он ведёт себя так, значит, что он в безопасности. Эггси понимал это. Головой. Но сердцем — не всегда.  
В какой-то момент он испугался, что возненавидит этого человека. Но он прислушался к себе — и оказалось, что ему нужно было боятся совершенно противоположного. Но для него это стало облегчением — потому что он не хотел ненавидеть Мерлина. Мужчина этого не заслуживал.  
И, тем не менее, иногда Анвину искренне хотелось ему врезать.  
Сегодня был именно такой день.  
Его смена протекала подозрительно спокойно — настолько спокойно, что он уже расправился со всей бумажной работой, а ведь он провел в больнице только шесть часов — скажите на милость, чем ему заниматься ещё восемнадцать? Он, конечно, знает золотое правило — никогда не жаловаться на отсутствие работы вслух. Иначе что-то произойдёт незамедлительно. Но обычно от мыслей не было никакого вреда. Но, как оказалось, сегодня считались и мысли.  
Внутренний телефон на его столе звонит через пятнадцать минут. Кто-то из координаторов — кажется, Моргана — просит его через десять минут отправить команду с носилками встретить самолет в ангаре под поместьем.  
\- Кровь? - Задаёт первый обязательный вопрос Эггси. Кровь для переливания оказывается нужна куда чаще, чем Анвину бы хотелось. И если она нужна — он отправляет запрос, чтобы к тому моменту, как они привезут пострадавшего в медблок, всё уже было готово.  
К счастью, сегодня не тот случай. Эггси позволяет себе тихий вздох облегчения.  
\- Кто-то с базовыми знаниями по педиатрии пригодился бы, - отклонив ещё пару перечисленных Анвином пунктов говорит Моргана — и Эггси на пару секунд теряет дар речи. В голове он, тем временем, перебирает варианты.  
\- Понял. Всё будет, - отвечает он и вешает трубку, уже вставая из-за стола и надевая халат. Выходя из кабинета, он нажимает кнопку вызова медицинской бригады — и отдаёт им указания, прежде чем поспешить в кабинет Флеминга. Этот тип знал всё. Он должен был что-то смыслить и в педиатрии тоже.  
Через две минуты они вместе выходят из кабинета и быстрым шагом направляются в ангар вслед за бригадой.  
Из самолёта выходит бледный, как бумага, Галахад — и буквально обрушивается в руки медперсонала. Те укладывают его на носилки, Эггси проводит рутинную проверку - пульс, дыхание, видимые кровотечения — командует увозить — и только потом позволяет себе отвлечься на звук, который кажется совершенно неправильным в этом месте. Детский плач.   
По трапу самолёта спускается пилот с надрывно кричащим свертком в руках.   
\- Я разберусь, иди, - командует Флеминг, перехватывая взгляд Анвина.  
Анвин вздыхает, разворачивается и направляется следом за бригадой, которая увезла Галахада.  
Через десять минут он хлопочет над агентом. У бедняги сильное сотрясение, и ему очень плохо — он едва может связно говорить, у него явно очень кружится голова — Эггси с трудом заставляет его открыть глаза, чтобы проверить реакцию зрачков, и кроме этого - его выворачивает от малейшего движения головой. Как он чувствовал себя, пока летел в самолёте — Эггси даже думать не хочет. Анвину искренне его жаль.  
\- Сейчас, - говорит он, пытаясь держать ровный успокаивающий тон, вкладывает в ладонь агента салфетку, и быстро закатывает рукав кофты на другой его руке. - Поставим тебе капельницу и станет полегче. Нужно ещё чуть-чуть потерпеть.  
Эггси, продолжая бубнить какую-то успокаивающую чепуху, ставит парню капельницу, гладит его по лопаткам, когда ему снова становится дурно, хмурясь и думая про себя, что нужно будет засунуть его в томограф, как только ему станет немного лучше. Он первый раз видел, чтобы человеку было так плохо от сотрясения. Спустя пять минут, стоит только дыханию агента чуть-чуть выровняться, в кабинет входит Мерлин. Без стука и с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Эггси вздыхает.  
Он не идиот. Он примерно понимает, что произошло. Галахад — то есть Эмори, Анвин, по хорошему, не должен был знать позывных агентов, но уж так получилось, что он их знает — так вот, Эмори был в обычной одежде — не в защищенном от пуль костюме, а в простой кофте и джинсовке, а значит, он работал под прикрытием. С Эмори был ребёнок — и это значит, что скорее всего, речь идёт о черном рынке и торговлей детьми. Эггси вздрагивает. Он не хочет ничего об этом знать.  
\- Мерлин… - Пытается начать он, но безуспешно — его полностью игнорируют.  
\- Агент, вы подумали о том, сколько времени нам нужно будет теперь, чтобы отследить их снова, когда компрометировали себя? А о том, что на ребёнке, которого вы забираете с собой, висит маячок — и своими действиями вы компрометируете всю организацию, вы подумали? Я не говорю о том, что вы полезли в перестрелку буквально с голыми руками...  
\- Мерлин, - повторяет Эггси, перебивая мужчину, на этот раз повышая голос. Он замечает, что Эмори слабым жестом указывает на джинсовку, которую Эггси снял с него и швырнул на пол, морщась и сглатывая от попытки повернуть голову. - Сиди смирно и дыши, - обращается он уже к парню, наклоняясь к нему ближе. - Есть что-то ещё, что ему нужно знать?  
\- Сумка в самолёте, - едва слышно хрипит Эмори.  
\- Хорошо.  
Эггси сгребает с пола джинсовку и суёт её в руки Мерлину, который открывает рот, что сказать что-то ещё.  
\- Замолчите, пожалуйста, и выйдите из кабинета, - упираясь прямым взглядом в глаза Мерлина, просит Эггси предельно вежливо. В стенах штаба при посторонних он всегда обращался к Мерлину формально — лишь один раз, когда он узнал, что Рокси — агент, он обратился к нему на «ты», но это было давно, и этого больше не повторялось. Сейчас он куда лучше держал себя в руках. - Эмори не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. В самолёте осталась сумка, в которой может быть что-то важное.  
Мерлин смотрит на Эггси, плотно сжав губы. Эггси не отводит взгляда — он знает, что Мерлин не может стоять на своём. Они в медблоке, и поэтому сейчас главный не Мерлин, а Эггси. Так что Анвин упрямо продолжает смотреть на Мерлина, хотя, надо признаться, ему страшновато.  
В итоге мужчина кивает, разворачивается и направляется к выходу из кабинета.  
\- Сообщите мне, когда станет известно больше о состоянии агента и о том, когда я смогу задать ему все свои вопросы.  
\- Разумеется, - отзывается Анвин.  
Мерлин выходит. Эггси вздыхает, подходя обратно к Эмори и вздыхает ещё раз — на этот раз с облегчением, когда обнаруживает, что тот заснул.   
***  
В мире было не так уж много вещей, которые раздражали Мерлина. Его, на самом деле, было довольно сложно вывести из себя. Но агенты, не подчиняющиеся приказам, были одной из таких вещей.   
Формально, у Галахада было разрешение вносить изменения в первоначальный план в случае необходимости. Он работал под прикрытием, и они не могли обеспечить ему постоянную коммуникацию из-за опасности скомпрометировать миссию. Но на изменения, которые совершил Галахад в итоге, у него разрешения не было. Он вывел из строя четырёх членов двух разных преступных синдикатов — Мерлин пока не знал, убил он их, или только покалечил — и притащил в штаб ребёнка, на котором был маячок. Это было очень далеко от понятия разумности. И это было странно — потому что Галахад как агент был известен своей способностью принимать хорошо взвешенные решения и действовать с холодной головой.  
Мерлин, сидит за столом в одной из лабораторий и просматривает файлы, оказавшиеся на флешке, которая лежала в джинсовке Галахада, и информацию с телефонов, которые обнаружились в сумке, оставленной в самолёте, в то время как Моргана, сидящая рядом с ним, делит своё внимание между двумя ноутбуками, оказавшимися в той же сумке.  
То, что Галахад додумался собрать со своих жертв все девайсы, способные содержать информацию, делает ему честь, но не дарует индульгенцию. Мерлин, сосредоточенный на списке звонков, сделанных с телефонов, задумчиво мычит себе под нос. Ему вторит Моргана.  
\- Галахад напортачил меньше, чем мы думали, - высказывает она их общую мысль.  
\- Вероятно. Но всё ещё достаточно, - хмурится Мерлин, - двое, с которыми должна была пройти сделка, не собирались передавать ребёнка своим работодателям.  
Это не утверждение, а предположение, которое он сделал, исходя из информации на телефонах и флешке.  
\- Они собирались совершить ещё одну выгодную сделку на стороне и сбежать с наличными, - подтверждает Моргана, - мы бы не вышли на боссов. Не на тех, которые нам нужны.  
Мерлин кидает короткий взгляд в сторону техников, работающих с маячком, извлеченным из-под кожи ребёнка. Непрошеная мысль о том, что ребёнка чипировали, как животное, заставляет его поморщится, прежде чем он отсекает её, совершенно сейчас не уместную.  
\- Если повезёт, мы сможем выйти на них теперь.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Моргана. - Я могу послать агента на встречу с нашими… дополнительными участниками сделки? Похоже, я знаю точное место.  
Мерлин просто кивает, не сводя задумчивого взгляда с техников. Он мог бы справится с маячком сам. Он бы уже знал результат. Но он не был единственным, кто работает в департаменте. Под его началом работало множество талантливых инженеров, и всем их нужно было практиковаться, чтобы набираться опыта — поэтому сейчас он просто буравил их задумчивым взглядом.  
Через десять минут они узнают хорошую и плохую новость. Плохая новость в том, что затереть след к штабу, похоже, невозможно — да, на подлёте к ангару для самолётов стояли заглушки, но то, что след маячка четко обозначает их положение в пределах Лондона — уже достаточно паршиво. Хорошая новость в том, что они могут проследить, куда отправляется сигнал с маячка — и не примерно, а с точными географическими координатами.  
\- Полагаю, дальше ты справишься, - заключает он, обращаясь к Моргане. Это, всё-таки, была её миссия. Одним из самых ценных качеств Морганы как координатора было то, что она всегда знала, в какой момент стоит обратиться за помощью. Она никогда не переоценивала и не недооценивала себя и Мерлин предоставлял ей своё содействие по первому требованию — по мере его возможностей.  
\- Полагаю, - соглашается Моргана, потирая ладони в предвкушении.  
Мерлин хмыкает.  
\- Если понадоблюсь — я на месте.  
Он забирает маячок с собой — возможно, он сможет сделать что-то — запутать след, например, если затереть его невозможно. Вернувшись в свой кабинет, он, едва переступив порог, хмурится, берёт со стола планшет в компанию к ноутбуку, который у него уже с собой, и выходит, направляясь в медблок.   
Ему даже не нужно задавать кому-либо вопрос о том, куда поместили ребёнка — детский плач избавляет его от такой необходимости. Заходя в палату, он бубнит себе под нос что-то о том, что кучка высококвалифицированного медперсонала не в состоянии справится с младенцем.  
\- В свою защиту хочу сказать, что никогда не мог найти общего языка с детьми, - это Флеминг, тщетно пытающийся залепить ранку на руке младенца пластырем, в то время как младенец кричит и пытается вывернуться из его рук. - Поэтому я работаю здесь — нет угрозы, что ты окажется в одной палате с несовершеннолетним… Так было до сегодняшнего дня.  
Мерлин хмыкает.  
\- Всё случается в первый раз, доктор. Почему вы не поручили это медсестрам?  
\- У всех есть своя работа. Кое-кого, к тому же, пришлось отправить за покупками для этого… ребёнка.  
Кажется, Флеминг хотел высказаться немного иначе. Это заставляет Мерлина ухмыльнуться. Он не предполагал, что у их главврача есть проблемы подобного рода. Что ж, никто не идеален.  
Мерлин аккуратно кладёт ноутбук и планшет на диван, моет руки в уборной и, вернувшись, подходит к Флемингу и забирает у него младенца, устраивая его на бедре и слегка покачивая из стороны в сторону. Спустя полминуты младенец замолкает и начинает сосредоточенно грызть плечо Мерлина несколькими зубами, которые есть у него в наличии. Мерлин понимает, что спустя пять минут его одежда пропитается слюной, но он не против. По крайней мере, теперь младенец молчит.  
\- Делайте, что собирались, доктор, - напоминает Мерлин Флемингу, который удивленно наблюдает эту картину. - И расскажите мне о вашем юном пациенте. Что-то помимо пореза и испуга, о чем стоит беспокоиться?  
Флеминг, быстро залепляя порез, оставшийся от извлечения маячка, пластырем и закрывая пластырь эластичным бинтом, быстро сообщает Мерлину всю информацию, которой не так уж много — младенец женского пола, возраст чуть меньше года, похоже, совершенно здоров, медсестра уже на пути в штаб со всем, что может понадобиться. Закончив, Флеминг вопросительно смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Я понял. Идите, занимайтесь своими делами. Мы будем заниматься своими.  
\- Если вы уверены, - не скрывая своего сомнения, отвечает Флеминг.  
\- Поверьте мне, некоторые агенты гораздо хуже младенцев, - говорит он.  
Похоже, это звучит достаточно убедительно — Флеминг ухмыляется и ретируется из кабинета.  
\- Ну что ж, - обращается Мерлин к девочке, которая отвлеклась от его плеча и теперь улыбалась ему улыбкой в шесть зубов. - Давай попробуем выяснить, как тебя зовут, и ищет ли тебя кто-нибудь.  
Первым делом он берёт планшет и выключает запись звука для этой палаты в системе наблюдения. Нет нужны, чтобы кто-то слышал его разговоры с ребёнком. После этого он устраивается на диване, усаживает младенца рядом и принимается за дело, время от времени отвлекаясь.  
Через полчаса приходит медсестра — она забирает девочку, чтобы переодеть её во что-то более подходящее, чем безразмерная футболка, в которой она была сейчас. Ребёнок остаётся спокоен, рассматривая нового человека, но под конец переодевания, видимо, потеряв интерес к новой персоне, начинает протестовать и тянуть руки к Мерлину.  
\- Похоже, вы имеете успех, - с улыбкой замечает медсестра, протягивая девочку Мерлину.  
\- Похоже на то, - соглашается он, переставляя ноутбук на диван и усаживая ребёнка к себе на колени. - Если вы приготовите бутылочку со смесью, я вполне справлюсь с остальным.  
Девушка улыбается и кивает, и выходит из комнаты. Мерлин уже представляет себе слухи, расползающиеся сперва по медблоку, а потом и по всему штабу — но ему плевать. Он хорошо ладит с детьми — и что с того?  
Он всегда ладил с детьми и считал, что они гораздо приятнее взрослых — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не вступают в подростковый возраст. Там всё становится более сложно и индивидуально. То, что он считал, что Гарри спятил, когда взял своего мальчишку под опеку, не говорило ничего о его отношении к детям в целом. Только о том, что он считал, что их работа и семья — сложно совместимые вещи. Но Гарри доказал ему обратное. Каким-то образом ему удалось вырастить и даже кое-как воспитать мальчишку.   
Мерлин никогда не надеялся на то, что у него будет своя собственная семья — он слишком много работает, его работа — не то, о чем можно поговорить за ужином, его характер и его детство тоже оставляли мало надежды на счастливое долгосрочное сосуществование с другим человеком. Он был рад, что у него есть младшие, и что у них есть свои семьи — нормальные, в целом счастливые семьи. Он обещал им — и самому себе, что будет навещать их чаще, но не выполнял обещания. И его работа даже не была главной причиной — он по-прежнему не чувствовал себя в праве принимать их любовь и считать себя частью семьи после того, как оставил их с отцом без своей защиты на два с лишним года. После возвращения он видел, как Алистер и Фиона вздрагивают от любого резкого звука или движения. Он видел синяки и шрамы Маккензи и наверное, никогда не забудет, как после его возвращения она плакала у него на плече часа два, не в силах успокоится — просто от облегчения. Он принимал вину за всё это на себя — и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он действительно так считал.  
И видеть, как они любят его, было приятно и больно одновременно. Он не любил, когда его раздирает противоречиями — а после визитов в Эдинбург он чувствовал себя именно так. Он понимал, что это материал для работы с психотерапевтом. И, конечно, не собирался этим заниматься.  
Он думает о том, что его первая внучатая племянница сейчас примерно того же возраста, что и этот ребёнок — и, одной рукой держа бутылочку для девочки, второй открывает ноутбук, планируя заняться маячком.  
Но прежде, чем обратить своё внимание к консоли, он бросает ещё один взгляд на маленькую безымянную мисс — та, не отрываясь от соски, улыбается ему и издаёт смешной детский звук.  
\- Ладно, - ворчит он негромко, - может быть, я съезжу к ним в этом году. Но я ничего не обещаю.  
С этими словами он сосредотачивает своё внимание на экране ноутбука.  
***   
Когда Эггси приходит в отдел разработок, чтобы отчитаться перед Мерлином о состоянии Эмори, то обнаруживает дверь его кабинета закрытой. Он хмурится на ни в чем не повинный кусок дерева, пожимает плечами и, развернувшись, отправляется обратно в медблок. Он не будет дожидаться Мерлина под дверью. У него есть дела поважнее.   
На самом деле, пока что у него нет никаких дел — ему нужно проведать Эмори через пару часов, и на этом всё. Он решает, что вполне может осведомиться о судьбе ребёнка, прилетевшего вместе с Эмори. Когда он, вернувшись в медблок, спрашивает у дежурной медсестры, в какой палате ребёнок, та отвечает ему с каким-то… странным взглядом. Не плохим, а просто очень-очень странным.  
Эггси благодарит, и, стоит только им разойтись, хмурится.  
Впрочем, всё становится ясно как день, когда он заходит в палату.  
Он заходит в палату и понимает, что вытянул билет в один конец.  
Светловолосый младенец в сиреневом комбинезоне стоит на коленях Мерлина и, ухватившись пальцами одной руки за дужку его очков, водит ладошкой второй руки по его гладкому черепу с совершенно завороженным видом. Мерлин руками держит ребёнка за пояс, в то время как его внимание сосредоточено на экране ноутбука. Он поднимает взгляд на Эггси спустя примерно полминуты после того, как тот прикрывает за собой дверь в палату.  
\- Привет, - выдыхает Эггси, не в силах подавить улыбку. Мерлин ладит с детьми. Кто бы мог подумать. - Как наша пациентка?.. Это же пациентка? Никто бы не одел мальчика в сиреневое. Откуда взялась детская одежда, кстати?  
Эггси тараторит — потому что нервничает и потому что неожиданно чувствует себя последним козлом за то, как разговаривал с Мерлином пару часов назад. Даже несмотря на то, что, вообще-то, был прав.  
Мерлин хмыкает, и поднимается на ноги, легко перехватив девочку и устраивая её на своём бедре. Ребенок, отвлекшийся от несомненно притягательного черепа Мерлина, с интересом смотрит на Эггси. Он улыбается ей, и, когда Мерлин подходит и останавливается в шаге от него, протягивает свою раскрытую ладонь к её руке, но не касается, оставляя последнее действие за ребёнком.  
\- Это девочка и с ней всё в полном порядке. Дежурной медсестре пришлось добавить в свои сегодняшние обязанности небольшой шоппинг — отсюда одежда и остальное.  
Девочка тем временем, рассмотрев ладонь Эггси, берёт его за мизинец и смотрит на него с радостной улыбкой в шесть зубов.  
\- Боже мой, - вырывается у Эггси, - она очаровательна.  
Мерлин хмыкает, и позволяет себе мысль о том, что сам Анвин сейчас очарователен не меньше.  
\- Ты прав, - соглашается он. - Подержишь её? Похоже, она не будет против.  
\- Я… Наверное?  
\- Ты не имел дел с детьми, - констатирует Мерлин.  
Эггси пожимает плечами и, сам того не замечая, перестаёт дышать, когда мужчина делает ещё полшага, оказываясь стоящим почти вплотную к нему и передаёт ему девочку. Та без проблем перемещается на руки к Эггси, обхватывая его руками за шею. Эггси видит на губах Мерлина едва заметную улыбку.  
\- Дыши, Эггси, - напоминает Мерлин, отступая и увеличивая расстояние между ними до приемлемого. - Это всего лишь ребёнок.  
Эггси слабо улыбается. Он вполне отдаёт себе отчет в том, что внезапные перебои в его дыхании связаны совсем не с ребёнком, которого он держит на руках — а с мужчиной, который только что стоял напротив, а теперь отошел, и возился с детской бутылочкой, насыпая в неё какой-то сухой порошок — детскую смесь, как предполагал Эггси.  
\- Я искал тебя, чтобы отчитаться по состоянию Эмори… как ты и просил, - говорит он, не зная, что ещё сказать. Вид Мерлина с детской бутылочкой, похоже, окончательно выбил его из колеи.  
Мужчина кивает, направляясь к входной двери.  
\- Вернусь через минуту — и расскажешь.  
\- Похоже, мистер Мерлин готовит тебе ужин, - сообщает Эггси девочке, стоит только Мерлину выйти за дверь. Ребёнок издаёт радостный звук в ответ и Анвин улыбается ещё шире, чем раньше. - Тебе нравится мистер Мерлин? Похоже, у нас схожие вкусы, мисс.  
Он ведёт свою беседу с ребёнком до тех пор, пока не возвращается Мерлин. Он протягивает Анвину бутылочку и спрашивает:  
\- Ты не против побыть сиделкой?  
\- Совсем нет. Если ты расскажешь, как это правильно делается.  
\- Она уже в том возрасте, когда сама знает, как ей лучше, - ребёнок в подтверждение слов Мерлина вовсю тянет одну руку к бутылочке. - Но тебе будет удобнее, если ты сядешь и усадишь её на колени. Я думаю, она поест и заснёт.  
Эггси делает, как велено. Ребёнок удобно устраивается у него на коленях с бутылочкой в руках. Всё, что ему нужно — это одной рукой поддерживать бутылочку, устроив голову девочки на сгибе локтя другой. И не прекращать умиляться, потому что мисс у него на руках совершенно очаровательна. У неё тонкие светлые волосы, топорщащиеся ёжиком на макушке, большие серые глаза и крошечные лопоухие ушки. И эти пальчики… боже, эти маленькие пальчики. Анвин замечает, что Мерлин, устроившийся на диване рядом, бросает на него странный взгляд, прежде чем переключить своё внимание на экран ноутбука, но решает не думать об этом, переходя к тому, о чем собирался говорить изначально.  
\- У Эмори довольно тяжелая черепно-мозговая травма, но, похоже, без осложнений. Будем следить за динамикой. Я не думаю, что ты сможешь получить от него хоть сколько-нибудь внятную информацию в ближайшие три дня — он будет немного не в себе. И даже несмотря на то, что через три дня он будет способен сознательно говорить с тобой, я бы попросил, чтобы его не привлекали к разговорам о работе в течение недели. Ему ни к чему нервничать, а он явно нервничает. Мне пришлось немного увеличить дозу успокоительного, чтобы он скорее заснул и не дёргался.  
\- Я тебя понял, - кивает Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от экрана ноутбука. После он бормочет что-то себе под нос и начинает быстро набирать что-то на клавиатуре.  
Эггси улыбается, откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в спинку дивана, и наблюдает за мужчиной.  
\- Мерлин? - Зовёт он, когда тот немного замедляет скорость печати со сдержанным торжеством в выражении лица.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы же всё уладили? Я могу сказать Эмори, что всё в порядке?  
\- Ты можешь сказать ему, что мы уладили всё с его миссией. Ты не можешь сказать ему, что мы всё уладили с ним лично.  
\- Спасибо. Не похоже, что его волнует его судьба.  
Мерлин хмыкает.  
\- Мерлин? - Зовёт Эггси ещё спустя несколько минут.  
В этот раз мужчина уделяет ему всё своё внимание. Эггси, совершенно не готовый к этому взгляду ореховых глаз — прямому и усталому, и поэтому, конечно только поэтому чуть более мягкому, чем обычно, замолкает, хотя прекрасно знает, что собирался сказать.  
\- Я слушаю, Эггси, - говорит ему Мерлин, к счастью, отводя от него свой взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на ребёнка, который уже пребывал в полудрёме, но при этом продолжал неспешно есть.  
\- Я хотел извиниться.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что выставил тебя.  
\- Ты был прав.  
\- Я всё равно чувствую себя плохо из-за этого.  
\- Это глупо, Эггси.  
Анвин вздыхает, пожимает плечами, и забирает из рук окончательно заснувшей девочки бутылочку, протягивая её Мерлину.  
\- Скажи мне, что извинения приняты.  
\- Я не буду принимать твои извинения за то, что не требует извинений.  
Эггси хмурится и наконец смотрит на Мерлина. Губы мужчины изгибаются в легкой улыбке.  
\- Я могу сказать тебе, что не злюсь, и думаю, что ты поступил правильно. Такая формулировка тебя устроит?  
Эггси, ненадолго задумавшись, кивает.  
\- Мне пора возвращаться на своё рабочее место, - говорит ему Мерлин, поднимаясь.  
Эггси кивает и тоже аккуратно поднимает на ноги, покачивая сладко спящего ребёнка на руках.  
\- Зайду к тебе завтра после конца смены? - Смотря на девочку с улыбкой, о наличии которой на своём лице он даже не догадывается, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Ты знаешь ответ, - ворчит Мерлин без какой-либо злобы или раздражения. Он снова делает шаг к Эггси и заполняет собой всё его личное пространство. Анвин снова задерживает дыхание, внутренне поражаясь тому, как на него влияет близость Мерлина. Они редко оказывались настолько близко. Особенно по инициативе самого мужчины. Наверное, поэтому Анвин реагирует так, что это можно назвать нездоровым.  
Мерлин заполоняет его личной пространство — и это изумительно. Он чуть наклоняется и проводит своей большой ладонью по волосам девочки — и этот нежный и аккуратный жест просто разбивает Анвину сердце.   
\- До завтра, Эггси, - выпрямляясь и отступая, как ни в чем не бывало говорит Мерлин. - Присмотри за ней.  
Эггси просто кивает ему, улыбнувшись.   
Он пропал. Он понимает это.


	10. Bonds and Limits

На следующий день после полудня дверь в кабинет Мерлина открывается и на пороге появляется Анвин с двумя бумажными стаканами. Он проходит в кабинет, молча ставит один стакан рядом с левой рукой Мерлина и усаживается на своё обычное место, со вздохом откидываясь на спинку стула и прикрывая глаза.   
Мерлин хмурится — потому что Анвин снова не удосужился постучать, и потому что его смена должна была закончится в десять утра — то есть три часа назад. То, что Эггси пришел к нему только что, означало, что он снова торчал на дежурстве дольше положенного. Не отвлекаясь от кода на мониторе, Мерлин тянется к стакану — Анвин всегда приносил ему его второй утренний кофе, если заходил после своего дежурства. Это было очень внимательный жест с его стороны. Мерлин это ценил — хоть и никогда не говорил об этом вслух.  
\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь, Эггси?  
Анвин молчит. Мерлину приходится отвлечься от своего кода, чтобы взглянуть на парня.   
\- Эггси.  
\- Я облажался, Мер, я та-а-к сказочно облажался, - не открывая глаз, тянет Эггси.  
Мерлин подавляет вздох. Анвин имеет обыкновение брать на себя ответственность за те вещи, в которых он не виноват. Ему нужно перестать это делать — или его профессия сведёт его с ума.   
\- Я тебя слушаю, - тем не менее говорит он. Ещё немного — и он заслужит себе место в раю своим ангельским терпением. Отвратительно.  
\- Мне не понравился снимок Эмори, но невролог сказал, что всё в порядке. Он работал и в травме тоже, поэтому я решил, что это просто моя обычная паранойя. Да и Эмори выглядел так, будто он в порядке… ну, с учетом его травмы. Но это не давало мне покоя и после того, как ты ушел, я всё-таки пошел к Флемингу с этим снимком — потому что решил, что пусть лучше он снова будет капать мне на мозг тем, что я вижу везде худшее. И потом был синий код, потому что у Эмори был припадок. И на снимок Флеминг смотрел уже в операционной и там было это чертово кровоизлияние. И мне надо было идти к Флемингу сразу.  
\- Эггси, то, что опытный врач оказался не в состоянии поставить верный диагноз — не твоя вина.  
\- То, что я принял это на веру, несмотря на собственные сомнения — моя вина, - хмурится Анвин.  
Мерлин не отрицал бы этого, если бы Эггси уже был врачом. Но он, по сути, всё ещё студент. Он всего на втором году интернатуры.  
\- Ты интерн, Эггси. Иногда чужой авторитет может сбить тебя с толку.  
Анвин морщится.  
\- Теперь я даже не могу сказать тебе, что он будет в порядке. Потому что может быть и нет. Мы можем только ждать и наблюдать.  
\- Операция прошла без осложнений?  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Ты присутствовал?  
Ещё один кивок.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Думаешь, в будущем мне стоит стоять на своём? - После десяти минут тишины, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Сначала тебе нужно научится снижать градус собственной паранойи. После этого ты сможешь стоять на своём без каких-либо сомнений.  
Эггси просто кивает, поднимаясь.  
\- Спасибо, Мерлин.  
Мальчишка всё ещё выглядит максимально несчастным и потерянным. Мерлин тихо вздыхает.  
\- Можешь ехать ко мне, если хочешь. У меня сегодня не слишком много работы, большую часть которой я могу доделать из дома, так что я вернусь не слишком поздно.  
Это первый раз, когда Мерлин сам предлагает мальчишке поехать к нему. Он не знает, что именно с ним не в порядке — но ему неуютно от мысли о том, что Эггси, находясь в таком раздрае, поедет в свою пустую квартиру. Ему хочется, черт возьми, присматривать за мальчишкой. Ему спокойно, когда он уверен в его благополучии. Это действительно начинает настораживать.  
\- Ты правда не против? - Уточняет Эггси, несмело улыбаясь.  
\- Я не против. Выпей успокоительное и попытайся поспать.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Мер, - на этот раз Эггси приближается к Мерлину, чтобы быстро обнять его сзади за плечи.  
\- Вот это было совсем не обязательно, - бормочет Мерлин.  
\- Смотря для кого, - фыркает Эггси в ответ. - До вечера, - говорит, скрываясь за дверью.  
Прежде чем отправится к Мерлину, он, не справившись с собой, ещё раз наведывается в медблок — проведать Эмори, вид которого, с перебинтованной головой и всё ещё дышащего через трубку, вовсе не сделал Эггси лучше. Поэтому Анвин решил зайти ещё и к ребёнку — и провозился с ней полчаса, прежде чем Флеминг, который тоже всё ещё был здесь со вчерашнего дня, не забрал его из больницы вместе с собой.  
У Мерлина Эггси принял душ, выпил успокоительное и попытался поспать, как и велел мужчина. В общем-то, у него даже получилось заснуть на пару часов. Остальное время он просто провалялся в кровати в приятной полудрёме, витая где-то на границе сна и яви, пока его воображение, оставшееся без контроля разума, выдавало ему весьма приятные видения.  
Он прислушался к Мерлину и пообещал разобраться. И он действительно работал над этим. За последние несколько месяцев он узнал о себе много нового - это были довольно шокирующие знания, но ему даже нравилось. Он начал с простого сбора информации, сперва с сайтов, но в итоге переместив фокус своего внимания на форумы, которые выглядели, с его точки зрения, более информативными, по причине того, что там сидели реальные люди с очень разными вкусами, мнениями и взглядами. Случались дни, когда он сидел за ноутбуком, закапываясь все глубже в разделы форумов, по полдня. Он бы сидел и днями напролёт, если бы ему не нужно было уделять внимание ещё и учебе. Эггси узнал, что люди могут получать удовольствие от самых разных вещей — и что до тех пор, пока всё совершается с добровольного согласия сторон, каждую из них можно признать нормальной. Ну… в каком-то смысле. Для кого-то. Да, Эггси определённо нравилась боль, и метки, и чувство подчинения — но он никогда бы не согласился, чтобы его подвешивали за кожу на крюках, например, или словесно оскорбляли. Нет, это слишком.  
Потом Эггси начал искать клубы, о существовании которых тоже узнал на форумах. Но решиться на то, чтобы просто взять и пойти туда в одиночестве, он не мог. Эггси едва не попросил Рокси сходить с ним, но в итоге на одном из форумов — на том, который нравился ему больше остальных и на котором он зависал столько, что некоторое количество особо активных юзеров были заочно хорошо ему знакомы — нашлась тема, целью которой, было помочь новичкам в поиске компании. Что ж, Эггси не стал давать себе времени на то, чтобы передумать.  
Рокси сказала Анвину, что он псих. Но, может, это Рокси и её паранойя, а может Анвину повезло — но парень, который предложил сопровождать его, оказался душкой. Прежде чем идти в клуб, они встретились на нейтральной территории, чтобы просто познакомится, и убедится, что они чувствуют себя комфортно рядом друг с другом. Более того — Чарли даже позволил Анвину сфотографировать свой паспорт и отправить его Рокси. И он был симпатичным. Действительно симпатичным — даже Рокси это признала. Но, что важнее — он оказался замечательным проводником.  
Анвину хватило четырёх походов в клуб, чтобы убедиться, что то, что ему нравится, действительно ему нравится. И понять, что он не хочет продолжать делать это с посторонними людьми. Что он хочет, чтобы Мерлин был тем, кто поможет ему разобраться дальше. Чтобы признаться, что он хочет знать, что он сам может дать Мерлину. И что он хочет быть способным дать ему что-то.  
Осознание этого было странным в его голове. Оно заставляло его испытывать лёгкое головокружение и дрожь предвкушения. Анвин впервые после своего адского пубертата снова испытывал потребность дрочить по утрам и вечерам. Это было до того абсурдно, что даже смешно.  
Что ж, Эггси хотел отдать себя Мерлину. И Эггси хотел, чтобы Мерлин принял его. Это было шокирующим открытием — но не в плохом смысле. Это было приятно.  
Чего Эггси не знал — так это того, как показать Мерлину то, чего он хочет и то, на что он готов — потому что Мерлин не примет всерьёз просто сказанные им слова, если не будет видеть соответствующего поведения.   
Что ж. Эггси должен попытаться быть хорошим мальчиком.  
…В конечном итоге Эггси снова приходится идти в душ. Потому что все эти мысли не приводят ни к чему, кроме очередного стояка — и Анвин должен уладить это до прихода Мерлина.  
Как оказывается, Анвин уходит в ванную как раз вовремя — потому что стоит ему выйти из душа, как он слышит звук закрывающейся входной двери. Он натягивает штаны, всё ещё весьма нетвердо стоя на ногах после того, как в душе он разобрался с некоторыми своими проблемами, накидывает на мокрые волосы полотенце и выходит из ванной. Мерлин как раз выходит из кухни.  
\- Я принёс ужин, - говорит он, окидывая Эггси быстрым взглядом и продолжая свой путь в спальню.  
Анвин, шлепая по полу влажными босыми ногами, идёт в сторону кухни и заглядывает в неё через дверной проём, чтобы увидеть то, что он совсем не ожидает увидеть.  
\- Ты же не любишь это всё, - не в силах сдержать довольной улыбки, говорит Анвин.  
Мерлин хмыкает. Он действительно не фанат итальянской кухни. По большей части их пища не имеет для него никакого смысла. Но Анвин почему-то в особенном восторге что от пиццы, что он пасты, которые готовят в местечке в паре домов от них. У Мерлина нет проблем с тем, чтобы выбрать для себя что-нибудь наименее бессмысленное из их меню. У него есть проблемы с тем фактом, что он испытывает желание угодить мальчишке и что видеть эту довольную улыбку на его лице слишком приятно.  
\- У них в меню есть позиции, которые выглядят чуть более осмысленными, чем просто тесто с томатным соусом или тесто со сливками. Будем считать, что я дал им шанс, - говорит Мерлин. Эггси тут же хмыкает весело, всё ещё смотря на него с этой своей улыбкой — такой радостной, будто Мерлин ему не еды принёс, а как минимум раскрыл рецепт лекарства от всех болезней. Мальчишка просто невозможен.  
\- Я накрою на стол? - Едва не подпрыгивая, спрашивает Анвин.  
\- Убери с головы полотенце и надень футболку.  
\- Как скажешь, Мерлин.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они сидят за столом друг напротив друга и ужинают. Анвин увлечённо накручивает длинные спагетти на вилку и, порция за порцией, отправляет их в рот, раз за разом не сдерживая тихого удовлетворённого звука. Мерлин, занятый своей говядиной в винном соусе, которая оказалась не так уж и дурна, периодически ухмыляется, наблюдая за мальчишкой, который под столом нагло сложил свои босые ноги на его колени.  
Когда они заканчивают со своими блюдами, Эггси встаёт, собирает тарелки со стола — Мерлин искренне не понимает, почему мальчишка постоянно перекладывает еду из доставки в обычную посуду, которую после нужно мыть — но может признать, что есть из керамики куда приятнее, чем из картонных коробок. Тем более что мытьём посуды Эггси всегда занимается сам. Вот и сейчас он вручает Мерлину кружку с чаем — черным чаем с бергамотом и каплей молока, как он пьёт всегда по вечерам — и мягко выталкивает его из кухни.  
\- Я приберусь и приду, - озвучивает он свою обычную реплику.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами — как и обычно, и подчиняется.  
Ещё через пятнадцать минут Эггси падает на диван рядом с ним и приваливается плечом к его плечу, и упираясь пятками в диванный подлокотник на его стороне.  
\- Ты не можешь сидеть нормально? - Ворчит Мерлин скорее по привычке, и так зная ответ.  
\- Нет, - отзывается Эггси, раскрывая ноутбук, который он устроил на своих коленях.  
Мерлин просто вздыхает.  
Спустя пару часов, в которые Мерлин заканчивает с работой, а Эггси занимается учебой, Анвин начинает отчаянно зевать и тереть глаза.  
\- Иди ложись, Эггси.  
\- Можно с тобой? - Стараясь звучать не слишком умоляюще — потому что он и так чувствует себя достаточно жалким сегодня — спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Мерлин.  
Эггси испускает тихий вздох облегчения, оставляет ноутбук на журнальном столике и сползает с дивана, направляясь в спальню. Спрашивать Мерлина, когда он придёт, бесполезно — мужчина пробурчит в ответ что-то невнятное и всё равно не исполнит установленных сроков, даже если Эггси разберёт сказанное. Этот тип был маньяком, когда дело касалось работы. Дверь, которая вела из его спальни, оказалась в итоге не дверью в гардеробную, как всегда думал Эггси, а дверью в кабинет, где Мерлин копался в проводах, железках и микросхемах, ворча на них, ругаясь с ними и торжествующе кивая самому себе, когда у него что-то получалось. Эггси находил это немного нелепым, но и совершенно восхитительным.  
У Эггси не получается заснуть. Стоит ему устроится под одеялом — и мысли снова возвращаются к событиям прошлых суток. Он переживает за Эмори, он раз за разом думает о том, что произойдёт дальше с девочкой, он чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, как выставил Мерлина за дверь — снова. Ему не помогают слова. Ему стало немного легче после того, как он накрыл на стол для мужчины, убрался после ужина, налил ему чая — уход за Мерлином всегда помогал ему почувствовать себя лучше и успокоится — о чем бы он не переживал. Но не сейчас. И он знает, что ему нужно — но он понятия не имеет, как он должен об этом попросить. Он ворочается в постели несколько часов — наверное, два или три - и в итоге вздыхает раздраженно и приподнимается на локтях, сердито хмурясь — и как раз в этот момент Мерлин тихо проходит в спальню.  
\- Почему ты не спишь, Эггси?  
\- Не могу заснуть.  
Мерлин чуть наклоняет голову вбок — ожидает, чтобы Эггси озвучил причины. Ему совсем не обязательно вербально озвучивать некоторые свои вопросы к Анвину — тот и так прекрасно понимает.  
\- Слишком много дерьмовых мыслей, которые я не могу остановить, - вздыхает Эггси, снова роняя голову на подушку. - Ты спать? Я могу уйти к себе, чтобы не мешать своей вознёй.  
\- Ты знаешь, что не помешаешь мне, - отвечает Мерлин, откладывая ноутбук, который он держал в руках, на подоконник и начиная расстёгивать рубашку. Эггси какое-то время наблюдает за ним, но когда мужчина скидывает рубашку с плеч — заставляет себя закрыть глаза. Потому что Мерлин потрясающий — широкие плечи, крепкие мускулы, смуглая кожа - у Анвина действительно начинает выделяться слюна, когда он видит Мерлина без рубашки — будто бы он одержимый. Но он, наверное, и есть одержимый — потому что серьёзно, ему хочется облизать каждый чертов сантиметр Мерлина — это точно, точно нездорово. Поэтому он закрывает глаза, хотя и знает, что Мерлин снимет рубашку и пойдёт в душ, откуда вернётся уже одетый в пижаму. Мерлин никогда не позволял себе переодеваться при Эггси.  
Когда Мерлин возвращается из душа — Эггси всё ещё не спит — свернувшись на боку, открывает глаза и смотрит на мужчину, когда тот заходит в комнату. Мерлин садится на край кровати, подбирая одну ногу под себя, чуть поворачивается, и смотрит на него — и Анвин буквально выплёвывает слова, не давай себе времени передумать.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Как я могу тебе помочь, Эггси?  
Анвин не может сказать. Он просто направляет взгляд в сторону комода, на нижний его ящик. Слава небесам, Мерлин прекрасно его понимает. Одна его бровь слегка изгибается, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Ты можешь сказать мне, почему ты думаешь, что тебе это нужно?  
\- Я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что случилось с Эмори. И ещё за то, как разговаривал с тобой… - Эггси ненадолго задумывается. - Даже не за сами слова, - продолжает он, - а за то, как ты меня взбесил. И когда я увидел тебя с девочкой… я почувствовал себя козлом за то, как сильно я на тебя злюсь.  
\- Ребёнок не совершил тех глупостей, которые совершил Галахад, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- У Галахада были варианты? Дай угадаю, оставить ребёнка там. - Куда более резко, чем до этого, говорит Анвин — и сразу же закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Это не то, о чем он хотел поговорить. Это не имеет отношения к тому, о чем они говорят.  
Когда Эггси открывает глаза — Мерлин смотрит на него… странно.  
\- Мы говорили не об этом, - меняет тему Эггси. - Я к тому, что сейчас я нуждаюсь в этом не для развлечения. И — раз уж на то пошло — не для удовольствия. Хотя на данный момент я уже примерно могу сказать, что мне нравится и почему.  
Мерлин, не настаивая на продолжении случайно поднятой неприятной темы — к огромному облегчению Анвина, задумчиво кивает.  
\- Ты хочешь получить от меня наказание, надеясь, что это поможет тебе перестать испытывать вину.  
\- Я точно знаю, что это поможет, - отвечает Эггси. Потому что это правда. Он зарабатывает задумчивый пристальный взгляд Мерлина.  
\- Ты мог спросить у меня, куда тебе лучше сходить. Надеюсь, ты выбрал пристойное место, - говорит он, естественно, поняв, откуда в мальчишке столько уверенности.  
\- Ты сказал мне самому со всем разобраться, - фыркает Эггси. И он прав. Мерлин не должен переживать об этом. Анвин — взрослый человек и в состоянии справится сам.  
\- Я должен кое-что прояснить, - говорит Мерлин и Эггси, приподнявшись на локте, вопросительно смотрит на него, - я не собираюсь наказывать тебя за то, что случилось с агентом. Это не твоя вина. И за твои эмоции в отношении меня тоже. То, как я обращаюсь с агентами и то, как я обращаюсь с детьми — две никак не связанные вещи. Странно видеть между ними связь, Эггси.  
Анвин молчит, когда Мерлин делает паузу. Возможно, мужчина ждёт, пока Эггси сделает какие-то выводы — но Анвин понятия не имеет, что за выводы он должен сделать. Мерлин вздыхает и продолжает, сжалившись. Возможно, он требует от мальчишки слишком многого, надеясь, что он осознает про себя то, что видит в нём Мерлин.  
\- Ты хочешь испытывать вину, Эггси. Это далеко не первый раз, когда ты впустую мучаешь себя этим. Если я буду наказывать тебя за что-то — то только за это.  
\- Но…  
Анвин захлопывает рот, когда Мерлин смотрит на него этим взглядом — прямым, строгим, и темным.  
\- Я дам тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься. И в следующий раз, когда ты почувствуешь вину, ты вспомнишь этот вечер, этот разговор и что произошло позже. И сделаешь правильные выводы. Это понятно?  
Эггси молча кивает.  
\- Хорошо.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Эггси, Мерлин не встаёт. Он садится на кровати прямо и хлопает ладонью по своему бедру.  
\- Ложись поперёк, лицом вниз, таз на моих бёдрах.  
На пару секунд на лице Эггси появляется то выражение, которое явно говорит о том, что он собирается спорить.   
\- Эггси, - предостерегающе говорит Мерлин.  
Большего Анвин не получит. Во-первых, это наказание. А смысл наказаний не том, чтобы давать желаемое. Во-вторых, применять к мальчишке что-то, серьёзнее собственных ладоней после суточного дежурства, когда он даже толком не поспал, попросту не гуманно.   
Даже если Эггси этого не понимает — он подчиняется. Выпутывается из одеяла и ложится, как велено. Мерлин скользит прикосновением по его спине вдоль позвоночника, поддевает резинку боксеров и стягивает их на бёдра мальчишки, обнажая его ягодицы. Эггси, который до этого старался дышать глубоко и ровно, теперь задерживает дыхание и напрягается. Он чувствует себя… странно. Он не ожидал оказаться в том положении, в котором он пребывает сейчас. Он ещё никогда не оказывался перегнутым через колени Мерлина в ожидании порки — в самом прозаичном смысле этого слова.  
Если бы на месте Мерлина был кто-то другой, Анвин бы чувствовал себя униженным. Но это Мерлин, и Мерлин даёт ему то, о чем он просит. Даже намного больше, чем это - он указывает Эггси на причину, а не на следствие. Эггси, тем не менее, никак не может заставить себя расслабиться, потому что в том положении, в котором он оказался сейчас, есть что-то слишком интимное и уязвимое. И, конечно, Мерлин это чувствует.  
\- Я не прошу тебя расслабиться сейчас, но прошу, чтобы ты постарался сделать это в процессе. Постарайся не делать попыток предугадывать мои действия. Я не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока не буду уверен, что ты отпустил свои мысли и ситуацию в целом.  
\- Хорошо, - отзывается Эггси глухо, сложив руки на кровати и уткнувшись лбом в своё предплечье.  
\- Скажи мне своё слово.  
Мерлин предполагал — и даже надеялся — что теперь у Эггси оно есть.  
\- Я… мы можем использовать цвета?  
\- Если это удобнее для тебя. В таком случае, назови мне свои цвета вместе со значениями.  
Эггси мог бы пошутить про то, что вот теперь они наконец-то играют по-взрослому — но ему не до шуток.  
\- Зеленый — всё в порядке и можно продолжать, желтый — мне нужна пауза, красный — я хочу прекратить.  
Эггси замолкает. Мерлин ждёт ещё немного, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Это не всё, Эггси.  
\- Черный?.. Черный — что-то не так и мне, вероятно, нужна медицинская помощь.  
\- Очень хорошо.  
Через секунду после этого на ягодицу Эггси приземляется первый удар раскрытой ладони Мерлина — заставляя Эггси вздрогнуть и вскинуться и оставляя после себя глухую пульсацию боли. Второй и третий удар следуют почти что без паузы — когда третий удар опускается на чувствительную после первого шлепка кожу, Эггси тихо скулит. Мерлин останавливается и с нажимом проводит ладонью по уже покрасневшей коже Анвина, который начинает мелко дрожать.  
\- Ты должен привыкнуть к мысли, что не в твоих силах контролировать всё, происходящее вокруг тебя. И что ты не ответственен за ошибки других. Как и за случайные стечения обстоятельств. Тебе не нужно брать вину за всё на себя. Тебе нужно учится отпускать.  
Мерлин говорит тихо и медленно, с успокаивающей интонацией — но Эггси не может перестать ожидать удара. Он не может перестать ожидать его — но когда он приземляется на нижнюю часть ягодицы, то всё равно становится неожиданностью. После этого Эггси пытается угадать, на каком Мерлин сделает паузу — и после шестого удара подряд — по три на каждую ягодицу — ему начинает казаться, что Мерлин не остановится вообще. Анвин чисто инстинктивно дергается и изворачивается, пытаясь уйти от ударов — но Мерлин кладет вторую свою ладонь ему на поясницу и удерживает на месте. Когда после ещё четырёх ударов Мерлин наконец останавливается, Эггси сквозь стук крови в ушах едва улавливает вопрос, обращенный к нему.  
\- Цвет, Эггси.  
Анвин пытается ответить — но из его горла вырывается только всхлип. Он пытается ещё раз.  
\- Зелёный, - отвечает он — полузадушено, с дрожью в голосе, утирая мокрые щёки тыльной стороной ладони и отстранёно думая о том, что он не заметил, когда начал плакать. Не то, чтобы он ожидал от себя этого — но сейчас это кажется неважным. Важно то, от чего он никак не может отстраниться - назойливое ожидание удара.  
Который, конечно, всё равно настигает его неожиданно — и заставляет вскрикнуть. Спустя несколько минут Эггси начинает слышать звон в ушах, понимает, что он начал дышать в два раза быстрее обычного и чувствует лёгкое головокружение — тело реагирует на боль выработкой адреналина. Сейчас — скоро — он должен будет прекратить думать. Он просто потеряет способность это делать, потому что в кровь начнет выбрасываться дофамин, эндорфины и черте что ещё. Он только надеется, что это случится побыстрее.  
\- Если ты будешь думать про то, как перестать думать, этого не случится, Эггси, - сообщает Мерлин своим совершенно спокойным голосом. Наверное, Эггси озвучил какую-то часть своих мыслей вслух. А может, Мерлин просто в его голове. Это не так важно — потому что после слов Мерлина снова следуют удары — Эггси не знает, сколько их, он вздрагивает от каждой новой вспышки тянущей, глухой боли и скоро ему кажется, что всё его тело гудит от неё, что она расходится от своего центра по его ногам, по его животу, груди и рукам, глухо пульсирует и заполняет его этой пульсацией — всего целиком. От этого, почему-то, становится спокойно — и он позволяет себе расслабиться, потому что он в руках Мерлина. А если он с Мерлином — значит он в безопасности.  
Мерлин снова спрашивает цвет — и Эггси почти бессознательно бормочет в ответ «зелёный». Он чувствует удары ладони Мерлина, которые следуют за этим — он чувствует, как его тело реагирует на них, но постепенно это становится всё менее и менее важным, до тех пор, пока не теряет вообще всякое значение. Он остаётся один на один с этой притупленной болью, в пустоте, в той безопасности и том спокойствии, которые дают ему руки Мерлина.  
Мерлин останавливается, когда чувствует, что Эггси обмяк на его коленях. Анвин не реагирует на его голос, но дышит, и дыхание его довольно размерено — и этого вполне достаточно для спокойствия Мерлина. Он немного удивлен тем, что произошло — как просто Эггси отпустил себя в его руках. Ему действительно удалось отдать контроль в руки Мерлина довольно быстро — и не из-за большого опыта или колосального контроля над собой. Похоже, Анвин действительно ему доверяет. Мальчишка изредка всхлипывает — и Мерлин позволяет себе погладить его по волосам, вполголоса бормоча успокаивающую чепуху вперемешку со словами похвалы — всё равно Эггси не уловит смысла, а только интонацию.  
Когда Эггси приходит в себя, то с отстранённым удивлением обнаруживает себя под одеялом, его нос утыкается в изгиб шеи Мерлина, руки Мерлина на его спине. Только потом он чувствует глухую пульсацию боли на ягодицах. Он издаёт бессвязный звук, пытаясь притиснуться поближе к теплу Мерлина - он чувствует себя так, будто он окружен мужчиной со всех сторон и это чувство совершенно восхитительно. Он хочет ещё — и поэтому жалобно скулит, когда вместо того, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе, тот отстраняется. Совсем немного — но отстраняется.  
\- Скажи мне, как ты, и я возьму тебя так, как ты хочешь, - говорит ему Мерлин. У мужчины позабавленный вид и такой же тон — но не в обидном смысле.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Эггси, удивляясь тому, как низко и хрипло звучит его голос — будто бы он плакал. Это приводит его к вопросу, плакал ли он. Он озадаченно хмурится.  
\- Ты уверен? - Хмыкает Мерлин, разглядывая это озадаченное выражение на лице мальчишки.  
\- Да… да, я хорошо. Чувствую боль только в очевидных местах, - справляется он с длинной фразой, всё ещё хмурясь и снова прижимается к Мерлину. Тот позволяет ему, как и обещал. - Я плакал? - Спрашивает он, решив, что гадать глупо, когда рядом есть человек, который может ответить.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Мерлин. - И ты немного ушел от меня. Такое уже происходило?  
Мерлин внимательно следил за Эггси. То, что с ним произошло, едва ли можно назвать сабспейсом — Эггси слишком быстро ушел в это состояние и быстро вернулся обратно — но то, что мальчишку выкинуло из реальности на некоторое время, было очевидно.  
\- Нет. Нет, я никогда не мог расслабится. Всё было слишком чужое. Я верю тебе и ты заботишься обо мне. Поэтому… - Эггси пожимает плечами. Возможно, он говорит бессвязно, но это всё, что он может. Немного помолчав, он интересуется:  
\- Мерлин… А я?..  
\- Что «а ты»?  
Конечно, Мерлин знает, о чем спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Ну Мерлин.  
\- Используй слова, Эгсси.  
Анвин фыркает, но подчиняется.  
\- Был ли я возбуждён?  
\- Нет.  
Эггси хмыкает задумчиво.  
Анвин читал про это. Анвину рассказывали про это — в красках, о том, как это круто и как сложно этого достичь — и вот он просто уходит в похожее состояние от порки, простой порки, от которой самой по себе он вообще не в восторге. От которой он не испытал возбуждения. Но он в восторге от рук Мерлина, от того факта, что он делает для него, от его заботы, от той безопасности, которую он чувствует — и от того спокойствия, которое приносит с собой боль.   
Это звучит не просто нелепо, это звучит дико — но, кажется, это так.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Эггси в шею Мерлина.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - отвечает ему мужчина. Эггси заставляет себя чуть отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо и поинтересоваться:  
\- За что?  
\- Я благодарю тебя за доверие. Потому что могу представить какого доверия требует то, что произошло.  
Эггси задумчиво улыбается.   
\- Можно тебя поцеловать? - Просто спрашивает он, решив особенно не усложнять.  
Мерлин хмыкает — и кивает. Эггси прикусывает губу, думая о том, что волнение, которое он испытывает по поводу такого простого согласия Мерлина, совершенно неуместно и нелепо.  
Анвин медлит — и в итоге Мерлин целует его сам. Мягко прижимается губами к его губам, позволяет языку Эггси скользнуть в его рот, и позволяет этому поцелую длится столько, сколько того хочет Анвин. И это хорошо. Очень хорошо — потому что Мерлин на самом деле отзывается на движения его губ и языка, потому что его ладони — его теплые большие ладони скользят по спине Эггси на лопатки и остаются там, прижимая его ближе, потому что его зубы прихватывают поочередно сначала верхнюю, а потом нижнюю губу Анвина…  
Эггси отстраняется только потому, что чувствует, как тепло начинает собираться внизу его живота. Он знает, что ещё совсем не время для того, чтобы оказываться возбуждённым в одной постели с мужчиной. Возможно, правильное время вообще никогда не наступит — но почему-то сейчас это уже не особенно заботит Эггси. Он решил принимать во внимание желания Мерлина — потому что тот делает то же самое для него. Это было честно — поступать также. Поэтому он отстраняется, облизывает губы и снова прячет нос в изгибе шеи мужчины.  
\- Мы можем поспать в обнимку?  
\- Ты всё равно повернёшься на другой бок, когда заснёшь. Так что да, если ты пообещаешь заснуть побыстрее.  
\- Я постараюсь, - обещает Эггси и мстительно обнимает Мерлина покрепче. За эту его язвительность. - Спокойной ночи, Морган, - бубнит он.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
***  
Проснувшись в шесть утра, Мерлин, к собственному удивлению, обнаруживает, что мальчишка всё ещё лежит рядом с ним на животе, перекинув одну руку поперёк его груди. Он пытается выбраться из-под Эггси — тот возиться и тихо ворчит во сне, цепляясь пальцами за футболку Мерлина — и не отпуская его от себя. Тот хмыкает и гладит Анвина по спине, пока тот не прекращает хмурится и расслабляется — и сбегает из кровати.  
Больше Эггси не подаёт никаких признаков жизни — что вполне обычно для мальчишки. Если он засыпает и его не мучают кошмары — то он всегда спит очень крепко. Мерлина, возможно, должно удивлять то, что он прекрасно знает все особенности сна Эггси, набор его бытовых привычек, его предпочтения в еде — но его уже это не удивляет. В конце концов, они периодически живут в одной квартире уже в течение примерно семи лет. Нет ничего необычного в том, что они что-то знают друг о друге. Мерлина уже даже не беспокоит тот факт, что ему вполне комфортно в присутствии мальчишки. Как и тот, что иногда он предпочитает находиться в его обществе, чем в одиночестве. Что его беспокоит — так это то, что одиночество, которое всегда было для Мерлина наиболее комфортным и предпочтительным, больше таким не является. Но до тех пор, пока Эггси всегда до странного рад составлять ему компанию — это не проблема. Мерлин не видит смысла думать о проблемах, которых ещё не возникло.  
Эггси просыпается в обед — запутанный в одеяло и с подушкой Мерлина в обнимку. Он потягивается, утыкается носом в подушку и глубоко вдыхает. Он достиг той глубины своего падения, когда его уже даже не беспокоит то, насколько сильной становится его утренняя эрекция, когда он чувствует знакомый запах.  
Что ж. Прохладный душ — то что нужно после пробуждения с болезненным стояком посреди дня.  
Эггси возится на кухне, разделяя своё внимание между конспектами и приготовлением ужина, когда слышит, что вернулся Мерлин. Он хмурится, взглянув на часы — ещё довольно рано, но не то, чтобы он собирается жаловаться.   
\- Ужин через двадцать минут, - сообщает он, повысив голос, и улыбается, когда мужчина появляется в дверном проёме кухни.  
\- Эмори пришел в себя и дышит без трубки. Подумал, что ты захочешь узнать.  
Эггси не сдерживает вздоха облегчения. Это не всё, но это уже немало.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси.  
Эггси накрывает на стол, они ужинают, Эггси пытается убедить Мерлина, что его квартире необходимо немного украшений к Рождеству, Мерлин протестует. После еды Эггси убирает со стола, делает себе и Мерлину чай. Мерлин собирается закончить с отчетами о миссиях, связанных с гостящим в их медблоке ребёнком, который в отсутствие Мерлина и Эггси строил большую часть медперсонала, не давая несчастным никаких поблажек. Он, с чашкой чая в одной руке и планшетом в другой, проходит в гостиную и садится на диван, развлекая Анвина рассказом о том, что агент Галахад притащил в их штаб маленького монстра.  
\- Но она же… очаровательна, - недоверчиво говорит Эггси. Он встаёт в шаге от сидящего Мерлина, и, немного поколебавшись, усаживается на пол рядом и кладёт голову на его бедро.  
\- Далеко не со всеми, - отвечает Мерлин и, поднимает взгляд от планшета, когда Эггси, устраивает свою щеку на его ноге, будто у них это в порядке вещей. - Не хочешь объясниться? - Интересуется он.   
\- Ты против?  
\- Если бы я был против, я бы уже сказал тебе сесть нормально.  
\- Я просто подумал, что это будет правильно. Это… ощущается как правильное. Для меня.  
\- Хорошо, - отзывается Мерлин.  
Эггси трётся щекой о грубоватую ткань его брюк и улыбается, когда Мерлин слегка ерошит ему волосы.  
\- Я бы хотел обсудить всё, когда ты закончишь с работой. Если ты не против.  
\- Только после того, как ты разберёшься с учебой.  
\- Куда я от неё денусь, - ворчит Эггси, снова открывая свои конспекты.  
Вместо того, чтобы читать конспекты, Эггси спустя десять минут проваливается в приятную дрёму - Мерлин будит его спустя час, легко потрепав за плечо.  
\- Ты просто невероятен, - сообщает он Анвину с мягкой иронией, когда тот оборачивается и смотрит на него, сонно хлопая глазами.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается мальчишка, потягиваясь.  
\- Садись, - говорит Мерлин, похлопав по дивану рядом с собой.  
\- Серьёзный разговор?  
\- Серьёзный разговор.  
Эггси кивает и забирается на диван. Садится лицом к Мерлину, подобрав под себя одну ногу и устроив локоть на спинке дивана.  
\- Ты просил меня разобраться. Я разобрался — в общих чертах, если можно так сказать. Я не против того, чтобы узнавать что-то дальше, но я понял, что хочу делать это с тобой, если ты согласишься, потому что остальные не ощущаются… правильно. Я тебе верю, мне с тобой хорошо. Я могу положиться на тебя и мне приятно осознавать, что я могу дать тебе что-то.  
Мерлин кивает, жестом призывая Эггси продолжать.  
\- Это странно, учитывая, что отчим нередко колотил меня, пока был жив, но это факт — мне нравится боль. Меня не возбуждает боль от ударов ладонями или плоскими девайсами, которые оставляют то же ощущение — но этот вид боли хорош для того, чтобы выбить глупые мысли из моей головы. Мне нравится острая боль — от стека, хлыста или розги. Очень. Я не против следов и даже разрывов кожи…  
Эггси замолкает. Ему требуется немного времени, чтобы хоть немного утихомирить себя и своё подступающее возбуждение. А также для того, чтобы решиться сказать то, что он собирается сказать дальше.  
\- Я не кончал от этого с другими, но уверен, что если это будешь ты, то это произойдёт. Снова.  
\- Ты знаешь свой предел? - Интересуется Мерлин ровно, когда Эггси замолкает и начинает изучать пейзаж за окном, который видел сотни раз.  
\- Нет. Я не хотел доверять такое посторонним.   
\- Есть предположения, насколько много ты можешь принять?  
\- Достаточно.  
\- Довольно размыто, - замечает Мерлин.  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
\- Я могу показаться тебе весьма беспощадным, если не буду сдерживаться. И я опасаюсь, что ты будешь молчать и пытаться терпеть, даже понимая, что для тебя это слишком.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно твёрдо говорит мальчишка, прямо смотря на Мерлина. - Я не сделаю такого с тобой. Если это произойдёт — ты можешь выставить меня из своей квартиры и своей жизни, потому что это будет означать, что я подвёл твоё доверие.  
Мерлин — за неимением другого более подходящего слова — тронут реакцией мальчишки.   
\- Я ценю это, - прямо говорит он, сжимая пальцы на колене Эггси. Тот улыбается ему и кладёт свою ладонь на его, не давая Мерлину убрать её. - Ещё что-то?  
\- Предположения, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Ничего конкретного. Мне нравится ухаживать за тобой. Готовить еду, накрывать на стол, мыть посуду — вот это всё. Это приносит мне какое-то… удовлетворение. Я бы пошел в этом дальше, если бы ты позволил.  
\- Например?  
Эггси замолкает и смотрит на их ладони, лежащие на его колене, кусая нижнюю губу.  
\- Эггси. Едва ли ты сможешь меня шокировать.  
\- Я пару месяцев думаю о том, что хочу раздевать тебя по вечерам. И одевать по утрам. За рамками всякой эротики. Просто помогать тебе раздеваться и одеваться.  
Мерлин смотрит на Эггси со сдержанным интересом.  
\- Я не против.  
\- Правда? - Недоверчиво спрашивает мальчишка, поднимая на него глаза — и получает от Мерлина выразительный взгляд в ответ. - Понял. Правда, - улыбается он.  
\- Лимиты?  
\- Моральное унижение, игры включающие в себя любые биологические жидкости… кроме спермы, иглы, ножи, подвешивание за кожу — любые практики на грани с опасными для здоровья, электростимуляция… Думаю, это всё.  
\- Судя по тому, что ты упомянул сперму — ты подразумеваешь, что наши отношения будут включать секс?  
Эггси снова роняет взгляд на их руки.  
\- Я бы хотел этого, но не буду настаивать, если ты посчитаешь это лишним.  
Что ж… Эггси, очевидно, проделал большую работу над собой. И, похоже, делал это не только для самого себя — но и для Мерлина. Едва ли кто-то когда-то делал что-то подобное для Мерлина — и, наверное, поэтому он так тронут.  
Это до отвратительного очаровательно. Но он сам сказал мальчишке, чтобы тот разобрался. И теперь его собственные слова догнали его — и укусили за задницу. Он не может отказать Анвину, потому что это будет означать конец любых их отношений. И Мерлин готов признать, что он не хочет этого. Он привык к мальчишке. Он привязался к нему — больше, чем это было разумно. Так, как зарекался ни к кому не привязываться. И это, каким-то образом, произошло совершенно незаметно.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто ты вовсе не в восторге, - осторожно замечает Анвин. Мерлин мысленно проклинает самого себя за то, что в кои-то веки потерял контроль над своим выражением лица — не в самый подходящий момент.  
\- Ты тут ни при чем, - уверяет Мерлин. Эггси, конечно, не выглядит убеждённым. - Хорошо, я скажу это, - вздыхает он. - То, что ты предлагаешь мне здесь, по сути своей очень напоминает отношения. Довольно серьёзные отношения.  
\- Определённо, - решает не юлить Эггси.  
\- И до настоящего времени я не связывал себя подобными отношениями ни с кем. Полагаю, я абсолютно ничего не смыслю в этом.  
Эггси фыркает — и говорит то, что боялся сказать все семь лет после смерти Гарри. Но если он не скажет этого сейчас, и у них с Мерлином что-то получится… всё развалится.  
\- Мои самые серьёзные отношения — отношения с собственным опекуном.  
Мерлин матерится. На гэльском — но Эггси слышал достаточно нецензурной брани на гэльском от Мерлина, чтобы определить её.  
\- Старый извращенец.  
\- Он не виноват. Это, скорее, я.  
\- Ты любил его?  
\- До одури.  
И мальчишка произносит это так, и в глазах у него мелькает такая горечь напополам с нежностью, что Мерлину остаётся только поверить.   
И подумать о том, в каком же всё-таки аду пришлось вариться этому болтливому, улыбчивому, взъерошенному мальчишке после смерти Гарри, раз он говорит о любви к нему... вот так. Даже несмотря на то, что прошло уже достаточно времени.  
\- Я не буду говорить страшных громких слов, но ты мне нравишься, - добавляет Эггси, пока Мерлин укладывает в своей бритой голове предыдущую информацию.  
\- Притормози, Эггси, - беззлобно, даже почти что позабавлено фыркает мужчина.  
\- Хорошо. Но это я к тому, что я тоже ничего в этом не смыслю, так что всё в порядке. Мы можем просто… не слишком торопиться с этим.  
\- Я вижу, с какой ответственностью ты подошел к тому, чтобы не торопится, - язвит Мерлин.  
\- Прости. Я очень давно хотел тебе сказать. Но подходящего случая так и не нашлось. И я говорю про обе… новости.  
Мерлин ещё раз фыркает и качает головой.  
\- Ты абсолютно невыносим.  
\- Знаю. Поцелуешь меня?  
И Мерлин целует.


	11. Devotion

Мерлин понимает, что должен поговорить с Эггси ещё об одной вещи, которую честно будет обсудить, если они собираются формировать между собой довольно серьёзные отношения. Это звучит странно — и ещё более странно то, что Мерлин не находит в себе особенных сомнений по поводу того, на что он идёт.   
Потому что Эггси — взрослый человек и сам понимает, во что ввязывается. Действительно понимает — теперь у Мерлина нет сомнений на этот счет. И потому что он, Мерлин — тоже человек. Которому нравится Анвин — так, как не нравился никто и никогда. Мерлин — или даже Морган — в которого он превращается, если собрать всё человеческое, что в нём ещё осталось, искренне восхищается Анвином. Его добротой, великодушием, смелостью. Его красотой — мальчишка невероятно красив, и, кажется, действительно не понимает этого. Морган не может запретить себе испытывать симпатию к Анвину — потому что он не предполагал, что когда-то в жизни окажется способен на подобные чувства.   
То, что он на них способен — удивительно, и это радует и ужасает его в равной степени.  
Сегодня Мерлин должен передать ребёнка в службы, которые будут заниматься дальнейшим устройством его судьбы. Он связался с нужными людьми и собирался сам отвезти девочку — поэтому, закончив с работой, не терпящей отлагательств, он встаёт и направляется в медблок. В палате девочки, помимо неё самой, он обнаруживает Анвина. Эти двое сидят на диване, увлеченные детской книжкой.  
\- Где собачка? Точно, вот она. А зайчик? Давай-ка посмотрим… Вот же он! А Мерлин?  
Эггси улыбается, бросив взгляд на вошедшего мужчину.  
\- Ме!.. - Провозглашает ребёнок, указывая пальцем в его сторону.  
\- Этого зверя трудно не заметить, - всё тем же тоном для разговоров с детьми продолжает Анвин. Ребёнок едва ли понимает смысл сказанного, но всё равно радостно хихикает.  
Мерлин едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Возможно, он поспешил с тем, чтоюы награждать Анвина званием взрослого человека.  
\- Ты её забираешь? - спрашивает Эггси уже нормальным голосом. Мерлин видит, как опускаются брови мальчишки, и, направив на него палец, предостерегает:  
\- Даже не думай, Эггси.  
\- Она прелесть, - пожимает плечами Анвин. - Я буду скучать. Я бы забрал её себе, будь у меня нормальная жизнь и больше свободного времени.  
\- К счастью, у тебя этого нет, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- Это злобно, - хмурится Эггси.  
\- Прости, что я считаю роль отца-одиночки бременем, которое тебе не нужно.  
Мерлин знал кое-что об этом. Его брат был отцом-одиночкой — и это было нелегко, даже учитывая, что рядом с Алистером были две его сестры, которые всегда могли помочь.  
Эггси просто вздыхает и отмахивается. Не то, чтобы он думал об этом достаточно серьёзно. Он понимал, что у него нет возможности брать на себя такую ответственность. Но это не делало девочку менее очаровательной — и не делало расставание с ней более простым. Кроме того, он волновался за её дальнейшую судьбу.  
\- Что с ней будет? - Спрашивает он, усаживая девочку к себе на колени и помогая Мерлину её одевать.  
\- Ей найдут семью. Не ту, которая продаст её паре бандитов за не такую уж и впечатляющую сумму. Нормальную семью.  
\- Ты же проследишь за этим? - Хмурится на него Анвин.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Я еду с вами, ты же знаешь?  
\- Теперь знаю. Тебе не нужно работать?  
\- Флеминг урезал мне график на следующие две недели — так что нет. Я уже не на смене. Если ты не заметил.  
Эггси действительно одет в свою обычную одежду, а не в медицинскую форму. Мерлин удовлетворённо хмыкает и кивает.   
\- Ты должен знать, что формально, твои родители погибли из-за меня, - просто говорит Мерлин, пока они едут в кэбе в пункт назначения.  
Эггси, который до этого развлекал девочку считалкой, перебирая её пальчики, замолкает, замирает на несколько секунд, после чего смотрит на мужчину.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ты слышал.  
Эггси хмыкает. Мерлин выбрал странное время и место для разговора — но Эггси не может его винить. Наверное, сложно заставить себя заговорить о таком. Даже Мерлину.  
\- Первое — тот отморозок не был моим отцом. Второе — вы с Гарри сделали достаточно для меня — каждый из вас, чтобы перестать об этом думать. Гарри так и не смог справится с собой. Я не хочу этого и для тебя.  
Мерлин, чуть склонив голову, посылает ему вопросительный взгляд. Эггси закатывает глаза.  
\- Гарри тоже говорил со мной об этом. Он рассказывал, что ждал слишком долго, потому что этого требовала миссия. Но у меня есть логика, знаешь? Немного. И я знаю, что ты вёл большинство миссий Гарри. И если он говорит, что того требовала миссия, значит, скорее всего, ты сказал ему ждать. Всё в порядке, Мер.  
\- Действительно?  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не был бы здесь, случись всё по-другому. И я не хотел бы сейчас оказаться там, где я был бы, если бы всё случилось не так. Я довольно давно признал это, хотя, возможно, это не делает меня хорошим человеком. Но то, что сделал ты, не делает тебя плохим. Не в моих глазах.  
Мерлин не знает, как вообще можно иметь такую способность к всепрощению, которую имеет Гэри Анвин.  
Пока Мерлин тщетно ищет слова для ответа — Эггси просто улыбается ему — и возвращается к возне с ребёнком.  
Место, в которое они приезжают, выглядит… хорошо. Женщина, с которой разговаривает Мерлин, пока Эггси возиться с девочкой и парой других детей её возраста, тоже не выглядит подозрительной. И она нравится девочке — потому что когда они с Мерлином возвращаются, обсудив, видимо, всё необходимое, и женщина берёт её на руки — ребёнок воодушевлённо верещит.  
Эггси улыбается и сжимает ручку девочки в своей.  
\- Пока, Цветочек. Будь умницей.  
Эггси не видит — но Мерлин за его спиной улыбается и качает головой.   
Когда они садятся обратно в кэб, Эггси вздыхает, и, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, просит:  
\- Поехали домой?  
Мерлин просит водителя, ожидающего указаний, везти их к нему.  
Когда они приезжают, Мерлин уходит в кабинет, потому что его ждёт незавершенная работа — в результате самодеятельности Галахада они в итоге вышли на две группировки вместо одной. Сейчас у всего аналитического отдела было масса информации для обработки.  
Эггси, который с момента возвращения больше напоминает сгусток беспокойной энергии, чем разумное существо, отвлекает его от работы и это раздражает. Он бы закрыл дверь — но потом придётся терпеть на себе обижено-печальные взгляды Анвина. Мальчишка умел смотреть так, что Мерлину казалось, что он видит перед собой несчастного щенка. Это была подлая манипуляция — но очень действенная. И паршивец это знал.  
Когда Анвин начинает возится на кухне — шумно, слишком шумно — Мерлин тяжело вздыхает и зовёт мальчишку.  
Тот в мгновение ока возникает в дверном проёме, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Мерлин чуть отодвигает стул от стола, и указывает на пол рядом со своими ногами.  
\- Садись и сиди. Тихо. Ты мешаешь.  
Эггси вздрагивает. Мерлин произносит это коротко и отрывисто, с отчетливым шотландским акцентом, и голосом, больше похожим на рык. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что член Анвина дёргается. Нит ничего удивительного в том, как охотно он подчиняется, устраиваясь на полу рядом с Мерлином и укладывая голову на его колено.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворённо говорит Мерлин. - Сиди тихо.  
Близкое присутствие Мерлина, тепло, исходящее от него, его ровное, глубокое дыхание, стук пальцев по клавишам, тихое бормотание на грани слышимости — всё это успокаивает лучше, чем любые попытки занять свои руки и мысли хоть чем-то. Эггси был расстроен из-за разлуки с девочкой немного больше, чем он сам ожидал, и немного выбит из колеи тем разговором, что произошел между ними в кэбе по инициативе Мерлина. И он нуждался в порке — достойной и полноценной. Он нуждался в ней до того, что ощущал лёгкую щекотку, гуляющую по всей спине от лопаток до поясницы. Но он не знал, стоит ли об этом просить — и уместно ли это будет.  
Он тяжело вздыхает — и ладонь Мерлина ложится на его шею сзади.  
\- Что у тебя на уме? - Мягко интересуется мужчина, пока его ладонь скользит прикосновением с шеи на плечо, и после — на лопатку, и остаётся там, пальцы двигаются, выводя небольшие круги на коже.  
\- Честно?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
\- Думаю, как попросить себя использовать на мне тот кнут, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Просто попроси, - отвечает Мерлин, Эггси слышит ухмылку в его голосе и чуть ёжится, когда ладонь Мерлина скользит вверх и его пальцы чуть сжимаются в коротких волосах на его затылке.  
\- Ты сделаешь это?  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Мерлин, по-прежнему не отвлекаясь от монитора. Его пальцы теперь скользят по линии челюсти Эггси, указательный легко ласкает тонкую кожу за ухом, после чего подушечки пальцев гладят Эггси по щеке — и, совсем мимолётно касаются нижней губы.  
\- Мерлин, - с осуждением в голосе слабо тянет Эггси.  
\- Да?  
\- У нас же не будет секса, не так ли?  
\- Не будет.  
\- Тогда прекрати это, - фыркает Анвин, чуть ёрзая на полу. - Или я буду вести себя плохо.  
\- Это будет твоя проблема, Эггси.  
Конечно, Мерлин не убирает своей ладони. Нет, он развлекается — и, когда его пальцы снова скользят по губе Анвина с лёгким давлением — тот приоткрывает рот и скользит языком по указательному и среднему, чуть прикусывая.  
\- Садист, - обвинительно заключает он, когда Мерлин скользит прикосновением дальше, оставляя влажный след на его щеке.  
\- Определённо, - со смешком отвечает Мерлин. - Именно это тебе от меня и надо.  
Эггси просто урчит в ответ. И улыбается, потому что чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы на ноге Мерлина. Во своего места он прекрасно видит, в каким местах его темно-серые брюки стали немного теснее.   
\- Паршивец, - заключает Мерлин.  
Эггси бросает на него кроткий взгляд — но в глазах у него пляшут черти.  
\- Я бы сделал тебе минет, - мечтательно говорит Эггси спустя десять минут тишины, всё ещё пристально глядя в район ширинки мужчины.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поберёг силы.  
Это звучит… многообещающе. Эггси замолкает.  
\- Вот так, - хвалит Мерлин. - Молодец.  
Проходит ещё около получаса, прежде чем Мерлин мягко сжимает пальцы на плече Эггси.   
\- Я скоро закончу. Прими душ и возвращайся в спальню.  
Эггси согласно угукает и встаёт на ноги — не без помощи Мерлина, и потягивается, разминая затёкшие от сидения в одном положении мышцы.  
\- Не душ. Пятнадцать минут в горячей ванне, - решает Мерлин, бросив взгляд на хмурящего брови Эггси.  
\- Как скажешь, - отзывается тот, перехватив его взгляд и улыбаясь.  
Когда Эггси, закутавшийся в темно-синий, большой и уютный халат Мерлина, возвращается в спальню, мужчина кладёт свернутый в кольцо кнут на банкетку в изножье кровати. Эггси чувствует, как его рот наполняется слюной. Ему не до конца верится в то, что это действительно происходит. Что Мерлин согласился дать ему это — дать ему себя. Эггси может догадаться, что это не так уж просто — хотя Мерлин этого не показывает. И он ценит это.  
\- Почему ты так настойчиво игнорируешь просьбу не трогать мои вещи? - Без тени раздражения интересуется Мерлин, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону Эггси, прежде чем отвернуться к шкафу, открыть его дверцу и достать оттуда предмет, с которым Эггси ещё не был ознакомлен в стенах этой квартиры. Анвин заставляет себя дышать так ровно, как только может. - Ты в порядке? - Интересуется Мерлин.  
\- В полном. Я трогаю твои вещи, потому что на самом деле ты не против, - отвечает он, подходя к изножью кровати и уставившись на банкетку, где лежат кнут, ротанговая трость сантиметров восемьдесят в длину и чуть меньше сантиметра в диаметре, флоггер и мягкая верёвка. - Расскажешь мне о своих планах?  
\- Я собираюсь использовать флоггер для разогрева, потом перейду к трости, после — к кнуту.  
Эггси облизывает губы, как завороженный уставившись на последний озвученный предмет.  
\- Это будет мой первый раз. Говорят, это довольно сложная в обращении вещь.  
\- Дело техники, практики и осторожности. Кажется, ты заинтересован, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- Очень, - честно отвечает Эггси. - Я видел его в деле. Это было…  
\- Завораживающе, - заканчивает мужчина за Эггси, когда тот не может подобрать слов. Он прекрасно помнит свои впечатления, когда он в первый раз увидел, что можно делать с приспособлением, в оригинале использующимся для выпаса скота.  
\- По меньшей мере, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Раздевайся и ложись на живот.  
Эггси делает, как велено. Мерлин фиксирует сперва его руки, а затем — ноги.  
\- Сейчас я связываю тебя просто. В следующий раз я свяжу тебя так, чтобы верёвки натягивались, когда ты будешь их дёргать.  
\- Иисусе, - тихо бормочет Эггси. Он благодарен, что в этот раз Мерлин решил его пощадить.  
Мерлин, как и обычно, находится вне поля зрения Эггси — и он прислушивается к звукам шагов, к дыханию, к шороху, который означает, что Мерлин снял джемпер. Эггси представляет, как мужчина заказывает рукава рубашки, окидывая Анвина задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Я не буду запрещать тебе кончать — но судя по нашему прошлому опыту, твоя тело очень быстро реагирует на подобного рода боль возбуждением. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты кончил слишком быстро. Поэтому ты должен сказать мне, когда будешь близко. Возможно, я позволю тебе. Возможно, тебе придётся потерпеть. Ты сможешь это сделать?  
Эггси сглатывает.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Хорошо. Повторишь для меня свои цвета?  
Эггси повторяет.  
\- Хорошо. Я собираюсь действовать во всю силу. Так, как я привык и так, как я люблю делать. Если ты почувствуешь малейшие признаки того, что для тебя это слишком — ты остановишь меня. Это понятно?  
\- Да, Мерлин.  
\- Морган, - исправляет Мерлин. Он предпочитает, чтобы во время сессий его вообще не называли по имени — данному при рождении или прицепившемуся к нему по ходу жизни - но он вполне может позволить это мальчишке.   
Эггси просто согласно мычит в ответ.  
\- Что-то ещё?  
\- Да.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы остались следы.  
\- Насколько сильные?  
\- На пару недель.  
Эггси слышит, как Мерлин пропускает вдох.  
\- Это будет действительно больно.  
\- В этом и смысл, - фыркает Анвин.  
В следующий момент мягкие концы флоггера приземляются на его ягодицу — это не больно — не для Эггси, но он вздрагивает и чертыхается просто от неожиданности.  
\- Сейчас не время для подобного поведения.  
\- Да, Морган, - покорно соглашается Эггси.  
\- Вот так.  
Мерлин быстро проходится четкими ударами флоггера от ягодиц Эггси до его лопаток — просто чтобы разогреть тело. Ни он, ни Эггси не были в восторге от этого типа девайсов, поэтому он откладывает его, как только кожа мальчишки приобретает чуть розоватый оттенок — и поднимает с банкетки трость.   
Мерлину нравились трости — или розги. Раньше их использовали для наказаний детей в школах — чего Мерлин не одобрял — но как девайс для сессий они были идеальны. Почти бесшумные, простые в обращении и уходе, лёгкие — при этом их удары ощущались очень остро, оставляя после себя минимальные следы на коже.   
Эггси, лежащий на кровати лицом вниз, обездвиженный, пытается дышать так ровно, как только может, борясь с реакциями собственного тела. Сначала удары флоггера ощущаются почти невесомыми — на вкус Эггси, но Мерлин — Морган — увеличивает силу ударов и Эггси не может сдержаться от того, чтобы время от времени не дёргаться, пытаясь увернуться от острых уколов боли, которые оставляют после себя концы флоггера. Это не тот тип боли, который он предпочитает, поэтому он не может себя сдержать и инстинктивно пытается вывернуться из верёвок, за что зарабатывает особенно болезненный удар по ягодице, который заставляет его тихо заскулить.  
\- Спокойнее, - твёрдо говорит Мерлин.  
За этим следует пауза. И на смену одному типу боли приходит другая. Неожиданно — Эггси даже не слышал замаха, хотя слушал. И это не та боль, которой он ожидал. Он предполагал, что это будет похоже на то жалящее ощущение, которое оставляет на коже стек, но это… что-то иное. Она одновременно глухая и жалящая, и Эггси может буквально почувствовать то, как его мозг начинает барахлить в попытках найти способ справиться с этим ощущением, раз у тела нет возможности избегать его.  
Эггси знает, что это он — тот момент, когда до его мозга доходит реальность того, что боль, которую испытывает тело, неизбежна — и к адреналину, который уже бурлит в крови, разгоняя пульс, начинают добавляться эндорфины. За первым ударом трости следуют ещё полдюжины, каждый сильнее предыдущего, каждый заставляет Эггси вздрагивать и сжимать пальце в кулаки.  
\- Цвет.  
\- Зелёный, черт, очень зелёный, - буквально выплёвывает Эггси, который меньше всего хочет, чтобы Морган останавливался. - Пожалуйста, - сдавленно просит он голосом на пару тонов выше обычного.  
Морган позади него хмыкает. Он ещё не начал бить с привычной для себя силой, но реакция мальчишки была многообещающей. И то, как он смотрелся на тёмно-серых простынях, связанный, полностью обездвиженный, с первыми красными полосами, пересекающими бледную кожу… Мужнина не сдерживает удовлетворённого вздоха. Мальчишка прекрасен.  
Эггси скулит, когда трость приземляется на обе его ягодицы, выгибает спину, напрягает руки и подтягивается в путах — он не пытается увернуться от ударов, но его тело судорожно пытается обрести хоть какой-то контроль над болью.  
\- Эггси, - это Морган. И он почти что рычит.  
\- Иисусе, - стонет Анвин, в результате короткой борьбы с собственными инстинктами заставляя себя замереть.  
\- Молодец, - следует сдержанная похвала от мужчины.  
И он бьёт снова. И ещё раз, и потом ещё. У ударов нет паттерна, они обжигают кожу в разных местах — и с разной силой, что делает очевидным тот факт, что Эггси не может ничего предугадать, что контроль сейчас целиком и полностью в руках Моргана — и это помогает ему отпустить ожидание и оставить только предвкушение — и наслаждение. Это странная боль — глухая на поверхности кожи в момент удара, через несколько секунд она превращается в острое, жалящее жжение будто бы изнутри кожи — и это совершенно восхитительное ощущение, особенно когда удары идут один за другим, и тогда оно проходит по телу горячим каскадом. Через ещё пару ударов Эггси перестаёт дергаться — гормоны делают своё дело, разум немного затуманивается и он чувствует мягкий гул в своей голове, оказываясь погруженным в какое-то пограничное состояние между реальностью и не сном, но чем-то, очень отстранённым от внешнего мира.  
\- Цвет.  
\- Зелёный, - тут же отзывается Эггси, боясь, что Морган остановится — но тот милосердно продолжает наносить удар за ударом — четкие, точные движения, которые укладывают поверхность трости на ягодицы Анвина, на его лопатки, и на спину, игнорируя только область в районе поясницы.  
Эггси стонет.   
\- Сильнее?  
\- Да, боже, да, - бормочет он с совершенно ошалелой улыбкой на лице, и вскрикивает, когда на его лопатки приземляется особенно сильный удар — от него должен будет остаться след. Анвин тут же становится наполовину твёрдым и он инстинктивно толкается бёдрами вперёд — и тут же получает такой же сильный удар по ягодицам, который заставляет его снова натянуться на верёвках.  
\- Не смей этого повторять. Ты умеешь быть послушным, я знаю.  
\- Да, Морган. Прости.  
\- Я могу перейти к кнуту?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
\- Замечательно.  
Прежде, чем продолжить, Морган позволяет себе прерваться — оценить взглядом все следы, которые уже проступили на коже мальчишки — два из них, от последних ударов, останутся на Эггси на пару дней. Его завораживает тот факт, что Эггси способен возбудиться от такой боли. Это редкое явление — нужно быть способным переступить через защитные реакции своего тела и психики чтобы действительно наслаждаться болью в полной мере. И Анвин, несмотря на свой очень небольшой опыт, умел делать это. Для этого нужна впечатляющая сила воли.  
Морган позволяет себе скользнуть раскрытой ладонью по спине Эггси, и тот тихо урчит и нетерпеливо извивается под прикосновением, за что получает звонкий шлепок по ягодице, заставляющий его захлебнуться вздохом.  
\- Нахальный мальчишка.  
Эггси просто улыбается в простыню.  
Он дергается, когда в первый раз слышит свист кнута и этот треск, с которым он разрезает воздух в конце своего движения. Это не был удар, нацеленный на Эггси — но член Анвина всё равно дёргается.  
Когда кнут приземляется на его спину — от вскрикивает. Это жалящая, острая, быстрая боль, как будто бы отзывающаяся яркой вспышкой не перед его глазами — но внутри его головы и вообще, внутри всего его тела. Особенно в районе его члена. После ещё двух ударов он уже болезненно возбужден.   
\- Цвет.  
\- Зелёный.  
\- Наслаждаешься? - Позволяет себе немного иронии Морган.  
\- Да, да, да. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - речь Эггси не очень связная — ему нужно прикладывать невероятные усилия, чтобы сложить буквы в слова и выговорить их, сейчас он предпочел бы молчать, но Мерлин, очевидно, решил проявить свою садистскую натуру в полную силу.  
\- Я могу бить сильнее?  
\- О да.  
И он бьёт. На третьем ударе, который рассекает кожу под его правой лопаткой Эггси, там, где кнут пересекает след, оставленный тростью, Эггси, кажется, на пару секунд отключается — и одновременно с этим едва не кончает.   
\- Желтый, - едва справившись с голосом, сдавленно говорит он. Морган, начавший замахиваться, тут же замирает. Он облизывает губы, смотря на кровь, выступающую по линии пореза.  
\- Скажи мне, как ты, - командует он.  
\- Хорошо. Кажется, я отключился на пару секунд, но это было хорошо.  
Морган чуть хмурится — но Эггси расслаблен, быстро, но глубоко дышит, связно говорит — маловероятно, что он врёт.  
\- Хорошо. Приди в себя. Не торопись. Будет обидно, если ты потеряешь сознание на самом интересном месте.  
Морган умеет дразнить. Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- Сволочь, - фыркает Эггси с искренним обожанием в голосе.   
Мужчина хмыкает, накидывает кончик кнута в пространство между лопаток Эггси и ведёт его вниз вдоль позвоночника. Эггси ёжится от щекотки.  
\- Я готов продолжать, - через пару минут говорит он.  
\- Мне стоит уменьшить силу?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо.  
Эггси снова оказывается на грани оргазма после первого же удара.   
\- Черт, - сдавленно выговаривает он. - Я могу кончить?  
\- Ещё нет, Эггси. Сможешь потерпеть для меня?  
Морган, черт возьми, не останавливается. Он бьёт снова — Эггси скулит, напрягая бедра, будто это может помочь ему сдержать оргазм. Сознание начинает плыть. Низ живота сводит сладкой судорогой, то, что он каким-то грёбаным чудом сдерживается, начинает причинять боль — вместе с той болью, которую приносят ему удары кнута в руках Моргана этого становится слишком много. Анвина начинает накрывать эндорфиновой волной и ему приходится собрать оставшиеся крупицы своего сознания, чтобы ответить Мерлину.  
\- Я не знаю. Никогда этого не делал. Я постараюсь.  
\- Хорошо. Ты можешь кончить после пятого удара. Посчитаешь для меня?  
\- Да, - сдавленно отвечает Анвин, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Он хочет быть хорошим для Мерлина. Черт, он хочет быть _идеальным_ для него.  
Свист и хлопок — первый удар обжигает ягодицы, заставляя Эггси дернуться.  
\- Один, - едва слышно выдыхает он.  
Второй приходится на середину спины, третий — под лопатки, оставляя после себя тёплую пульсацию там, где конец кнута рассёк кожу.  
\- Три, - слабым голосом выговаривает Эггси, мелко дрожа. - Пожалуйста…  
Он не знает, о чем просит.   
\- Ты прекрасно справляешься, Эггси, - говорит Морган, позволяя всему своему восхищению просочиться в голос. - Потерпи ещё немного для меня.  
Эггси каким-то грёбаным чудом выдерживает и четвертый удар.   
\- Четыре, - в его голосе нет облегчения, потому что если он расслабиться, то кончит. Но Морган, слава небесам, почти не делает перерыва, кроме того, что необходим для замаха.  
Удар, сильнее всех предыдущих, обжигает спину — и Эггси содрогается от ослепляющего по силе оргазма, который приносит с собой вспышка боли — и который сам по себе — смесь боли и наслаждения, которую трудно себе представить, если ты её не испытывал.  
Эггси испытывает что-то подобное первый раз — и проваливается в попытках назвать следующее число. Всё, он он может — это длинно застонать, пока его тело дрожит, получив долгожданную разрядку.  
\- Цвет, Эггси, - доносится до него голос Моргана, который продолжает приземлять кнут на спину Эггси — в прежнем ритме, но с меньшей силой.  
\- Зелёный.  
Когда тихие вскрики Эггси превращаются в нечеткие всхлипы, а они, в свою очередь, в длинный стон — определённо удовольствия, и Эггси полностью расслабляется — Морган останавливается.  
\- Цвет?  
Вопрос, как и ожидал Мерлин, остаётся без ответа.  
Мерлин оставляет кнут на полу — чтобы не испачкать мебель кровью, следы которой могли на нём остаться, быстро развязывает ноги, затем руки Эггси — тот остаётся неподвижным. Он садится на край кровати и смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Эггси, - зовёт он и мальчишка открывает глаза, тут же щурясь.  
\- Выключи свет, пожалуйста, - просит он. Морган дотягивается до выключатель в изголовье кровати.  
\- Я хорошо справился? - Спрашивает мальчишка, теперь, когда свет не мешает ему, уставившись на Мерлина одурелым совершенно взглядом, жалобно опустив уголки бровей. Этот взгляд Мерлин бы объявил вне закона. В сочетании с вопросом он пробуждает слишком сильный трепет в груди Моргана, такой, какого там никогда не было и который ему вовсе не нравится.  
\- Ты замечательно справился, - уверяет его Морган — и в этом нет ни капли лукавства. Потому что мальчишка изумителен.  
\- Обними меня, - просит Эггси — всё так же жалобно.  
Мерлин разувается и ложится рядом с мальчишкой, позволяя тому зацепиться за себя. Но тот продолжает хмурится — и даже всхлипывает, начиная тянуть его рубашку вверх.  
\- Эггси, что ты делаешь? - Мягко спрашивает он, ловя ладони мальчишки, но не останавливая его движений. - Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
\- Кожа. Мне нужна кожа. Ты всегда одет, - обвинительно отвечает Эггси, надув губы. Мерлин понимает, что тот, скорее всего, даже не осознаёт того, что говорит. Он в том состоянии, когда ему больше всего нужен комфорт, и он пытается достигнуть его самым прямым путём.  
\- Подожди секунду, - просит Мерлин, прежде чем немного отстраниться от Эггси и быстро снять рубашку, бросив её на пол. Когда он снова обнимает Эггси, тот с удовлетворённым вздохом прижимается к нему и бубнит:  
\- Ты такой теплый. Спасибо.  
Мерлин улыбается в пространство и гладит Эггси по влажным волосам.  
\- Отдыхай.  
Эггси издаёт невнятный звук, который явно выражает удовольствие — и затихает.  
Они лежат так некоторое время — Эггси, прижавшийся к Мерлину, размеренно дышит, Мерлин держит его, время от времени скользя ладонью по мягким светлым волосам, на что мальчишка реагирует довольным ворчанием на границе слышимости.   
В Мерлине давно никто не нуждался — вот так. Он давно не ощущал от кого-то настолько полного доверия, такой открытости. Он не ощущал этого с тех пор, как ушел в армию и оставил младших. Он отвык от этого и сейчас доверие Эггси просто… обескураживало. Но оно было приятно. От него было тепло. У Мерлина была только одна нелепая ассоциация, которой он мог описать свои ощущения — это было как будто его сердце внезапно, после большого перерыва длиной больше чем в полжизни снова начало качать кровь.  
Эггси не спит — он витает где-то в своих мыслях, чувствуя сильные руки Моргана на себе, чувствуя его горячую кожу своей, чувствуя его дыхание — глубокое и размеренное. Мерлин выше него, и шире в плечах — и это совершенно потрясающее чувство — быть окруженным им будто бы со всех сторон. Эггси чувствует себя в безопасности, чувствует себя на своём месте — впервые после смерти Гарри. Но Эггси никогда не чувствовал той надёжности, которую от чувствует в Моргане — просто потому, что Харт был авантюристом с шилом заднице.   
Эггси тихо хмыкает, медленно возвращаясь из своих мыслей в реальный мир. Он чувствует, как руки Моргана сжимаются вокруг него чуть теснее и довольно улыбается.  
\- Всего-то с дюжину ударов кнутом — и мне удалось уговорить тебя снять рубашку, - тихо тянет он с иронией. - Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вытащить тебя из штанов?  
\- Ты справишься, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- М-да?  
\- Да.  
Мерлин чуть улыбается, когда Эггси, чуть отстранившись, смотрит на него.  
\- Мне нужно позаботиться о твоей спине. Оставлю тебя на минуту?  
Эггси кивает, позволяя Мерлину встать и, уложив щеку на предплечье своей руки, следит за ним взглядом, пока мужчина не исчезает из виду. Он возвращается в комнату через пару минут — с аптечкой, стаканом воды и парой влажных полотенец.  
Сперва он поит Эггси водой — сам подносит стакан к его губам и наклоняет, пока Эггси не выпивает воду до конца. Когда Мерлин берёт влажное полотенце, Эггси пытается начать протестовать — но мужчина обрывает его одним своим взглядом и сам стирает с его кожи всю подсохшую сперму.  
\- Ложись на живот, - говорит он, слегка похлопав ладонью по ягодице, отчего Эггси вздрагивает — потому что даже лёгкое похлопывание ощутимо жжет повреждённую кожу.  
\- Садист, - заключает Эггси. В сочетании с его взглядом, полным обожания, это вовсе не выглядит обвинением.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Мерлин в своей шотландской манере.  
Эггси хочет его поцеловать — поэтому ловит за руку и тянет к себе. Мужчина поддаётся — и Эггси получает свой поцелуй, мягкий и ленивый, после чего ложится на живот, закрывает глаза и позволяет Моргану обработать свою спину.  
Прикосновения мужчины точные и сдержанные - отстранённые действия профессионала, и Эггси не может сдержаться от замечания:  
\- Ещё немного — и я начну чувствовать себя так, будто я на больничной койке. Не в обиду твоим впечатляющим навыкам.  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты становишься настолько капризным… - Хмыкает Мерлин. Но начинает действовать мягче, скользя лёгкими, не обязательными для ухода за повреждениями, прикосновениями тут и там по телу Эггси и тот довольно улыбается.   
\- Спасибо, - бурчит он тихо.  
\- Ты заслужил, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- С тобой хорошо, - всё так же тихо сообщает Эггси, чуть вздрагивая, когда мужчина начинает обрабатывать открытый порез антисептиком.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Обо всём.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мерлин?  
Мерлин тихо вздыхает.  
\- Что?  
\- Я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь?  
Мерлин закатывает глаза. Мальчишка умен, но иногда задаёт глупые вопросы, не желая подключать свою логику. Хотя, возможно, он слишком многого требует от Эггси. Наверное, не всем достаточно логики, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать. Многие нуждаются в словах.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, если я скажу это вслух?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
Эггси думает, что если бы он мог начать парить в воздухе от этих слов — это бы произошло.  
\- Хорошо, - довольно бурчит он. - Это значит, у нас будет секс?  
\- Замолчи, Эггси, - командует Мерлин, но Эггси слышит его улыбку.  
Когда Мерлин заканчивает, Эггси уже дремлет.   
\- Мне нужно перестелить постель.  
\- Обязательно? - Сонно интересуется Эггси.  
\- Обязательно, - подтверждает Мерлин и помогает Эггси сесть. Эггси шарит глазами по комнате, пока его взгляд не останавливается на рубашке Мерлина, которая так и осталась лежать на полу. Он перемещается на край кровати, подцепляет предмет одежды и заворачивается в него с удовлетворённый вздохом.  
Морган наблюдает за происходящим, приподняв брови — но не говорит ничего против. Он пересаживает Эггси с кровати на банкетку и быстро меняет простыни, поглядывая на мальчишку, который с отсутствующим видом скользил пальцами по гладкой поверхности трости.  
\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
Эггси смотрит на него, и, вздохнув, признаётся:  
\- Голова кружится.  
\- И ты молчишь.  
\- Всё равно я сейчас лягу.  
\- Садись, - командует Мерлин, кидая пару подушек к изголовью кровати. Эггси послушно переползает обратно в постель и удобно устраивается на подушках. Мерлин укрывает его одеялом по пояс. - Постарайся удержаться в сознании.  
Эггси послушно угукает — не то, чтобы головокружение было сильным.   
Мерлин уходит и возвращается через некоторое время — со сладким чаем и плиткой темного шоколада.  
\- Ешь, пей и засыпай.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я схожу в душ и приду к тебе.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Я могу тебя оставить?  
Эггси кивает, отпивая из чашки.  
\- Молодец.  
Анвин не может сдержать довольной улыбки в ответ на похвалу.  
Он засыпает раньше, чем Морган возвращается в спальню — и просыпается только с утра, когда чувствует, что мужчина встаёт из кровати. Чувствует он это своей спиной, которая неожиданно решила отозваться на движения матраса. Эггси тихо стонет, поворачиваясь на другой бок открывает глаза и щурясь, смотрит на Мерлина, который уже стоит в дверном проёме.  
\- Спи, Эггси, - конечно же говорит он, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, прикрыв дверь.  
Эггси не засыпает. Он прислушивается к возне на кухне — Мерлин наливает воду и насыпает кофе в кофеварку, прежде чем включить её, к шуму воды в ванной, который следует за этим, к тихим шагам мужчины. Эггси потягивается, и садится на кровати — все мышцы тянет болью, но он не может сказать, что это неприятно. Нет, это хорошо — ему нравится мысль о том, что сегодня каждое движение будет напоминать ему о причине этой боли. Он улыбается, запахивает на себе рубашку Мерлина, которую так и не снял, и аккуратно встаёт с постели.  
Когда он заходит на кухню — Мерлин стоит к нему спиной, смотрит в окно и пьёт свой кофе. Это обычная картина — знакомая и уже родная для Эггси, и он улыбается, подходя к Мерлину со спины, обнимая его и укладывая голову на его плечо.   
Как правило, Мерлин вставал в шесть утра и около семи уже был на работе. Он почти всегда просыпался и уходил раньше, чем Эггси. Обычно, если Эггси не был на дежурстве, он готовил вечером что-то, что мужчина мог бы съесть с утра, не разогревая. Потому что если Эггси об этом не заботился, то весь завтрак Моргана состоял из двух кружек черного кофе, что было не слишком-то здорово. Но вчера вечером им было немного не до этого.  
\- Я сказал тебе спать, - совсем неубедительно ворчит Морган, накрывая своей ладонью ладони Эггси, сцепленные на его животе.  
\- Ага, - лениво подтверждает тот.  
\- Раз ты всё равно поднялся — прими обезболивающее.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Никакой бурной деятельности сегодня.  
\- Ага.  
Мерлин расцепляет его ладони, освобождаясь от объятий, чтобы налить в опустевшую кружку второй кофе, Эггси в это время съедает две таблетки, который мужчина оставил для него на столе — и возвращается к Мерлину, который снова встаёт у окна, принимая прежнюю позицию.  
Мерлин не позволяет Эггси помогать ему с брюками или обувью — но позволяет одеть на себя рубашку и джемпер. Мальчишка, проводящий ладонями вниз от плеч Мерлина по его груди, выглядит абсурдно счастливым. Мерлин не может удержаться от смешка.   
\- Ложись. Я справлюсь с тем, чтобы найти выход из квартиры.  
\- Если ты в себе уверен, - отзывается Анвин, за что зарабатывает лёгкий шлепок по голой ягодице, который заставляет его поёжится — определённо от удовольствия. - Ммм, хорошо. Тебе точно нужно идти?  
\- Ты невыносим, - заключает Морган. - До вечера, Эггси.  
\- Мхм, - отзывается Анвин, забираясь обратно в постель. - До вечера, Морган.  
Эггси отключается, стоит ему услышать звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замке.


	12. Wizard's family

Эггси, замотанный в шарф по самые глаза, быстро шел по улице в сторону дома. То есть, в сторону квартиры Мерлина — но для Анвина это место ощущалось домом больше, чем его собственная квартира. Поэтому он не делал особого различия.   
Он делает остановку в супермаркете, покупает продукты для ужина, кое-что из бытовой химии, немного послонявшись по отделу с товарами для дома, кидает в тележку пушистый плед, пару мягких диванных подушек, несколько рамок для фотографий — у Моргана должны быть фотографии семьи, Эггси заставит его поставить их в гостиной. Мужчина неизменно ворчал на Анвина, когда тот притаскивал к нему что-то подобное — но Эггси просто оставлял предметы в нужных местах — и квартира стала выглядеть куда более уютно, со всеми этими новыми цветами и мелочевкой, постепенно занимавшей полупустые полки. Так что Эггси продолжал.  
Но, надо признать, в этот раз он переборщил с покупками. Во всём виноваты рождественские украшения. Он не мог не взять с собой этот симпатичный венок, какие вешают на дверь. И он собирался повесить его на дверь и слушать, как Мерлин ворчит. Мысль о ворчащем Мерлине провоцирует на его лице совершенно глупую улыбку.   
Подходя к двери подъезда, он так занят поиском ключей в карманах и попытками удержать все пакеты в руках, что случайно натыкается на кого-то.  
\- Прошу прощения, - тут же говорит он, поднимая глаза — и замирает с открытым ртом, глупо хлопая глазами.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Маккензи. Мисс Маккензи?.. - Неуверенно уточняет он.  
Женщина смеётся.  
\- Просто Маккензи. Ты случайно не к моему брату?  
\- Случайно к нему.  
\- Я могу подняться с тобой?  
\- Конечно, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
Маккензи, не слушая протестов, забирает у него один пакет — и они поднимаются наверх.  
\- В чертовом Лондоне холоднее, чем в Эдинбурге, - комментирует женщина, когда они входят в квартиру. Эггси, выпутываясь из шарфа и снимая куртку, посмеивается — Морган и его сестра ворчат в одинаковой манере.  
\- Я поставлю чайник, - говорит он, уходя с пакетом с продуктами в сторону кухни.  
\- Сколько в доме чашек?  
Эггси непонимающе хлопает глазами, но отвечает:  
\- Четыре.  
\- Окей. Ты не против небольшой компании?  
Эггси в непонятках смотрит на женщину. Та улыбается.  
\- Ты не знаешь, какой сегодня день, - заключает она.  
\- Нет. А какой? - Эггси, поставив чайник, достаёт из одного из пакетов венок и идёт обратно в прихожую — чтобы приладить венок на входную дверь.  
\- День рождение Моргана.  
Новость застаёт Эггси на полпути. Он в изумлении смотрит на Маккензи.   
\- Он всегда забывает. Раз в два-три года нам удаётся приезжать и напоминать ему.  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- О, мне нравится. Я определённо не против такой компании. Подозреваю, что лицо Моргана будет бесценно.  
\- О да. Только ради этого выражения его лица половина из нас тащиться сюда из Эдинбурга.  
\- Насколько большую компанию мы ожидаем? - Интересуется Эггси, справившись с размещением венка на двери и кидая пакеты с остальными несъедобными покупками к себе в комнату.  
\- Через несколько минут узнаешь, - загадочно улыбается Маккензи.  
Эггси, хоть и старается не светиться изнутри, как бешеный светлячок, вне себя от восторга.   
Компания оказывается… большой. Прихожая не вмещает всех разом. Начинается суета. Эггси помогает уместить всю верхнюю одежду в шкафу, убирает врученную ему большую тяжелую коробку в холодильник, как ему было указано, и оказывается в гостиной, с годовалым ребёнком на руках, под заинтересованными взглядами шести пар глаз.  
\- Итак, - начинает Маккензи. - Это Эггси. Эггси — коллега Моргана.  
Эггси не может осуждать половину этих людей за ироничные смешки.  
\- Думаю, можем остановится на звании друга, - говорит Эггси.   
\- Невероятно быстрый прогресс в отношениях для Моргана, - фыркает темноволосая мисс — как предполагает Эггси, ещё одна сестра Мерлина.  
\- Просто я очень надоедливый, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Всё правильно делаешь. Его можно взять только измором.  
\- Это Фиона. Она самая младшая, поэтому Морган всегда спускал ей всё с рук. Вот к чему это привело, - прерывает их Маккензи.  
\- Он просто всегда был достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что требовать от меня чего-то, чего он не будет требовать от самого себя, бесполезно, - улыбается ему Фиона. Эггси улыбается в ответ. Эта Фиона уже ему нравится.  
\- Он никогда не требовал ни от одного из нас ничего, чего бы он не стал требовать от себя, - замечает темноволосый мужчина, стоящий рядом с Фионой, и тут же получает от неё тычок локтём в бок.  
\- Это Алистер, и он зануда.  
Про себя Эггси не может не отметить, что Алистер, помимо того, что имеет замечательно поставленный приятный голос, ещё и чертовски красив — тёмно-каштановые волосы в сочетании с яркими голубыми глазами — это что-то. Эггси старается не пялиться на мужчину слишком уж откровенно с тех пор, как тот зашел в комнату.   
\- И ещё он любимчик Моргана, - добавляет Маккензи.   
\- Вот и нет. Он любит всех одинаково, - смущенно улыбаясь, отрицает мужчина.  
Алистер явно самый застенчивый из четверых. И он совершенно очарователен. Он просто бросает коротких взгляд в сторону Эггси, кивает ему с всё той же смущённой улыбкой и отводит глаза, а потом, пробурчав что-то про чай, ретируется на кухню.  
Эггси провожает его немного озадаченным, немного обеспокоенным взглядом.  
\- Он освоится, - уверяет Эггси девушка, рядом с которой стоял Алистер до того, как капитулировать. Она подходит к нему и легонько щекочет девочку, которую он держит на руках, от чего та смеётся. - Это Люси. Люси — внучка Маккензи.  
\- Боже, я никогда к этому не привыкну, - хмыкает Маккензи.  
Люси тянет руки к девушке, и Эггси передаёт ребёнка ей — и смотрит вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Эдди, - представляется девушка. - Этот застенчивый тип — мой папа.  
Эггси улыбается и кивает. Он так и предполагал — между этими двумя есть явное сходство. Но застенчивости своего отца Эдди явно не унаследовала. Она берёт в свои руки дальнейшее представление членов семьи — не представленными Эггси остались только трое мальчишек разного возраста, которые видели на диване, куда более увлеченные планшетом в руках одного из них, явно самого старшего, чем разговорами взрослых.  
\- По бокам Логан и Хантер. Это сыновья Фионы. В середине…  
\- Мерлин, - предполагает Эггси, улыбаясь, наверное, очень глупо. Он помнит разговор Моргана и Маккензи, при котором он присутствовал. Эггси никогда не видел детских фото Моргана — но в мальчишке, сидящем на диване и уткнувшемся в планшет, угадываются черты Моргана — эта прямая линия носа с едва заметной горбинкой, жесткая линия челюсти, чуть оттопыренные кончики ушей, глубоко посаженные глаза… Скорее всего, в возрасте мальчишки Морган выглядел почти так же.  
Маккензи, правильно истолковав причину внезапной глубокой задумчивости Эггси, окликает сына.  
\- Мерлин, отвлекись на минуту.  
\- Что, мам?  
Мальчишка — уже парень, ему, наверное, около пятнадцати — поднимает взгляд от экрана планшета и смотрит на мать.   
\- Боже мой, - бубнит себе под нос Эггси, улыбаясь.  
\- Мы тут знакомимся с Эггси. Вообще-то.  
Взгляд парня скользит к Анвину, который, благо, уже поборол это глупое мечтательное выражение на своём лице.  
\- Привет? - Предполагает он.  
\- Привет, Мер. Я могу называть тебя так?  
Парень улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
\- Как угодно, пока это не связано с волшебниками и пока вы не просите меня достать голубя из рукава.  
\- Я тебя понял, - улыбается Эггси. Очаровательно.  
Мерлин лохматит волосы на макушках двух других мальчишек, и заставляет их повернуть головы в сторону Эггси.  
\- Логан, - он легонько хлопает по макушке темноволосого, который помладше. - Хантер, - проделывает то же самое со вторым, светловолосым и постарше.  
\- Привет, ребята, - улыбается Эггси.  
Те одновременно машут ему в ответ — и все твое снова утыкаются в планшет.  
Эггси понимает, что кое-чего не понимает.  
\- Это же не может быть дочь… - Эггси, вопросительно посмотрев на Маккензи, указывает сперва на Люси, затем на Мерлина.  
\- Что? Нет, боже, нет, - смеётся Маккензи. - Мой старший остался в Эдинбурге. Мы решили дать ему и его девушке несколько дней свободы.  
\- Главное, чтобы потом у тебя не появилось ещё одной внучки, тётя, - весело фыркает Эдди.  
\- Тогда я выгоню их из дома, - мрачно отвечает на это Маккензи.  
\- Вот и нет, - говорит Мерлин со своего места.  
Маккензи шикает на него. Эггси видит, как мальчишка улыбается маленькой шкодной улыбкой.  
\- В таком случае — кто ещё здесь не присутствует? - Интересуется Эггси.  
\- Муж Фионы, - отвечает Маккензи, махнув рукой в сторону кухни, куда, следом за Алистером некоторое время назад ушла и Фиона. - И мой… скажем, муж. Там всё сложно.  
\- Всё просто, - снова вступает Мерлин. - Она развелась с отцом почти год назад и никак не сообщит об этом дяде, потому что переживает, что он будет переживать. Взрослые странные.  
Маккензи возводит очи горе. Эггси безуспешно пытается сдержать смешок.  
\- Я собираюсь сказать ему. Но не сегодня. Завтра.  
\- Я прослежу, - обещает парень. - И расскажу сам, если ты наконец этого не сделаешь.  
\- Этот ребёнок будет моей смертью, - бормочет Маккензи.  
Через несколько минут Эггси уходит на кухню, чтобы обнаружить там Фиону и Алистера, тихо переговаривающихся о чем-то и замолкающих, как только входит Эггси.  
\- Я только заглянуть в холодильник, - улыбаясь, говорит Эггси. - Тут недалеко есть ужасная китайская забегаловка — Морган без ума от их еды на вынос, - продолжает он. - Так как наш холодильник пуст — за исключением этой огромной коробки, я думал сходить туда.  
\- Это идея. Али сходит с тобой, - кивает Фиона. Алистер смотрит на неё в почти что суеверном ужасе.  
\- Я справлюсь и один, - уверяет Эггси.  
\- Нет, - качает головой женщина. - Али _сходит_ с тобой.   
\- Окей, - соглашается Эггси. Выражение лица у Алистера совершенно обреченное, и Эггси подозревает, что мужчина просто не чувствует себя комфортно рядом с незнакомцами, поэтому решает предложить:  
\- Может, мы возьмём с собой парней? Чтобы они не просиживали любимый диван Моргана.  
\- А ты мне нравишься, - хмыкает Фиона. - Мальчики! Поднимайте свои тощие задницы и одевайтесь! - Повысив голос, командует она, выходя из кухни.  
Алистер улыбается Анвину застенчивой благодарной улыбкой.  
Прежде, чем выйти из квартиры, Алистер обнимает Эдди и она, помахав Эггси и мальчикам, закрывает за ними дверь квартиры.   
Вероятно, без парней прогулка до нужного места длиной в десять минут была бы апогеем неловкости. Но с ними, хоть время пути и увеличивается вдвое, но зато протекает куда более… расслабленно. Когда они выходят из забегаловки, у каждого по пакету в руке, Эггси с наслаждением вдыхает воздух, не пропитанный запахом масла, специй и ещё чего-то, что Эггси даже не желает определять — и ловит Алистера за тем же занятием.   
\- У твоего брата чертовски странный вкус, - сообщает он и получает в ответ тихий смешок.  
\- Моего брата всегда заботило содержание, а не форма. Полагаю, несмотря на то, что это место выглядит как геенна огненная и пахнет соответственно, их еда неплоха.  
\- Да, - на шотландский манер подтверждает Эггси и зарабатывает ещё одну улыбку. - Особенно когда они не забывают о твоей просьбе добавить поменьше специй. Хотя Морган ест все их блюда в их оригинальной остроте.  
\- Ты знаешь его привычки. Могу я спросить, давно ли вы живёте вместе? - Предельно тактично интересуется Алистер.  
\- Ну… не то, чтобы мы живем вместе. Не постоянно. Я иногда у него остаюсь. Всё началось с того, что как-то раз мне было негде жить и он предложил пожить у него… и с тех пор он никак не избавится от меня.  
\- Значит, не хочет. Если бы он хотел — то сделал бы это.  
По какой-то причине на лице Алистера при этих словах мелькает выражение грусти, что немного сбивает Эггси с толку — но он решает не зацикливаться.  
\- Да, наверное, - соглашается он. В целом, это приятная мысль. Он не думал об этом в таком ключе.  
С середине пути вспыхивает конфликт. Логан и Хантер не могут поделить найденную по пути палку. Алистер вправляется со спором на удивление быстро — и они продолжают путь.  
\- Хм, а ты хорош в этом.  
\- Я периодически присматриваю за ними, - пожимает он плечами. - Эдди уже взрослая, у неё свои дела, в которые я не лезу, чтобы не быть надоедливым старым папашей. Жалею, что не получилось завести ещё детей.  
\- Вы с матерью Эдди расстались или что-то вроде того? - Аккуратно интересуется Эггси. - Маккензи не упоминала её.  
И, конечно, Анвин не должен был задавать этот вопрос. Но он, естественно, не мог знать заранее. Он понимает это только когда звучит ответ.  
\- Нет, мы не расставались. Она умерла.  
\- Черт… то есть. Черт. Прости, пожалуйста.  
\- Всё в порядке, - снова это грустная улыбка, боже. - Прошло уже очень много времени.  
\- Сочувствую. Терять близких — это дерьмово.  
\- Не могу не согласиться, Эггси.  
Эггси внутренне проклинает себя, но Алистер улыбается ему — уже менее печально, и ещё раз говорит, что всё в порядке — и, кажется, то действительно так. Но Эггси определённо должен лучше думать, прежде чем задавать некоторые вопросы…  
Когда они возвращаются, Эггси звонит Мерлину, чтобы попытаться выяснить, когда его ждать. Мужчина не должен ничего заподозрить — Эггси звонит ему с подобным вопросом, если собирается затевать приготовление ужина. Мерлин отвечает, что будет через час-полтора, и они решают скоротать это время за игрой в «Монополию».  
Их всех как раз разоряет команда Алистера и Эдди, когда раздаётся трель дверного звонка.  
\- Иди открывай, - полушепотом говорит ему Фиона.  
\- Черт, нет. Я не умею справляться с лицом в таких ситуациях. Пусть это будет кто-то из вас.  
\- Тогда ты иди, - говорит Фиона, уже обращаясь к Маккензи и подталкивая её в сторону двери.  
Маккензи уходит. Остальные встают в гостиной так, чтобы их не было видно из прихожей. Эггси встаёт чуть в стороне от остальных, у окна — чтобы лучше видеть Моргана.  
Стоит мужчине войти в гостиную — и он тут же оказывается едва не сбит с ног Логаном и Хантером, которые врезаются в него с объятиями и криком:  
\- Привет, дядя Мори!  
Эггси ожидал воплей с поздравлениями, но остальные сохраняют молчание, просто улыбаются, как ненормальные.  
Эггси замечает, что улыбается так же.  
Морган тем временем поднимает младшего мальчишку на руки и обнимает старшего за плечи и подозрительно смотрит на остальных.  
\- Это интервенция?.. - Осторожно интересуется он.  
\- Придурок, - фыркает Фиона. - Вспомни, какое сегодня число.   
\- Может, ты сама мне скажешь? - Хмыкает в ответ Морган, ничуть не оскорблённый.  
Фиона закатывает глаза. Маккензи, которая встаёт рядом с Эггси, пожимает плечами на его вопросительный взгляд — видимо, то, как эти двое так общаются — вполне обычно.  
\- Сегодня твоё пятидесятилетие. Старый маразматик.  
\- Черт подери.  
\- Дядя! Не ругайся! - Возмущается Логан.  
\- Мне пятьдесят, букашка. Я могу ругаться сколько угодно, - с ласковой иронией отвечает Морган. Эггси ни разу не слышал, чтобы мужчина говорил с такой интонацией и это невероятно мило.  
Морган получает объятия от всех членов семьи. Эггси замечает, что особенно крепкие и долгие объятия ему достаются от Али — вместе с улыбкой, какой, опять же, Эггси никогда не видел на лице у Моргана.   
\- Вы ненормальные, - заключает Морган, обнимая Фиону и забирая у неё Люси. И тут же получает от сестры в бок.  
\- Ты абсолютно невыносим. Я испекла твой любимый торт. Не думаю, что ты заслужил.  
\- Черный лес?   
\- Черный лес.  
\- Черт, хорошо. Я готов сказать, что рад вас видеть.  
\- Тебе придётся задуть свечи, - вступает в диалог Алистер.  
\- О нет.  
\- О да. Пожалуйста, Мори.  
Морган смотрит на остальных крайне обвинительно.  
\- Вы знаете, что только он может меня уговорить. Вы репетировали?  
\- Естественно.  
Морган бурчит себе что-то под нос.  
\- Не давай безумию этой семейки захлестнуть тебя, милая, - обращается он к Люси, на что та радостно хихикает. - Хорошо. Что угодно, - обращается он уже к остальным.  
Алистер и Фиона уносятся на кухню, Морган закатывает глаза, после чего ловит взгляд Анвина — и улыбается ему через всю комнату. Просто улыбается. Простой расслабленной теплой улыбкой — лёгкий, едва заметный изгиб губ. И Эггси, почему-то, хорошо и одновременно очень больно видеть такую улыбку на лице мужчины. Хорошо — потому что она делает его моложе и беззаботнее. Проще. Больно — потому что Эггси никогда не видел у него такой улыбки. Наверное, Морган позволяет себе быть таким только в присутствии семьи. И Эггси кажется, что он должен позволять себе подобное чаще. Что Морган заслужил это.  
Фиона и Алистер выносят в гостиную торт. Он огромный и красивый, покрытый кремом совершенно безумного глубокого синего оттенка и усыпанный мелким серебряным конфетти — съедобным, как полагает Эггси.   
\- Хвала небесам, это не пятьдесят маленьких свечек, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
Он послушно задувает две зажженные свечки в виде цифр «5» и «0». Все приветствуют выполнение ритуала радостными возгласами. Эггси снимает всё на видео на телефон Маккензи.  
\- Мальчики сходили за едой на вынос, но не будет ничего плохого в том, что мы начнём с торта? - Предполагает Маккензи. Все соглашаются.  
\- Я попросил сделать твою свинину особенно острой в честь дня рождения, - сообщает Эггси. - Судя до тому, что даже её запах для меня слишком острый — ребята постарались на славу.  
Морган хмыкает.  
\- Ты действительно добровольно пошел к Шэнли?  
\- Ну, с поддержкой Алистера и ребят я справился, - улыбается Эггси скромно.  
Их диалог прерывается, потому что Фиона просит найти ей нож побольше, и принести тарелки и приборы. Морган поворачивается было в сторону кухни, но Эггси удерживает его за плечо.  
\- О, не думай даже. Я разберусь.  
Потом они сидят, едят — сначала торт, потом китайскую еду из картонных коробок, и разговаривают. Все они каким-то чертовым чудом вполне комфортно размещаются в небольшой гостиной. Морган, Фиона и Маккензи сидят на диване, трое мальчишек усаживаются на полу у них в ногах, Алистер и Эдди вполне комфортно размещаются в одном на двоих кресле — они вообще явно очень привязаны друг к другу. Эггси не думает, что Алистер когда-то станет для Эдди «надоедливым старым папашей», как выразился сам Алистер. Не с такими отношениями. Люси кочует с одних колен на другие, и пару раз неуклюже доходит и до Эггси на своим двоих. Сам Эггси разместился немного в стороне, на подоконнике окна. Морган пару раз бросает на него вопросительные взгляды, но Эггси улыбается ему, всем своим видом показывая, что всё в порядке. И у него правда всё в порядке — он наблюдает за семьёй Моргана. За тем, какие они разные и как все они любят Моргана. Это простая, искренняя, несомненная любовь — не за что-то, а просто потому что он семья. У Эггси никогда этого не было и он никогда не был свидетелем проявлений такой любви. И сейчас он рад, даже счастлив узнать, что у Моргана она есть.  
После еды они решают сыграть ещё партию в Монополию. Эггси обещает присоединиться после того, как он наведёт порядок в гостиной после их ужина, после чего ему приходится отклонить пару предложений помощи. Их явно было бы больше, если бы не вступил Морган.  
\- Если он хочет сделать это сам, пусть делает это сам. Отстаньте от человека, - ворчит он. Все слушаются, правда, Морган зарабатывает крайне ироничный взгляд от Фионы. - Прекрати это, - предупреждает он сестру. Та показывает ему язык и мужчина закатывает глаза. Эггси посмеивается, не в силах удержаться.  
Через пятнадцать минут он присоединяется к остальным, устраиваясь на полу чуть позади Моргана и укладывая свой подбородок на его плечо.  
\- Возьмёшь меня в свою команду?  
\- А ты хорош в этом? - Спрашивает мужчина в ответ.  
\- Нет. Но твой мозг вполне способен справится с этой игрой, правда же?  
\- Правда. Но зачем тогда мне брать тебя в команду?  
Эггси хмыкает, кладет ладонь на другое плечо Мерлина и сжимает большим и указательным пальцем затекшую мышцу в основании шеи мужчины. Последние несколько дней тот очень много сидел за отчетами и миссиями. И Эггси, давно научившийся видеть напряжение в плечах Мерлина, знает, что массаж — самый веский аргумент. Чего он не знает — так это того, позволено ли ему проявлять такую степень заботы на глазах у родных Мерлина.  
\- Черт с тобой, - ворчит мужчина. - Оставайся.  
Эггси довольно улыбается.  
На этот раз Морган разносит всех подчистую.   
\- Ты старший. Ты должен поддаваться, - надув губы, говорит Алистер. Это просто _очаровательно_.  
\- Ты должен научиться проигрывать в Монополию, Али, - отвечает ему Мерлин.  
\- Нет, - упрямо мотает головой тот.  
\- Да, всё всегда заканчивается примерно так, - подтверждает Мерлин — младший Мерлин, поймавший весёлый взгляд Эггси. - Когда все четверо оказываются в одной комнате, мне начинает казаться, что старший тут — я.  
\- Не ворчи, сын. А то вырастешь и превратишься в своего дядю.  
\- Я, в общем-то, не против, - пожимает плечами Мерлин. - Но вообще-то, я планирую быть ещё умнее, чем он.  
\- Ценю твоё рвение, но всё ещё думаю, что в таком случает тебе стоит поменять свои предпочтения по поводу университета, - говорит Морган.  
\- Не-а. Нет, - просто отказывается мальчишка.  
Все начинают собираться уходить — они засиделись допоздна, Люси и Логан уже счастливо дрыхнут на кровати в комнате Эггси, Хантер отчаянно зевает и трёт глаза, но пока что борется со сном.   
\- Ты же сводишь нас куда-нибудь завтра? - Интересуется Эдди у Моргана.  
Тот ненадолго задумывается, после чего кивает.  
\- После двух часов дня. Как насчет Музея естествознания? - Он обводит трёх племянников вопросительным взглядом. Те радостно кивают в ответ.  
Эггси вопросительно смотрит на сестёр и брата Моргана.  
\- Он всегда водит куда-нибудь детей на следующий день после своего дня рождения, если мы приезжаем, - поясняет Маккензи. - Традиция. У них должна быть возможность провести хоть немного времени с их неуловимым дядюшкой.  
\- А пока Мори водит детей по музеям, мы бы сводили куда-нибудь тебя, - вступает Фиона. - Если ты не против.  
\- О, - только и может сказать Эггси, несмело смотря на Моргана.  
\- Почему ты смотришь на него? - Фыркает Фиона.  
\- Да. Почему ты смотришь на меня, Эггси?  
\- Эм… Не знаю?..  
Эггси чувствует себя идиотом и понятия не имеет, что ему нужно сделать или сказать. Поэтому просто продолжает переводить взгляд между четырьмя взрослыми.  
\- Окей, понятно, - заключает Маккензи. - В два часа Морган забирает детей, а мы — тебя.  
\- Ладно? - Всё ещё с вопросительной интонацией соглашается Эггси.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Фиона.  
\- Да, - хмыкает Морган, легко похлопав его по плечу. - Ладно.  
\- С днём рождения, - с улыбкой говорит Эггси Мерлину, когда они прощаются с его семьёй и закрывают дверь в квартиру. - Ты чертовски хорош для своих пятидесяти.  
\- Это что, комплимент? Прекрати это сейчас же, - фыркает Мерлин, разворачиваясь и направляясь на кухню. Эггси увязывается за ним.  
\- У тебя классная семья, - говорит он, наблюдая за тем, как Мерлин наливает воду в чайник и ставит его греться.  
\- Они не показались тебе безумными?  
\- А должны были?  
\- Да.  
Мерлин лезет в холодильник и достаёт коробку с тортом. Торт действительно был огромный — несмотря на то, что каждый, кроме Люси, съел по куску, от него осталась ещё добрая половина.   
\- Первый раз вижу, что ты ешь сладкое, - вдруг осознаёт Эггси. Это не совсем правда — Морган редко, очень редко ел тёмный шоколад — но это была единственная сладость, которую можно было найти в его квартире.  
\- Потому что все сладости — пищевой мусор.  
\- И этот торт ты ешь только потому, что его приготовила твоя сестра? - Недоуменно предполагает Эггси, помыв пару кружек и начиная готовить чай.  
\- Нет, я ем его, потому что моя сестра хороша в этом. Она не производит пищевого мусора.  
\- Это вроде как увлечение? - Интересуется Эггси. Едва ли Мерлин расскажет ему что-то про свою семью, если Эггси не будет спрашивать.  
\- Нет, это вроде как работа. У неё своя кондитерская в Эдинбурге. Парочка. Кажется, три.  
\- Кажется, ты не слишком в курсе семейных дел.  
Эггси хмыкает и ставит перед Мерлином его чай. Мужчина пожимает плечами на реплику Анвина и двигает ближе к нему тарелку с тортом. Он уже заранее знает, что Эггси не будет даже думать о том, чтобы отрезать себе кусок, но обязательно полезет в его тарелку. Обычно Мерлин ворчал на него за это, но сегодня, так и быть, он может пропустить эту часть.  
\- Ты сегодня добрый, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Только до полуночи.  
Эггси тихо фыркает. Они молча сидят за кухонным столом, почти соприкасаясь плечами, и едят торт из одной тарелки. Эггси то и дело посматривает на Моргана — тот выглядит… странно. Как будто бы он грустит. Но человек, к которому неожиданно приехала его семья, люди, которые его любят и которых он очевидно любит в ответ, не должен выглядеть грустным. Этот лишено всякого смысла.  
\- Что? - Наконец спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Ты грустный. Почему ты грустный?  
Эггси, на самом деле, не ожидает услышать ответа. Он его не получает. Мерлин просто встаёт, убирает со стола и выходит из кухни, направляясь в сторону своей комнаты. Эггси идёт за ним, останавливаясь в дверном проёме комнаты и ступая через порог только когда получает кивок от Мерлина.  
От Мерлина. Эггси понимает, что, стоило родным мужчины уйти — и он снова стал Мерлином. Для Эггси и, наверное, для самого себя. Морган был кем-то другим. Это была почти что неуловимая разница, и при этом она была колоссальна. Это было что-то хрупкое и ревностно оберегаемое на уровне подсознания. Эггси мог это понять. Но не мог прекратить думать — настанет ли когда-то тот момент, когда Мерлин позволит себе быть Морганом — тем Морганом, которым он был с семьёй — с ним наедине.  
Эггси, обращая больше внимания на свои мысли, чем на внешний мир, подходит к Мерлину и начинает снимать с него одежду — стягивает джемпер, выправляет из брюк рубашку, расстёгивает её и снимает, опускается на колени, чтобы снять обувь и носки, расстёгивает брюки и даёт им скользнуть вниз с бёдер мужчины и, когда тот переступает через них, опускается, чтобы поднять и начинает развешивать одежду по вешалкам. К завершению процесса все эти лишние мысли не крутятся в его голове, мешая сосредоточится на чем-то ещё или просто успокоится.  
\- Оставить тебя одного сегодня? - Предполагает Эггси, оборачиваясь к мужчине.  
\- Да, Эггси. Спасибо.  
Мальчишка улыбается и выходит из комнаты, по пути прижавшись к нему на секунду и оставив на его щеке лёгкий поцелуй.


	13. Wizard's family. Part 2.

Все они вошли во взрослую жизнь с тяжелым багажом из их детства.  
Каждому из них удалось избавится от него — в некоторой степени. Наверное, Морган преуспел в этом меньше всех. Но причина этого была в том, что он не хотел от него избавляться. Он считал, что вполне заслуживает то, что чувствует и знал, что он вполне способен с этим справится.  
У Маккензи были проблемы с доверием колоссальных масштабов. Её мужу и отцу её детей пришлось восемь лет к ряду доказывать ей свои серьёзные намерения. Только после этого она подпустила его к себе — и то, больше впечатленная его упорством и взятая измором, а не на самом деле доверившаяся. Доверие к нему пришло уже позже.  
Когда у неё появились дети, Маккензи пришлось учиться доверять ещё и им — и это было, наверное, ещё сложнее — стараться не погребать мальчишек под своей опекой, позволять им совершать ошибки, принимать собственные решения и расти не такими, как хочет она, а такими, какие они есть на самом деле. Но она справилась. Она, в итоге, стала той матерью, которая позволяет своим детям вообще всё — до тех пор пока это законно, не вредит окружающим и не слишком сильно вредит им. И Мерлин думает, что таким образом она вырастила двух замечательных людей.   
Пусть один из них и хочет поступать в MIT.  
Проблема Алистера была в его застенчивости и ранимости. Он всегда был застенчив сверх всякой меры, абсолютно терялся в ситуациях, когда ему нужно было общаться с кем-то незнакомым один на один, тяжело переживал нервные моменты — которых, увы, в их отчем доме было достаточно. Он был социально-неуклюжим, но добрым, умным и симпатичным, поэтому его эту несуразность люди, в основном, находили очаровательной. Но это не значит, что он не страдал от этого.  
Тяжело жить жизнь, когда на то, чтобы ответить на казалось бы простой вопрос постороннего человека, ты в плохие дни тратишь столько сил, что ни на что их больше просто не остаётся, а то и вовсе зарабатываешь себе паническую атаку.  
У Фионы были проблемы с контролем над её отрицательными эмоциями. Мягко говоря. Говоря прямо — у неё были проблемы с управлением гневом. Она всегда была вспыльчивой сорвиголовой. И, даже будучи мелкой шестилетней букашкой, кидалась на отца, если получалось так, что она видела, что тот бьёт Мерлина. Позже, когда Мерлин ушел в армию, она так же яро вступалась за Маккензи — поэтому ей тоже немало доставалось.   
Когда Мерлин забрал их, это не прошло. Она часто дралась с мальчишками в школе, кидалась вещами, толкалась, била стены кулаками… и это при том, что из всех них Фиона была самой миниатюрной. И самой яростной. И единственной из них, кого Мерлин учил драться — она продолжила заниматься после его переезда в Лондон и была на самом деле очень хороша в этом.   
Она начала пытаться хоть как-то справляться со своим диким нравом после того, как угодила в участок за драку — и чтобы вытащить её оттуда, Маккензи пришлось звонить Моргану. И это не было легко, потому что переступать через себя всегда нелегко. Но и Фиона справилась с собой — в большей степени. Её характер остался всё таким же ужасающим — но это была Фиона. Морган не может представить себе свою младшую сестру без этой её манеры ласково оскорблять его каждый раз при личной встрече. Он считает, что она совершенно очаровательна в эти моменты.  
Проблема Моргана была в его чувстве вины перед младшими.  
Но он не думал, что ему следует избавляться от своего чувства вины за то, что он оставил их. Это помогало ему держаться от своей семьи подальше — он должен был держаться от них подальше, потому что с его работой он просто не мог позволить себе частых контактов с близкими. Это было слишком опасно. Случай с Днём V являлся хорошим подтверждением правильности его параноидальной осторожности. Показателем того, что лояльность — сложно достижимая парадигма даже в стенах их агентства. То, что его работа в агентстве, которая когда-то обеспечила ему и младшим безопасность, сейчас, формально, являлась угрозой, было весьма иронично — но Мерлин нечасто задумывался об этом. У жизни своё чувство юмора. И если он должен держаться подальше от своей семьи, зная, что каждый из них счастлив — его это устраивает. Они знают, что он любит их. И он знает, что они любят его.  
Но сила той любви, которую они — все они проявляют к нему, старшему брату, бросившему их, угрюмому дядюшке, которого они видят раз в несколько лет… обескураживала. Мерлин ненавидел оставаться в смятении. И каждый раз после этих встреч с семьёй, буквально пропитанных их к нему любовью, он желал забиться в угол и не выходить из него в течении нескольких дней. Обычно он так и делал, с головой уходя в работу — пока не отпускало. Но на этот раз всё было иначе. Потому что в его жизни, каким-то образом, появился ещё один человек. И если спрятаться от себя и всех остальных Мерлин мог без проблем, то спрятаться от Эггси оказалось куда сложнее — то, насколько остро мальчишка чувствовал чужие эмоции, в том числе и его, иногда пугало.  
И в тот вечер он очередной раз удивляется мальчишке, этой его неожиданной и не привычной пока Мерлину зрелости — как тот не задаёт ни единого вопроса, кроме самого нужного и правильного — и как, получив ответ, уходит, не сказав больше не слова.  
На Мерлина было очень сложно произвести впечатление.. И вот ещё одна ирония жизни — потому что раз за разом это удаётся мальчишке, которого Мерлин, до недавнего времени, даже не воспринимал всерьёз.  
На следующий день он, как и всегда, просыпается в шесть утра, выпивает свои обычные две чашки кофе, заедая тортом, ставит посуду в раковину и уходит на работу. Вернувшись в два часа дня, он снова обнаруживает в своей квартире толпу родственников — но теперь это хотя бы не становится для него неожиданностью.   
Пока его племянники одеваются, Маккензи отводит его в сторону.  
\- Мне нужно будет поговорить с тобой вечером.  
Он хмурится и подозрительно смотрит на неё, но кивает.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ты всё ещё уверен, что вам стоит брать с собой Люси?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Ты помнишь, что надо делать с годовалым ребёнком?  
\- Я способен справится с младенцем, Кин, - вздыхает он. - Как и как минимум двое из тех, кто будет со мной.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Ты вчера опять взялся за старое?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Когда я спросила у твоего мальчишки, как прошел ваш вечер, он не справился с выражением своего лица. Хотя, конечно, сказал, что всё в порядке.  
\- Ничего не поменялось, - пожимает плечами Морган.  
\- Ты упрямый, глупый, и мы всё равно тебя любим. Это твоя ноша, но это не та ноша, которую следует нести со скорбью.  
Морган просто хмурится. Этот разговор повторяется год за годом — и ничего не меняет.  
\- Ладно, проваливайте, - вздыхает его сестра, но тянет его обратно к себе, едва он поворачивается. - Ах да.  
\- Да?  
\- Я собираюсь рассказать Эггси про семью. Если эта тема всплывёт в разговоре.  
Морган чуть изгибает бровь на это. «Рассказать про семью» означало рассказать про их детство. Никто из них не был любителем распространяться на эту тему. Но Маккензи не спрашивает. Она ставит перед фактом. И Морган не находит в себе сопротивления этому. Он сам никогда бы не стал рассказывать ничего мальчишке — он вообще мало распространялся о прошлом, но если Маккензи — пусть и по непонятной для него причине — хочет, чтобы Анвин знал, то пусть рассказывает.  
\- Постарайся, чтобы это не стало ношей для него, - в конце концов только и отвечает Морган и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать сестру в лоб. - До вечера, Кинни.  
***  
Каким-то образом то, что Эггси остаётся наедине с сестрами и братом Мерлина, оказывается для него неожиданностью.  
Заперев входную дверь, он возвращается в гостиную, не поднимая взгляда от телефона — набирает сообщение Рокси. Когда он отправляет его и поднимает глаза — то встречает на себе взгляд трёх пар глаз.  
\- Эм… Пицца? - Удаётся выговорить ему.  
\- С ананасами? - С надеждой уточняет Али. Его сестры смотрят на него, как на еретика.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - широко улыбается Эггси.  
\- Но держите её при себе, - морщит нос Фиона.  
\- О, мы спрячем её в себя очень быстро, - уверяет Эггси. - Мер не выносит даже её запаха.  
\- Я его понимаю, - фыркает Маккензи.  
\- Предпочтения?  
\- Пепперони, - говорит Фиона.  
\- Что угодно без ананасов, - добавляет Маккензи.  
\- Пиво? - Неуверенно предполагает Эггси. Все трое синхронно отрицательно качают головами. - Газировка? Чай?  
\- Думаю, чая будет достаточно.  
\- Окей. Пять минут.  
Эггси быстро звонит и заказывает пиццу и возвращается в гостиную. На него снова смотрят. Он снова начинает чувствовать беспокойство.  
\- Садись, пожалуйста, - предлагает Фиона, указывая на кресло, когда они трое усаживаются на диване.  
Эггси щурится, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Это что-то вроде знакомства с родителями, да? - Подозрительно интересуется он.  
\- А ты сообразительный, - хмыкает Фиона.  
\- А Морган стал бы со мной общаться, если бы не был?  
\- Справедливо.  
\- Я не против концепции, но, по-моему, рановато для знакомство с родителями, - неуверенно начинает Эггси, наконец усаживаясь в кресле по-турецки и откидываясь на спинку. Синяки на его спине всё ещё отзываются лёгкой болью — но даже едва заметное, это ощущение заземляет и успокаивает.  
\- Сколько вы знакомы? - Мягко улыбаясь ему, спрашивает Маккензи.  
\- Хм… С моих четырнадцати? - Предполагает он, и посмеивается, уловив эту вспышку удивления в глазах всех троих его собеседников. - Боже, нет, ничего такого. Мой опекун был его другом. Я знал о его существовании и когда был младше, но примерно в мои четырнадцать мой опекун на некоторое время оказался недоступен и Морган… вроде как присматривал за мной. А потом мой опекун умер. И Моргану снова пришлось за мной присматривать. До сих пор не знаю, зачем он со мной возился.  
\- Потому что это Мори, - улыбается Алистер задумчиво. - Ты ему нравишься.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Ты странный, Эггси. Ты с ним живёшь. С Морганом. Живёшь, - это уже Фиона.  
\- Я не живу с ним. И это настолько невероятно?..  
\- Ты живёшь с ним. И да.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Эггси, сдаваясь.  
\- И почему же ты думаешь, что рановато?  
\- Ну… мы вроде как просто живём вместе. Иногда.  
Он зарабатывает ещё один очень выразительный взгляд от Фионы.  
\- Что?!  
\- Вы спите в одной постели?  
\- Не всегда. Но да. Сейчас всё чаще в одной.  
\- Он позволяет тебе себя трогать. Много.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Вы занимаетесь сексом?  
Эггси краснеет.  
Маккензи посмеивается.  
\- Ты можешь не отвечать на этот вопрос. Финни перегибает.  
\- Я не перегибаю. Мальчик явно не понимает, куда он влез, - Фиона посмеивается так, что Эггси становится жутковато.  
\- Мне кажется, вы доведёте его до сердечного приступа, - вздыхает Али, посылая Эггси сочувственный взгляд.  
\- А куда я влез?.. - Со вздохом спрашивает Эггси.  
\- В отношения с нашим нелюдимым трудоголиком-братом.  
\- У нас нет никаких отношений, - тут же отрицает Эггси. Потому что это действительно так.  
Но, судя по тому, как выразительно на него смотрят Маккензи и Фиона, он действительно чего-то не понимает. Поэтому он решает, что просто будет отвечать на вопросы. Может, в конце концов он что-то поймёт. Или ему объяснят.  
\- Секс был. Потом мы прекратили. Кажется, ему нужно было пространство. Всё ещё нужно. Я не настаиваю.  
Фиона задумчиво кивает.  
\- Ты знаешь о его дополнительных потребностях?  
Эггси кивает, не задумываясь. И ему приходится быстро убрать со своего лица это совершенно непроизвольно возникшее на нём мечтательное выражение.  
\- Ого, - говорит на это Фиона. - Ты явно не против.  
\- Я не против, - подтверждает он.  
Судя по всему, только Фиона осведомлена о этой части жизни Мерлина. Потому что Маккензи и Алистер намеренно игнорируют эту часть разговора.  
\- Окей. У вас был секс, вы периодически живёте вместе и часто спите в одной постели, - подытоживает Фиона. - Ты присматриваешь за ним, и он присматривает за тобой. Кроме друг друга у вас не так уж много людей, которые вам близки. Верно?  
\- Да, наверное, всё так. Но у него есть вы.  
\- У него есть мы. Он намеренно от нас отдаляется и мы принимаем это.  
\- Окей, - хмурится Эггси.  
\- Мы сейчас не об этом. А о том, что ты, Эггси, на данный момент самый близкий человек в его жизни, - сообщает Фиона.  
Эггси одновременно в восторге и в ужасе от этого заключения.   
\- И ты нам нравишься, - добавляет Маккензи.  
Алистер согласно кивает.  
\- И ему тоже, - говорит Эггси и улыбается, наверное, совершенно глупо.  
\- Вот-вот, - хмыкает Фиона.  
\- И это делает тебя частью семьи, - сообщает Маккензи и получает удивлённый взгляд от Анвина. После того, как Фиона и Алистер кивают, явно подтверждая это заключение, он нервным жестом трёт предплечье одной руки ладонью другой и говорит неуверенно:  
\- А что, если ничего не выйдет?  
\- Выйдет, если вы не будете идиотами.  
\- А если я на самом деле окажусь не таким уж хорошим парнем?  
На этот раз фыркает Алистер — и Эггси таращится на него в удивлении.  
\- Поверь мне, у Мори нюх на мерзавцев. Если он позволяет тебе быть рядом — значит ты не такой, - говорит он.  
\- Окей.  
Эггси совершенно обескуражен.  
\- Но это не значит, что если ты причинишь ему боль, мы не придём за тобой, - спокойно сообщает Фиона.  
Ну вот. Теперь ему ещё и откровенно жутковато.  
В этот момент раздаётся звонок — курьер с пиццей. Эггси молча встаёт и ретируется в прихожую, всерьёз подумывая о том, чтобы смыться под шумок. Но он, конечно, этого не делает.  
\- Пицца, - объявляет он, возвращаясь в гостиную. Он ставит коробки на кофейный столик и продолжает:  
\- Я принесу тарелки и заварю чай.  
На кухне к нему присоединяется Алистер. Он ничего не говорит — просто молча помогает, и Эггси благодарен ему за это. И за эту застенчивую ободряющую улыбку, которую он посылает Анвину перед тем, как взять часть посуды и выйти из кухни, тоже.  
\- Это так же значит, что если Морган обидит тебя, то он тоже получит от нас по мозгам, - продолжает прерванный разговор Фиона.  
\- Это должно было меня успокоить? - Нервно хмыкает Эггси. - Что я могу стать причиной его конфронтации с семьёй?  
\- Конфронтации? Он просто получит по мозгам, - с невинным видом пожимает плечами Фиона. - Мы не отрекаемся от своих за глупости.  
Она первый раз улыбается ему совсем другой своей улыбкой — мягкой, почти такой же, как у Маккензи. Эггси удивлённо моргает. И как по волшебству немного расслабляется.  
\- Так-то лучше, - хвалит Фиона, возвращаясь к своему обычному выражению лица. - Ешь свою пиццу с ананасами. И ты тоже, - говорит она Алистеру.  
Они с Алистером довольно переглядываются и тянутся к своей коробке — Эггси не стал снова садится в кресло и просто уселся на подлокотник дивана рядом с Алистером.  
\- Если у тебя есть к нам какие-то вопросы — ты свободно можешь их задавать, - после недолгой паузы в разговоре говорит Маккензи.  
\- Потому что я семья, или потому что я ответил на ваши вопросы?  
Эггси думает о том, до чего странно это звучит. У него никогда не было семьи. Да, у него был Гарри — но Гарри никогда не был для него семьёй. Гарри был… его Гарри. Его неприспособленный к обычной человеческой жизни убийца, его рыцарь кубков, его спаситель и его первая любовь. Человек, без которого Эггси никогда не стал бы тем, кто он есть сейчас. Человек, без которого у Эггси не было бы ничего — и Мерлина тоже.  
\- Обе причины, - прерывает его туманные размышления Маккензи.  
Эггси ненадолго задумывается — но быстро понимает, что хочет спросить.  
\- Вчера вечером он был грустный. Почему? Для этого нет ни одной разумной причины. Я никогда не видел его, испытывающего какие-либо эмоции без разумной на то причины — или не способного сдержать их.  
\- Это потому что он идиот, - говорит Фиона. Без злобы или иронии — как-то печально говорит.  
\- У него колоссальное чувство вины по отношению к нам, и он не желает ничего с этим делать. Мы упорно не перестаём его любить и выражать эту любовь — и это неизбежно делает ему больно, потому что, ну, чувство вины. Мы продолжаем его любить. Он продолжает страдать. Наш выбор и его выбор, - объясняет Маккензи. Рядом с Эггси тяжело вздыхает Алистер. Эггси, нахмурившись, обводит взглядом всех троих.  
\- Звучит дерьмово, - признаёт он.  
\- Это осознанный выбор каждого. Главное тут то, что мы есть друг у друга.  
Эггси согласно кивает.  
\- Откуда у него чувство вины? - Задаёт он следующий вопрос.  
\- Я могу рассказать, но нужно будет начать издалека.  
\- О нет, - вдруг соображает Эггси. Маккензи вопросительно приподнимает бровь. - Не факт, что Морган будет доволен тем, что я узнал.  
\- Он разрешил рассказывать тебе что угодно.  
\- Серьёзно? - Недоверчиво переспрашивает Эггси. В это действительно сложно поверить.  
\- И мы получаем ещё одно подтверждение того, что что-то между вами всё-таки есть, - иронично тянет Фиона.  
Эггси показывает ей язык. Потом вздыхает и кивает, отставив тарелку на стол. Что-то подсказывает ему, что сейчас будет явно не до еды.  
\- Нам не то, чтобы повезло с родителями. Хиппи. В плохом смысле слова. Мать была просто блаженной, отец был мирным милым алкоголиком. Сперва. Морган — самый старший. Я младше на два года, Али — на три младше меня, Фиона — на два года младше Али. То есть рождались мы почти что подряд. После рождения Фионы они начали ругаться. Мать хотела от него уйти — я не знаю, что там поменялось. Наверное, то, что в какой-то момент его проблемы с алкоголем стали проблемой большей, чем она предполагала. Его уволили с работы, на которой он раньше хорошо зарабатывал, куда его устроил его отец, он стал нервным, ему не было дела до нас — и это значило, что ей нужно было возится с четырьмя детьми. Она стала периодически пропадать где-то, могла не появляться дома по несколько дней — и тогда Мори возился с нами всеми. Были дни, когда в школу мы с ним ходили по очереди. Потому что Али было три, Фионе — год, и мы не могли оставить их с отцом.  
Эггси неровно вдыхает и выдыхает, смотря, как Фиона придвигается ближе к Маккензи и кладёт ей голову на плечо. И вздрагивает, когда чувствует ладонь на своей коленке. Он моргает, удивлённо воззрившись на Алистера, который чуть сжимает пальцы на его коленке и интересуется мягко:  
\- Слишком?  
Эггси чуть улыбается и отрицательно мотает головой. Алистер улыбается ему в ответ. Его ладонь остаётся лежать на коленке Анвина — и Эггси не может сказать, что он против этого.  
\- В общем, она от него ушла. Она была беременна снова, они ругались и она сказала, что ребёнок не от него. И что он понятия не имеет, есть ли вообще в этом доме его дети. Он её избил — и Мори тоже, который полез её защищать. У нас не было телефона, я пыталась выбежать к соседям, но он не пустил. Я плохо помню, что произошло дальше — Мори сказал мне спрятать младших в комнате и сидеть тихо. Мать мы больше не видели. Судя по количеству крови, которое я потом отмывала с пола — у нас нет ещё одного брата или сестры.  
\- Сигаретку? - Выдыхает Эггси, вопросительно взглянув на Маккензи. Она, в общем-то, выглядит почти что обыкновенно. Но Эггси не нужны глаза, чтобы чувствовать этот приглушенный годами, но всё же ужас, исходящий от неё. И ненависть, исходящую от Фионы. И страх — от Алистера.  
Эггси опускает свою ладонь на ладонь мужчины — и чуть сжимает.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - признаёт Маккензи, усмехнувшись. Фиона согласно угукает.  
\- Вы бросили, - ворчит Алистер.  
\- Ты тоже, - фыркает Фиона.  
\- И я, - пожимая плечами, говорит Эггси.  
\- Морган не выносит, когда курят в помещении.  
\- Это тоже как-то связано с вашим детством, да? - Вздыхает Эггси.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я козёл, - констатирует Анвин.  
\- Ты не знал, - говорит Алистер, разворачивает свою ладонь, лежащую под ладонью Эггси, и легко сжимает его пальцы. - Мы можем прогуляться, - предлагает он.  
\- Да, - кивает Эггси. - Это идея.  
Они одеваются и выходят на улицу. Эггси протягивает Маккензи пачку сигарет и зажигалку — это были очень крепкие и до нелепого дорогие сигареты, которые продавались лишь в паре мест в Лондоне — и Эггси обожал их. Он выкуривал пару сигарет в месяц — редко больше, потому что большее количество уже не доставляло такого наслаждения этим тяжелым вкусом на корне языка и густым дымом, который дерёт горло до кашля на первой затяжке.  
Когда пачка доходит до него и он делает свою первую затяжку, но не может удержаться от удовлетворённого мычания. Фиона, идущая рядом с ним, тихо посмеивается, выдыхая в воздух облачко дыма.  
\- В общем, так мы остались с ним, - докурив свою сигарету и выбросив бычок в урну, продолжает прерванный разговор Маккензи. Они не спеша идут в совершенно произвольном направлении, плечо к плечу, то и дело пропуская прохожих. - И он перестал быть безобидным алкоголиком.   
\- Вам никто не мог помочь? - Хмурится Эггси.  
\- Может быть кто-то и мог, - пожимает плечами Маккензи, - но нас было четверо. Мы боялись, что нас разделят. Нас бы наверняка разделили. Так что мы с Мори решили, что будем молчать. Хотя иногда я была на грани — но он этого не знает. И ему не надо этого знать. Наверное, мне было бы чуть легче, если бы отец бил и меня. Но доставалось всегда Моргану. Во-первых, потому что он старший — и он всегда вставал впереди нас, что бы не случилось. А во-вторых — и я думаю, это главная причина… Ты видел всех нас вместе.  
Эггси кивает. Он видел. Морган абсолютно не похож на своих сестёр и брата. Вообще ничего общего. Очевидно, какие выводы мог сделать мужчина, которому сказали, что дети могут быть не от него.  
\- Он думал, что Морган не от него.  
\- Мы тоже порой так думали, но нам было плевать, - говорит Фиона. - Морган был наш. Для нас с Али он был не только братом, он был и матерью и отцом. Я не могу сказать, что у нас было ужасающее детство — благодаря ему и Маккензи.  
\- Девочка моя, - улыбается Маккензи и приобнимает Фиону за плечи. Али, своей длиннющей рукой, обнимает их обоих. Эггси улыбается этой картине.  
\- Ну, а потом родился Мерлин. Немного подрос — и я поняла, что Морган всегда был нашим во всех смыслах.  
\- И в школе никогда ничего не замечали? - Вздыхает Эггси.  
\- Мори не был всеобщим любимчиком, - пожимает плечами Маккензи. - Скорее наоборот. Тихий, угрюмый и слишком умный ребёнок в заношенной одежде. Можешь себе представить?  
\- Могу, - невесело усмехается Эггси.  
\- В общем, если у него вдруг появлялись синяки на видных местах — что было редкостью, на самом деле, отец был алкоголиком, но он не был тупым — всё списывали на конфликты со сверстниками.  
Эггси понимает, что ему нужна вторая сигарета. Пачка снова проходит свой путь от него к остальным и обратно. Они заворачивают в небольшой сад, разбитый внутри квартала, и идут по тропинке вдоль деревьев.  
\- Чем старше Мори становился, чем сильнее отец его бил. Так я научилась зашивать раны вроде рассеченных бровей.  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Прости. У меня был похожий опыт, - поясняет он и зарабатывает заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Сколько тебе было?  
\- Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать? Не помню точно.  
Про то, что Эггси занимался тем, что доставал пулю их бока своего опекуна, Эггси решает умолчать.  
\- Первый раз я зашивала Мори в тринадцать. Под его команды. По учебнику. Фиона мне ассистировала. Никогда не забуду, - улыбается Маккензи, но, быстро опомнившись, убирает с лица то выражение. - Не думай, что мы ненормальные.  
\- Да нет. Я понимаю. Это особенный момент, - посмеивается он.  
\- Вы психи, - фыркает Алистер.  
\- Али не выносит вида крови, - поясняет Фиона, легко толкая брата локтем в бок.  
\- Ну, кому-то в этой семье должна была достаться доброта, а не мозги или храбрость, - беззлобно ворчит мужчина.  
Эггси хихикает, не сдержавшись. Их разговор становится переполнен отступлениями от темы, но это не удивительно — при том, насколько хреновой была основная тема разговора.  
\- В общем, - вздыхает Маккензи, - с каждым годом жизнь Мори дома становилась всё более опасной. Мы тоже росли и нам доставалось чаще — потому что Мори не всегда был рядом. И хорошо, что это было так - он не знает и о половине случаев, когда отец поднимал руку на нас. Мы не говорили. И это было не так уж страшно, так, подзатыльники и удары до синяков. Просто рукой. Моргана он хлестал ремнём. Я не знаю, как он это терпел. Как он дышал потом, как вообще двигался. Как возился с нами, готовил, помогал с уроками. Просто не знаю, - качает головой Маккензи. - Он ушел из дома, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать. В армию. Мы уговорили его — и, возможно, это спасло ему жизнь. Через два года он вернулся и забрал нас. Тогда он получил эту загадочную работу, которая позволила ему просто прийти домой, взять нас троих и перевезти в дом на краю Эдинбурга. Тогда у нас началась нормальная жизнь. Счастливая жизнь. Но Мори уже был другим. Я не знаю, почему он, такой умный, оказался достаточно глупым для того, чтобы испытывать вину за то, что он ушел от нас на каких-то два года, чтобы остаться живым. Почему он до сих пор её испытывает, дав нам всё, вообще всё, что только мог дать. Он был таким же ребёнком, как мы — но он никогда не был ребёнком ради нас.  
Маккензи вздыхает и машет рукой в досадном жесте. Эггси вздыхает тоже — нервно, неровно.   
\- Потом его перевели в Лондон и он пропал. Вообще. Придурок, - продолжает Фиона. - Всё, что мы от него получали — какие-то совершенно нелепые по своей величине суммы денег. Мы до сих пор опасаемся, что он связался с мафией. Но он же этого не сделал, правда?..  
\- Нет, - посмеивается Эггси под взглядом трёх пар глаз. - Нет, он из хороших парней.  
\- Слава Сатане, - с облегчением выдыхает Фиона. Эггси смеётся.  
\- Мы, в общем-то, не настаивали на его… непосредственном участии в нашей жизни. Он заслужил жить так, как ему хочется и как ему удобно. Ему хотелось так. Он звонил нам, конечно. Иногда. Но мы не видели друг друга десять лет или около того. А потом… ему снова пришлось нас спасать.  
\- Не нас. Меня, - хмыкает Алистер.  
Эггси бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. Тот глубоко вздыхает и поясняет:  
\- Моя жена умерла. Я был… в беспорядке. В полнейшем. Девочки позвонили Мори — и он приехал. Я предпочитаю не думать о том, что смерть Энни была ценой возвращения Мори.  
\- Я тебе врежу, - мрачно предостерегает Фиона, но вместо этого обнимает его.  
\- И ещё раз — сочувствую, - говорит Эггси и Али слабо улыбается ему.  
На этом тяжелая часть разговора заканчивается. Они проходят мимо кондитерской и Фиона буквально прилипает к витрине. Алистер и Маккензи синхронно вздыхают.  
\- Мы идём внутрь, - объявляет Фиона.  
\- Конечно, мы идём внутрь, - ещё раз вздыхает Али.  
Как только они входят внутрь, Фиона безошибочно определяет главного за стойкой — и целенаправленно направляется к нему. Что-то говорит. Очень мило улыбается. Эггси удивленно смотрит на неё, а потом на оставшихся с ним.  
\- Она умеет быть милой, когда нужно, - пожимает плечами Маккензи.  
\- А что ей нужно? - Интересуется Эггси.  
\- Рецепт. Технология. Что-то, - отвечает Алистер.   
Вскоре Фиона и вовсе скрывается за дверью помещения для персонала, а Эггси с Маккензи и Алистером устраиваются за одним из столиков, взяв себе кофе и несколько крайне привлекательных на вид булок.  
\- Я знаю, чем занимается Фиона. Морган говорил, что у неё пара кондитерских в Эдинбурге, так что её интерес понятен. Могу я побыть любопытным и спросить, кем работаете вы?  
\- Я педиатр. Али ведёт пару передач на радио. И иногда озвучивает что-нибудь или начитывает аудиокниги.  
Эггси в изумлении пялиться на Алистера — и тот смеётся, ничуть не обиженный.  
\- Я безнадёжен в личном общении. Но это, на самом деле, очень уединенная работа. Большую часть рабочего дня я нахожусь один в хорошо изолированной от посторонних звуков комнате. И у меня хорошо получается общаться с людьми, которых я не знаю и которых не вижу. Я хорош в этом.  
\- И у тебя очень приятный голос, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Благодарю, - улыбается Алистер в ответ, как всегда, чуть смущенный.   
\- И где этому учатся?..  
\- Я нигде не учился. Меня просто взяли на одну из радиостанций Эдинбурга. Потом забрали на радиостанцию покрупнее. Потом пытались переманить в Лондон, но я не согласился. Слишком много нового. Я не люблю перемены.  
\- А университет Али заканчивал по мировой литературе. Кажется, твой вопрос подразумевал и это, - говорит Маккензи.  
\- И ещё пара лет на психологии, - добавляет Али, методично разбирая свою булку по слоям.  
\- Выбор моей профессии для тебя очевиден, полагаю? - Интересуется Маккензи.  
Эггси хмыкает весело.  
\- Интернатура, второй год, - улыбается он ей. - Мы с Морганом коллеги очень… опосредованно.   
\- Вот оно что, - она награждает его широкой улыбкой. - Уже определился со специальностью?  
\- Это сложно, - признаёт Эггси. - Сначала хотел пойти на общую, но наш главный отговорил. Смотрю в сторону травматологии. Ещё мне интересна кардиохирургия, но пока её придётся оставить увлечением. Там, где я работаю, травма куда более востребована. У меня будет куда больше практики.  
\- Мыслишь в правильную сторону, - кивает Маккензи.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси.  
Тяжелый разговор забывается. Они дожидаются Фиону, ещё немного слоняются по городу, спонтанно идут в кино — и возвращаются домой, где их уже ждут Морган и дети. Занятые, конечно, игрой в монополию.  
\- Дайте дядюшке обыграть вас и начинайте собираться, - командует Фиона. - Завтра у нас мучительно-ранний подъём.  
\- Какое счастье, - с крайне тяжелым вздохом говорит Хартер. - И Эдди пока что обыгрывает дядю Мори.  
\- Это не значит, что у меня нет шансов, - замечает Морган.  
Эггси посмеивается, и мужчина бросает на него короткий непривычно мягкий взгляд и усмехается. Анвин ретируется в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. И чтобы никто не видел, как отчаянно он краснеет от одного настолько… человеческого взгляда Мерлина.  
Вскоре на кухню входит Маккензи — Эггси, за несколько минут вполне справившийся с собой, улыбается ей, на секунду отвлекаясь от засыпания заварки в чайник. Маккензи выглядит неожиданно серьёзной, становясь рядом с окном, опираясь рукой о подоконник и смотря сначала за окно, а потом — на Эггси.  
\- Что-то не так? - Несколько растерянный, уточняет Эггси.  
\- Я хочу задать тебе вопрос, касающийся работы Моргана.  
\- Окей, - после небольшой паузы кивает Эггси, стараясь не напрягаться.   
\- Скажи мне… он в безопасности?  
\- Да. В большей степени. И он делает так, чтобы в безопасности были и многие другие.  
Эггси полагает, что это лучший ответ. И это действительно правда — просто иногда ценой безопасности всё равно оказываются чужие жизни.  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает женщина. - Я не хочу знать ничего, кроме этого, расслабься.  
Эггси, посмеиваясь, послушно расслабляет плечи.  
Партия в монополию заканчивается триумфом Эдди, они пьют чай, все начинают собираться — а Морган и Маккензи в это время выходят прогуляться на улицу и поговорить. Когда они возвращаются, приходит время объятий и прощаний.  
\- Приезжай к нам. Даже без него, - говорит Эггси Фиона.  
\- О. Хм. Может быть, - бубнит Эггси смущённо.  
\- Может, заберете его себе?.. - Предлагает Морган. - Так он не будет ошиваться здесь.  
Эггси, сжав губы, посылает ему недовольный взгляд, но почти тут же отвлекается, чтобы последний раз понянчиться с Люси.   
Спустя десять минут в квартире снова остаются только Эггси и Мерлин. Мерлин выглядит максимально отрешённым и задумчивым, и Эггси решает, что лучшей стратегией будет просто оставить его в покое сегодня. И, возможно, не только сегодня — может быть, Эггси стоит уехать к себе на некоторое время, чтобы дать мужчине немного пространства. А может быть он наоборот должен остаться. Он не знает, что будет правильным.  
\- Я помою посуду и пойду к себе… то есть, в гостевую. Скоро аттестация, - бубнит Эггси.  
Мерлин просто кивает — ему сложно не заметить странное поведение мальчишки, но он не хочет думать об этом сейчас — потому что он думает о том, что ему рассказала сестра. О её разводе годичной давности. Не то, чтобы он был счастлив услышать, что подобные новости он узнаёт только спустя год — но он не может сказать, что не видит для этого причин. И хоть Кинни и заверила его в том, что в конечном итоге развод был скорее её инициативой — он всё равно думает о том, что ему нужно поговорить с её теперь уже бывшим мужем. Просто на всякий случай.  
Он думает об этом — и о других вещах, связанных с младшими, например о том, как выросли дети и как хорошо все они поладили с Эггси — пока заканчивает с работой на сегодня. Несколько отчетов техников, с десяток чертежей новых разработок, пара отчетов о миссиях — и он практически возвращает себе своё привычное состояние, в котором логика явным образом превалирует над эмоциями. Это возвращает ему ощущение спокойствия.   
Мерлин читает книгу, лёжа в кровати, когда слышит короткий вскрик Эггси и глухой звук падающих на пол довольно тяжелых предметов. Он хмурится, но не двигается с места, продолжая читать, но прислушивается к звукам снаружи внимательнее. У мальчишки довольно часто бывали кошмары — но до пробуждения с криками доходило редко — по крайней мере, здесь, в этой квартире. Мерлин слышит тихие шаги, слышит, как в ванной включается вода в душе — причем, судя по громкости, дверь ванной при этом так и остаётся открытой. Спустя пять минут Мерлин ловит себя на том, что он больше не читает книгу — а только прислушивается к звукам, несмотря на то, что там нет никаких звуков кроме звука мерно льющейся воды.   
Но это как раз то, что беспокоит Мерлина.  
Ещё через пять минут он встаёт с кровати и выходит из комнаты.  
Прежде, чем зайти в ванную, он стучит по дверному косяку — бессмысленный жест, учитывая, что дверь открыта нараспашку. Никакой реакции на стук он не получает. Можно было бы подумать, что Эггси нет здесь вообще — но Мерлин слышит загнанные сдавленны вдохи и выдохи, почти не слышные за шумом воды.  
\- Эггси. Я собираюсь открыть штору, - предупреждает Мерлин.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я в порядке. Прости, что разбудил. Ложись обратно, - скороговоркой бубнит Эггси в ответ.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
\- Мне всё равно. Я не знаю.  
Мерлин подавляет вздох. Мальчишка очевидно не в порядке.   
\- Я открываю штору, - ещё раз предупреждает Мерлин и аккуратно отводит штору, висящую над ванной, вбок. Эггси сидит в ванне под ледяной водой, льющейся на него из душа сверху — без майки, но в пижамных штанах. Он крупно дрожит — и, возможно, не только от холода. Мерлин выключает воду и протягивает Эггси обе руки.  
\- Это было глупо, Эггси.  
\- Нет, - огрызается мальчишка в ответ.  
\- Как скажешь. Вставай. Тебе надо переодеться.  
Эггси смотрит на Мерлина исподлобья, но вкладывает свои ледяные ладони в его — теплые, сильные и сухие, сжимающиеся вокруг его так надежно и приятно. Через несколько секунд он уже стоит на полу ванной напротив Мерлина.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты разделся здесь.  
Эггси с внутренней неохотой отпускает ладони мужчины и начинает раздеваться. Мерлин отворачивается, чтобы дотянуться до полотенец — и накидывает одно на голову Анвина, а второе оборачивает вокруг его груди.   
\- Иди и оденься в сухое.  
Эггси угрюмо кивает и проходит мимо Мерлина, опасно пошатнувшись и врезавшись в косяк плечом. Мерлин тихо вздыхает и отправляется следом за мальчишкой.  
В комнате, пока Эггси вытирается и надевает сухие штаны, Мерлин собирает книги, лежащие на полу и упавшие, по видимому, в кровати, в стопку на прикроватной тумбочке — все без исключения медицинской тематики. Когда он поднимает взгляд на Эггси, тот стоит у окна, прижавшись лбом к стеклу и отсутствующим взглядом смотрит на улицу. Мальчишка всё ещё дрожит. Мерлин вздыхает ещё раз.   
\- Пойдёшь ко мне в постель? - Спрашивает он. Он уже не думает о том, что с ним что-то не так. Потому что это глупо. Если бы его собственное небезразличное отношение к Эггси его беспокоило — он бы давно избавился от это присутствия в своей жизни. Но он этого не сделал. Потому что он не хотел от него избавляться.  
\- Не думаю, что я засну. Если это не проблема.  
\- Пойдём, - командует Мерлин. В подобное состоянии Эггси легче давать команды, чем спрашивать о его мнении.  
Мальчишка просто кивает и идёт за Мерлином к выходу из комнаты.  
Когда они ложатся, Эггси молча прижимается к боку мужчины — мелкая дрожь никуда не делась. Кожа Эггси практически ледяная по сравнению с кожей Мерлина, и он меняет их позицию на кровати так, что Эггси оказывается лежащим на боку, прижавшись спиной к груди Мерлина.   
\- Дыши со мной.  
Эггси кивает и старается делать, как сказано. Так он чувствует себя немного лучше - намного лучше, на самом деле. Мерлин будто со всех сторон окружает его своим чуть ли не горячечным теплом, одна его ладонь лежит на бедре Эггси, он дышит медленно и глубоко — и Эггси чувствует его теплое дыхание на своём голом плече. Он чувствует, что губы Мерлина находятся в нескольких миллиметрах от его обнаженной кожи и ему приходится удержать себя от того, чтобы податься чуть назад. Наверное, это не лучшая идея. Но это отвлекает, и это хорошо.  
\- У тебя бывают кошмары? - Тихо спрашивает Эггси спустя некоторое время.  
\- Иногда.  
\- О чем они? Про что?  
\- Про детство.  
Мерлин внимательно следит — и по тому, как Эггси замирает, перестав дышать, понимает, что Маккензи сделала то, что собиралась.  
\- Дыши, Эггси, - напоминает Мерлин.   
\- Да, точно, - хмыкает Эггси. - Как ты с ними справляешься? С тем, что остаётся после них?  
\- Вспоминаю, что я уже давно не ребёнок. И я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не лез в ледяной душ после своих.  
\- Иногда помогает.  
\- Не в этот раз.  
\- Не в этот, - соглашается Эггси. - Этот был из самых плохих. Мне снилось, что я убиваю Гарри. Было много крови, - Эггси преуменьшает. Он натурально захлёбывался в крови Гарри во сне и до сих пор чувствует во рту привкус железа. - Тебе когда-нибудь снилось что-то такое?  
\- Мне снилось, что я убиваю отца. Но такие сны для меня вовсе не кошмары.  
Эггси хмыкает. Они ещё некоторое время лежат молча, и Эггси, не в силах сопротивляться больше самому себе, прижимается ещё ближе к Мерлину, который всё ещё горячо дышит ему в плечо. Эггси думает о том, что Мерлин мог бы укусить его. Так, чтобы остался след — красно-фиолетовый, с отчетливо видными полосами там, где на коже сомкнулись зубы. Эггси зажмуривается и судорожно выдыхает. Это наверняка будет очень больно. Боже, как он хочет этого.   
Мерлин, который следит за дыханием мальчишки, не может не заметить того, что оно снова участилось — и не удерживается от смешка.  
\- Что у тебя в голове сейчас? Это не кошмары.  
\- Это не кошмары, - не собирается отрицать Эггси. - Но ты скажешь мне отвалить. Мне кажется, я вообще должен отвалить от тебя. На время.  
\- Почему тебе так кажется?  
\- Тебе нужно пространство.  
\- Твоё общество не доставляет мне неудобств. Ты знаешь, когда нужно оставить меня в покое. Это полезное качество. Но раньше с тобой было сложнее.  
\- Я стараюсь, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Я знаю. И ценю это.  
\- То есть, возможно, ты не скажешь мне отвалить?  
\- Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
\- Ты можешь сжать зубы на моём плече так, чтобы прокусить кожу?  
\- Вполне. Это то, чего бы хочешь?  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Ты хорошо подумал, Эггси?  
\- О да, - хмыкает Анвин и чуть наклоняет голову так, чтобы облегчить доступ к шее и плечу. - Так, чтобы след был под одеждой. Чтобы про него знали только ты и я.  
Пальцы руки Мерлина, которая лежит на бедре Эггси, сжимаются на его коже сильнее. Мерлину нравится эта мысль — потому что это знак обладания. И это четко обозначенное желание мальчишки принадлежать ему. Это неожиданно приятно — и в этом сложно отказать, тем более теперь, когда Мерлин знает, что этот мальчишка хранит в себе гораздо больше, чем может показаться.  
Когда зубы Мерлина сжимаются на плече Эггси — тот вздрагивает. Это лёгкое, дразнящее давление — Эггси подавляет желание заскулить жалобно, испугавшийся, что мужчина просто дразнит его — но тот постепенно увеличивает давление, ещё и ещё, пока не приходит боль.   
\- Черт, - шипит Эггси, откидывая голову назад и упираясь затылком в плечо Мерлина. Он зажмуривает Глаза и сжимает пальцы на пальцах Мерлина, которые впиваются в его бедро. Мерлин сжимает зубы ещё сильнее — и Эггси дёргается, чувствуя как кожа натягивается, вот-вот готовая порваться — и вскрикивая, когда это происходит.  
Он чувствует, что Мерлин полутвердый, и знает, что он сам куда тверже Мерлина. Но — и это странно — ему не хочется ничего больше. Ему вполне достаточно этой пульсирующей боли и губ Мерлина, которые накрывают горячий след коротким поцелуям и шепчут ему:  
\- Ты мой, Эггси.


	14. Courage, stupidity and love. Part 2.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это чертовски громкое заявление? - Со смешком интересуется Эггси, когда они идут в сторону кабинета Мерлина и проходят мимо отдела разработок, где Эггси зарабатывает с десяток любопытных взглядов.  
\- Не думаю, что сплетни о том, что у меня есть какие-то чувства хуже сплетен о том, что у меня их нет, - отвечает Мерлин.  
Эггси хмыкает в ответ. У кабинета Мерлина их встречает Моргана. Мерлин открывает Эггси дверь и кивком указывает тому входить, сам оставаясь снаружи, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь с девушкой — Эггси не прислушивается, потому что о чем бы они не говорили — Эггси совершенно точно не хочет ничего об этом знать.   
Спустя десять минут Мерлин входит в кабинет.  
\- Мне нужно закончить кое с чем здесь.  
\- Я подожду, - говорит Эггси прежде чем Мерлин успевает предложить ему отправить его домой одного.  
\- Хорошо.  
Мерлин, бросив ещё один внимательный взгляд на Эггси, садится за свой стол и отворачивается к мониторам.  
У него действительно было чертовски много работы. У него до сих пор много работы. Факты говорили о том, что «Кингсмен» наконец замыкали в круг одну крупную организацию, занимающуюся в основном наркотиками и оружием. Ту организацию, которая, по-видимому, была ответственна за убийство Галахада. Ту, которая была ответственна за смерть матери и отчима Эггси. Ту организацию, которую Мерлин имел неосторожность недооценить в момент её зарождения, когда они врывались в чужие квартиры, чтобы проводить сделки по продаже наркотиков.  
Они оказались гораздо умнее, хитрее и изворотливее, то и дело пропадая на несколько лет и появляясь вновь, каждый раз выступая как новая организация и каждый раз начиная своё зарождение со всё более высокой планки — больше ресурсов, больше людей, больше связей.  
В этот раз они были почти — почти у Мерлина в кармане. Двое агентов уже полгода работали в лабораториях этой организации, и, судя по редким отчетам, наркотики, которые там уже производили и всё то, что ещё находилось в процессе разработки, не предвещало ничего, кроме беды сравнимой с хаосом после Валентайна. Один агент почти год работал в близком окружении женщины, которая, судя по всему, управляла всей этой империей. И Ланселот — которая закончила свою миссию внедрения в «отдел продаж» неделю назад.  
Перед Ланселотом стояла четкая задача найти способ закончить миссию и выйти из состава группы, в которой она работала, не вызывая подозрений. Очевидно, способ, в котором коллеги признают её мертвой, был самым эффективным и удобным. Таковым его делал тот факт, что в организации не было принято вытаскивать своих из проблем, в которые они попали - в том числе, из-под перекрестного огня. В таким случаях единственное, что должны были сделать члены группы — убедиться, что их коллега не выберется из сложившейся ситуации живым. Ланселот намеренно оказалась в самой очевидно-невыгодной позиции в перестрелке — в обычных условиях, со своим уровнем подготовки, она бы никогда не позволила окружить себя кучке хорошо вооруженных, но дилетантов. Но безопасное завершение миссии предполагало то, что она должна подставится — и она справилась.   
Их группа эвакуации прибыла на место уже в тот момент, когда все до одного бывшие «коллеги»Ланселота уже были на пути прочь от места перестрелки. Позже, когда они будут связываться со своим человеком в полиции, чтобы убедиться, что на месте перестрелки было найдено тело девушки — примерно двадцать пять лет, пять с половиной футов, светлые длинные волосы, смерть от обширной кровопотери — они получат своё подтверждение. Потому что, по существу, нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы найти тело, подходящее под такие весьма неконкретные параметры и оставить его там, где оно должно быть. Хоть Мерлин и ненавидел заниматься улаживанием вопросом такого рода.   
Эггси, конечно, никогда не узнает, что пуля, которая задела бедренную артерию Ланселота и чуть не стоила ей жизни, была получена ей практически добровольно.  
Но, в то время как то, что у Мерлина было много работы, было не только правдой, но и некоторым преуменьшением, это, конечно, не было достаточным оправданием того, что за неделю мужчина не зашел к Эггси хотя бы на коротких десять минут, как и не было единственной причиной.  
Мерлин давно привык к мысли о том, что все смертны. Это не означало, что он не испытывал никаких эмоций при поступлении известий о смерти агентов в поле. Он их испытывал и его реакция на подобные новости разнилась в зависимости от его личного отношения к названому агенту. Так, в случае с прошлым Ланселотом он чувствовал раздражение, а в случае с прошлым Галахадом — Гарри — скорее умиротворение. Но Мерлин никогда не чувствовал скорби, потому что признавал смерть агентов как нечто неизбежное — из-за довольно высокого уровня опасности того, чем все они занимались.   
Мерлин привык довольно легко принимать решения о том, кто будет жить, а кто умрёт. Он давно научился руководствоваться холодной логикой, когда нужно решить, стоит ли жертвовать полусотней жизней ради повышения вероятности спасения тысячи. И чаще ответ был «да».  
Мерлин много лет по умолчанию считал самого себя трупом, потому что знал, что скорее всего настанет тот день, когда его настигнет его пуля — буквальная или метафорическая. И он надеялся, что она его настигнет — он не имел ни малейшего желания выходить на чертову пенсию и умирать в окружении своей безумной семьи.  
Но Мерлин упустил то, что в его жизни появилась одна новая переменная. Он до конца осознал этот факт только в тот момент, когда Моргана сообщила ему, что при эвакуации Ланселота мистер Анвин поймал себе пулю в плечо. Мерлин не показал этого — он был более чем способен переживать любые эмоции внутри себя, не являя их внешнему миру — но первой его эмоцией был страх, подобный тому, который он испытал, когда сестры позвонили ему и сказали, что Алистер не выкарабкается из ямы, в которую он себя загнал после смерти его жены, без его помощи.  
И он понимал, что, пока он не успокоит этот неожиданный ужас внутри себя, он не должен переступать порог палаты мальчишки. Потому что — насколько бы оправданными бы не были действия Эггси — он получит от Мерлина выволочку. Потому что Мерлину сложно выражать заботу и переживания о ком-то иначе чем в ультимативной форме.  
И Мерлин знал, что мальчишка — этот верный, смелый до безрассудства, чистосердечный мальчишка — не примет выволочку Мерлина молча. Он будет говорить, что это было необходимо, и, что если Мерлин думает, что он оставил бы Рокси там, что рискнул бы задержкой хотя бы на пять секунд — значит, Мерлин совсем идиот.  
И он будет прав. И не прав одновременно. Потому что Мерлин посмотрел запись с очков агента Галахада и послушал запись переговоров в ходе эвакуации. Мерлин понимает, что Эггси отключился от происходящего, как только увидел Рокси и оценил её состояние. Что мальчишка даже не пытался хоть как-то обезопасить себя — хотя у него были такие возможности, и они не требовали никаких временных затрат.   
Мерлин знал, что Эггси подверг себя опасности. Но он понимал, почему это произошло.  
Поэтому Мерлин так и не дошел до медблока за всю неделю. И даже сейчас — когда Эггси, неосознанно хмуря брови, явно сердитый, сидел на диване, уставившись в свой телефон, пока Мерлин быстро просматривал планы лабораторий организации-антагониста, присланные Гавейном двадцать минут назад — мужчина едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не начать разговор, который не закончится ничем, кроме ссоры.  
Но, конечно, его начинает Эггси.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я поступил неправильно, правда? Поэтому ты не постарался зайти хотя бы на пять минут? - Не выдержав, всё-таки говорит он. - Ведь не потому, что тебе плевать?  
\- В палатах есть камеры, ты же знаешь? - Не прекращая изучения планов этажей, говорит Мерлин. - Мне необязательно выходить отсюда, чтобы удостовериться, что ты в порядке.  
Это совсем не то, о чем спрашивал Эггси — но в этом и суть.  
\- Старый извращенец, - фыркает Эггси, после чего ненадолго замолкает.  
\- Серьёзно? - Спрашивает он после примерно пятиминутного молчания. - Ты просто будешь игнорировать те вопросы, которые неудобны?  
Эггси на взводе. Он понимает это, как и то, что лучше бы ему заткнуться — по крайней мере пока. Но он не понимает, что происходит. Не понимает отношения Мерлина к произошедшему. Разрывается между чувством облегчения — потому что Мерлин всё-таки пришел, и тревогой — потому что не знает, почему только теперь, а не раньше. Он иррационально злится, потому что, за неимением ответов от мужчины, начинает придумывать их за него.  
Эггси кажется, что ещё немного — и он сорвётся в истерику. Довольно внезапное, резкое осознание, которое как будто бы выбивает весь воздух из его лёгких и делает всё его тело ещё холоднее. Делает его ледяным.  
Видимо, он издаёт какой-то звук, потому что Мерлин наконец отвлекается от своих чертовых мониторов, и, чуть развернувшись на стуле, смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я должен был заботиться о безопасности собственной задницы, зная, что у неё две минуты в самом лучшем случае? Черт, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Я не понимаю.  
\- Эггси. Спокойнее.  
\- Пошел ты.  
Мерлин вздыхает. Он отталкивается от стола, оставляя пространство достаточное, чтобы между столом и компьютерным креслом, в котором он сидит, мог встать Эггси.  
\- Сюда, - коротко указывает он Эггси. - Спиной ко мне.  
Это не тот тон, которому Эггси будет сопротивляться. Не в этом состоянии. Мерлин спокойно наблюдает за тем, как Эггси, опустив взгляд, встаёт, и, чуть пошатнувшись, приближается к столу Мерлина и встаёт, как было сказано.  
\- Смотри вперёд.  
Он выполняет — и вздрагивает, когда Мерлин, развернувший кресло и теперь сидящий прямо позади Эггси, скользит ладонью под рубашку, надетую на Эггси и быстро расстёгивает пуговицу на его джинсах и ширинку.  
\- Что ты?..  
\- Замолчи. Ноги шире. Здоровую руку на стол.  
Эггси шумно выдыхает — но ничего не говорит. К черту. В конце концов, так гораздо легче — просто делать то, что тебе говорят. Он ставит ноги чуть шире, упирается правой рукой в стол и позволяет Мерлину стянуть джинсы вместе с бельём вниз почти что до середины бёдер.  
Мерлин дотягивается до ящика своего стола, внутри которого, помимо прочего, лежит смазка и анальная пробка. Он видит движение головы Эггси вниз и хлопает его по бедру, отчего мальчишка вздрагивает и возвращает взгляд строго вперёд.  
\- Что я сказал?  
\- Смотреть вперёд, - выдыхает Эггси. - Прости, Морган, - извинение срывается с губ Эггси вместе со всхлипом, и Мерлину приходится мягко погладить мальчишку по тому месту, на которое пришелся хлопок.  
\- Всё в порядке, - мягко уверяет он.  
Растерев по пальцам достаточно обильное количество смазки, Мерлин скользит ими между ягодиц Эггси — тот вздрагивает, но и только, в остальном оставаясь в том же положении — рука на столе, взгляд вперёд, ноги расставлены чуть шире плеч. Но, когда Мерлин погружает средний палец внутрь него сразу до второй фаланги, мальчишка запрокидывает голову и жмурится со сдавленным стоном. Когда первый палец оказывается внутри Эггси целиком и Мерлин начинает медленно двигать им, вперёд назад и из стороны в сторону, оглаживая гладкое горячее нутро мальчишки, Мерлин начинает говорить — негромко, в размеренном темпе.  
\- Теперь слушай меня. Ты всё сделал правильно. Как врач и как человек, спасающий того, кто ему небезразличен. Но ты забыл о том, что кроме этого ты ещё член группы эвакуации и что в твоей жизни есть люди, которым небезразличен ты. Ты напрочь проигнорировал протоколы, наплевав на Моргану, которая вас координировала, и на агентов и бойцов, работой которых была защита тебя в том числе. И ты совершенно наплевательски отнёсся к собственной жизни. И это то, что злит меня больше всего. Я не из тех людей, которые легко поддаются привязанностям. И ты заставил меня — потому что ты бываешь очень упрям в стремлении получить желаемое. И теперь, когда ты что-то значишь для меня, когда ты, черт возьми, кое-что значишь для моей _семьи_ \- ты позволяешь себе просто выйти под перекрёстный огонь, будто ты пуленепробиваемый.  
Мерлин собирает всю свою силу воли для того, чтобы его голос оставался ровным, а движения пальцев внутри мальчишки — плавными.  
\- Это эгоистично. Я не переношу эгоизма. И я знаю, что ты лучше этого. Я понимаю, что ты просто испугался — но подумай о том, что бы произошло с Роксаной, если бы твоя пуля угодила бы чуть левее — в легкое или в сердце, или выше в плечо и раздробила кости, обеспечив тебе болевой шок. Что бы произошло, Эггси?  
\- Она бы умерла, - тихо отвечает Эггси, когда тишина между ними начинает намекать, что от него ждут ответа.  
\- Верно, - говорит Мерлин. - Ты не подумал об этом. Это тоже меня злит. Если ты хочешь продолжать делать то, что делаешь, и если ты хочешь стать хорошим врачом, ты не должен позволять своим страхам и своему эгоизму становится впереди всего остального. И ты должен заботиться о самом деле, Эггси. Хотя бы для меня. Это понятно?  
Эггси судорожно выдыхает и кивает. Он не может поспорить с Мерлином, потому что тот прав. И самое отвратительное в этом то, что сам Эггси за всю неделю даже не подумал ни о чем из этого, позволяя себе просто злиться на мужчину. Эггси чувствует, что ему щиплет глаза.  
\- Я… - начинает он, но Морган его перебивает.  
\- Нет, Эггси. Ты молчишь, пока я не задам тебе вопрос, требующий ответа или не позволю говорить. Хорошо?  
Кивок.  
\- Молодец. У тебя есть причина. Я зол, но я никуда не исчезну — не в этот раз. Постарайся расслабиться.  
Эггси глубоко вдыхает, медленно выдыхает и старается сделать, как велено, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении пальцев мужчины внутри себя. Они двигаются очень мягко и плавно, и это очень хорошее ощущение, по которому Эггси скучал — он не занимался ни с кем сексом уже очень давно, потому что, несмотря на неясность того, что происходило между ним и Морганом, мысль о сексе с кем-то другим ощущалась Анвином как мысль о измене. Так что вот уже долгое время единственные пальцы, которые оказывались внутри Эггси — это его собственные. И это, конечно, не шло ни в какое сравнение с длинными, сильными пальцами Моргана. Поэтому отвлечься от всего остального оказывается не так уж сложно. Но вот сохранять абсолютное молчание оказывается невозможным — но Эггси, по крайней мере, старается быть как можно тише, со своими маленькими стонами и всхлипами. Оставаться неподвижным он тоже не может — но Морган не говорит ничего против, когда Эггси начинает мягко толкаться бёдрами навстречу пальцам. В течении какого-то времени всё, что остаётся в мире Эггси — это пустота в мыслях и удовольствие, расползающееся по телу. И он не удерживается от жалобного звука, когда пальцы Мерлина вдруг пропадают, оставляя его пустым.  
\- Стой смирно, - мягко указывает мужчина. - Подожди немного.  
Через несколько секунд Эггси чувствует давление чего-то гладкого и скользкого от смазки между ягодиц. Он понимает, что это не пальцы. Что, скорее всего, это пробка. Но он не может выразить свой протест вербально — потому что ему не разрешали говорить — поэтому он издаёт ещё один жалобный скулёж и мотает головой.  
\- Эггси. Я не смогу держать свои пальцы внутри тебя, пока мы едем домой. Как бы мне этого не хотелось. Это не делает тебе больно, я знаю.  
Это правда. Это не больно, и даже приятно. Но чертовски странно. И это всегда оставляет Эггси с желанием секса, а он совсем не уверен, что сейчас всё идёт именно к этому. С другой стороны, пробка в заднице определенно спасет его от мыслей в голове, так что, в итоге он всё же вздыхает и кивает.  
\- Ты делаешь это только потому, что я так хочу? - Хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- В основном, да, - соглашается Эггси. В общем-то, он согласен делать для Моргана что угодно. Потому что он знает, что мужчина не причинит ему вреда. Никогда. Что он в абсолютной безопасности рядом с ним.  
Мерлин позади него хмыкает и чуть давит ладонью на поясницу Эггси, заставляя того чуть прогнуться.  
\- Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, Эггси.  
На выходе Мерлин толкает пробку внутрь. Эггси вздрагивает, когда его тело натягивается вокруг самого широкого места игрушки. Он бы дернулся от неё вперёд, просто на инстинкте — но Морган удерживает его за бедро, не давая этого сделать, и спустя пару секунд пробка проскальзывает внутрь него.  
\- Ох черт, - не сдержавшись, громким шепотом выговаривает Эггси. Это ощущается странно, но так, будто игрушка встала на своё место. Будто сейчас она должна быть там — потому что с ней внутри Эггси чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда он был… пустым.  
Морган позади него отзывается мягким смешком.  
\- Ты можешь разговаривать. Одевайся и пойдём.  
Эггси не хочет спрашивать, стоит ли ему надеется на секс, потому что он боится своей реакции в случае отрицательного ответа. Он натягивает джинсы с бельём обратно на бёдра, застёгивает ширинку и пуговицу и переступает с ноги на ногу, кусая губы, потому что он чувствует движение игрушки внутри себя. Принимая во внимание это и то, что член в его джинсах наполовину твердый — это будет довольно увлекательный путь домой.  
За всю дорогу от двери своего кабинета до двери квартиры Мерлин поднимает взгляд от планшета не больше пяти раз. Эггси не имеет ничего против этого, сосредоточенный в основном на ощущениях в собственном теле. Действие таблетки, которую он принял после обеда, заканчивалось, и он начинал чувствовать боль. Чуть ниже, от игрушки, которую Мерлин оставил внутри него, расходились совсем другие ощущения. В машине Эггси ехал, закусив губу — внутренне благодаря провидение за ровное дорожное покрытие и за то, что вся поездка от ателье до дома, в котором располагалась квартира Мерлина, занимает меньше десяти минут.  
\- Дыши, Эггси, - негромко посоветовал ему Мерлин, не поднимая взгляда от планшета.  
\- Сволочь, - со смешком выдыхает Эггси, заставляя себя расслабится и откинуться назад, уложить затылок на спинку автомобильного кресла, и поёзрать на сиденье, в последний момент сдерживая стон и жмурясь от смеси пока лёгкой, щекочущей боли от раны на плече и удовольствия.  
Морган всё же бросает на мальчишку короткий взгляд — Эггси, запрокинувший голову назад, с прикрытыми глазами и дрожащими светлыми ресницами, с румянцем на бледных щеках и с прикушенной губой, полностью ушедший в собственные ощущения, представляет собой довольно… заманчивое зрелище. Морган никогда не был человеком, который склонен мучить себя сомнениями, но в случае с мальчишкой они его не оставляли. Он всё ещё спрашивал самого себя, правильно ли он поступает, позволяя себе это почти что ослепляющее по силе желание сделать Эггси своим? Нужно ли это мальчишке на самом деле, или для него это всего лишь этап в его жизни? Этот разговор им ещё предстоял.  
Когда они подъезжают к дому, Морган выходит первым, и, обойдя машину, подаёт Эггси руку — тот, несмотря на весь свой разомлевший вид, кидает на него острый взгляд, но помощь принимает, признавая, что у него только одна действующая рука и совершенно ватные ноги.  
В следующую секунду после того, как за ними захлопывается дверь в квартиру, Эггси хватает Моргана за руку и ведёт в его спальню. Там он совершенно бесцеремонно забирает у мужчины планшет, аккуратно кладёт его на стол и оборачивается обратно.  
\- Что будет дальше? - Спрашивает он.  
Морган, позволивший Эггси сделать всё, что он только что сделал, улыбается мальчишке уголками губ — мягкая, теплая улыбка, каких Эггси видел на лице мужчины не так уж много. Он улыбается в ответ практически против воли и опускает взгляд, смущенный сам не понимая чем.  
\- Дальше ты пойдёшь и примешь обезболивающее.  
Эггси хочет спорить. Мерлин качает головой.  
\- Я вижу, Эггси. А если я вижу, что тебе больно, значит пора. Не спорь. Выпей таблетку и возвращайся.  
Когда Эггси, выпив таблетку, возвращается в спальню, Мерлин, уже снявший джемпер и галстук, начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Эггси издаёт короткий звук протеста. Мужчина смотрит на него, изогнув бровь, но позволяет подошедшему ближе Эггси самому продолжить расстёгивать его рубашку.  
\- Только рубашку, - говорит он.  
\- Я вполне способен справится с этим одной рукой, - отвечает Эггси. - Пожалуйста, - с нажимом просит он, исподлобья взглянув на Моргана.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается мужчина после небольшой паузы. - Не торопись.  
Эггси улыбается и медленно походит через всю процедуру, уже привычную и успокаивающую. Рубашка, обувь, носки, затем брюки. Эггси прикусывает губу и вопросительно смотрит на Мерлина, поддев кончиками пальцев резинку его боксеров. Тот хмыкает и кивает. Анвин облизывается — он никогда не видел мужчину полностью обнаженным. Через несколько секунд картинка наконец складывается у него перед глазами.  
\- Пялиться неприлично, Эггси, - хмыкает Мерлин, легонько щелкнув его по подбородку.  
\- Отлично, теперь ты звучишь как Гарри, - фыркает на это Эггси, улыбаясь. - Неприлично быть _таким_ в пятьдесят, знаешь?  
\- Не понимаю, за этой твоей репликой должны следовать извинения, или благодарность? - Интересуется Морган позабавлено, начиная расстёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки, надетой на Эггси.  
\- Ты можешь просто меня трахнуть, - отвечает Эггси, чем заставляет Моргана коротко рассмеяться — а потом посмотреть на Эггси так, что у того не остаётся почти никаких сомнений в том, что сегодня у него будет секс с вот этим вот предосудительно крутым для своих пятидесяти типом. - О черт, мы действительно сделаем это?  
Морган смотрит на мальчишку, на лице которого сейчас была очаровательная смесь из удивления, радости и испуга.  
\- Да, если у тебя нет возражений.  
\- О нет. Ни единого, - улыбается Эггси. Он скидывает кроссовки, наступая на задники и просто пиная их куда-то в сторону, и позволяет мужчине помочь ему избавится от джинсов, белья и носков разом. Несколько долгих секунд они просто стоят друг напротив друга, полностью раздетые, пока Эггси наконец не набирается смелости, чтобы спросить:  
\- Я должен делать, как ты говоришь, или?..  
\- Как тебе хочется?  
\- Или.  
Несмотря на то, что просто следовать командам было бы легче, сейчас Эггси хочет не этого. Он хочет, чтобы это было полноценным взаимодействием их обоих. В их обычных повседневных ролях и характерах. Морган просто кивает. И Эггси благодарен ему больше, чем сам того ожидал. Этот момент между ними интимен вовсе не потому, что они стоят друг перед другом без одежды, а потому, что Эггси первый раз в жизни видит мужчину, стоящего перед ним, без всех его масок.   
\- Я могу тебя поцеловать?  
\- Ты можешь не спрашивать, Эггси, - мягко отвечает Морган.  
И Эггси целует. Их поцелуй - мягкие, почти невесомые прикосновения губ и языков, обрывающиеся и сменяющиеся прикосновениями одного только чужого горячего дыхания — несмотря на всю лёгкость и деликатность практически оставляет Эггси бездыханным. В этом поцелуе то, что он когда-то давно почувствовал к мужчине — эта щемящая, почти что болезненная нежность, и то, во что она выросла теперь, спустя несколько лет. Эггси с пугающей ясностью понимает — он любит этого человека. И его ошеломляет не столько само осознание факта, сколько его абсолютная ясность.  
Эггси приходится покрепче схватиться за руку Мерлина над его локтем, потому что ему кажется, что это всё сейчас просто собьёт его с ног.  
\- Эггси?  
\- Я в порядке. Я просто… испытал момент ясности, - улыбается он мужчине. - Довольно сокрушительный момент.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Мхм.  
Эггси не собирается делиться его открытиями. Не сейчас. Морган спокойно принимает это и, коснувшись губами его виска, кивает на кровать.  
\- Сначала ты, - говорит ему Эггси, и наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин садится на кровати, прислонившись спиной к изголовью и вытягивает ноги. После он протягивает руку Эггси — и тот принимает её, проворно карабкаясь на кровать и перекидывает одну ногу через бёдра Мерлина, снова оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу и не удерживаясь от улыбки — должно быть, очень довольной.  
Правда, улыбка быстро исчезает с его лица, стоит только пальцам мужчины скользнуть вниз и сперва чуть надавить на пробку, а потом потянуть её в обратную сторону.  
\- Черт, это жестоко, Мер, - жалуется Эггси.  
\- Как ты собираешься заниматься со мной сексом, если испытываешь такой дискомфорт от пробки? - Интересуется Морган скорее с любопытством, чем с беспокойством.  
\- О, я собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом с удовольствием, - уверяет его Эггси с коротким смешком. - Скажи, что мне делать, чтобы наконец получить твой член.  
\- Вдыхай, медленно выдыхай и выталкивай её из себя, - отвечает Мерлин и Эггси хмурится. - Ты поймёшь, - уверяет он.  
Пробка выскальзывает из его тела, оставляя Эггси неожиданно пустым. Неприятно пустым. Но он терпеливо ждёт, пока Мерлин раскатывает по члену презерватив, удовлетворённо выдыхает, когда два пальца мужчины, покрытые смазкой, скользят внутрь него, и тихо ругается сквозь зубы, когда Мерлин начинает насаживать его на себя.  
\- Ох черт. Оказывается, можно отвыкнуть даже от этого, - бубнит Эггси себе под нос, прекратив скользить бёдрами вниз, когда невыносимым становится уже ощущение наполненности.  
\- Прошло так много времени? - Снова с нескрываемым любопытством интересуется Морган. Эггси не уверен, что тот вообще когда-то так открыто проявлял интерес к жизни Анвина. Но за этот вопрос мужчина зарабатывает очень мрачный взгляд и ироничное:  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Я не знаю, Эггси. Так или иначе — не торопись.  
\- Невозможный человек, - качает головой Анвин. Возмутиться по-настоящему он, на самом деле, совершенно неспособен — не когда одна ладонь Моргана скользит мягкими прикосновениями вверх-вниз по спине Анвина, вторая лежит на его бедре, помогая ему подниматься и опускаться в плавном, расслабленном темпе, а во взгляде не осталось ничего кроме тепла, любопытства и удовольствия. - Ты знаешь точно, сколько прошло времени. После тебя у меня никого не было.  
Мерлин выглядит искренне удивленным.  
\- Почему? - Интересуется он.  
\- Это не казалось правильным. Я больше никого не хотел. Ну, и не то, чтобы у меня было много времени, знаешь.  
\- Ты ужасающе упрям.  
\- Мхм.  
К концу этого диалога Эггси насаживается на член Мерлина полностью.  
\- Знаешь, это оскорбительно, - заключает он.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Я не был уверен, то теперь я знаю точно. Тот первый раз — ты входил в меня на сколько? На половину?  
Морган проваливается в попытке подавить смешок — Эггси посылает ему осуждающий взгляд. Потрясающий по своей интенсивности, учитывая, в середине чего именно они находятся.  
\- Примерно. И даже при учете этого ты заявлял, что я тебя сломаю. Я не хотел этого, - отвечает Морган, чуть сжимая пальцы на бедре мальчишки, заставляя того приподняться — и опуститься на его член снова. Эггси, явно поняв намек, медленно начинает двигаться, прикрыв глаза и то и дело кусая нижнюю губу.  
На некоторое время между ними устанавливается тишина — только глубокое, медленное дыхание нарушает её. Теперь Эггси поднимает бёдра так высоко, что внутри него остаётся только головка члена Мерлина — и плавно насаживается обратно, явно смакуя момент. Он не ускоряет темпа. Мерлин тоже.   
Проходит не так много времени прежде чем дыхание Анвина становится более частым, а движения — более резкими. Но Морган, обе ладони которого теперь лежат на бёдрах Эггси, не даёт ему срываться в более быстрый, рваный ритм.  
\- Это очаровательно, Морган, - объявляет Эггси, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу мужчины, чуть хмурясь, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не срываться с ритма, который ему диктуют руки мужчины — потому что на самом деле плавные, длинные, ритмичные толчки это определённо то, что нужно Эггси сейчас. Ему нравится чувствовать член Моргана на всем его пути внутрь и наружу.  
Но он и не предполагал, что секс с Морганом, может быть… таким.  
\- Что именно? - Интересуется мужчина. Эггси находится на грани того, чтобы не рассмеяться, чудом сдерживаясь. И вот это человек, который так часто запрещал ему говорить. Свободно болтает с ним, пока они занимаются сексом. Нежным, медленным сексом. Не то, чего ожидаешь от типа, который может располосовать тебе спину хлыстом, если ты вежливо попросишь.  
Да, жизнь действительно прекрасна и удивительна.  
Морган начинает сам легко толкаться бёдрами навстречу толчкам Эггси — из-за этого угол проникновения немного меняется — и дыхание Эггси окончательно сбивается. Он чуть прогибается в спине, прикрывает глаза и улыбается.  
\- Ты доминант и садист. Не таким я представлял наш секс. И ты болтаешь в постели.  
\- Это не определяет мои предпочтения в сексе, Эггси, - хмыкает Морган. - И это _ты_ болтаешь в постели, а я позволяю тебе продолжать.  
\- То есть… секс с тобой всегда такой… сладкий?  
Эггси не справляется с тем, чтобы скрыть нотки паники в голове — но судя по тому, что это заставляет Моргана коротко рассмеяться — тот ничуть не обижен.  
\- Секс со мной, как и с любым другим человеком, разный. Я все ещё могу вжать тебя в кровать, запретить тебе болтать и трахать, пока ты не охрипнешь от стонов — и я буду искренне наслаждаться этим, но не думаю, что это то, что подходит нам сегодня.  
\- Но звучит многообещающе, - улыбается Эггси, с некоторым удивлением признавая, что мужчина прав. Как бы горячо не звучало то, что он только что сказал, то, что происходит между ними сейчас кажется намного более правильным. Хоть и почти что непереносимым из-за этой медлительности и нежности. Эггси понимает, что ему сложно чувствовать всю эту мягкость и заботу, которые исходят сейчас от Моргана. Настолько сложно, что он спасается болтовнёй, отвлекая самого себя от главного. Но кто бы мог подумать, что это главное может оказаться таким тяжелым.  
\- Я всё-таки запрещу тебе болтать, ты же понимаешь? - Спрашивает у него Морган. Эггси вздыхает и кивает. - Вот так. Молодец, - мягко хвалит мужчина. Эггси едва не просит его замолчать тоже и не делать этого — не хвалить его так, но справляется с собой и просто судорожно выдыхает, подавляя желание жалобно всхлипнуть.  
Между ними устанавливается тишина. Эггси прижимается ближе к Моргану, обнимая его здоровой рукой за плечи, и прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Ничего не меняется. Толчки не становятся быстрее, оставаясь такими же глубокими и плавными. Морган чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Анвина, давая ему хоть какое-то сильное, привычное ощущение, когда вся остальная бережность и нежность ощущаются практически чужеродными, но всё равно — чертовски приятными.   
Потому что Эггси знает, что это Морган. Потому что это его горячая, сухая кожа. Это его запах. Это его сильные пальцы и ладони, мозоли на которых Эггси чувствует кожей, его глубокое дыхание, которое чуть щекотно шевелит короткие волосы на затылке Эггси.   
И Морган заботится о нём. Морган показывает, что Эггси действительно важен. Это всё — обещание, признание и ответственность, и, как и довольно многое в жизни, это не ощущается однозначно. Это тяжело, страшно и потрясающе хорошо в одно и то же время.   
Анвин чувствует медленно подступающий оргазм и то, что он не может ускориться — потому что Морган, на самом деле, держит его довольно крепко, не позволяя сделать этого – и это довольно мучительно. Но всё, что может Эггси — издать слабый звук протеста, не поднимая головы, продолжая прятать лицо между своей рукой и шеей Моргана.  
\- Потерпи, - говорит ему мужчина, продолжая эту свою пытку.  
\- Я не могу, - отвечает Эггси почти что бездыханным шепотом, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Это ощущение внизу его живота, которое обычно быстро разгорается и превращается во вспышку удовольствия от оргазма, сейчас нарастает мучительно медленно, отзываясь зудящей щекоткой будто бы по всём теле.  
\- Ты можешь, Эггси, - уверяет его Морган. - Постарайся.  
И Эггси не может ослушаться. Он чувствует, как ему щиплет глаза под закрытыми веками, и даже не пытается сдержать слёзы, совершенно отстранённо замечая, когда они начинают катиться по щекам. Когда Морган сжимает пальцы на его члене, и начинает двигать ими в ритме движений бёдер — то, что должно быть стоном, сорвавшимся с губ Эггси, оказывается всхлипом.  
Эггси чувствует свой оргазм, и он такой же, как весь этот секс — мягкий и плавный, очень странный. Это ощущается так, будто Эггси подходит к предельной точке напряжения, остаётся в ней пока это не становится абсолютно переносимым, а потом — резко, неожиданно — всё напряжение покидает его и он остаётся полностью расслабленным и совершенно пустым, без какого-либо контроля над своими телом, разумом или эмоциями.  
Из-за этого он не может сказать, как произошло, что он оказался лежащим на кровати в объятиях Мерлина, с вырывающимися откуда-то изнутри него совершенно неконтролируемыми рыданиями.   
Мужчина просто держит его. От этого ощущения надежность и безопасности на Эггси, немного успокоившегося, почему-то накатывает новая волна.  
\- Я не хотел, я правда не хотел поступать так глупо, - начинает он, как только у него становится достаточно воздуха между всхлипами, чтобы говорить. - Но момент, когда я увидел её — я не мог думать больше не о чем, кроме того, что я не хочу видеть, как она умирает. Не может же быть так, что все, кого я люблю, будут умирать на моих глазах? Ты же не умрёшь? Я не хочу жить, если ты умрёшь.  
\- Эггси. Тебе не следует больше повторять то, что ты сказал в последнем предложении, - предостерегает его Морган, но в его голосе нет жесткости. И это, конечно, провоцирует у Эггси ещё одну серию беспрерывных всхлипов.  
Когда после пятнадцати минут истерика мальчишки и не думает сходить на нет, Морган вздыхает и чуть отстраняется от Эггси, поддевая пальцами его подбородок и заставляя поднять лицо и встретить его взгляд. То, что мальчишка сорвался в рыдания сразу после оргазма, не было неожиданностью для Мерлина — он с большой вероятностью предполагал, что это произойдёт, потому что у Эггси была привычка держать свои страхи и переживания при себе, и отпускать это всё он умел только с эндорфиновой волной — и это одна из причин, почему мальчишка получал удовольствие от боли. Но того, что этот взрыв эмоций будет таким сильным, Мерлин не ожидал.  
\- Эггси. Успокаивайся, - спокойно говорит он мальчишке. - Я знаю, что ты не хотел. Ты больше не будешь участвовать в эвакуациях агентов, к которым чувствуешь явную эмоциональную привязанность. До тех пор, пока ты не научишься оставлять голову холодной. Моей ошибкой было считать, что ты владеешь этим навыком достаточно. И позже мы поговорим о терапии. Ты же понимаешь, что тебе нужна помощь?   
Эггси всхлипывает и кивает. Ему нужна была помощь уже очень давно. Со смерти Гарри. Просто свыкнуться с этом мыслью оказалось сложнее, чем с мыслью о том, что Гарри больше нет.  
\- Вот так. Всё хорошо.  
\- Всё плохо, - качает головой Эггси, снова пряча лицо — теперь просто утыкаясь носом в простыни.  
\- Смотри на меня, - говорит ему Мерлин. Эггси, конечно, слушается. - Что плохо, Эггси?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - вырывается у Эггси. Он не хотел этого говорить, но его фильтры всё ещё неисправны. - И я не хочу, потому что любить тяжело, и потому что рано или поздно это станет чертовым смертным приговором, потому что так происходит всегда. Но я люблю тебя, потому что чертова любовь всегда сильнее.  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям Эггси, реакцией, которую он зарабатывает от Мерлина, оказывается смешок и позабавленный взгляд.  
\- Ты не в себе, да? - Интересуется Анвин.  
\- Эггси. Ты же понимаешь, что любовь кого-то, кто на полжизни младше тебя, логика в любом случае позволяет рассматривать как смертный приговор? Потому что это то, как работают люди.  
\- Я… я не о том, и ты это знаешь!  
\- Я знаю, что ты в любом случае боишься того, чего не можешь изменить, - отвечает Мерлин. - Это бессмысленно и наверняка довольно утомительно.  
\- Я не могу прекратить.  
\- Именно поэтому чуть позже мы поговорим о терапии.  
Эггси со вздохом кивает, и закрывает глаза. Морган позволяет себе просто рассматривать мальчишку, который некоторое время лежит молча, медленно выравнивая своё дыхание, по привычке уже ориентируясь на спокойное глубокое дыхание мужчины. Наверное — думает Морган — признание в любви, простое и прямое, должно было вызвать в нём что-то подобное испугу или отрицанию. Он никогда не стремился к созданию близких отношений с кем-либо — по многим причинам. Но он воспринимает это… спокойно. Практически как что-то неизбежное, но это неизбежность в которой для него нет тягости.  
\- Ты выглядишь подозрительно спокойно для человека, которому признались в любви, - говорит Эггси, который, пока Морган ушел в свои мысли, открыл глаза и теперь с любопытством разглядывал выражение лица мужчины.  
\- Это потому, что я действительно спокоен. Это не шокирует меня в плохом смысле. И это не вызывает у меня бурной радости.  
\- Ну, ничто не вызывает у тебя бурной радости, - Эггси пытается пожать плечом в бандаже — и чуть морщится.  
\- Верно, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Меня это устраивает, знаешь? - Слабо улыбается ему Эггси.  
Морган награждает его долгим задумчивым взглядом. Потом просто кивает и притягивает мальчишку обратно к себе в объятия. Ещё немного тишины — и судя по спокойному, размеренному дыханию Эггси Морган предполагает, что мальчишка заснул — но стоит ему подумать так, и Эггси садится на кровати и скользит ладонью по груди мужчины вниз, и сжимает пальцы на его члене.  
Эггси уверен, что Морган просто не способен получить оргазм от подобного секса. Потому что за несколько месяцев от сделал мужчине достаточно минетов чтобы знать, что ему нужна более сильная стимуляция и более резкие фрикции.  
Морган смотрит на него, вопросительно приподняв брови. Эггси смотрит на него в ответ, чуть склонив голову.  
\- Я рассчитываю, что ты трахнешь меня ещё раз. Более… прозаично, знаешь? Обыкновенный, среднестатистический секс с Морганом, - говорит Эггси. Мерлин не улыбается — не губами, но Эггси видит морщинки, собирающиеся в уголках глаз мужчины.  
\- Мои навыки в области среднестатистического секса могут оказаться немного тронутыми ржавчиной.  
Эггси смеётся.   
\- В общем-то, как и мои. Пожалуйста?  
Эггси улыбается ему, и смотрит этим своим кротким щенячьим взглядом, и у Моргана не находится никаких причин отказывать мальчишке в том, о чем он просит. Поэтому он ловит его за руку, и тянет на себя, и аккуратно, принимая во внимание травмированное плечо, вжимает его спиной в кровать.   
Их навыки действительно немного заржавели, но ни один из них не видит в этом никакой проблемы.  
После ещё одного оргазма, ужина, душа и перевязки Эггси, устроившись под теплым боком Моргана, закрывает глаза и улыбается. Это был долгий и странный день. Но когда он начался, Эггси чувствовал себя как обычно, и даже немного хуже. Ощущение зияющей пустоты внутри, которое стало его привычным спутником после смерти Гарри, было настолько ясным, что Эггси то и дело скользил рукой от груди к животу и обратно, чтобы напомнить себе, что физически он в порядке — что посередине его тела нет зияющей дыры.   
Но теперь, когда этот день заканчивается, он засыпает, впервые за много лет ощущая себя целым.


	15. Remedy for love

_The only remedy for love is to love more. (c)_  
***  
_Десять лет спустя_  
Эггси не подписал Мерлину смертный приговор своей любовью.  
Ну, то есть пару раз он, конечно, едва не довел мужчину до сердечного приступа. Например, когда восемь лет назад зашел к Мерлину и вместо обычной кружки с кофе поставил на его стол что-то другое —закончив координировать миссию Гавейна, Мерлин опустил взгляд и увидел перед собой небольшую шестиугольную коробочку из тёмного дерева.  
Эггси, который не стал в привычной своей манере растекаться по стулу или дивану, а присел на край стола мужчины и сложил руки на груди, не выдерживает примерно через минуту.  
\- Ради всего святого, Морган, открой уже её!  
\- Не уверен, что я хочу знать, что внутри, - аккуратно отвечает мужчина, взглянув на Анвина, который тут же мрачнеет. Рука Моргана тянется к предмету обсуждения почти автоматически после этого. Он ненавидит становиться причиной этого выражения на лице мальчишки. Потому что Эггси уже и так пережил много того, чего не заслужил.  
Внутри оказывается именно то, чего ожидал Мерлин. Теперь он просто молча смотрит на кольца внутри — два светло-серых матовых ободка с выгравированным изнутри кельтским узором.  
\- Это платина, - зачем-то говорит Эггси. - И это была плохая идея. Не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Забудь.  
Эггси тянется к коробочке. Но Мерлин закрывает её, накрывает ладонью и отодвигает вне зоны досягаемости Анвина, поворачиваясь на стуле в его сторону.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду именно то, что только что сказал? - Спокойно спрашивает Мерлин. Он знает, что Эггси, захваченный собственными эмоциями, редко фильтрует то, что говорит. И часто не понимает, как звучат его слова. Его мальчишка больше года ходит к психотерапевту и делает явные успехи, но всё ещё редко способен сохранить холодную голову под действием эмоций, когда это необходимо.  
\- Я… нет. Я знаю, зачем я это сделал. Потому что это то, чего я хочу. Я не знаю, почему я подумал, что тебе это подходит.  
\- Ты застал меня врасплох, Эггси.  
\- Но в этом и суть, - всё же улыбается мальчишка.  
\- Я должен подумать об этом.  
Воздух выходит из лёгких Эггси так резко, будто кто-то ударил его.  
\- Это не «нет», - констатирует он.  
Мерлин кивает, что провоцирует на лице мальчишки широкую улыбку.  
\- Оставь это здесь, - говорит он, кивая в сторону коробочки. - И иди домой спать.  
Мерлин принимает решение спустя несколько дней. Он возвращается домой около полуночи, и ловит Эггси, который, завернутый в плед и зевающий, силиться подняться с дивана, за плечо.  
\- Сиди, - говорит он, обходит диван и садится рядом, ставя коробочку с кольцами между ними. Взгляд Эггси быстро скользит от неё к Мерлину и обратно.  
\- Я не знаю, насколько безумным надо быть, чтобы просто прийти и сделать мне предложение.  
\- Ну, то что я без ума от любви к тебе, устоявшийся факт, - фыркает Эггси с ухмылкой.  
\- Богом клянусь, ты будешь моей смертью, - улыбаясь, качает головой Морган. Ему всё ещё странно слышать подобное от мальчишки. Он не думал, что когда-то в жизни услышит что-то подобное вообще от кого-то. Потому что он не тот человек, которого легко полюбить. И не тот, которого легко продолжать любить. Особенно с тем рвением и с той силой, с какой это делает Эггси — который делает это так, будто ему это вообще ничего не стоит, что, конечно, неправда.  
Мерлин знает, насколько ему бывает сложно. Поэтому он, в общем-то, принял решение уже к концу того дня, в который шестиугольная коробочка оказалась на его столе.  
\- Ох, заткнись, пожалуйста, - фыркает Эггси, толкнув его в плечо. - Но продолжай, - добавляет он, когда Мерлин посылает ему ироничный взгляд.  
\- Ты опрометчиво смел, определённо немного безумен, верен себе и людям, которых любишь. Ты умен и упорен в достижении целей, но никогда не забываешь о морали своих поступков. Гарри бы гордился тобой.  
\- Черт возьми, Морган, это «да» или «нет»?! - Взрывается Эггси. Потому что это невыносимо — Эггси не может понять, какую фразу он услышит следующей, и он боится, что это будет что-то о том, что он не должен связывать свою жизнь с кем-то вроде Моргана. Потому что Морган иногда такой придурок, что может решить и так.  
\- Это будет честью для меня, - кивает Морган, и в следующую секунду оказывается в плену таких сильных объятий, что он не может дышать.  
\- Летом. В Эдинбурге. Ты должен позвонить своей сестре и сказать, что ты согласился, потому что она обещала приехать и линчевать тебя, если ты мне откажешь. Ты должен позвонить обоим сестрам, если честно, потому что Маккензи рассказала Фионе. И я беру твою фамилию. Какая у тебя фамилия, кстати?  
\- Ты определённо будешь моей смертью, Эггси, - смеётся Мерлин. - Локхарт.  
\- Что ж, я смогу с этим жить, - хмыкает Эггси. - И это _ты_ будешь моей смертью. Я всего лишь сделал тебе предложение. Ты посмел едва не умереть через три недели после нашего первого нормального секса!  
\- Почти равнозначно, Эггси, - отвечает Мерлин и получает по рёбрам.  
...Через две недели после той ночи, когда случился их Самый Первый Среднестатистический Секс Мерлин сообщил Эггси, что его не будет в Лондоне несколько дней.  
\- Ты едешь в Эдинбург? - Подозрительно прищурившись, спрашивает Анвин.  
\- Нет.  
\- Это очень опасно?  
Мерлин качает головой.  
Но Эггси понимает, что Мерлин бы и не ответил «да» на подобный вопрос.  
\- Возвращайся живым, пожалуйста.  
\- Вернусь, - обещает Мерлин.  
И едва не нарушает обещание.  
Потому что Мерлин, конечно, не стал говорить мальчишке, что да, это опасно. Что все миссии опасны, а проникновение в лабораторный комплекс таких размеров с таким уровнем защиты — это почти что форменное безумие. Но иногда безрассудство — самая выгодная стратегия.  
И это сработало и в этот раз. Почти чисто. Почти. Потому что в конце оказалось, что кому-то нужно войти в комнату-сейф с детонатором, установленным на одну минуту, который активируется, когда дверь в комнату открывается. Такая комната в том или ином виде есть у всех более или менее состоявшихся злодеев. В ней информация, которую в век развитых технологий опасно хранить в электронном виде — о сообщниках в высших эшелонах власти, запасных базах по всему миру, подставных компаниях, оффшорных счетах . Мерлин знал, что там, внутри, нет панели, в которую можно ввести защитный код, отменяющий детонацию, как и быстрого доступа к детонатору и проводам.  
Что эта комната — камера смерти. Теоретически, конечно. Практически — есть пятидесятипроцентный шанс того, что он найдёт решение.  
\- Я иду внутрь, - спокойно говорит он Борсу и Персивалю. - Вы забираете то, что внутри и проваливаете настолько далеко насколько успеете.  
\- Ты захотел побыть котом Шрёдингера? - Раздаётся голос Морганы в наушнике.  
\- Можно воспринимать это так.  
\- Если это связано со взрывами… - начинает Борс.  
\- Заткнись прямо сейчас, - почти что рычит на него Мерлин. - Я посмотрю, что я смогу сделать. Если через пять минут после взрыва я не появлюсь — уходите. И Борс… Ты можешь взорвать то, что останется от этого места. Думаю, останется ещё достаточно, чтобы ты мог развлечься.  
\- Эй, это слишком похоже на прощальный подарок, - хмурится Борс.  
\- Заходите, собираете всё, что внутри и проваливаете, - игнорируя и его реплику, и взгляд Персиваля, повторяет Мерлин, доставая ноутбук и открывая его, после чего кивает Персивалю, который стреляет в замок с биометрической защитой.  
Ему удаётся снизить силу взрыва примерно в половину — и этого достаточно, чтобы обезопасить двух других агентов, но не достаточно для того, чтобы обеспечить себе самому больше чем десятипроцентный шанс на выживание.  
… Но он, каким-то образом, приходит в сознание в белых стенах одной из палат медблока, и рядом со своей правой рукой видит светлую макушку мальчишки, который заснул сидя, уложив голову на край его койки.  
Чертовы Борс и Персиваль и не думали делать так, как им было сказано. Мерлин почти что не против.  
Он будит мальчишку — и в первый раз в жизни получает настоящую звонкую пощёчину. И полчаса рыданий, следующих за ней.  
Но это был один-единственный раз за десять лет, когда Морган пытался умереть. Один-единственный раз, когда это он едва не заставил Эггси поседеть. В то время как Эггси был так старателен на этом поприще, что Мерлин определённо был бы абсолютно седым, будь у него волосы. И он начинал опасаться, что скоро ему нужен будет кардиостимулятор.  
Например, их свадьба. Которая действительно оказалась чертовой _свадьбой_, в присутствии всей его семьи и нескольких агентов, с церемонией в пригороде Эдиндурга, в саду загородного дома, с тортом, танцами и фейерверком.  
Мерлин считал, что это слишком — очень слишком, но Эггси выглядел таким счастливым, что он решил, что сможет пережить этот день.  
Или тот эпизод, в котором он заявил Моргану, что хочет от него детей как раз в тот момент, когда он делал глоток из кружки с чаем.  
\- Эггси… - откашлявшись наконец, начинает он.  
\- О, это «нет», - перебивает его мальчишка.  
\- Может, ты дашь мне закончить? - С раздражённым вздохом интересуется Мерлин, стукнув кружкой о стол так, что мальчишка вздрагивает.  
Он знал, что этот день неизбежно настанет. Он видел, как Эггси возится с его племянниками и с каким умилением смотрит на младенцев в колясках.  
И он не может сказать, что он против. У него есть справедливые и закономерные сомнения, это правда. Но он готов это обсуждать. И это было бы легче, если бы его мистер Локхарт взял себя в руки и перестал драматизировать.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - старается как можно мягче попросить Мерлин, кивая на соседнее место за столом. Эггси садится и в нервном жесте трет ладони о бёдра. - Это не «нет» и не «да». Это серьёзный вопрос, который требует более длительного обсуждения.  
Эггси откидывается назад и вжимается спиной в спинку стула, прикрывая глаза и выдыхая. Мерлин смотрит на него, изогнув бровь. Один из разрывов, оставшихся на спине мальчишки после вчерашней ночи, пришлось зашивать. И, хотя Эггси и уверял, что он в порядке — и всё указывало на то, что тот действительно в порядке и, более того, определённо наслаждается этим, сам Мерлин чувствовал себя не очень хорошо.  
\- Аккуратнее, Эггси.  
\- Я аккуратен. Это успокаивает, - не открывая глаз, отвечает Эггси, вслепую дотягивается до ладони Мерлина и сжимает её. - И оставь этот взгляд. Чувствовать, как ты меня зашиваешь, было хорошо. Чувствовать легкую пульсацию боли сейчас хорошо. И знать, что у меня останется шрам от тебя — тоже хорошо.  
Мерлин задумчиво смотрит на своего мальчишку. Он всё ещё не мог до конца привыкнуть к тому, что предел Эггси на самом деле довольно высок — и иногда в нём боролись его инстинкт защищать мальчишку и его жаление доставлять ему удовольствие тем способом, который предполагал довольно высокий уровень физической боли. Иногда побеждало одно, иногда — другое. Ему было странно вообще иметь такую дилемму. Но любовь к кому-то всегда делает жизнь сложнее. А уж любовь кого-то вроде Моргана к кому-то вроде его мальчишки и подавно. Но ничто не могло заставить Моргана хоть на минуту начать жалеть о принятых решениях.  
И вот теперь Эггси хочет детей. И это не добавит лёгкости в их жизни. Только ещё немного безумия.  
\- Говори со мной, Морган, - со смешком предлагает Эггси, открывая глаза и бросая в сторону мужчины ироничный взгляд. Но, стоит Мерлину открыть рот — тут же перебивает, не дав даже начать. - Если ты скажешь, что ты слишком стар для этого — я тебе врежу.  
Мерлин улыбается.  
\- Но это так, Эггси.  
\- И это действительно тебя беспокоит, а не служит отговоркой?  
\- Отчасти. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - честно отвечает Мерлин. - Вторая часть — это наша работа.  
\- Пару лет назад ты утверждал, что мир полетит к чертям, если у тебя будет один выходной в неделю. И вот он ты — с двумя выходными еженедельно, и вот он мир — цел как и прежде. Думаю, ты сможешь время от времени пренебречь работой. Это идёт тебе на пользу. И я разберусь со своим графиком — если что, пригрожу Флемингу тем, что приведу детей в больницу. Он тут же на всё согласится, - пакостно улыбается Эггси. - Да, мы не обойдёмся без няни. И будет сложно найти мисс, которая не убежит как только ты бросишь на неё первый взгляд, но я уверен, что мы справимся с этим.  
Мерлин молчит. Эггси смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову, и постепенно взгляд зелено-голубых глаз, искрящийся весельем и игривостью, тухнет.  
\- Я пойму, если ты откажешься. Я знаю, что ты растил Алистера и Фиону и осознаю, что это может быть достаточной причиной не хотеть детей. Потому что в каком-то странном смысле они у тебя уже есть. Я отчаянно этого хочу, но настолько же отчаянно я не хочу становится причиной той жизни, которой ты не хочешь жить.  
\- Эггси… - вздыхает Мерлин, точно не зная, что ему следует ответить. Эггси обладал удивительной способностью ставить его в тупик. В этом он был уникальным представителем человечества.  
\- Просто подумай об этом, ладно? Если бы ты был против, ты бы уже отказался, правда?  
\- Я подумаю, - обещает Мерлин и зарабатывает немного грустную улыбку от Эггси.  
С работой Мерлина и его знанием о том, что происходит в мире, довольно сложно искренне желать появления детей. Добровольно обречь свою плоть и кровь на существование в месте, где столько всего построено на политике, войнах, оружии, наркотиках и сексе, оставим в стороне плачевное состояние экологии и совершенное нежелание большинства человечества думать собственной головой? Отвратительная идея.  
Но что-то внутри него чувствовало иначе. Что-то будто бы озарялось светом и теплом при мысли о том, что у них с Эггси будет общий ребёнок. Это вовсе не нравилось Мерлину. Это было слишком по-человечески, слишком сильно, так, как он не привык. И всё же это было, и это было неистребимо. Всё осложнялось ещё и тем обстоятельством, что Мерлин действительно любил детей, потому что дети были свободны от пороков и проблем взрослых людей.  
И он понимает, что ему не нужно принимать никакого решения. Что оно было принято уже тогда, когда он не ответил Эггси «нет».  
...Эггси сидел на лавочке с книгой, регулярно поднимая взгляд от страницы, находя глазами девочек и возвращаясь к чтению. Это был один из редких случаев, когда он сидел здесь с чтением, никаким образом не относящимся к медицине. Обычно это были какие-то статьи или исследования. Не то, чтобы Эггси был против. Оба вида литературы казались ему весьма увлекательными.  
Искусством одновременно читать и следить за детьми он овладел почти что в совершенстве. Морган всё ещё превосходил его в этом мастерстве, но у того было гораздо больше опыта — он полжизни нянчился с агентами.  
Объект мыслей Эггси садится на лавочку рядом с ним спустя ещё примерно пятнадцать минут чтения. Эггси поднимает взгляд от книги, смотри вправо и не может сдержать улыбки.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - отвечает ему Морган с мягкой улыбкой, прячущейся больше в уголках глаз, чем губ.  
\- Как ты узнал, что мы здесь?  
\- Это их новая любимая площадка. И скоро время дневного сна. Вероятность того, что ты поведёшь их сжечь лишнюю энергию перед сном была очень высока.  
Эггси просто улыбается, кладёт ладонь на колено мужчины и чуть сжимает пальцы. Он смотрит на Моргана, наверное, ужасающе влюблённым взглядом — судя по тому, как тот тихо фыркает и отворачивается, разыскивая глазами девочек. Как только он видит их, улыбка из его глаз наконец-то перебирается и в уголки его губ, и все его острые черты тут же смягчаются.  
Эггси может смотреть на то, как Морган смотрит на их детей, вечно.  
Через десять секунд Хэтти замечает появление Моргана на скамейке.  
\- Папочка!  
На возглас сестры реагирует Дейзи. Морган целует Эггси в висок и соскальзывает со скамейки, присаживаясь на корточки и ловя в свои объятия два маленьких вихря, которые наперебой начинают болтать.  
\- Поиграй с нами? - Просит Дейзи у Моргана смотря на него тем же щенячьим взглядом, который практикует Эггси. Только у неё, с её большими зеленющими глазами с тонким-тонким карим ободком вокруг зрачка, это получается ещё лучше чем у её отца.  
Конечно, Морган кивает и встаёт, взяв дочерей за руки.  
\- Недолго, девочки. Помните про папину ногу, - говорит Эггси им вслед. Как бы не любил он наблюдать за тем, как Морган играет с Дейзи и Хэтти, он не хочет, чтобы после тот мучился от боли. Обычно организму мужчины нужно было куда больше нагрузки, чем активная игра с детьми на площадке и неспешная прогулка, чтобы его нога начала доставлять ему проблемы, но бывали периоды усиления болей, один из которых как раз был сейчас.  
Эггси с улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как трое развлекаются друг с другом на детской площадке, напрочь забыв о своей книге. Спустя полчаса Морган снова приземляется на скамейку рядом с Эггси с длинным выдохом.  
\- Полагаю, разумным было бы сделать это на десять минут раньше, - отмечает Эггси, устраивая свою голову на плече мужчины.  
\- Не начинай нянчиться со мной уже сейчас, - только и фыркает Морган, обнимая его за плечи. - Что за мечтательная улыбка была у тебя на лице?  
\- Я вспоминал твоё лицо, когда ты осознал, что у нас действительно будет двое детей сразу.  
\- В нём было что-то примечательное?  
\- Ужас, - со смешком отвечает Эггси.  
То, что Эггси был серьёзно настроен на двух детей сразу — чтобы они оба были биологическими отцами — тоже едва не стоило Моргану остатков его здоровья. И разума.  
\- Мы попробуем один раз. Если с первого раза приживётся один из двух — мы не будем повторять. Оставим на волю случая. Идёт? - Спросил тогда Эггси. Звучало вполне разумно, так что Морган согласился, понимая, что ему почти пятьдесят пять и уровень его фертильности должен быть крайне низок.  
В его голове риски были невысоки.  
Он ошибся. И он никогда раньше в жизни так не радовался собственной ошибке.  
Конечно, теперь до сердечного приступа его пытался довести не только Эггси, но и две четырёхлетние мисс. Оказалось, что у Моргана очень крепкое сердце. И очень, очень большое.  
\- Ну, - взъерошив волосы на затылке Эггси говорит на это Морган, - зато ты ничего не боялся.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси, берёт мужчину за руку и переплетает их пальцы. - Можешь представить, что одной из них бы сейчас не было?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Морган.  
\- А могло бы не быть и обеих, если бы нам не повезло встретить Чарли, - ворчит Эггси, чем заставляет Моргана закатить глаза. Процесс поиска суррогатной матери ожидаемо оказался самой сложной частью — Моргану нужно было присутствовать при знакомстве и он неизменно пугал потенциальных кандидаток своим видом. После первого раза Эггси попросил его быть дружелюбнее. Морган попытался, но это было только более пугающе, так что и второй раз кончился неудачей. На третий Мерлин просто старался молчать и смотреть куда-то в сторону, что также не произвело нужного впечатления.  
А потом они встретились с Шарлоттой, или просто Чарли.  
Они с Эггси находят общий язык моментально. Мерлин сидит со взглядом, опущенным в планшет и надеется… он не знает, на что он надеется.  
\- Эй, знаешь, ты не производишь впечатления заинтересованной стороны, - с ухмылкой замечает девушка.  
Эггси, сидящий по правую руку от Мерлина, вздрагивает, замирает и, кажется, перестаёт дышать. Мерлин, чуть приподняв брови, поднимает взгляд от своего чтения и смотрит на девушку — внимательно и задумчиво. Эггси, вспомнив о потребности своего организма в кислороде, вздыхает — и вздох выходит обреченным.  
\- Я не произвожу такого впечатления потому что моя заинтересованность чаще пугает людей, - наконец отвечает Мерлин.  
Девушка улыбается ему. Брови Мерлина поднимаются ещё выше.  
\- Шотландец, бывший военный, все боятся одного твоего взгляда?  
Мерлин бросает на девушку подозрительный взгляд. Он параноик и не привык к тому, что люди видят его насквозь. Такого не случалось со времён Харта.  
\- Что? Мой отец такой же, - улыбка девушки становится ещё шире. - Думаю, вы примерно ровесники.  
\- Отлично, и ты говоришь, что я не стар для того, чтобы быть отцом, - вздыхает Мерлин, обращаясь к Эггси, который выглядит так, будто находится на волоске от того, чтобы хлопнуться в обморок. Вся эта канитель с планированием семьи сделала его страшно нервным — и Мерлин думает, что если и в этот раз ничего не выйдет, им стоит сделать перерыв.  
Его размышлениям не даёт продолжиться следующая реплика девушки.  
\- Не начинайте это дерьмо. Моему младшему брату два года, и па такой же классный отец для него, каким был для меня. А теперь поговорите со мной оба.  
В общем, Мерлин тоже нашел общий язык с Чарли.  
Им действительно с ней повезло.  
Но несмотря на то, что всё закончилось хорошо, Эггси время от времени припоминал это Моргану.  
\- Ты знал, на что идёшь, Локхарт, - пожимает плечами Морган на ворчливую реплику Эггси, возвращаясь из своих воспоминаний.  
\- Ну да, я знал. Это не значит, что я не буду иногда беситься от того, кто ты есть, - посмеивается Эггси. - Мне кажется, пора домой.  
Морган, взглянув на часы, кивает и зовёт девочек.  
Те, конечно, спорят с решением возвращаться домой, но недолго, без энтузиазма и с зевками. Спустя три минуты ходьбы в сторону дома Этти просится на руки к Эггси. Дейзи упорно идёт сама ещё пять минут — Морган подхватывает её на руки когда становится очевидно, что она буквально спит на ходу.  
\- Она _очень_ упорная, - со смешком говорит Эггси.  
Он с улыбкой смотрит на Моргана — высокого лысого шотландца, выглядящего как угодно, но не безобидно. Эггси смотрит на него, бережно прижимающего к себе их дочь, смотрит на то, как он своей большой ладонью гладит её по волосам и как целует в макушку.  
Иногда Эггси думает, что его сердце просто не выдержит силы этой любви.  
Но у Эггси тоже очень крепкое сердце.  
***  
Моргану нравился их дом, пусть он долгое время сопротивлялся переезду и продолжал ворчать о том, что он не какой-то чертов инвалид и вполне способен справится со ступенями, которые ведут к его квартире, несмотря на протез. Эггси довольно долго поддавался этому ворчанию. Потому что на самом деле очень любил квартиру Моргана — их квартиру. Но потом УЗИ показало, что оба эмбриона прижились и развиваются как надо, и стало ясно, что меньше чем через девять месяцев их квартира станет им мала.  
Это был большой дом. Неразумно большой — им вчетвером не нужно было столько места. Но Эггси заявил, что каждому из них нужен рабочий кабинет, девочкам нужна отдельная комната для игр, и ещё им нужно несколько комнат для гостей — чтобы братья, сестры, племянники и племянницы Моргана могли останавливаться у них, когда приезжают в Лондон. Морган не спорил. Сторонний наблюдатель вообще мог бы заключить, что Морган позволял своему молодому мужу творить всё, что ему только заблагорассудиться. На самом деле это, конечно, было не так. Просто Эггси — его замечательный, послушный и сообразительный мальчик — знал свои границы.  
Но у больших размеров дома был неоспоримый плюс — в нём всегда можно найти укромный уголок. Даже когда у твоих дочерей вечеринка в честь пятилетия, на которой присутствуют почти все члены их продолжающей расти семьи и некоторое количество коллег их пап. А это действительно огромная толпа людей.  
Морган нашел свой укромный уголок в собственном кабинете, который был самым надёжным укрытием просто потому, что его было нелегко найти — надо было пройти через гардеробную в их с Эггси спальне, чтобы попасть сюда. Он стоял у окна и смотрел в сад, где и происходило всё действо, качая в руках почти опустевший стакан со скотчем.  
«В конце концов,» - думает мужчина, - «Эггси был прав, настаивая на таком количестве комнат.»  
Подумав о Эггси и окинув взглядом сад ещё раз, Морган не обнаруживает его там. Ответ на вопрос о том, куда он делся, приходит со звуком мягких шагов за его спиной.  
\- Ты сбежал и спрятался, - говорит Эггси. Это не звучит как обвинение — хотя, может быть, и должно.  
\- Я дважды задул свечи на двух тортах, был сфотографирован три-четыре десятка раз в этом глупом колпаке, покатал Этти на спине, потанцевал с Дейзи, поговорил со всеми родственниками, которые хотели со мной поговорить. Мне нужен перерыв.  
\- Эй, я не обвиняю тебя, папочка, ты отлично справился, - посмеивается Эггси. Он подходит к Моргану и ставит на подоконник стакан со скотчем. - Подумал, что ты не откажешься.  
Эггси встаёт у Моргана за спиной, положив подбородок на его плечо, и обнимает его за пояс, сцепляя ладони спереди на его животе.  
\- Ты опять за своё? - Хмыкает мужчина. Сперва это игривое «папочка» от Эггси было просто шуткой, но после того, как мальчишка несколько раз, забывшись, назвал его так в постели, это перестало ей быть. - Спасибо, - добавляет он, поднимая с подоконника стакан и делая небольшой глоток.  
\- Ага. Ты не против, я знаю, - едва ли не урчит паршивец, прихватывая зубами мочку уха Моргана.  
\- Может быть иногда, - соглашается Морган благосклонно.  
\- Спасибо, папочка.  
Морган фыркает.  
\- Замолчи, Локхарт. Мы не будем заниматься сексом сейчас, когда у нас полон дом родственников и коллег, - одергивает он мальчишку.  
Эггси вздыхает - очень тяжело и очень театрально.  
\- Ты, конечно, прав.  
\- Не переживай. Завтра мы оставим девочек с Алистером, и поедем на ночь в квартиру. Ты получишь своё.  
\- Ты чудо, Мори, - заключает Эггси.  
\- Я не чудо. И не Мори, - ворчит Морган. Потому что он чертов Мерлин, и люди до сих пор бояться одного его взгляда. Он не растерял своей устрашающей ауры ни на йоту. Но когда рядом был Эггси, или Дейзи, или Этти, все его способности наводить ужас куда-то испарялись. И он не мог сказать, что это плохо.  
\- Пока ты внутри этой комнаты наедине со мной — ты Мори и ты Чудо. И лучший папочка на свете.  
\- Заткнись или я тебя выгоню.  
Эггси хихикает ему в плечо и замолкает.  
Он смотрит в сад, где его девочки кружатся, взявшись за руки вместе с Люси и Молли — дочерью Эдди. В какой-то момент они расцепляют руки и с хохотом шлёпаются на траву — и тут же вскакивают, чтобы повторить.  
Эггси улыбается. Их девочки воспринимали самих себя как близняшек, но были не слишком-то похожи. У Дейзи были пушистые чуть золотистые волосы и светлые глаза. Она была тихой и скромной, спокойной девочкой, но обладала невероятным запасом упорства и целеустремлённости. Если у неё что-то не получалось — она пыталась до первого успеха. Иногда это было утомительно. Не так давно Эггси сидел с Дейзи за развивающей игрушкой до трех часов ночи, потому что та не соглашалась идти в постель, пока не закончит, а при попытках увести её от игрушки или убрать игрушку от неё начинала визжать на очень высокой ноте. И, хотя Морган и говорил, что у него нет любимчиков, и делал всё чтобы своим поведением подтверждать это, Эггси всё же знал, что у Моргана к Дейзи есть некая слабость души.  
Эггси полагал, что всё из-за того, что Дейзи, как и Морган, тоже была чересчур уж мозговитой. Ну и из-за того, что она была чуть-чуть похожа на Эггси — может быть.  
Но эти её глаза — первые пару лет после того, как родились девочки, Эггси не мог перестать думать о том, откуда у Дейзи этот золотистый ободок вокруг зрачка. Что-то скреблось в его голове, будто пытаясь выбраться из глубин памяти, в его кошмарах на него начали смотреть эти глаза и он просыпался с ощущением этого взгляда на себе, но, что удивительно, это было хорошее ощущение, которое помогало ужасу уходить быстрее, помогало переставать дрожать и снова начинать дышать.  
Озарение нашло на Эггси как всегда внезапно. Это были глаза его отца, от которого у Эггси не осталось ничего, кроме памяти об этом взгляде.  
Гэрриэт, больше известная как Хэтти или Этти, со своими каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и беспокойным нравом была противоположностью своей сестры. Она, в отличии от Дейзи, не могла долго усидеть за одним делом, и вообще предпочитала хождение на ушах по дому сидению за чем бы то ни было. Они с Эггси часто дурачились на пару, в то время как Морган и Дейзи сидели на диване и следили за учиненным безобразием с напускной снисходительностью и плохо маскируемой ворчанием любовью.  
Хэтти очень заразительно хохотала и могла схватиться за все занятия сразу и взять понемножку из каждого. И это тоже хороший навык, как считал Эггси. Оба, на самом деле.  
И, хоть у Эггси тоже не было любимчиков, с ним было всё понятно.  
Но с ним всё было понятно с самого начала.  
Хэтти была названа в честь Гарри. И хоть Эггси и понимал, что это глупость, хоть он и понимал, что так не бывает — иногда, в редкие моменты спокойствия, когда Хэтти усаживалась за стол, сложив руки перед собой и уложив на них подбородок, и, сидя так и мотая ногами в воздухе, наблюдала за Морганом, или за Дейзи, или за Эггси, или просто за чем-то на улице — её задумчивый взгляд был направлен куда-то очень далеко — дальше, чем может видеть ребёнок. И когда в такие моменты Эггси окликал её и она смотрела на него — на мгновение он как-будто бы видел вспышку совершенно недетского узнавания и очень знакомого тепла.  
Эггси понимал, что, скорее всего, он выдумывает и всё это глупости.  
Но это не убавляло тепла, которое поселилось у него внутри. Он просто _знал_ этот взгляд.  
\- Переселение душ — всего лишь ненаучная глупость, правда ведь? - Бормочет он задумчиво, покрепче сжимая объятия вокруг Моргана.  
\- Если в нашу дочь вселился Харт, моё сердце точно не выдержит, - заявляет мужчина. Эггси не раз говорил Моргану что иногда Хэтти напоминает ему Гарри.  
Эггси смеётся.  
\- Не будь настолько категоричен. Это не так уж плохо.  
\- Скажешь мне это через пять лет, когда она разорит нас своей любовью к баснословно дорогим тряпкам и редким бабочкам.  
\- Только если ты позволишь ей нас разорить.  
\- Конечно, я позволю, Эггси, - хмыкает Морган.  
\- О чем я и говорю. Ты чудо, - заключает Эггси, целует Моргана в щёку и накрывает его губы ладонью прежде чем тот успевает возразить.  
\- Ты невыносим, - глухо заключает Морган, прежде чем убрать ладонь Эггси от своего рта.  
\- Ты полюбил меня таким. Сам виноват, - расплывается в улыбке Эггси.  
Он любил этого невыносимого порой ворчливого типа всем сердцем. За то, что этот хитрец прятал за своей ворчливостью. Он был благодарен Моргану за то, что ему удалось сохранить в себе этот свет, доброту, способность заботиться, защищать, любить — несмотря на всё то, через что он прошел, несмотря на его детство, и на его совсем нелёгкую работу. Это требовало сил и души поистине громадных размеров.  
Он любил Моргана за то, что тот позволил ему любить себя. Потому что без Моргана у Эггси не было бы ничего из того, что он имеет сейчас. У него не было бы его девочек. У него не было бы огромной безумной семьи, которая есть у него теперь. У него бы не было его любимой, хотя и порой совершенно выматывающей, работы. Он был бы потерянным мальчишкой, который думает, что его окружает одна только смерть.  
Морган доказал ему — это является правдой ровно до тех пор, пока Эггси сам так думает.  
И он давно уже не думал подобным образом.  
Морган не боялся почти ничего в этой жизни. Он запрещал себе боятся, когда был ребёнком — потому что ему нужно было защищать младших, и так он научился не испытывать страха ни перед чем.  
Почти.  
Единственное, чего он боялся — это любви.  
Ему не нужно было любить. Ему не нужно, чтобы любили его. Он привык считать себя одиночкой и спокойно выполнял эту роль, идя по жизни. Младшие ему не мешали — и он был благодарен им за это.  
А потом, каким-то непостижимым образом, на его голову свалился этот нелепый мальчишка. Совершенно потерянный после смерти Харта. С абсолютным беспорядком в голове и жизни. И Морган зачем-то пустил Эггси в свою жизнь.  
Мальчишка оказался достаточно оригинален, чтобы влюбиться в него. И достаточно упорен, чтобы добиться от него — от Мерлина, которому вовсе не нужна была любовь — ответного чувства. Потому что с той силой, с которой любил Эггси, у Моргана, на самом деле, просто не оставалось шансов на спасение.  
Теперь в жизни Моргана было куда больше страхов.  
Но, как оказалось, ни один страх не может быть сильнее любви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот, собственно, и всё, котятки. Спасибо за то, что оставались со мной в этом долгом путешествии, которое привело нас туда, куда привело )) much love xx ))


End file.
